


Sara's aberration

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Aberration [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Consequences, F/M, If Oliver and sara were written in character, Laurel Lance is Alive, Messing with time is not smart, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Season four never happened, Sins of the Father, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 120,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Sara faced the man who killed her sister and wasn't able to control her emotions. Now, she has created another timeline where Damien Darhk never came to Star City and thus Oliver never became the green Arrow. Or at least he didn't until his past came back to haunt him. Season five AU where nothing in season four happened.





	1. Sara's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to work on my Arrow season six story but this would not let me until I at least started it. This was a story that was inspired by a couple conversations I had with Phillipe363 and Changingdestiny40. 
> 
> Unless you are completely blind, you will agree that Oliver leaving at the end of season three, riding off into the sunset with Felicity while trusting his crusade to Diggle and two people who were basically at rookie level skill to retire into a life of domestic bliss with Felicity does not match up with the character that had been established up to that point at all. Oliver retiring does not make any sense period. He would never be able to leave this life behind for long, The Arrow or Green Arrow or The Hood or whatever you want to call him would always be there, trying to claw its way out.
> 
> Sara Lance was once one of my favorite characters, but the version of her that is on Legends is not even close to the character I once loved. She is now nothing but a pale imitation of her sister. Sara Lance was told to care about her city in Star City 2046, yet all that seems to be thrown out the window in the season one finale when she, after learning her sister died, instead of staying in the present, goes off to have fun with her time traveling friends. They did it again this season when, despite saying how much she loved her sister and wanted her back, doesn’t do anything to bring Laurel back to life.
> 
> So, what would happen if Oliver was portrayed as the character he was before instead of the Olicified wimp and Sara’s character wasn’t being assassinated and she actually did something to save her sister from death? The result is season four never happening, being wiped from existence and leaving season five with elements of season four. 
> 
> This story likely won’t updated until sometime in October/November due to financial reasons.

The distant past  
Mid-day

“Sara!” Rip Hunter shouted as he and the other Legends assembled to the scene in front of them.

Sara held Damien Darhk in a head lock, her baton at his throat. Darhk gasped for breath as the Legends wondered what Sara would do. They all knew how much pain Sara had been in since finding out what Darhk had done to her sister Laurel. 

“Sara, don’t do this! Think for a minute!” Ray tried to reason with her.

“I am Ray, I am. This is for my sister.” Sara snarled before twisting Darhk’s head and a loud crack was heard throughout the battlefield. 

The Waveridder  
Later

“Do you have any idea of the damage you have done to the timeline?!” Rip shouted at Sara as they all stood on the deck of the time ship.

“I saved my sister is what I did.” Sara said hotly.

“And that’s worth the damage you have done?!”Rip demanded and Sara barked out a humorless laugh.

“Oh that’s rich. We spent six months trying to save your family, consequences be damned, but you won’t do the same thing for any of us!” Sara shouted as she gestured to the other Legends’, who looked away awkwardly, “Yeah, I saved my sister, consequences be damned, but don’t you dare act like you are any better!”

“Captain, an aberration has been detected.” Gideon’s vice interrupted the argument.

“Sara!” Stein suddenly shouted.

The Legends stared in shock as Sara became transparent right in front of them, as though she were a ghost.

“I feel…weird.” Sara said her voice full of static before she faded completely.

“What the hell just happened?!” Jax demanded freaked out.

“She’s faded from existence, erased from the timeline.” Rip said in shock.

“What are you all staring at?” A voice drawled.

Everyone whirled around to see a man in a snow coat walk in.

“Leonard?” Mick breathed in shock as they all stared at him.

“Yes Mick. Any reason why you’re all staring at me?” Snart drawled.

“How are you here? And why did Sara blink out of existence?” Ray wondered.

“Who’s Sara?” Snart asked to their shock.

Ivy town, present day, several months ago  
Afternoon

Oliver Queen, on his motorcycle, sped down the road at far past the speed limit. Losing himself to the speed, Oliver enjoyed the feeling of the ride. It was nothing, it was everything. It the only thing that really made him feel alive anymore. Suddenly, a car pulled out in front of him. Oliver was brought back to the present and swerved to avoid the car. He did, however the sudden movement caused his motorcycle to jolt and he was sent to the ground. He skidded on the road and winced, feeling pain shoot through his arm. He shakily pulled down his sleeve to reveal a huge cut stretching from his elbow to his lower arm.

Oliver and Felicity’s house  
Late afternoon

“Of course he’s in the hospital,” Felicity sighed on the phone, “Okay, I’ll be there soon.”

Felicity hung up the phone and moved to grab her purse when she heard a noise. Her hair stood on end, years of living in Starling City and her time on Team Arrow had taught her that noises in your home usually was bad news. Felicity grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cautiously journeyed through the house, looking for an intruder. Feeling someone behind her, Felicity whirled around and attempted to stab them with the knife.

However, the person caught her hand and stopped the knife before it could touch him. It was a man dressed in a black suit that reminded Felicity eerily of Oliver’s Arrow suit. Felicity was absolutely terrified as the man took the knife of her hand. Felicity closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow but it never came. Hearing the sound of something flying through the air and then a thump, Felicity opened her eyes. She saw that the man had thrown the knife into the wall and was now looking down at her.

“Hello Felicity.” The man said.

“W-who are you?” She asked terrified.

“You may call me Prometheus.” He told her.

Ivy town hospital  
Same time

“You’ll be okay Mr. Queen, but let your arm heal for a few days.” The doctor said as Oliver put on his jacket.

“Will do.” Oliver said dismissively.

“And I’m going to be subscribing some anti-depressants.” The doctor said and Oliver paused.

“Do l look depressed to you?” Oliver asked his doctor coolly.

“No, you seem suicidal. You are in here at least every two weeks because of an injury you received riding on your motorcycle, which it is well known that you speed down the road at eighty miles per hour. Ms. Smoak has confided in me that you have begun drinking heavily. You may not be depressed and you may possibly not be suicidal, but something is eating up Mr. Queen.” The doctor said.

Oliver didn’t respond, simply walked out of the room.

Ivy town  
Night

Oliver was riding his motorcycle down the road to his and Felicity’s house when he noticed the orange light in the sky and the smell of smoke filling the air. As he neared his house, he slammed on the break. He got of his motorcycle and took off his helmet, staring in horror at his and Felicity’s flaming home.


	2. Return to Star City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a threat to his loved ones, Oliver returns to Star City and faces resistance from Diggle as Quentin is unexpectedly put in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I understand there is some confusion on when this story takes place. It takes place when season five did in canon, except nothing in season four happened. 
> 
> So you guys get a vision clue, Diggle and Oliver’s suits are the ones from season five, not season four.
> 
> There are probably some stuff in here that will grate on the nerves of some hardcore Laurel and Thea fans, but wait until the end of the chapter so I can make my case. 
> 
> And, just so you know, for this first scene, I’m not sure if this is as it appears, or if Prometheus is playing a big mind game with Oliver.

Ivy Town hospital  
Night

Oliver stood in the morgue, a hand over his mouth. He stared down at the charred body of Felicity, completely unrecognizable. Hearing someone open the door behind him, he turned around to see Donna walk in. She stopped, staring at the body.

“Is-is it her?” Donna asked quietly, begging silently with her eyes for him to tell her it wasn’t. 

“They running a DNA test, but dental records confirm that it’s Felicity.” Oliver said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“No.” Donna shook her head, refusing to accept the truth.

“I’m so sorry Donna.” Oliver said hoarsely.

“How did this happen?” Donna demanded.

“I don’t know. I got in a minor motorcycle accident earlier today. The doctor called her, she said she’d come to get me but she never showed up. I didn’t think much of it, just thought she mad at me and decided not to come, we’d had an argument a few days earlier about the motorcycle. I rode my motorcycle home and that’s when I saw…” Oliver sighed.

“Do the police know what caused the fire?” Donna asked but Oliver shook his head.

“It’s too early to tell, they’re still investigating.” Oliver explained.

“Could I have a moment alone with her?” Donna asked quietly, staring down at her daughter.

“Of course.” Oliver tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. 

Oliver turned and walked out, leaving Donna alone. Oliver walked halfway down the hall before he leaned against the wall, putting a hand over his face. His phone rang and Oliver tried to pull himself together as he dug his phone out. Unknown flashed across the screen and Oliver frowned before answering.

“Hello?” Oliver answered.

“Hello Oliver. Did you like my gift?” A male voice, modulated, asked on the other end of the line and Oliver frowned.

“Who is this?” Oliver asked but the man ignored him.

“I know who you love. Who you trust. Who you’ve hurt. Felicity was only the first Oliver, she was only the first.”

“What do you want?” Oliver said in a growl that was highly reminiscent of The Arrow. 

“To find out, you’ll have to come back to Star City. Every day you don’t, someone else that you love dies. Maybe I’ll start with little Thea.”

“You stay away from my sister.” Oliver growled.

“Then come back to Star City. I’ll be waiting Oliver.” The man said before Oliver heard the dial tone.

Arrow lair, next day  
Afternoon

“Our new player’s M.O., according to my dad, matches that of a Mr. Tobias Church,” Laurel said as she pulled up Church’s profile for Diggle and Thea to see, “AKA Charon.”

“The ferryman of the underworld. Church left a gold coin on his victim.” Diggle noted and Laurel nodded.

“He’s wanted for over twenty murders that they can connect him to.” Laurel said.

“Mr. Church just became our top priority.” Diggle ordered.

“Maybe our just isn’t enough.” Thea pointed out and Laurel said, knowing this was going to end exactly as it had the dozens of other times she and Thea had brought up asking Oliver for help.

“Oliver left.” Diggle said with a hard look on his face.

“And I’m sure if he knew what we were facing, he would be back here in a heartbeat.” Laurel interjected.

“So you guys are having problems to, I take it.” Oliver said and they all whirled around to see him walking in.

“Ollie…” Laurel trailed off as they saw the state of him.

“Oliver, what’s going on?” Diggle said, concerned despite himself.

“Felicity is dead.” Oliver said stunning them into silence.

Star City  
Same time

“Alright, thanks for the lunch.” Quentin told the waiting as he put down a few bills.

“It was no trouble Captain.” The waiter said and Quentin smiled.

Suddenly, two men burst in and opened fire. Quentin fired around and pulled out his gun as the patrons ran for cover. However, the two men grabbed two patrons and put guns to their heads. Quentin internally swore as another man walked in.

“Captain Lance, you’ll be coming with us. After all, you don’t want all these innocent people to get hurt do you?” Church said smugly as Quentin eyed all the frightened customers. 

Quentin lowered his gun and put his hands up. Church’s men grabbed him and escorted him out with Church walking behind. The waiter ran out and saw Church and his men drag Quentin into a police armored transport before the doors closed and it drove off.

Arrow lair  
Later

“So, who is this guy Ollie?” Thea asked as Oliver sat on the desk after having told them everything.

“I don’t know,” Oliver said as he ran a hand over his face, “I don’t know anything about this guy, if it’s even a guy, except that he’s got an axe to grind with me.”

“Yeah, that narrows it down.” Diggle said sarcastically as Laurel and Thea shot him looks.

Oliver stood up, a hard look on his face as he stalked over to Diggle.

“You’re still mad about Lyla,” Oliver said in a surprisingly calm voice, “I get it. But get over it.”

“You kidnapped my wife! Left my daughter alone when anything could’ve happened!” Diggle shouted angrily.

“And you’ve never done anything you never wanted to do for the sake of the mission?” Oliver challenged and Diggle opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. “It was over a year ago John, get over it. Felicity was just murdered by someone who made it very clear that anyone close to me is a target, so I think we have a bit more to worry besides your petty grudge!”

“Oh my god.” Laurel breathed as she checked the text she just got and they all turned to her.

“What is it Laurel?” Oliver asked.

“My dad was just kidnapped along with the rest of our city’s leaders. Tobias Church was sighted by multiple witnesses when they took my dad.” Laurel announced to their shock.

“Who’s Tobias Church?” Oliver asked.

“A new player in town. Looks like he’s trying to take over the city.” Diggle explained. 

“Any way we can track the getaway car?” Oliver asked, stepping back into vigilante mode easily.

“No, according to my friend in the DA’s office, they shut down the traffic cams.” Laurel said as she checked her phone, “And they took a SCPD van, which if it was legit, they’re gonna be no help at all.”

“I have a contact there; I’ll see what he knows.” Thea said before she took off. 

“I’ll suit up, see what I can find.” Diggle said before he stalked off and it was not lost on either of them that he was leaving to get away from Oliver.

Unspecified location  
Late afternoon/early night

“Gentlemen! And lady!” Church said as he circled the city’s leaders like a shark. “This is not personal. I finally figured out a way to make you guys useful.”

“This isn’t gonna end well for you!” 

Church stopped, taking the bag off Quentin’s head. 

“Your honor.” Church said mockingly.

“Listen, when the vigilantes come, they’re just gonna throw your ass back in jail.” Quentin told him and Church flashed a nasty smile.

“You have an awful lot of faith in these vigilantes. You their buddy?” Church inquired.

“I’ve worked with them. You let us all go, I can arrange a meeting.” Quentin offered.

“I don’t need your help Cap. Do you think I would go to all this trouble without a plan?” Church asked as he turned around and walked away.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“Hey, you okay?” Oliver asked as he walked over to Laurel.

“No. Are you?” Laurel asked as she looked over at him.

“No,” Oliver repeated, “I thought life without The Arrow would be great.”

“But it wasn’t?” Laurel guessed and Oliver nodded.

“A few months after leaving, I started to miss it. Life felt…dull. So I started speeding down the highway on my motorcycle, getting into accidents. Nothing serious,” Oliver said quickly seeing her look, “but it didn’t do anything. So I started drinking, a lot, to forget it. But it didn’t work. But now with this guy…how can I fight him if The Arrow is dead?”

“Come with me.” Laurel said as she stood up.

With a raised eyebrow, Oliver followed her. They walked into a room that had something covered with a sheet.

“Cisco had this made before you and Felicity left,” Laurel said as she grabbed the sheet, “John said to get rid of it but I couldn’t and Thea refused. We kept it in case you ever came back.”

Laurel pulled the sheet off and Oliver walked over, staring at the suit.

“So, what do you think?” Laurel asked after a few moments of silence passed.

“I think I need my bow and quiver.” Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

“Hey,” they both looked behind them to see Thea rush in, “my contact got a location. They said Pike sent out a team to get Quentin and the others. You guys ready?”

“More than. I just need my bow.” Oliver told them and they two women exchanged a smile, glad Oliver was back.

Star City  
Night

One of Church’s men was standing guard when suddenly; an arrow shot out and struck him in the shoulder. Speedy jumped down and tapped the comms in her suit.

“We’re clear over here.” Speedy said.

“Copy,” Spartan said over the comms, “There’s a bomb here, I’ll disarm it. You three, get Lance and the others out. Stay away from Church.”

“Not an option.” Oliver said as he and Black Canary spotted Church, about to take off Quentin’s head with a baseball bat.

Oliver fired an arrow, knocking the bat out of his hand. Everyone looked over, Quentin stunned to see Oliver, having no doubt who that was.

“Well, looks like we got a new friend. That’s okay, I’ll bite.” Church said with a grin.

Church’s men fired on them but the pair took cover. Speedy burst in, firing arrows but was forced to take cover when they opened fire. She attempted to take on some of Church’s men but was quickly overwhelmed. Laurel jumped down and began engaging them with Thea but she too was starting to get overwhelmed when the cops burst in, opening fire and helping the two vigilantes against Church’s men.

“Don’t worry,” Church said as he pursued Oliver, “once I’m done with you and your friends, I’m just gonna let ‘em go.”

Oliver jumped down and, whirling his bow, engaged the criminal. They exchanged a few blows, Church being a much better fighter than Oliver expected. Oliver kicked him against a mass then fired an arrow, which hit the mass before exploding in a burst of sparks. Church was sent flying into a wall.

“We have a problem,” Spartan said over the comms, “Church has wired the explosive to the conductor.” 

“What?” Speedy asked confused.

“If it blows, so does the whole building.” Spartan explained.

“Shit, we need to get out of here!” Black Canary exclaimed.

“Not without Church!” Oliver barked as he ran after the criminal.

Oliver raced into the building, seeing his sister and ex barely holding their own against the swarm of Church’s men before the cops intervened.

“Get them all out of here!” Oliver barked and they all looked at him. “I’ll take care of the bomb!” 

Oliver shot off an arrow with a line and used it to get to the roof; the archer approached the bomb and looked at it. Swearing, he tapped his comms.

“Are we good?!” He demanded.

“All the hostages are out.” Spartan confirmed.

Oliver ran for the edge and jumped over it. Turning around in mid-air, he shot off the arrow and it exploded into a grabbling, latching onto the edge of the helicopter that was taking off. Climbing inside, he jumped on Church, the two engaging in a fight. However, it didn’t last long and Church managed to push Green Arrow out of the chopper. Notching an arrow, Oliver fired and it exploded into a parachute and the archer safely fell to the ground.

Arrow lair  
Later

“My dad’s okay, but he’s not happy,” Laurel said as she walked in and saw the others, Oliver at a computer, “he knows that was you Ollie. Don’t expect a welcome back gift from him…what are you doing?”

“I just took a look at all your notes from the last year,” Oliver said as he stood up, “you three have barely been towing the line. You’ve barely kept the city afloat from chaos.”

“We’ve been trying our best.” Thea said defensively

“You two have, he hasn’t.” Oliver glared at Diggle.

“Excuse me?” Diggle said affronted.

“Did you give them any additional training whatsoever? Or were you too busy playing leader?” Oliver asked angrily.

“Hey, we’re great fighters!” Laurel snapped Thea looking angry as well.

“You’re okay fighters, but you need more training. If you two were as good as you think you are, you would not have needed the help of the SCPD to get passed Church’s men, regardless of how many there were. One of the things that I’m going to be doing is giving you more training while I’m here.” Oliver told them not unkindly.

“I don’t recall telling you to do that.” Diggle said angrily.

“Well then, you should’ve been training them yourself.” Oliver snapped.

“Okay, don’t fight.” Laurel interjected.

“Yeah, let’s focus on something more productive.” Thea tried to stop her brother and Diggle as well.

“Funny you should mention that.” Oliver smiled his anger at Diggle seemingly forgotten.

Star City Police Department  
Same time

“Glad you’re okay Quentin. Pike told him and Quentin nodded.

“We’ve got a new vigilante. One dressed eerily like the Arrow.” Quentin told him.

“Captain?” the two looked around to see an officer standing in the doorway. “You’re gonna want to see this.”

Exchanging a glance, the two followed the officer out.

“It’s on every news channel.” The officer said as he led them over to the computer.

“A year ago, The Arrow died, but what he stood for didn’t,” a green clad man in a green hood said and Quentin clenched his hands into fists, “It lives on in the heroes who took up his mantle. Who believe that corruption and chaos should never take over. That darkness can be beaten back by heroes. Tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand with them. I am the Green Arrow.” 

Star City  
Same time

Officer Conahan was leaving the station when he felt someone watching him. He turned around and looked up, seeing someone who he assumed to be the Green Arrow.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

In response, the person fired an arrow. It hit him in the shoulder and the Conahan cried out, pulling out his gun and firing. The archer evaded the bullets and threw a ninja star, knocking the gun out of his hand. Conahan turned and ran but the archer threw another star, which hit the officer in the leg. He went down and looked over his shoulder. The archer wore similar attire to the Green Arrow; except his was black and he wore a mask that covered his entire face.

“Green Arrow?” The officer asked as the archer approached, pulling out a curved blade.

“No, I’m not Green Arrow.” The archer said before he brought the blade down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not to make Laurel and Thea appear weak, but I find Thea and Laurel’s skills in season four to be greatly embellished with what they had to work with. Laurel had self-defense classes from years ago that, by season two, she seemed to have forgotten about, a couple months of half-assed boxing lessons, and a few weeks of training from Nyssa is not enough to be able to content with the likes of the League of Assassins or Hive. Do you remember when she had trouble with a mugger and yet we are supposed to be believe later that episode, she can hold her own against the League of freaking assassins?!
> 
> As for Thea, she only had six months of training by Malcolm, which he at first babied her. While that is no doubt enough to make her ready to handle most criminals, it is not enough to prepare her for the League, who have been training for a lot longer than her, Hive, who are either former members of the League or ex-military, or Slade Wilson, former ASIS. 
> 
> And I got no impression that Diggle gave either of them any addition training. All of this is just my opinion, keep in mind.


	3. Team or no team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver attempts to train Laurel and Thea but tensions eventually boil over. An old friend of the Queens makes a decision that puts her life in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of this may come off as bashing of Diggle, Thea, and Laurel. It isn’t. In season four, they all seemed arrogant, self-righteous and did not seem to have any respect for Oliver. If they are going to be able to work with Oliver, they need to be taken down a few pegs.

Arrow lair  
Morning

“What’s with the bell?” Thea asked as she, Laurel, and Diggle watched as Oliver used his bow to carve a line on the floor.

“Laurel, Thea, on the line.” Oliver ordered.

“Why?” Laurel demanded crossing her arms and Oliver signs.

“It’s your starting point. You two need to try and get passed me and ring that bell.” Oliver explained.

“Isn’t this a little…easy?” Diggle noted and Oliver flashed a grim smile.

“Well then, if these two are as good as they think they are, it should be no problem.” Oliver said and Diggle had to smirk, knowing Oliver was goading them. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Thea said as she and Laurel stepped onto the line while Oliver stepped back until he was a few inches from the bell.

“You two ready?” He asked and both nodded. “Good. On three.”

“Three!” Thea shouted as she rushed him.

However, Oliver easily grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder onto the floor. As Laurel rushed over, trying to get passed him, Oliver quickly whirled around, delivering a spin kick to her legs. Laurel went down, groaning painfully as she landed on her back.

“On the line.” Oliver ordered.

“Don’t you think you should be going a little easy on them?” Diggle interrupted.

“This is me going easy,” Oliver announced to their surprise, “if they can’t take it, well, you only have yourself to blame John.”

“What is even the point of this Ollie?” Laurel snapped angrily as they got to their feet.

“The point of this exercise…is to find out the point of this exercise. Now get on the line.” Oliver ordered.

Oliver’s loft  
Afternoon

“Madison, how’s school?” Oliver asked as he and Thea had lunch with their mother’s friend, Jessica Danforth and her daughter Madison. 

“It was great. I graduated last with a degree in Ancient philosophy.” Maddison said as Thea swallowed.

“Ancient Philosophy? What happened to your dream of being JT’s backup dancer?” Thea teased.

“That’s still plan B, obviously.” Madison said and they all laughed. 

“It’s so lovely to see you both. It’s been far too long.” Jessica said.

“Thea and I were glad you got in touch.” Oliver said politely.

“A little surprised though.” Thea mentioned and Oliver gave her a look for her rudeness.

“Well, I admit that reconnecting with the son and daughter of one of my oldest friends was not the only reason I called.” Jessica admitted.

“And here comes the crazy.” Madison muttered.

“Last week, like the rest of the city, I saw the Green Arrow’s broadcast. And it hit me. If that man could take up the Arrow’s mantle, I could take up your mother’s.” Jessica said and Oliver and Thea both raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Oliver said confused.

“I’m going to be running for Mayor.” Jessica announced to the Queen’s shock.

“Crazy.” Madison repeated.

“Obviously, no else is running but there will still need to be an election.” Jessica continued, ignoring her daughter.

“Mrs. Danforth, there’s a very good reason for that.” Oliver tried to reason with her.

“The last three mayors have been murdered.” Thea pointed out.

“And the city’s leaders were all kidnapped last week by Tobias Church.” Oliver reminded Jessica.

“That’s why the city needs a mayor now more than ever. So I am stepping forward. And I would like your support.” Jessica said as Oliver ad Thea exchanged uncertain glances.

Star City  
Later in the afternoon

“Am I the only person who has a bad feeling about this?” Thea said as she and Oliver walked through the crowd.

“You could have said no.” Oliver pointed out.

“I’m pretty sure that option was thrown out when you said yes.” Thea muttered.

“What was I supposed to do, say I wouldn’t support our mother’s oldest friend? Besides, she’s right. The city does need leadership. Now more than ever.” Oliver argued.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Jessica Danforth.” The announced said and the siblings joined in on the applause as Jessica took the stage.

“Thank you, thank you all so much,” Jessica said as the applause died down, “for the past year, the mayor’s office has been vacant, waiting for someone to step forward. Today, I am proud to announce that I am stepping forward.”

The crowd applauded. Including Oliver and Thea, who looked at each other uncertainly.

“Two years ago, I lost my good friend, Moira Queen,” At this, Oliver put an arm around his sister as they both looked down in remembrance of their mother, “Who was also a candidate for Mayor. I remained inspired by her kind heart and her selfless devotion to this city.”

Before Jessica’s speech could continue, gunfire pierced the air. The crowd dispersed as they ran for cover, the bullets piercing the podium. Fortunately, Jessica’s security had already gotten her out of their at that point. Oliver and Thea looked around for the source.

“Shots came from up there,” Thea pointed towards the balcony on the top floor and Oliver moved to investigate, “no, you protect Jessica. I have got this.”

“Be careful.” Oliver said before he raced off.

Thea raced up the stairs but so no one was up there, just an automated rifle firing.

“The shots are just a distraction, no one’s up here!” Thea shouted.

Knowing he had little time, Oliver sped up and found Jessica about to be attacked by a member of her own detail. Acting fast, Oliver tackled the man away from Jessica. There was a brief struggle before Oliver pushed the man over the edge of the railing. Fortunately for the assailant, it wasn’t a long drop, so he picked himself up and ran.

“Get back to the atrium!” Oliver barked at Jessica.

“Oliver, how did you?” Jessica asked overwhelmed.

“Uh, self-defense classes.” Oliver scrambled for an excuse before jumping over the railing.

The moment his feet touched the ground, Oliver rushed through the door the assailant had gone through, which led to a stairwell. Oliver ran up the stairwell and saw the assailant making his way across a stage and towards an emergency door. A few seconds behind his target, Oliver followed him out the emergency door to the assailant jump off the roof of a truck. Oliver followed the stair and jumped off them to the roof of the truck to the street. Oliver tried to pursue the assailant but was hit by a car from behind. It wasn’t going that fast, so it barely fazed Oliver, but it gave the assailant enough time to escape.

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon

“She announces her candidacy and t wo seconds later someone’s trying to kill her? Must be a record, even for our city.” Diggle muttered.

“Who wants to bet Church had something to do with this?” Laurel asked.

“It’s a losing bet. And she’s not dropping out, so this isn’t over.” Oliver announced.

“My father has a protective detail around her.” Laurel told him.

“But even with the protection at the announcement, she didn’t seem too safe.” Thea pointed out.

“Well, then we need to catch whoever Church is working for. Luckily, he left behind evidence.” Oliver said as he walked away. 

Confused, the trio followed him. Oliver walked over to wind shield with a hand print of in.

“Finger prints.” Diggle realized.

“How’d you get the owner to part with it?” Laurel asked.

“I bought his car.” Oliver said to their shock.

“Can you really afford that?” Thea asked concerned.

“All the money I made from the club and as CEO of Queen Consolidated, I put in a private account.” Oliver explained.

“How come you never told us this?” Diggle wondered.

“You never asked,” Oliver shrugged as he snapped a picture of the prints and walked over to the computer, running it through a program, “which doesn’t look like it was a wise investment.”

“What’s going on?” Thea asked as they walked up behind him.

“I think-I think our perp cut off the tips of fingers, cut up the skin, and reapplied it randomly.” Oliver said perplexed.

“It might be an MO.” Diggle suggested and Oliver nodded.

“Let’s keep digging in that. In the meantime, we back the SCPD.” Oliver ordered.

“MY father already has her in protective custody and I don’t think he’ll be too favorable towards us staking out his precinct.” Laurel pointed out.

“Well, with what’s at stake, we can’t afford his ego to get in the way.” Oliver said before he turned and walked out.

Starling City Police Department  
Late afternoon/early night

“Do you have a minute?” Oliver asked as Quentin rounded the corner and saw him.

Flashing an unfriendly smile, Quentin led him inside his office.

Heard you were back. Don’t expect a welcome back gift from me.” Quentin said snidely as he closed the door.

“Jessica Danforth is a friend,” Oliver said, ignoring Quentin’s attempts to get a rise out of him, “I want to help keep her safe. With everything the city’s facing, I thought you could use all the help you could get.”

“You’ve been gone, you don’t know what this city’s facing.” Quentin interjected.

“I know more than you think. Felicity is dead,” Oliver revealed to Quentin’s shock, “she was killed by someone who has a vendetta against me. I don’t know who they are, the killed her and set my house on fire and then called me to tell me to get back here or, every day I stayed away, The people I love would start to die. Church? Church is just the beginning Captain. I know you blame me for Sara’s death. Maybe you’re right, maybe you’re wrong. But regardless, there’s a psychopath out there who has Laurel in his crosshairs. So, what’s more important to you, your ego or your daughter?”

“…Do you have anything? Quentin asked reluctantly.

“The guy’s finger prints, there were cut off and reapplied, making identifying him impossible. Do you know anything about that?” Oliver asked.

“It’s an MO. Lonnie Machin, he’s a hitman. And I think we both know who hired him.” Quentin pointed out.

Warehouse  
Night

“Now, Mr. Machin, you promised me that you could get the job done. So why then is Jessica Danforth still breathing? “Church asked as he circled Machin.

“I need some more time. I can get the job done; just give me some more time.” Machin pleaded and Church pondered this for a moment.

“You have one more chance. I would advise you not to blow this one.” Church warned before he turned and walked off.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“On the line.” Oliver told the groaning Laurel and Thea.

“This is stupid, what are we even doing this?!” Laurel snapped as she and Thea got to their feet.

“I’m trying to teach the two of you something. It’s your job to figure out what.” Oliver said as a beep went off.

“What’s that?” Thea asked as Oliver walked over to the computer.

“I noticed that there seems to be a residue on our assailant’s fingers prints.” Oliver said as he walked over to the computer and put it through the scanner.

“How do you notice these things?” Thea asked stunned.

“I was trained by Slade Wilson, before he went crazy, and Amanda Waller,” Oliver told her as ho got something, “Cellulose, but it seems like it’s been…altered somehow, according to the database. It’s been patented…by Palmer Technologies. A subsidy area, Palmer Paper. Felicity shut it down a year ago in order to try and save costs.”

“So let’s go.” Laurel said eager to suit up.

“This guy is very dangerous,” Oliver said as he faced them, “I will go in. You two will stay on as backup.”

“But-” Thea began to protest.

“No arguments.” Oliver said in a growl.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow got off his motorcycle, looking around. As he approached a homeless man, the man dropped whatever he was holding as they approached, Speedy holding up a photo of the assailant. 

“The guy in the photo, you seen him?” Green Arrow asked.

“I don’t see much, I sleep a lot. But that guy,” he pointed to a man a little older than Thea, “he sees a lot, he deals.”

Nodding, Green Arrow turned and approached the young man.

“Hey, I need to ask you a few questions.” Green Arrow barked.

“Step off freak.” The man sneered.

“The guy in this photo, you seen him?” Green Arrow asked as he held up the picture of Machin.

“You masks, you think you’re in charge,” the man sneered, “maybe you were, but there are new mask-”

Green Arrow grabbed him and slammed him against the pillar.

“Do I look like I’m playing games?” The archer growled at the now terrified young man.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Well, is this some sort of intervention?” Oliver asked as he came down stairs to see Diggle, Laurel, and Thea staring at him with arms crossed.

“Did you get anything?” Diggle asked.

“It was a dead end. So what’s going on here?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t like the way things have been going since you’ve been back.” Thea started.

“You’ve been gone for a year Oliver. You don’t have the right to just come in and start lecturing us.” Diggle snapped.

“Really. Is that right?” Oliver asked seemingly not bothered by their comments. 

“Yeah Oliver, that’s right. You left; you don’t get to judge us.” Laurel snapped.

“Well, that’s kind of funny.” Oliver said with an amused chuckle that confused the others.

“What’s so funny about that?” Diggle asked wearily.

“The fact that after I came back from fighting Ra’s, you two and Felicity,” Oliver gestured to Laurel, “did nothing but judge me and question every decision I would make.”

“You were gone Ollie, we thought you were dead. You have no idea what we went through while you were gone.” Laurel snapped and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

“IS that so? Well, allow me to enlighten you on what I went through while I was gone.” Oliver said as he set his bow down. 

Oliver quickly took off his Green Arrow jacket, throwing it and his quiver down, his quiver spilling the arrows inside all over. Oliver was left in only an undershirt, which he then removed. The others all gasped, staring in shock and horror at the scar just under his chest which none of them had ever seen before.

“When I went to fight Ra’s, he stabbed me through the chest and pushed me off a mountain,” Oliver told them angrily, “I almost died. I would have if Maseo and Tatsu hadn’t saved my life. But I didn’t use that as an excuse to judge and question you guys at every opportunity! And yeah, I left, but let’s face it; none of you wanted me here.”

“Of course we wanted you here Ollie!” Thea protested but Oliver only scoffed.

“Don’t kid yourselves. John,” Oliver turned his gaze on Diggle, “for doing what I had to in order to save everyone in this city, including you, your wife and son, you held me in the same contempt you hold your brother. Laurel,” Oliver turned his gaze on his ex, “you and I were barely even friends anymore and you had a stick so far up your ass that I doubt you even respected me as a teammate or fighter. And Thea, you’re the worst of all. You turned your back on me.”

“What?” Thea said confused.

“For all your talk about lies and the truth, you ran off and lied to me for months about your association with a mass murderer who has killed hundreds of people, including Tommy and our father. Sorry, my father.” Oliver laughed mockingly as Thea looked at him confused.

“What are you talking about?” Thea asked.

“So daddy dearest didn’t tell you? Dad was gonna pull out of the Undertaking; it’s why the Gambit was headed to Hong Kong. But Malcolm got word of it, so he sabotaged the Gambit,” Oliver told her and Thea stilled, stunned and horrified, “he put a bomb on it. Don’t act surprised, you knew exactly who he was, yet you ran off with him and showed him ore loyalty and trust than you did me. So yeah, I left, because what did I have to stay for? I may have left, but you three turned your backs on me long before then.”

“Ollie…” Laurel trailed off, not sure what to say.

“Do you know what the point of this exercise is?” Oliver said as he gestured to the bell, continuing before they could respond. “Teamwork. This exercise was designed to make you two work together. But I think I finally realize something…this is not a team. This is three very self-righteous, egotistical individuals working together, but it is not a team. It does not function as a team, it does not work as a team. This was a mistake.” 

“What was a mistake?” Diggle asked as Oliver reached down and began gathering his arrows, putting them back into his quiver.

“Reaching out to you three for help,” Oliver explained as h put his jacket back on, “I’m better of working this by myself. At least them, I know I can trust everyone to follow orders because the only one I’m working with is me. And god knows I can trust any of you. I’m just wasting my time here. So I’m gonna stop Church and everyone he’s working with, take down the bastard who killed Felicity, and then I’ll be gone. You guys stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.”

Once he was suited up, Oliver turned and walked out; leaving the others to stew in his shame, knowing every word he said was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but that felt a very good stopping point. Don’t worry; they will all come back together sooner rather than later.


	4. Machin's next move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Arrow ponders if Oliver is right, Machin kidnaps Madison, which forces Oliver and Quentin to team up to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the team won’t be reforming this chapter but, don’t worry, they won’t stay separated for too long.

Diggle apartment  
Night

“Hey Johnny,” Lyla greeted as he walked in, frowning at the look on her husband’s face, “did something happen?”

“Oliver.” Diggle said simply and Lyla sighed.

“Johnny, honestly-”

“Not like that,” Diggle said quickly and Lyla raised an eyebrow “Laurel, Thea, and I didn’t like the way things had been going since Oliver came back, so we decided to confront him about it. It didn’t go the way we planned.”

“Really?” Lyla raised the other eyebrow.

“Oliver ripped us a new one, accused us of turning our backs on him and that’s why he left…you could say something you know.” Diggle said after his wife was silent.

“Do you think he’s wrong?” Lyla asked.

“No.” Diggle admitted after a beat.

“I don’t think this is about Oliver, I think this is about Andy.” Lyla said and Diggle tensed.

His brother Andy had been a troubled kid growing up, even dealing drugs at one point. After he had enlisted, his brother had followed. Diggle had been so proud of Andy, seeing him as a changed man. But Andy had only been pulling a wool over his eyes. It was discovered by one of his commanding officer’s that Andy had thrown in with a terrorist group called Shadowspire. Andy had been tried, convicted, and sentenced for treason, espionage, and terrorism. Andy would’ve been sentenced to death, but he cut a deal. All the names of the members of Shadowspire in exchange for a lesser sentence. Andy got life in prison. Diggle had never visited him; the sting of betrayal for what Andy had done was too great.

“Why would it be about Andy?” Diggle asked avoiding her gaze.

“Andy betrayed you. When it looked like Oliver did the same thing, it brought back all those feelings you’ve kept bottled up. But Oliver is not Andy. Think about that.” Lyla told him and Diggle got a thoughtful look on his face.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Same time

“Did you know?” Thea asked Laurel as they sat on the couch. “About the Gambit?”

“No. But honestly, it doesn’t surprise me.” Laurel admitted.

“Ollie’s right you know. I did turn my back on him. On mom…on my dad. Sometimes, I lay awake at night, wondering what Robert would think about my relationship with Malcolm,” Thea said and Laurel looked over at her, “he may not have been my biological father, but he raised me, he loved me. He gave me a family. And I threw it all away when I became Malcolm’s daughter. No matter what I was going through, I knew exactly who he was and I put blind trust in him simply because Ollie and Roy kept a few secrets from me, which I can understand why now. Never again…never again.”

Knowing there was nothing she could say to make this better, Laurel simply wrapped an arm around Thea.

Starling City Police Department  
Same time

“Come to visit me in my confinement?” Jessica asked as Oliver walked in.

“Thought you could use some company.” Oliver said as he walked over to her.

“No I told you so?” Jessica raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t bring it,” Oliver joke and she laughed, “that being said, it’s not too late for you to drop out.”

“And send what message? That on top of the city’s other problems, we give in to terrorism? The people here deserve better, they deserve someone to be brave for them.” Jessica argued.

“That’s what the Green Arrow’s for.” Oliver protested.

“He’s not enough. Yes he keeps the city safe, but who inspires them? Who makes sure there’s a city worth saving? That it’s a place my daughter can call home?” Jessica asked and Oliver was thrown.

“Where is Madison?” Oliver changed the subject.

“Library. Poor kid had finals, so I sent her back to school. Doesn’t worry, Captain Lance sent her with more than enough cops to keep her safe.” Jessica assured him as a pit of dread settled in his stomach.

“Maybe you should call her.” Oliver suggested.

Star City

A cell phone rang around two dead cops, Jessica’s picture appearing on the phone

Star City Police Department  
Later

Oliver watched as Jessica pleaded on live television for the man holding Madison to let her go as Quentin walked up.

“What happened?” Oliver asked.

“Machin killed the officers that were guarding Madison. Shot them with over five thousand volts; slit their throats for good measure.” Quentin explained and Oliver nodded grimly.

“Do you have anything on him? “ Oliver asked.

My guys have been looking into Machin’s history. This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this. We’ve got three possible locations for where he’s holding Madison.” Quentin said as he handed Oliver a small sheet of paper with the locations.

“Thank you Captain.” Oliver told him.

“Thank me by getting that girl home.” Quentin told him and Oliver nodded before he turned to leave.

Star City  
Later

Machin had a knife and was about to carve the terrified Madison’s face when the sound of breaking glass caused him to turn around. Green Arrow jumped down to the ground and fired two arrows in opposite directions. The arrows cut the belts Machin was using to holding Madison by her arms. Now free, Madison turned and fled.

“Oh come on, I was in the middle of something!” Machin whined.

Snarling, Green Arrow lunged for Machin. Machin tried to block with his knife but Green Arrow easily batted the knife away. Machin pulled out his electrical weapon and attempted to strike the archer but he dodge and sent a powerful kick to Machin’s chest. Machin stumbled back, dropping his weapon as Green Arrow lunged for him again. They exchanged a few blows before Green Arrow punched Machin so hard it sent him through a wall. Machin stumbled before Green arrow fired and the arrow exploded into iron cables, which wrapped around Machin and tied him to a pillar. Green Arrow pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

“Hello?” Quentin answered.

“Madison is safe. I have a gift for you.” Green Arrow told him.

Star City Police Department  
Later

Oliver smiled at the reunion between mother and daughter before walking over, making his presence known.

“Madison, are you alright?” Oliver asked and she nodded as Quentin walked over.

“I’m sorry about this but I have an army of reporters out there, asking if you want to give a statement.” Quentin said apologetically. 

“Yes, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Jessica said as she wiped her eyes.

“You don’t have to do that.” Oliver said immediately.

“Yes, I do. I have to tell them what I’ve decided. I’m not running for mayor.” Jessica told him before she walked off with her daughter.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Oliver told Quentin gratefully.

“Well, I guess only time will tell if it was the right call.” Quentin said gruffly before walking off.

Star City  
Later

Church was walking out of a club, accompanied by two of his men when two arrows flew out and killed is men. Instead of being shocked or upset, Church chuckled instead. 

“Can’t stay away from me, can you?” Church asked.

In answer, a shuriken got thrown in his back. Church cried out as he stumbled before a man in a black suit jumped down. The man grabbed him by the arm and flipped him; face first, onto the ground.

“You came into contact with the Green Arrow last week, someone working for you did the same tonight,” the man knelt down a put a hand on the back of Church’s head, gripping it painfully, “The Green Arrow is mine. If you kill him, you die.” 

“Who are you?” Church asked in pain.

“Prometheus.”


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thea makes a blunder, it has disastrous results for the city. Oliver and Team Arorw must confront their issues with each other in order to protect the people of the city.

Star City  
Night

Carl Roberto went down, groaning in pain as an arrow struck the rooftop, tripping him. Carl pulled out his gun and fired at the Green Arrow but the archer fired again. His arrow exploded into a wire, which wrapped around Carl’s hands. As he dropped the gun, Carl was hoisted up off the ground, suspended in mid-air. Green Arrow jumped down from the ledge and stalked over to Carl.

“Stardust,” He snarled before slugging Carl, “I want your supplier.”

“I can’t, he’ll kill me.” Carl said fearfully.

“If you don’t, what do you think I’m gonna do?” Green Arrow snarled as he punched him, pushing him so his was suspended above the edge of the roof.

“You won’t do it.” Carl said confidently.

“Give me a name and I won’t have to.” Green Arrow promised.

“You kill but only when you have to.” Carl was still confident.

Angrily, Green Arrow pushed Carl over the edge of the roof. Carl cried out as he looked down and saw the huge fall he would tale if the archer gut the wire.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll live.” Green Arrow said as he began to turn away.

“Alright, alright!” Carl called out and Green Arrow paused, “his name’s Sampson, Derek Sampson.”

“Where can I find him?!” Green Arrow snarled as he whirled around.

“I don’t know, I pick up the package on a different corner every night.” Carl told him.

“Give me the package.” Green Arrow snarled.

“Of Stardust? It’s in my pocket.” Carl told him.

Green Arrow checked his pockets and found it. As he turned around and began walking away, Carl spoke up again.

“It’s a good idea. You could probably use a high, chill out a bit.” Carl said and the archer stopped.

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Green Arrow said as he turned back around, “but I can’t guarantee that you’ll walk away from this.”

Green Arrow then pulled out a flechette and tossed it at the wire. The flechette cut it and Carl screamed as he fell.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Okay, thanks daddy,” Laurel said before hanging up and looking over at Diggle and Thea, “The Green Arrow put someone in the hospital tonight by throwing them off a roof top. Carl Roberto. Frequent flier from Iron Heights that is currently a drug dealer for Stardust.”

“The new drug in The Glades?” Thea asked and Laurel nodded. “One of my contacts said they might know where the Stardust is being made.”

“Think we should tell Oliver?” Laurel asked hesitantly.

“He’s not answering out calls.” Diggle pointed out.

“And I checked the loft. He’s not staying there anymore.” Thea pointed out.

“Then where’s he staying?” Laurel wondered.

With Oliver  
Same time 

“Think you could have Caitlin an analyze this?” Oliver asked as he held out the package to his guest.

“Sure,” Barry said as he took it, “Um, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but where are the others?”

“We had a disagreement.” Oliver said and didn’t elaborate.

Tactfully, Barry didn’t ask for details.

“Hey, I’m sorry about Felicity,” Barry said and Oliver nodded with a blank look on his face, “hey, what is this place?”

“Where Malcolm was staying while in Star City on the run from Ra’s. I found another use for it.” Oliver said and Barry looked around.

“It’s nice. Well, I’ll see you.” Barry said before speeding off.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“What’s that?” Diggle asked as a beep went off at the computer.

““B-and-E at a shipping center on 8thand Amsterdam, gunmen armed with an AR-15.” Laurel read off.

“Okay, you two go check out this lead. I’ll take care of this.” Diggle ordered.

Star City  
Not long after

Spartan made his way through the shipping center, pistols out. He found it very suspicious that there was no gunmen. Seeing movement, Spartan whirled his pistols in that direction.

“I give up,” a Man dressed in a SCPD uniform walked out, “Detective Billy Malone. Sorry, I was hoping for the Green Arrow and didn’t know how else to contact him.”

“What do you want with him?” Spartan demanded not lowering the pistols.

 

“I have some intel that concerns him. I caught the Conahan killer. He was a member of Captain Lance’s-”

“Anti-Crime Unit, killed two weeks ago.” Spartan said finally lowering his guns to his sides.

“Killed by someone promiscuous in his choice of weapons. He threatened someone else you might be familiar with: Tobias Church.” Malone revealed to Spartan’s shock.

“What’s his beef with Church?” Spartan asked.

“Word on the street is Church is gunning for the Green Arrow. Well, this guy wants to do the job himself.” Malone explained.

Star City  
Same time

“I think it’s safe to say this is the place.” Speedy whispered to Black Canary as they watched the Stardust being made.

“Okay, let’s call my dad in. We need backup.” Black Canary told her but Speedy scoffed.

“Backup.” She said but jumping down.

She fired two arrows, getting two of the guards. Sampson whirled around, pulling out a gun and opening fire. As Speedy and Sampson pursued each other, Black Canary jumped down, using her side batons to engage the rest of the guards. 

Sampson climbed up a ladder and Speedy followed him, both climbing onto a viewing deck. Speedy fired an arrow but Sampson ducked, so the arrow hit the pipeline above him. Some fluid sprung free, spilling into the base of chemicals below as Sampson fired at Speedy. Speedy ducked and engaged him. However, he proved to be a better fighter than she had anticipated and pushed her down. Her bow fell out of her hands and slid away from her, forcing Speedy to rely on her hand to hand combat skills as Sampson lunged for her once more.

Sampson backed her up against the railing and punched her in the face three times before a bullet was fired. It hit the edge of Sampson’s shoulder, barely grazing him. But it distracted him enough to look over and see Black Canary aiming a gun at him. This distraction allowed for Speedy to slug him and flip him. She meant to flip him onto his back on the floor of the viewing deck, but his weight meant he went over the side. Realizing what she had done, Speedy desperately made a grab for him but it was too late. Speedy and Black Canary could only watch as Sampson fell into the bat of chemicals bellow.

Oliver’s lair, next day  
Morning

Oliver was sharpening his arrows when his cell phone rang. Oliver pulled it out of his pocket as he set down the arrow. Seeing it was Quentin, Oliver answered.

“Any news on Church?” Oliver asked.

“No, but I like how you’re running your team.” Quentin said sarcastically and Oliver frowned.

“I’m not working with them anymore,” Oliver said and Quentin was stunned into silence, “What happened?”

“I got a call from the DA this morning. She was very upset because she’s been building a case against Derek Sampson.” Quentin began.

“The dealer of Stardust.” Oliver noted.

“Yeah. They were gonna flip him but last night, someone killed him. Reports say that it was your sister.” Quentin said to Oliver’s shock.

“That doesn’t sound like Thea.” Oliver said concerned.

“From the reports it was an accident. But they can’t flip him if there’s no one to flip.” Quentin noted.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“I can’t believe I did that.” Thea said, shaken by what happened to Sampson.

“It was an accident; it wasn’t your fault Speedy.” Laurel was quick to assure her.

“No, I think the blame of that belongs to all of you.”

Team arrow looked up to see Oliver walk in. If they weren’t so surprised to see him, they’d have noticed he looked angry.

“Ollie.” Thea breathed.

“We’ve been looking for you.” Laurel told hm.

“Well, all you had to do was kill Derek Sampson apparently.” Oliver said crudely and Thea winced.

 

“Hey, it was accident. Back off.” Diggle said defensively.

“She never should have been in that situation which I could tell you before you sent her that she clearly wasn’t ready for. Considering what happened, do you disagree?” Oliver asked and Diggle was silent.

So what, are you honestly saying that one less drug dealer is a problem? “Thea said getting angry and Oliver sighed.

“Thea, you have no ability to see the big picture. Laurel, was there a big case the DA was working on?” Oliver suddenly asked.

“Yeah, I wasn’t on it but they kept it very on the down low.” Laurel remembered.

“Because they had a plan,” Oliver announced, “they were gonna flip Sampson and he was gonna give them the name of his suppliers. They can’t do that anymore!”

“How do you even know this?” Diggle demanded.

“Captain Lance,” Oliver said to their shock, “since Machin, we’ve been working together to take down Church. Evidently, Laurel forgot to mention that we weren’t working together anymore and he called me to berate me about this and instead told me what happened.”

“Okay, look, we made a mistake but we need to move on.” Diggle said trying to save face.

“No, you know what your problem is? This team’s problem? You,” Oliver pointed at Thea, “think this is a game and have an overestimation of your abilities. You,” Oliver turned on Laurel, “think that because you’re called the Black Canary, it automatically makes you as good as Sara. And you John,” Oliver turned on his former best friend, “have a stick up your ass that makes you make bad decisions as a leader. You three need to wake up! Or you’re all gonna die and take this city with it.”

Oliver then turned and stormed out.

Oliver’s lair  
Night

Oliver was fired an arrow, hitting his targets perfectly when his computer went off, picking up a 911 call from starling General.

“Where the hell are the cops? We need backup!” A male voice said followed by gun shots.

Oliver turned towards his suit, in the corner in a glass case.

Starling General Hospital  
Later 

Green Arrow made his way down the hall to see a cop shooting into Derek Sampson who, amazingly, didn’t even seem to register the bullets.

“Get out of here,” Green Arrow ordered and the cops didn’t need to be told twice, “Derek Sampson, you have failed this city.”

Green Arrow fired an arrow and it hit Sampson in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. However, to the archer’s shock, Sampson walked forward, out of the arrow. Recovering from his shock, Green Arrow rushed him but Sampson grabbed him and slammed his head into a fire alarm. Some sprinklers went off, causing a vaper to fill the hallway. The two continued to fight with nothing the archer did seemed to affect Sampson. Sampson grabbed Green Arrow by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Spotting a fuse box, Green Arrow pulled out a flechette and threw it into the box. It sparked and Sampson’s attention was diverted long enough for a short circuit of sparks to get him. Sampson stumbled back and looked back at the archer. But Green Arrow was gone.

Oliver’s lair  
Later

“Nice place you got here. Your own live-in lair.” Quentin quipped as he walked side the room revealing Oliver’s computers, weapons, and suit.

“Thank you for coming.” Oliver said as he turned around.

“So…zombies?” Quentin asked hesitantly.

“He’s not a zombie. I grabbed the coroner’s report and, best I can tell, the chemicals he fell into put him in a death like state that fooled the paramedics. And it appears also made him unable to feel pain and gave him enhanced strength.” Oliver explained to Quentin’s shock.

“He can’t feel pain?” Quentin asked and Oliver nodded.

“I shot him with an arrow, didn’t even faze him.” Oliver said grimly.

“Well, that makes me feel a lot better about this.” Quentin said as he looked towards the door.

Oliver looked towards the door and his blood boiled at the sight of his old team.

“You told them where this place was?” Oliver asked lowly and Quentin nodded.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you four but, to be honest, I don’t care. I think we need all of you to stop this guy. After that, you can all go back to being mad at each other for all I care.” Quentin told them.

“Ollie,” Thea said and Oliver looked over at them again, “Look, we’ve been talking…and everything you’ve said to us since coming back is true.”

“We know we messed up a lot with you,” Diggle started, “but we’d like to try and make up for it. We’ll follow your lead on this, just let us help.”

“Alright, fine,” Oliver said wearily after a moment, “but we do this my way. No one questions my methods. That includes you Captain. Anyone have a problem with that?”

“I just want this guy caught; I don’t care how you do it.” Quentin told him as the others remained silent.

“Is there any way to reverse what happened to him?” Laurel asked.

“I just emailed our friends at Star Labs about what’s happened. Hopefully Caitlin can come up with a solution. In the meantime, we need to focus on making sure Sampson can’t hurt anyone else, “Oliver redrew, “Captain, I want you to give your officers orders that, if they find Sampson, to call you and not to engage.”

“So I can call you. Sounds good.” Quentin nodded.

“Laurel, see if the DA has anything on Sampson that can lead us to his possible locations. John, Thea, we’re going to canvas the city. We need to find him before he hurts anyone else.

Star City  
Later

“Anything?” Oliver asked as he and Team Arrow met on the roof tops of Star City.

“Nothing dad doesn’t already know and hasn’t looked into.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

“Well, let’s keep looking.” Oliver said as he turned to leave.

“Ollie.” Thea interrupted and Oliver paused.

“Look…we messed up. I should not have just condemned you as unworthy of trust because you did something while undercover. I let past betrayals get the best of me,” Diggle said and Oliver’s eyes widened as he realized Diggle was talking about Andy, “and I did everything I could to make Laurel and Thea think little of you because of it. I’m not saying they don’t have their share of the blame…but most of this is on me. And I am sorry.”

“I guess I owe you guys an apology as well,” Oliver sighed to their surprise, “no matter how I stood with you guys, I should never have left. You guys turned your backs on me, but when I left, I did the same thing to you. But the thing is…trust isn’t easy for me. When I was in Russia, my friend Anatoli told me something: only trust yourself. I have lived by that advice for so long it’s not easy to turn it off. But I am trying, but I need you guys to trust me to if this is going to work.”

“How about we all agree to try to learn to trust each other again?” Laurel suggested and Oliver smiled slightly.

“I can agree to that,” Oliver said before his comms went off, “Captain Lance?”

“What, I don’t get a fancy code name like the rest of you?” The others laughed lightly as Oliver sighed.

“Detective, what is it?” Oliver asked irritated. 

“Sampson robbed Allman industrial. He took something called a molecular transmodality processor. Which, according to the scientists there, is able to replicate chemicals based on their makeup.” Quentin explained.

“When we fighting, before he fell into the vat, a pipe burst and some liquid fell into it.” Thea remembered.

“Looks like Sampson found the recipe for making super humans.” Diggle muttered.

“With this device, he can make an army.” Quentin told them grimly.

Then he’ll probably need the original mixture. So he’ll head back to where this all started.” Oliver realized.

“So let’s go then.” Thea said and Oliver nodded.

“Let’s head out.” Oliver agreed.

Star City  
Later

Sampson was talking to his crew when two arrows flew out and hit two of them in the shoulder. Sampson whirled around and looked up just as Green Arrow fired another arrow, this one with a line. The archer yanked on it, lifting Sampson into the air as he jumped, using bow to slam Sampson down onto the ground. Jumping off him, Green Arrow puts his bow down on a table as Sampson stands up, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder.

“Let’s do this.” Sampson said and the two rushed each other.

“Alright, I’m in position.” Speedy said over the comms.

“The blueprints say you need to push down on some sort of pressure sensor.” Quentin said back at Oliver’s lair.

“Okay, god it.” Speedy said as she moved in. However, before was even able to get near it, one of Sampson’s men showed up and opened fire on her. Speedy ducked before notching an arrow and returning fire.

In another part of the ware house, Spartan was opening fire on Sampson’s men, hitting them in the shoulder and taking them out.

The gunmen ducked Speedy’s arrows but wasn’t able to duck the side baton hitting him in the head. As he went down, out cold, Black Canary looked up at Speedy. 

“Well, that takes care of him.” She said and the archer laughed.

“Nice.” She cracked.

“Get moving!” Spartan shouted from below as he continued taking out Sampson’s men.

“Right.” Speedy said as she took out a device that looked like a collector cup and put it on the processor.

Green Arrow and Sampson exchanged blows, the archer’s experience and training appearing to be evenly matched against Sampson’s enhanced strength. It was back and forth before Green Arrow grabbed Sampson’s arm and flipped them both onto the ground, pulling Sampson on top of him. Green Arrow yanked Sampson’s hand back and a crack was heard.

“We’ve already been over this, you can’t hurt me!” Sampson shouted.

Green Arrow pulled out an arrow from his quiver and made a small, precis cut along Sampson’s arm. The archer let go and the two jumped up before Green Arrow quickly repeated the motion on Sampson’s other three limbs. Samson fell to his knees and found that he could not stand. Not matter how hard he tried.

“Just because you can’t feel your tendon’s being sliced, doesn’t mean you don’t need them.” Green Arrow told him as Sampson tried-and failed-to stand.

“Too bad my guys still have you surrounded.” Sampson said smugly.

“I trust that my guys took care of them.” Green Arrow said confidently.

“Hey!” As if to prove his point, Spartan, Black Canary, and Speedy rushed down the steps and over to them. “We need to move because this place is gonna blow!”

“See you around.” Green Arrow said before he and Team Arrow exited just before the building exploded.

Oliver’s lair  
Later

“So…are you coming back to the team then?” Thea asked hopefully as Team Arrow and Oliver sat around the living room in the living space.

“I have a condition.” Oliver said slowly.

“What is that?” Laurel asked wearily.

“If you have a problem with a decision I have made, talk to me about it like an adult instead of being petty and letting it build up to this point where none of us are able to trust each other.” Oliver said as they exchanged glances.

“I think we can agree on that.” Diggle said as Laurel and Thea nodded.

“Then yes.” Oliver said and they all smiled.

“Okay, what do you say we all head out to celebrate.” Thea said as they stood up.

“Fine with me.” Diggle said as Laurel stood up nodding.

“No thanks,” Oliver said and they looked disappointed,” it’s not that, it’s been a long night and I for one need some sleep. Maybe another time.”

“Okay, well…it’s good to have you back. Really this time.” Diggle said as he held out his hand to Oliver.

“Thank you John.” Oliver said as he took Diggle’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Um, there’s something I need to tell you,” Diggle said as they lowered hands, “A Detective Malone triggered a false alarm to get a word with you. I think I got something the guy who drew you back to Star City. Someone threatened Church.”

“Why?” Oliver demanded as they all paid attention to Diggle.

“Word on the street is Church is gunning for you these days. This guy wants to kill you himself.” Diggle revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it wouldn’t take long for them to reunite. They aren’t just be like they were in season five, but the trust will be built backup with time.
> 
> I know I’ve been on a roll over the last few days with this story, but the next chapter will take some time to do.


	6. Church's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has surprising news for his team as Church sets in motion a plan to take out the ACU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been really busy. This probably isn't my best chapter but I hope you enjoy.

Star City  
Night

"Speedy, you in position?" Green Arrow asked over the comms.

"Yeah. The creep won't know what hit him." Speedy smirked as she notched an arrow.

"What'd this guy steal anyway?" Spartan asked from his vantage point.

"We're about to find out." Green Arrow said.

"I have a visual." Black Canary said as she the crook walk into view.

"I got him." Speedy said before firing.

The arrow knocked the briefcase he was carrying out of his hand but missed him. He grabbed for it but Speedy jumped up, engaging him. Black Canary also jumped into the Frey, backing Speedy up.

"They really aren't that bad." Spartan noted as he and Green Arrow watched.

"For a lack of proper training, no. But they could use some work." Green Arrow agreed.

As the crook backed away, Green Arrow shot off an arrow with a line and used it as a zip line. He kicked as he reached him, knocking him out cold as he jumped to the group.

"You two held your own, but there is room for improvement," Green Arrow told Speedy and Black Canary, "Laurel, drop that off to your father. Then, meet me at the address I'm going to text you tomorrow morning at the time I text you. All of you."

The emerald archer then shot off an arrow with a line, disappearing as his team stared after him before their phones went off.

Office, next day  
Morning

"Thanks for coming guys." Oliver said as Thea, Laurel, and Diggle walked in.

"Ollie, what's going on? Why are we meeting in Sebastian Blood's Campaign office?" Thea wondered what the others were as well.

"Because now it's mine," Oliver announced to their shock, "Jessica Danforth told me what we do isn't enough for this city. And she's right. We're meant to keep this city safe, but in order to save it, we need to be more. Anyone whose qualified to run is afraid and for good reason. But I can protect myself, so I am throwing my hat into the ring, so to speak. I'm running for mayor."

"Oliver, don't get me wrong, but you're not a politician." Diggle said carefully, trying not to break the already fragile mend of their relationship.

"Maybe that's the best reason for me to run." Oliver waved him off.

"And what about a staff, money?" Laurel asked concerned.

"I already have the money part taken care of, I've pulled out enough from my savings to start the campaign. Look guys, I know this is sudden, but that's not the only reason I called you here," Oliver walked over to a wall, "There's a reason I bought Blood's campaign office: He had his own lair."

A secret elevator opened up and Oliver gestured them forward. Stunned, the three walked into the elevator after Oliver. The door closed and it was silent for a few moments before it opened again. They silently followed Oliver into the darkened room as he pulled out his phone. He pushed something and the lights came on.

"Oliver, how did you do this all by yourself?" Laurel asked as she, Thea, and Diggle looked around in awe.

"I had help from Cisco and Barry. When I started this, I was by myself. Even you John, I only brought in out of necessity. But I'm not doing this by myself anymore," Oliver said as he led them over to a display that had all four of their suits on display, "I know we've had issues and we're still working through them. But this is a clean slate for all of us. No more infighting, no more arguing about trust. This is a new start, for all of us."

Star City Police Department  
Same time

"Detective Malone is it?" Quentin asked as he sat at his desk.

"Billy Malone sir." Billy said politely.

"You've got an impressive record. And you're one of the w cops in this Precinct I can trust without question," Quentin pulled out a briefcase and laid it on the desk, "this was hand delivered to me by the vigilantes last night. It could help in our case against Church. They also left us one of Church's men at Anti-Crime."

"Do you think he'll give up Church?" Billy asked.

"The DA isgonna lean on him, hard. But what I need you to do is walk this into evidence lockup, make sure no dirty cops know." Quentin ordered and Billy nodded.

"You can count on me sir." Billy assured him.

New Arrow lair  
Night

As Diggle spared with Thea, Oliver was at the computers. Reading a file, he put a hand to his chin as he stared at the file thoughtfully.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked as she walked up behind him.

"Your dad sent me the files on our bust last night. Church's man stole a glorified computer chip." Oliver said.

"And that's a problem?" Laurel asked confused.

"Kord Industries has military grade weapons,cutting edge tech, but he stole a fancy computer chip? Why would Church want that?" Oliver asked as he stood up. "It doesn't make sense Laurel."

"Maybe you're just overthinking it." Laurel suggested.

"Yeah...maybe." Oliver said skeptically.

Evidence lockup  
Same time

"I need to see you physically deposit the item." Billy told the other officer.

"I've been on this job fifteen years, never lost a piece of evidence!" The officer protested.

"I'm just following orders." Billy said calmly.

Grumbling, the officer led Billy into lockup. Putting it on a box along the back wall, he looked back at Billy with an annoyed look.

"Satisfied?" He snapped.

The case soon started humming as the officer looked back in confusion. Realizing what was happening, Billy grabbed his fellow officer and dragged him away as fast as he could before the explosion went off. The two were knocked to the ground as Church and his men entered through the new hole in the wall, shooting up the place.

"Evening Detective," Church greeted Billy mock politely as his men grabbed the weapons, "load 'em up! And burn this puppy down!"

Two grenades were dropped and Billy grabbed his fellow officer, dragging him out as fast as he could before they went off.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Church modified the computer chip to make it an explosive. He wanted us to catch him." Oliver swore as he put the phone down after Quentin explained what had happened.

"And my dad gave it to evidence lockup." Laurel's eyes widened in horror.

"Which Church no doubt was able to raid." Diggle noted and Oliver nodded.

"We're gonna hit the streets. We need to act fast, there's no telling what Church wants with those weapons." Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow was riding on his motorcycle, cruising the streets for Church or one of his men when his blue tooth comms went off.

"Go." the archer said as he taped his helmet.

"I think I know where Church is going next." Quentin told him and Green Arrow pulled the bike to a stop.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Well, this whole plan Church has involved letting one of his men get caught by you guys. And where is he now?" Quentin asked and Oliver got it.

"The ACU. Who are the biggest threat to Church's plan to take over the city besides us." Green Arrow said.

"I have my guys setting up a barricade there, but you guys need to get down there, now." Quentin told him.

"Already on the way," Green Arrow said as he revved his engine and took off as he taped his comms, "guys, I know where Church is headed..."

ACU  
Not long after

The Anti Crime Unit led The DA and Church's man into a safe room.

"How do we get out of here?" the DA asked fearfully.

On the other side o the wall, Black Canary looked at the explosive she had been given to save the hostages before pocketing it. She gulped, glad no one else was here. No one else to see her secret.

Laurel took a deep breath before screaming. AS she screamed, what looked like a sonic wave shot out and hit the wall. The wall burst, a huge hole ripping through as she stopped. She walked in as everyone looked at her in awe and slight fear.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you guys out of here." Black Canary assured them.

In another part of ACU, Green Arrow, Spartan, and Speedy came face to face wit Church and his army. They all opened fire on each other as Church and Green Arrow rushed each other. While this was going on, Black Canary was leading the DA, ACU, and Church's man to safety.

"I should probably just kill you, but you've earned a little suffering." Church said as he slugged Green Arrow.

Sneering, Green Arrow pushed each, striking him across the face with his bow. the two exchanged blows as Spartan and Speedy beat back Church's crew. Then, one threw a metal shard and it got Green Arrow in the back. Green Arrow snarled in pain as he fell to his knees. Church smirked as he prepared to strike the now weakened archer. However, Spartan opened fire on him, forcing Church back as he and Speedy raced up to the archer.

"Get him out of here, I'll hold them off!" Spartan shouted over the gunfire.

"But-" Speedy began.

"Go!" Spartan snarled.

Reluctantly, Speedy grabbed her brother and fled as fast as she could. Spartan and Church then began exchanging blows before a shot got Spartan in shoulder and he went down, looking before Church slugged him. As he laid on the floor, out cold, Church smirked before looking over at three members of his crew.

"Don't kill him. He may have his uses." Church ordered.

Black Canary met up with Speedy and the injured Green Arrow, noting the absence of Spartan.

"We need to go back for him." Green Arrow said in a pained voice.

A van pulled up in front of them and Quentin poked his head out the driver's side window.

"Where's Diggle?" He demanded.

"Inside fighting Church. We need to head back." Laurel insisted.

"With him hurt, you two don't stand a chance. Get in the van, now!" Quentin ordered.

"We can't just leave him!" Thea argued.

"We don't have a choice" Oliver said, reluctantly conceding that Quentin was right, "get in the van."

Reluctantly, the pair got in the van, Thea closing the door as Quentin drove off.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

"How you doing?" Quentin said as he walked in to see Oliver at the computers, Thea and Laurel behind him.

"Laurel told you?" Oliver looked at his ex, not really surprised. "I've lived through worse. Any word on John?"

"We haven't found a body yet, so we're assuming Church has him." Quentin said and the three vigilantes exchanged grim glances.

"Safe to say."

Everyone whirled around to see Lyla walking off the elevator. Oliver tensed, remembering their last meeting. But Lyla's gaze held no ill will as she looked over at him.

"It's good to see you Oliver, despite the circumstances. Have you found anything on Johnny?" Lyla asked hopeful but resigned.

"Not yet, but we will. And Church is gonna pay for taking him." Oliver assured her.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Diggle awoke to getting tased in the abdomen. He was handing above the ground by his arms, which were in chains. Church walked in, holding Diggle's helmet as one of his men lowered the Taser.

"I'm impressed. I've spent weeks trying to find you and here you are. But by the time I'm doe with you, if you're still alive-and I wouldn't put money on that-there's gonna be little left of you for the Green Arrow to work with." Church said with a sick grin.

"Go to hell." Diggle sneered and Church chuckled.

"Hell is where you are right now." Church said ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's no confusion, Laurel having the Canary Cry is a result of Sara killing Darhk, the way Caitlin's KF powers were a result of Flashpoint. But don't worry, no evil personality for Laurel.


	7. Stopping Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow frantically search for Church, who has taken Diggle. Lyla reaches out to an uneasy all for help and Laurel's secret is revealed.

Star City

Early morning

"Where is Tobias Church?" Green Arrow growled as he slammed a gang banger against a wall.

"I don't know. But even if I did, whatever you're gonna do to me, he's worse." The gang banger said before the archer grabbed him around the throat and applied some pressure.

"How sure are you about that?" Green Arrow growled.

Slightly later, a gang banger was hanging upside down by a line holding him there as he stared up at Speedy.

"You're cuter then the Green Guy." A gang banger said and Speedy scoffed.

"Please, you're so out of my league. Where's Church?" Speedy demanded.

"Who wants to know?" The Gang banger demanded.

"The Green Guy," Green Arrow said as he stepped into view, "where's Church?!"

Green Arrow suddenly notched an arrow, whirling around and firing. The gang banger who was behind him had the gun knocked out of his hand by the arrow before someone shot him in the knee. He went down, screaming in pain as Lyla stepped into view, a dangerous expression on her face as she aimed the gun at him.

"Where is Church?" She hissed.

"I'd do what she says, Church has her husband." Green Arrow warned him as he and Speedy walked over.

"I hear Church is somewhere northwest of here, somewhere on the water." the crook was suddenly very willing to talk.

"Half the city is on the water." Speedy pointed out.

"That's all I know, I swear!" He pleaded fearfully.

"Detective, we have a gift for you." Green Arrow said over the comms.

Arrow lair

Later

"Tell me you've had better luck than I have on this thing." Laurel pleaded as Oliver, Thea, and Lyla walked in.

"We've narrowed it down to the northwest par of the city." Oliver told her as they neared the computers.

"Waller owes me a few favors, I can get Argus' help on this." Lyla suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Waller never does anything for free." Oliver pointed out concerned.

"I know how to handle Waller." Lyla assured him and Oliver nodded.

"Just be careful, Waller's hep never comes for free." Oliver warned her grimly and she nodded.

"I know." Lyla said shortly before walking out.

Star City Police Department

Later in the morning

"Okay, I'll have my guys search the Northwest part of the city for possible hideouts Church might be using," Quentin said behind his desk as Laurel and Oliver sat in the two chairs in front of it, "We need to talk about the ACU. There are too many cops on Church's dime, keeping him five steps ahead. And with Conahan gone and church's assault on the ACU, we gotta bring in more men into the fold."

"Do you have enough men you can trust?" Oliver inquired.

"A punch of my guys have volunteered since the attack the other night. I can vet 'em, make sure there are no bad apples." Quentin suggested.

"No one better to do that Ollie." Laurel looked over at her ex as he frowned in thought.

"Get on that." Oliver said after a moment.

Outside Quentin's office, Billy walked up to Thea, who was eying the cops.

"So, you're brother's back in town. That why you've been so distant?" Billy inquired and Thea flashed an apologetic smile as she turned around to face him.

"It's complicated. We weren't in a good place when he came back, we're just starting to mend fences. I'm...waiting for the right time to tell him about us." Thea said and Billy nodded in understanding.

"Just don't wait too long. I'm a patient guy, but I won't wait forever." Billy told her.

Argus base

Same time

"This is a list of all probably locations for Church's hideout." Waller said as she handed Lyla the list.

"Thank you Amanda." Lyla said gratefully as she greedily took in the list.

"Lyla, after this, we are done," Waller said and Lyla looked up, "unless it is a matter of national security, don't come to Argus for help again. You are no longer an agent, Argus does not get involved with the activities of vigilantes. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Lyla said briskly before walking out.

Unspecified location

Late afternoon/early night

"Any last words?" Church asked as he aimed a gun at Diggle.

"A request actually," Diggle said and Church raised an eyebrow, "Why come to this city? From your record, you were doing pretty well for yourself in Bludhaven and Hub City. So, if you were doing so well, why come here?"

"For your water access," Church said after a moment, "through your docks, I can move tons of heroine, slam, vertigo. I'm talking about one of the largest drug enterprises anybody has ever seen. The only thing I'm waiting for is the Green Arrow and his crew to get out of the picture."

Suddenly, an arrow shot out and knocked the gun out of Church's hand. Church whirled around as Green Arrow jumped down, notching an arrow at Church.

"Get away from him." Green Arrow snarled.

Church's crew suddenly burst in, opening fire on the archer. Green Arrow jumped away, firing an arrow as Church turned and fled. Green Arrow whirled his bow like an escirma stick, knocking out most of the crew. Seeing Church get in a van through a window, the archer notched an arrow, preparing to fire when he heard the click of a gun. He whirled around and fired, getting the man with his arrow. the man cried out and went down as Church's van drove off. Sighing in dismay, Oliver walked over to Diggle.

"You alright?" Diggle nodded as Oliver started to free him. " I thought Church would put up more of a fight."

"Probably realized he didn't have to," Diggle winced as Oliver helped him up, "when I wouldn't break, Church ran my prints, found out who I was. He found out about my family."

"John Junior and Lyla, he threatened them." Diggle nodded.

"Lyla can take care of herself, but JJ...I'm sorry Oliver, I told him who you were." Diggle looked away in shame as Oliver was silent.

"You made the only choice you could've made," Oliver said and Diggle back up, "I would've done the same thing. Now let's stop Church."

Arrow lair

Night

"You should've called us when you realized that was where they were holding." Laurel said as Oliver put up his bow.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. Church wanted to run, not fight." Oliver argued as he turned around to face Laurel and Thea.

"Because he knows killing you is a lot easier than killing the Green Arrow." Thea said worriedly.

"John is at home with Lyla and JJ," Oliver said, ignoring Thea, "Quentin has gone underground, he's at the old lair in Verdant I case Church tries to get to us through him. It's a fair reasoning to say he's figured out who we all are. I want you two to stay here for now."

"And what about you?" Thea asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna go talk to John, both of you, please," Oliver held up his hand before they could protest, "I'll be fine."

"Has he ever said that and it turned out to be true?" Thea asked Laurel, who sighed.

Diggle apartment

Later

"You okay Johnny?" Lyla asked softly as her husband washed the blood off his face.

"No," Diggle said as he threw the rag away, "I told Church who Oliver was and now Church is gunning for him and everyone else."

"You had no choice Johnny." Lyla said as she put her hands on either side of his face.

Diggle looked away, not truly believing her. Someone knocked on the door and Lyla walked over to answer it, having a feeling she knew who it was. She was proven right when Oliver stood on the other side of the door.

"See if you can get through to him." Lyla said as she let him in.

"Will do." Oliver said assured her as she closed the door and walked away to give them some privacy.

"Has something happened?" Diggle asked but Oliver shook his head.

"No. Look John, I know you're torn up about this, but maybe some good can come out of this," Diggle raised an eyebrow and Oliver continued, "meet me at the lair tomorrow. I have a plan."

"Your plans usually involve a lot of risk." Diggle joked lightly and Oliver chuckled.

"If the job was easily it wouldn't be fun," Oliver made his way over to the door before pausing, "and on the world's leading expect in blaming yourself, don't."

Diggle was silent, considering as Oliver closed the door behind him.

Star City  
Same time

Church was on the phone, doing business when he spotted someone standing on a higher level. Church ended his call and stared up at Prometheus.

"You like this place, huh? I'm getting a Penthouse built. Gonna let me see the whole city." Church told him.

"I told you to stay away from the Green Arrow." Prometheus reminded him.

"I don't work for you and he found me!" Church protested.

"You kidnapped his partner." Prometheus pointed out.

"Serendipitous encounter." Church said.

"And your last." Prometheus told him.

Prometheus notched an arrow and fired but a man in armor jumped out and caught the arrow before it hit Church.

"After being threatened by a freak, figured I'd hire one of my own." Church said with a grin.

"This was your second warning. There won't be a third." Prometheus told him before he turned and disappeared into the night.

Oliver's campaign office, next day

Morning

Oliver walked in and was thrown by all the people there. Even more so when they saw him and broke into applause.

U,. thank you, it's ab-absolutely wonderful that you're all here. And surprising." Oliver said that last part to Thea as he reached her.

"So, what do you think?" Thea said cheekily as he reached her.

"Did you hire all of these people?" Oliver asked as he led Thea into his office.

"No, that's what makes them interns Ollie." Thea told him and he frowned.

"How'd you get all these interns?" Oliver asked confused.

"Best way to get a lot if followers on social media is to own a very successful club. All I had to do is tell them what I've known for all my life: Oliver Queen is gonna save this city." Thea said as she handed him a card.

"What's this?" Oliver asked as he began to read it.

"Your speech." Thea said and Oliver chuckled.

"You are amazing, you know that." Oliver said as he took her into a huge.

"Never hurts to hear. Get your suit ready, you have until this afternoon." Thea told him.

"United. That's what this city used to be. It's what it can be and it's what must be again," Oliver began as the cameras started rolling, "I know I'm not the obvious choice for Mayor. I'm not a politician, I signed away my family's company, I didn't even finish college. Although, it my defense, I did go to four of them," Oliver joked and there was a slight snicker from around, the room, "I certainly don't have a traditional background in leadership but what I can tell you is this: after five years in hell, I returned home with one goal. I wanted to save my city. And with your help, I can. With your help, we can restore this city to the shinning beacon we know it can be. How we're gonna get there isn't a mystery. We will overcome our challenged with help from our friends, our families, our loved ones, those we trust and those we need to trust again because the only way we will return our city to greatness is together. United."

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers.

Later that night, Oliver and Thea were walking outside the campaign office, accompanied by some police protection.

"Great speech." Oliver told Thea and she smiled.

"I just took your words and ran with them. You may not be a politician Ollie, but you have the talent of one." Thea complimented and Oliver smiled.

Oliver smiled and was about to speak when all hell broke loose. An arrow hit one of his security guards and Oliver saw a man in armor wearing an armored mask aiming a gun at him. He shoved Thea to one of his security guards and ordered them to get Jesse to the car. As the guard followed his orders, the gunman fired and Oliver was hit in the chest multiple times. Oliver fell onto the pavement, bleeding out.

Star City

Night

"It is my sad duty to inform you that that at at 1:23 A.M., newly announced mayoral candidate Oliver Queen was announced dead at Starling General. In his too short life, Oliver Queen experience great hardship but came out with a passion for service, committed to making Star City a safer place for us to call home."

Arrow lair

Same time

"Never said anything that nice about you when you were alive." Thea noted and Oliver shrugged.

"Probably didn't deserve it." He said as the elevator opened and a second Oliver walked off.

"Sorry about the suit," He said before pulling off his face mask and walked over to Oliver, "We haven't been properly introduced. Christopher Chance."

"John referred to you as the human target." Oliver said as they shook hands.

"Well that works better as a job description rather than a nickname." Chance joked.

"Right." Oliver chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you what was happening until right before it went down." Chance said as he looked over at Thea.

"Not mad at you." Thea said as she stared coolly at Oliver.

"How long do you plan on staying dead Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"Just until Church makes his big move." Oliver explained.

"Which should be soon, since he thinks the Green Arrow is dead." Thea noted.

"That's the hope. Now we just need to figure out what he has planned." Oliver explained as the elevator doors opened up.

"You look pretty good for a dead guy." Diggle quipped and Oliver chuckled.

"I told you I had a plan. Go down to one of the lower levels, I meet you there in a minute." Oliver ordered and Diggle nodded.

"Good to see you Chris." Diggle said as he passed Chance."You to Dig." Chance said as Diggle walked away.

"We're gonna go train...or something." Thea said as she was dragged away by Laurel.

"Thank you," Oliver told Chance, "and I don't just mean for taking the bullets. I heard your speech, it was impressive."

"The truth is Oliver, you did that." Chance told him.

"I was under the impression I've been down here all day." Oliver said dryly and Chance chuckled.

"I don't just put on a mask, I become my target. And to do that, I have to know everything they know about themselves, more then they know actually. I become them." Chance said and Oliver chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Oliver apologized.

"Why, you've got a great life here. You're running for Mayor, you've got family, friends. But you'd still rather be The Hood then Oliver Queen." Chance noted.

"Oliver Queen has never been my better half." Oliver admitted.

"Nobody moves forward in life by hiding behind a mask. Trust me." Chance advised and Oliver nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I will take that under advisement," Oliver said with a thoughtful look, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to John."

Oliver walked away and down to the lower levels, Diggle waiting for him.

"Okay, what is this about Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"Memories can be distorted, especially traumatic ones," Oliver said and Diggle raised an eyebrow, "I think during your time with Church, he may have revealed some information about what he's planning. Sit down John."

Oliver sat down on the floor in a meditative pose. Wearily, Diggle followed suit.

"This is a technique Tatsu showed me to take a closer look at memories, get a better look at them. You're safe here John. Church can't hurt you. Close your eyes," Oliver instructed and Diggle took a deep breath, "Don't try to remember, go there John. Get a picture."

Diggle took a deep breath as suddenly he was back in that moment, feeling the shocks and fists as though for the first time.

"I was starving, my arms and legs hurt because of the ropes," Diggle said after a moment, "my nose was messed up, so I couldn't smell anything."

"Who was there besides Church?" Oliver asked.

"Hired Muscle. Members of the Los Halcones and the triad. Wait," Diggle's eyes snapped open, "I think I know what's happening."

"The trust goes the brace ways in 0-4 in 72?" Laurel asked as Team Arrow stood around the computers.

"0-4 in 72 could be the time and date," Oliver pointed out, "Four A.M., seventy two hours after he took John?"

"That's soon." Diggle noted grimly.

"Roy told me once that the brace is what some guys in The Glades and down town used to call the private airstrip outside Pennytown." Thea told them and Oliver typed something at the computers.

"Halpin-Brace airfield." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"And this trust, that must be the heads of the crime families that Church controls." Laurel realized.

"Four A.M. is in twenty minutes. We need to go, now." Oliver ordered.

Star City Docks  
Later

Church was meaning with the heads of his crime families when Spartan opened fire on them. AS the crime families fled, SCPD pulled up and surrounded them.

"Hands in the air and get down on your knees or we will open fire!" Billy said as he and the other officers got out of the cruisers.

Meanwhile, Black Canary and Speedy were engaging Church's hired hand. He pulled out a sword and lunged for them as Speedy blocked with her bow and Black Canary with her side batons. the armored man kicked Black Canary in the waist, sending her flying into a piece of machinery as used his sword to slice Speedy's knee. She went down on her knees as he knocked the bow out of her hands. Black Canary looked up as he was about to bring the sword down on Speedy. Without thinking, she screamed. Her Canary cry hit him dead on and knocked him away from Speedy as the younger woman stared at her in shock. as the man stood up, a bullet hit him in the chest and he went down. Black Canary looked over to see Chance pull off a face mask, looking at Black Canary in astonishment.

"You Ms. Lance are full of surprises." He said in awe.

Church made his escape into the hanger and the plane waiting for him. Or he would have, if Green Arrow hadn't been waiting for him.

"

You look like you've seen a Ghost." Green Arrow noted.

"Heh, you survived. Guess I'll just have to kill you again Oliver. You mind if I call you Oliver?" Church asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do." Green Arrow told him.

Church smirked and banged his brass knuckles together before rushing the archer. Green Arrow side stepped him, notched an arrow, and fired at church. The arrow hit him in the shoulder but Church pulled it out, shaking it off before rushing the archer again. They exchanged blows and Church knocked the archer onto his back. Grabbing the fallen arrow, Green Arrow jumped to his feet and used the arrow to knock one of the brass knuckles off Church's hand. Green Arrow then grabbed Church's arm, punched him in the abdomen, and elbowed him in the face. Church fell down on his back, glaring up at Green Arrow.

"You're done Church." Green Arrow snarled.

"You got much worse coming and you don't even know it," Church laughed, "he calls himself Prometheus and he's gonna end you."

Green Arrow grabbed Church by the arm, helped him sit up a little, and then punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Arrow lair

Later

"So we finally have a name for the man who killed Felicity: Prometheus." Diggle noted as Team Arrow sat around the table.

"Yeah we do," Oliver agreed before looking over at Laurel, who looked away, "but I'm more interested in Laurel right now. How long have you had these powers?"

"They first developed a few weeks before you showed up back in town." Laurel admitted.

"Laurel, why didn't you tell us?" Thea asked confused.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I was freaking out and...I couldn't even explain them to myself, how could I explain it to you guys?" Laurel said tearfully and Thea hugged her as Oliver and Diggle exchanged uncertain looks.

"Look Laurel, we don't know what these powers are...But I promise, we'll help you figure it out." Oliver vowed.

City Hall, next day

Morning

"First, I would like to apologize to the city for a deception on this scale," Oliver said as he stood in front of the press, "The ACU received word that Church knew of my campaign and we may be able to catch him, only if he moved forward with his plan. Which would only happen if I dropped my campaign or he believed I was dead. In my mind, this was a worthwhile gamble and it paid off. Church and his underlings were apprehended, as well heads of various crime enterprises in Bludhaven, Hub City, Keystone city, and Whiteholland," Oliver paused as the crowd broke into applause, "I promised you I would not let this city fall into despair and I won't. I will fight for this city until my dying breath and men like Tobias Church will not send me running. This I promise you."

The crowd again broke into applause and Oliver smiled, feeling as though this was a victory.

Oliver's campaign office

Afternoon

With Church in custody, you're secret identity is safe." Chance noted a he held out his hand to Oliver, who shook it.

"Thank you for the assist. And the personal insight." Oliver noted and Chance smiled.

"Just part of the service." Chance told him.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting?" the two looked over to see Thea lingering in the doorway.

"No, that would be my cue to leave. Take care." Chance told Oliver before walking out of Oliver's office.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked as Thea walked in.

"Everything's fine...I hope. I...need to tell you something. I'm...seeing someone." Thea said and Oliver stared blankly.

"And you feel like you have to tell me because..." Oliver trailed off.

"Because no matter hat, you are my brother, my family. My only real family. And I want you to know what is happening in my life and I want to know what's going on with you." Thea told him and he smiled.

"Come here." Oliver pulled Thea in for a hug, "no matter what, you are my sister, the most important person in my life. and I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you Ollie." Thea smiled as she pulled back.

"But if he hurts you, tell me and no one will find his body." Oliver joked and the two siblings laughed.

Star City  
Night

"Those cops aren't on your payroll buddy. Nobody's breaking you out." The officer sitting across from Church in his armored car told him, noticing him looking at the cruisers following them.

"That's not what I'm worried about. You should have flown me to Iron Heights." Church told him grimly.

"Yeah, I heard you liked helicopters. What's got you spooked?" The officer asked curiously.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of sparks from the car in front of them and the driver swerved to a stop, Church and the officer almost being thrown from their seat. The other cruisers stopped and, soon enough, Church and the officer heard the sounds of gun fire, what sounded like a sword cutting something, and screams. Soon though, the screams stopped and the pair could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching the armored car.

"Don't go out there." Church warned the officer as he moved to go out, his loaded gun in hand.

"Why, so I can protect your ass in here?" He demanded.

"So you don't get killed." Church explained.

The officer ignored him and opened the back door. Only for Prometheus to cut him with a sword across the chest, killing him instantly. The officer fell to the ground, dead, as Prometheus looked over at Church.

"I knew we'd be having this conversation," Church told him, "Just hear me out. You want the Green Arrow; I can give him to you. I can give you his name. You would be the only person who knows. It's Oliver we cool?"

Prometheus took out a shuriken and threw it. Church braced himself but it hit him in the ceratoid artery, killing him instantly.

"Yeah, we are." Prometheus said before he turned and walked away.


	8. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus begins a killing spree to send a message to Oliver. Oliver begins to doubt himself.

Star City

Night

Green Arrow jumped onto the ground, Spartan not far behind him.

"Status on Church's cell phone." Green Arrow said over the comms.

"Dad says its still at Apara and Puckett." Laurel said back at the lair.

"Anyone else weirded out that we're following a dead man's phone?" Thea asked.

"Prometheus is trying to bait me." Green Arrow noted.

"Then why aren't we out there with you two?" Laurel demanded worriedly.

"Ollie, I'm with Laurel. This has to be a trap." Thea agreed.

"Which is why you two aren't out here. You aren't ready for this." the archer said in a tone that left no room for argument.

As he met up with Spartan, there were several waste containers in front of them that lit on fire. Green Arrow and Spartan exchanged a look before Green Arrow notched an arrow and Spartan pulled out a pistol. The two vigilantes cautiously entered the area, looking around for this Prometheus, even though they had no idea what he looked like. Suddenly, they heard a cell phone ringing. They followed the sound and found a cell phone lying on the ground, no one in sight. Green arrow picked it up and, seeing unknown flash across the screen, answered it and put it on speaker.

"Who is this?" He asked but heavy breathing was the only response.

"A lot of trouble to go through just for a prank." Spartan noted.

Suddenly, the flares went out and there was a small explosion on the ground in front of them. Written in flames were the words 'So it begins.' The two stared, wondering what it meant.

Arrow lair

Later

"So what begins is the question." Diggle said as Oliver put his bow up.

"And a good point. It seems like he's already started, considering he's already dropped two bodies." Oliver noted as he turned around to face the others.

"I get killing Conahan, he led the ACU team to help the Green Arrow rescue the city leaders, but why take out Church?"Laurel wondered.

"According to Detective Malone, it's because Church got in between Prometheus and his real target." Oliver explained.

"You," Thea noted worriedly and Oliver nodded grimly, "so, Prometheus killed Church because he tried kill you?"

"I just don't understand. A person leaves a trail of dead cops to kill a guy who wants to kill you just because he wants to kill you himself." Diggle said confused.

"Apparently, Prometheus has an axe to grind with me. What it is, I don't know but it was serious enough for him to kill Felicity just to get me back here." Oliver said and there was silence in the lair.

"Well, we have jobs to get to and Ollie, we need to meet that political strategist." Thea pointed out and Oliver nodded.

"Right, let me just swing by my place and pick up my work clothes." Oliver said.

Oliver's campaign office

Later

Oliver walked into his office to see Thea waiting with a man around his height and age with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Ollie, glad you're here." Thea said in relief.

"Sorry, I had a wardrobe malfunction. And you must be the political strategist, Mr..." Oliver trailed off as he held out his hand to the man, realizing he didn't know his name.

"Chase, Adrian Chase Mr. Queen," Chase said as he shook Oliver's hand and looked into Oliver's eyes, "I look forward to working together."

"I do as well Adrian." Oliver said as they dropped hands.

"Well , let's sit down and get started." Chase suggested.

Star City, next day

Morning

A woman was vacuuming her home when she turned around. She jumped back, shock and terror filling her as she saw Prometheus standing there. She stumbled back, tripping and falling on her back as Prometheus approached her.

"Please, I have two children!" She begged tearfully.

Prometheus responded before throwing one of his ninja stars. It hit her in the throat and her body jolted before stilling as the life left her. Prometheus stared down at her lifeless body before walking out.

Hours later, Quentin stared down at the body sadly as his men worked the scene. Everyone looked up as Green Arrow walked in as Quentin and he stared at each other.

"Can you leave us the room? Quentin asked and everyone walked out of the room, leaving the two men alone, "You could've waited until my guys have something."

"I waned to get the information as fast as possible. Radio call mentioned the murder weapon." Green Arrow said and Quentin pulled out an evidence bag with a bloody shuriken.

"Like Church and Conahan." Quentin noted.

"What do you have on the victim?" Green Arrow asked.

"Gay Eked, divorced mother of two. And before you ask, her ex has an airtight alibi and Ms. Eked's rap sheet is limited to three parking tickets. What do you know that I don't?" Quentin demanded, sensing that Oliver was holding something back.

"He calls himself Prometheus, he brought me back here, killed Felicity to do it." The archer said and Quentin was stunned into silence for a moment.

"And why would this Prometheus target an average house wife?" Quentin demanded.

"I don't know." Green Arrow said honestly as Quentin's phone went off.

"Another body just dropped. Same MO." Quentin said and Oliver tensed.

"I'll head there now, would you um." Oliver gestured to the evidence back and Quentin nodded.

"I'll drop this by your little Arrow cave." Quentin quipped and Oliver sighed.

"It's not...oh forget it." Oliver grumbled before walking out.

Star City Police Department

Later in the afternoon

"Any connection between the victims?" Quentin asked one of his officers and they shook their head..

"Aside from the same MO, the four could not be more different." The officer said as Billy suddenly burst in.

"Captain, you're gonna want to see this." Billy said urgently.

Alarmed by the tone Billy spoke in, Quentin and the other officer followed Billy out into the precinct. They were all watching a news report.

"Detective Billy Malone, who is believed to be in charge of the investigation, could not be reached for comment, nor could the SCPD. But it is believed that the Throwing Star Killer is responsible for at least four deaths so far, including Tobias Church." Susan Williams reported.

"How the hell did the press find out about this!?" Quentin exploded.

"We're not sure sir." Billy told him.

"Well, someone had to leak and its someone here. Whoever did, when I find out, you can clean out your desk because you're fired! The last thing we need right now is a city wide panic!" Quentin shouted. "Now get back to work!"

Oliver's campaign office

Same time

"Well,you have to admit, it has a certain flair to it," Chase told Thea as she and Chase watched the news report, "your brother is sure he wants to run for mayor in this town?"

"This is the reason why he wants to." Thea said firmly and Chase looked around.

"Speaking of, where is your brother anyway?" Chase inquired.

Arrow lair

Same time

"So what does this machine do?" Diggle asked as he, Oliver, and Laurel stood before a machine that Oliver put the shuriken in.

"It's something Cisco made, it should be able to tell us what this shuriken is made of." Oliver said as he turned it on.

"so it should give us something to go on." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"That's the idea," Oliver said as he walked towards the computers, "in the meantime, I'm hoping to have more luck with this."

"This being?" Diggle raised an eyebrow.

"An algorithm that VICAP uses to track serial killers. The computer traces connections that the FBI generally doesn't make. I put the four names in so that we can see what possible connection they have." Oliver explained as a beep went off.

"What's that?" Laurel asked as Oliver clicked on the computers.

"News alert, every time something in the city happens, we'll know from either police scanners or News alerts." Oliver said as he brought up the video feed.

"Reports are coming in that someone spotted the Throwing Star Killer was spotted at an outdoor shopping mall, inciting wide spread panic that is threatening to spill into nearby streets and homes." The reporter said and they tensed.

"Call Thea, have her meet us there. There isn't a second to waste." Oliver barked.

Star City

Not long after

Team Arrow looked down from a rooftop on the street as everyone ran around, some people shooting guns randomly but most people just running around and causing chaos.

"They're just shooting in the dark." Black Canary noted.

"It's because they're scared." Green Arrow explained.

"Prometheus probably isn't even here." Spartan noted.

"Our job here is to keep the peace. Black Canary, Speedy, get people to safety. Spartan and I will take care of the shooters." Green Arrow ordered.

Green Arrow then shot off an arrow with a line and used it as a zip line. Once he was on the ground, he looked up and saw the rest of his team follow suit. Once they were all on the ground, Green Arrow, and Spartan took off to take care of the shooters while Speedy and Black Canary got the civilians to safety. Spartan found one firing aimlessly and pulled out his gun, firing. The bullet knocked the gun out of his hand and the shooter turned towards him.

"He's not here. The only threat is you. Go home." Spartan snarled before moving out again.

Green Arrow found another one and notched an arrow.

"Put your weapon down." Green Arrow ordered.

"I have a right to protect myself." The shooter said as he aimed his gun at the archer.

There was a bit of a standoff before Green Arrow fired. The arrow went into the gun, blocking it. The shooter blinked before Green arrow stalked over to him and yanked the gun from his hands.

"That's my property." The shooter protested.

"Not anymore. The throwing star killer isn't here. The only thing you're doing is causing panic." Green Arrow told him.

The shooter ran off after seeing something behind the archer. Green Arrow turned around and saw police cruisers rolling up, siren blaring. Knowing he needed to get out of there, Green Arrow turned and fled.

Arrow lair

Night

"If Prometheus wanted to get the city into a frenzy, mission accomplished." Oliver growled.

"I guess we're not gonna like his encore either." Diggle noted and Oliver nodded.

"You guys did guy out there," Quentin said as he walked in, "no one was seriously hurt."

"Thanks but what are you doing here dad?" Laurel asked confused.

"I called him," Oliver said as he turned around to face them all, "I finally got something on the victims."

"What do you have?" Diggle asked as Oliver turned towards the computer.

"At first glance, there is no connection between the victims and that is true. So, the victim algorithm moved onto other patterns, such as looking for anagrams in case Prometheus was sending a message in the names of the victims he's been choosing." Oliver explained as he brought up the four names.

"And has he?" Diggle asked and Oliver nodded with a grim look on his face.

"The first four victims, Tobias Church, Sam Conahan, Peter Meld, and Gay Eked. There names are anagrams for Adam Hunt, Ted Gaynor, Palmer Cokes, Sachi Beech." Oliver said as he turned to face the others.

"Some of the first people The Hood took down." Quentin noted and Oliver nodded.

"But why,, what's the connection?" Laurel asked and Diggle looked over at Oliver.

"You didn't tell them?" He asked.

"I thought you would have." Oliver told him.

"Tell us what?" Thea asked as she, LAurel, and Quentin looked at Oliver and Diggle confused.

"Those names are on the list." Oliver said softly.

"And what's the list?" Laurel asked.

"You can right my wrongs son, you can save this city."

Thea covered her mouth and Laurel put a hand on her shoulder, equally effected. Oliver had shown them Robert's message to him after pulling out the list and explaining everything. Quentin was looking through the list and frowning.

"So this list is of all the people involved with The Undertaking?" Quentin asked as he closed the book.

"And of the people Malcolm was targeting with it. Be fore I found out about The Undertaking, I thought this was the way to save the city. After I failed to stop The Undertaking, I abandoned the list. I haven't even looked at it in four years." Oliver explained.

"I think I know the message Prometheus is trying to send." Quentin said and they looked at him.

"What is it daddy?" Laurel asked.

"He's saying that Oliver is the serial killer," Quentin held his hand before they could protest, "I'm not saying he is. Oliver, despite my issues with you-and there are many-I don't think that about you anymore. But Prometheus does. He's trying to poison us against you. This, this is personal. Why I don't know but few things inspire this kind of hatred."

"We know you're not a serial killer Ollie." Laurel said and Oliver took a deep breath.

"Quentin I want you to run the names in the list against those of Star City's population. That should lead us to Prometheus' next target. We'll do the same here." Oliver ordered as he walked over to the computer.

As Oliver sat down, the others exchanged glances. Knowing it would do no good to try and talk to him now, Team Arrow decided to leave him to his thoughts for the time being.

Big Belly Burger

Later

"You've been awfully quiet Thea." Diggle noted as he, Laurel, and Thea sat in a booth after finishing their meal.

"Have a lot on my mind." Thea said vaguely.

"Is this about the list?" Laurel asked carefully.

"Yes...and no," Thea said and the two looked at her confused, "When Ollie first came back, I don't think I need to tell you I wasn't the nicest person to him. In fact, I was a down right bitch to him. And the whole time, he was trying to make up for our family's sins. My dad placed this huge burden on him and that...that makes me so angry at him."

"You should tell him that," Diggle said and Thea looked up at him, "the thing about Oliver is that he needs to hear that he is loved by the people he loves, that they support him. You should tell him that Speedy."

Arrow lair

Same time

"I got squat with the names, how about you?" Quentin said as he walked up behind him.

"I'm working on it but its a big city." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"So, listen, one of those names has been sticking out at me," Quentin said and Oliver looked over at him, "Martin Somers. Laurel was going after him four years ago and the Triad attacked her apartment. I thought it was you they went after but that's not the case, is it?"

"Somers hired the Triad to take care of Laurel so the case against him would be dropped." Oliver confirmed and Quentin took a shaky breath.

"My god, if you hadn't been there...thank you, for saving my daughter's life." Quentin told him gratefully before noticing the look on Oliver's face, "are you alright?"

"Prometheus is dragging my past back up. I just...I want to move forward Captain." Oliver told him.

"I think him dragging it up just proves how much you've changed." Quentin said and Oliver scoffed.

"No I haven't," Oliver said and Quentin raised an eyebrow, "I killed Ra's al Ghul. And I haven't stopped since I came back. When I killed him, I felt the darkness start to rise up in me so I left. But I couldn't keep it buried forever, it started creeping up in me so I tried to outrun it. But that darkness will always be a part of me."

"Look, the guy who used that list? I haven't seen him in a long time. I know the difference between a serial killer and a vigilante Oliver. And you are not a serial killer. You killed Ra's al Ghul because you didn't have a choice. You don't kill anymore unless you have no other choice. And I couldn't be more proud at how much you have changed Oliver." Quentin told him firmly.

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but the computer beeped. Oliver frowned as saw six names pop up on the screen.

"Call Laurel, tell her that they need to get back here." Oliver ordered.

Later, Oliver stood in front of Quentin and the rest of Team Arrow.

"The algorithm was able to arrow it down to six potential targets." Oliver told them.

"How do we know which one he'll hit?" Laurel asked.

"We don't," Oliver said as he handed them each a piece of paper, "we'll each guard one and Captain Lance will have some of his officers cover the last one. We all run surveillance, whoever spots Prometheus first, call it in and we all converge."

Subway train

Later

Speedy was keeping watch on her target in the train when the lights went out. Suddenly, he was there. It was a man around Oliver's height with a black suit that was eerily similar to Oliver's Arrow suit.

"Guys, he's here. I have eyes on Prometheus." Thea whispered frantically over the comms.

"Copy, we're on our way. Say out of sight until one of us gets there." Green Arrow ordered.

"Not an option, I've been spotted. Hurry." Speedy said as she jumped out from behind her hiding spot.

She fired two arrows at him but Prometheus simply knocked them away with his sword. The conductor got out and backed away as he saw what was happening.

"Get back in, call 9-1-1!" Speedy shouted frantically.

As the conductor retreated, Prometheus pulled out his sword and stalked towards Speedy. They exchanged a few blows but Speedy quickly realized she was out of her league. She attempted to block Prometheus' blows and blocked his sword with his bow, using one of her arrows to cut him on the forearm. However, this did little to faze him. Prometheus knocked her to the ground and turned away. However, a green Arrow flew out and pieced Prometheus' back. Prometheus pulled to out and, seeing it was an explosive arrow, threw it onto the ceiling and it exploded. There was a smoke screen and, when it vanished, Prometheus was gone.

"What was that?" The conductor asked confused.

"Stop the train," Green Arrow ordered before he turned and helped Speedy up, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Where is he?" Speedy asked as she looked around for her proponent.

"Hey, we got a big problem." The Conductor told them.

"What?" Green Arrow walked over and saw the bomb at the controls. "We don't have time to disarm that. We're getting off the train, come on."

"And how are we doing that?" Speedy asked.

"Everyone, get away. This train is about to blow," Green Arrow said over the comms before putting a harness around them, "Trust me Speedy."

He shot off an arrow and the three of them were sucked out of the hole. As they flew out, the arrow exploded into a parachute. The three of them landed safely as the train exploded on the bridge behind them.

Arrow lair

Later

"Captain Lance is going to put Prometheus' targets into protective custody until all this is over." Oliver told Team Arrow.

"Still, Prometheus is going to find another way to come after you." LAurel pointed out.

"And when he does, we'll be ready." Diggle vowed and Oliver nodded.

"Yes, we will. Now, it's been a long day. Why don't we all go home and get some rest before tomorrow." Oliver ordered.

Laurel and Diggle nodded and left. But Thea lingered. Before Oliver could ask if anything was wrong, she walked up and wrapped him in a bear hug. Confused and a little worried, Oliver returned the hug.

"I'm sorry." Thea said into his shoulder.

"What for?" Oliver ashed as he pulled back.

"When you first came back, I was a bitch to you. And the whole time, you were carrying around this huge burden that dad placed on you. And...I'm sorry." Oliver hugged Thea again.

"It's okay Speedy. I haven't always been the best brother to you either, so lets let bygones be bygones." Oliver said before a beep went off.

"What's that?" Thea said as a machine began printing out a sheet of paper.

"It's a device Cisco sent over, it tells you what things are made off," Oliver picked up the sheet and frowned, "this...can't be right."

"What is it Ollie?" Thea asked concerned.

"The alloy is very specif. Cisco's machine nails it down to the last four years." Oliver said staring at the paper.

"O...kay?" Thea said still not getting it.

"These materials are the same ones I use for my arrows. With the timing...Thea, Prometheus has taken my arrows and melted them down, fashioned weapons out of them." Oliver explained as he put the paper down.

"But that would mean..." Thea trailed off as she saw where Oliver was going with this.

"That Prometheus has access to the SCPD evidence lockup. Which would mean that he is a member or former member of the SCPD." Oliver said, mind reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Chase was only district attorney to gt close to Oliver, I thought him being a political stratagist for the same reason would make sense, but what do you guys think?


	9. Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new problem comes to Star City, causing Team Arrow to scramble to find leads.

Star City  
Night

In a ware house, two sets of criminals were debating about the value of the new sex slave they were making a deal over when the lights went out in the room. The criminals drew their guns, looking around in the dark. Just outside the room, hidden in the shadows, a dark figure watched them, his vision perfect due to his night vision lenses. After a moment, he struck. The girl became terrified as shots rang out, the men crying out in pain. The lights came on and she fearfully raised her hands. However, a knife came down and hit her chains, freeing her. It also showed her the dead bodies of her captors.

"Run!" A male voice barked and she didn't need to be told twice.

Star City Police Department  
Later

Quentin walked out the back door of the precinct into an alley only to stop dead in his tracks. Hanging from ropes were two dead bodies, wrapped like a horrible gift.

"My god." Quentin breathed.

Arrow lair  
Later

As Thea and Diggle trained with escirma sticks, Oliver was at the computers, looking over police files of Prometheus' victims.

"You okay?" Laurel asked him concerned and he shook his head.

"Prometheus has stopped his killings." Oliver told her and she nodded.

"And you'd have to have lost your mind to think he's stopped." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"He has a very specific plan," Oliver said as the elevator doors opened up, "This guy is deliberate and we need to find him before he executes the next phase of it."

"But in the meantime, we have a problem," Quentin said walking up the ramp and the pair looked over at him "Nathan Sierra and Pablo Estevez, two people with records of human trafficking, both turned up at my precinct, hanging by ropes. They'd been shot dead and branded with a V on their faces."

"Doesn't fit with Prometheus' MO. So maybe the work of another vigilante?" Diggle noted as he ad Thea walked up.

"Maybe not, but either way, he needs to be stopped." Quentin said firmly.

"Does he though? I mean, two less dirt bags on the street is hardly a bad thing." Thea noted as they all looked at her as though she was crazy.

"We already have one psycho loose in this city. We don't need another," Oliver told her in his 'no arguing' tone before turning to Quentin, "you get anything on this guy, tell us right away. None of us want this guy running around unchecked."

"That we can agree on." Quentin nodded before walking off.

Oliver's campaign office, next day  
Morning

"Are you alright Oliver? You look like you could use a drink." Chase said appearing concerned as Oliver walked in.

"I 'm fine Adrian." Oliver said shortly and Chase nodded.

"These two bodies showing up at SCPD bugging you?" Chase asked and Oliver whipped his head towards him.

"How do you know that?" Oliver demanded and Chase held up his hands in surrender.

"I have a buddy in the SCPD, told me about it and how they're trying to keep it under wraps. With your close relationship with the Lance family, I figured you already knew." Chase said and Oliver ran a hand over his face.

"Adrian, please, don't mention this to anyone else. The City still hasn't recovered from the Throwing Star killings last week." Oliver pleaded and Chase waved him off.

"I know how to keep a secret sir. But I think you should take the day off. You look like you're about to buckle from all the pressure you're under." Chase noted.

"I'll take a day off when the rest of the city does." Oliver grunted before walking to his office.

Arrow Lair  
Afternoon

Thea was practicing her archery while Diggle and Laurel were sparing with escirma sticks when the computer went off. They stopped as Diggle rushed over, looking at the screen.

"Robbery in progress at Starling National bank. Suit up." Diggle ordered.

Starling National Bank

Not long after

Spartan walked in, his gun raised, and saw a man in a demon mask on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

"Tango in sight, cover me." Spartan ordered as he cautiously entered the room.

"All clear up here." Black Canary from the balcony.

"Nothing over here either" Speedy said as she looked across the room by the vault.

"Hello, nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" The hotline asked as Spartan tapped his helmet for the Bluetooth programed call.

"A man has been shot at Starling National bank, requesting immediate medical attention." Spartan said as he knelt down beside the suspect, pulling off his mask.

"An ambulance is on the hour." The hotline said.

"Vigilante," the suspect grasped Spartan's arm, "Vigilante did this..."

Arrow lair  
Late afternoon

"Quentin was able to get us some Intel on these guys. This crew has robbed seven states in three months. Their leader, Eric Dunn, should be Iron Heights but he's out on parole." Oliver said as he brought up the files for the others to see.

"Vigilante got their before we did. From what dad says, Dunn and his crew bolted but not this guy." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Quentin sent us some footage from the bank," Oliver said as he brought up a video fed to show a man in a black suit with a black helmet and red visor, "we are now fighting a war on two fronts."

"I'm a little confused," Thea said and they looked at her, "what's the difference between what this Vigilante guy is doing and what The Hood did?"

"Are you serious Thea?" Diggle asked incredulously as he and Laurel stared at her in disbelief.

"Its a valid question!" Thea said defensively and Oliver sighed.

"You remember The Hoods? They assassinated the mayor, kidnapped you," Oliver said and Thea winced, "that is the difference Speedy. People like The Hoods and Vigilante don't have my restraint. This guy isn't trying to make the city safer, he's picking off targets. Even as The Hood, everything I did was to make the city a better place. We're gonna find Dunn, we're gonna find Vigilante before anymore banks get knocked over or people get killed."

Star City  
Night

"Hey, I'm hoping you can help me." Diggle said as he walked up to a store clerk in a gun store.

"We're closed pal." The clerk tried to move but Diggle blocked him.

"I'm looking for some ammo, very specific. 5.56-MIL Armor piercing hollow points?" Diggle said and noticed him being to panic before school his features.

"Lie I said, I'm closing up. So if you-"

Diggle grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"This will only take a minute. Quick and painless, yeah?" Diggle smiled grimly. "Every week, you a full shipment of them. You sell to one customer. Who?"

"I don't know his name, he's always got that mask on. And you don't scar me nearly as much as he does." The clerk said.

"Does he?" Diggle jerked his head.

The clerk looked over and paled at the sight of the Green Arrow.

"Tell us where to find him or I'll drop you off at the SCPD. I'm sure they' love to hear about you aiding and abetting a killer." Green Arrow snarled.

"I swear to god, I don't know! He picks the meeting places, never the same one!" The clerk said as Green Arrow's comms went off.

"Go." He said as he tapped the piece in his suit.

"Dunn will target the next bank based on how far from a police station it is." Black Canary said over the comms.

"Ask Detective which one is farthest away." Green Arrow ordered.

Bank  
Later

Eric Dunn and two of his crew were making their way to their getaway van when suddenly; there were shots fired at them. They barely missed and the three robbers looked up to see Vigilante taking aim from a ledge.

"You're right to worry." Vigilante told them.

Vigilante jumped off the ledge and out of sight. Dunn and his crew looked around wildly, trying to spot him, completely unaware they were in his line of target. Before Vigilante could pull the trigger, one was suddenly wrapped in iron cables and pulled to safety. Vigilante looked up to see Green Arrow ridding up on top of a van. Vigilante opened fire on them as Green Arrow jumped off and fired at him. Vigilante's bullets shredded through the arrow as the rest of Team Arrow got out of the van. Black Canary used her Canary cry, casing Vigilante to jump out of the way.

"I'm not here for you." Vigilante told them.

"Then stop shooting at us!" Speedy snapped.

As Dunn fled, Spartan ran after him. As another f Dunn's crew followed him, Vigilante turned his weapon on them, shooting them in the leg. As Vigilante approached the crew member, Green Arrow lunged forward, sending a kick to Vigilante's chest. Vigilante flew back, landing on his back before getting up.

"Keep your guns down." Green arrow growled.

"So then you can just shoot me? We're on the same side!" Vigilante snapped.

"You're out of control." Green Arrow snarled.

"This city is out of control! And The Arrow and you haven't been able to save it." Vigilante told him.

Vigilante's gun suddenly fired, but not at Green Arrow. Green Arrow whipped his head around to see Black Canary and Speedy jumped back as the bullets barely missed their feet.

"Take one more step, and one of you sin't going home tonight," Vigilante lowered his weapon, "if you aren't with me, then you're against me."

"Then I'm against you." Green Arrow declared.

"Then you're a dead man." Vigilante raised his weapon, opening fire on them.

Green Arrow jumped to the left as Speedy and Black Canary jumped to the right, barely avoiding the bullets as they hit the van. The trio looked up to see Vigilante was gone.

Arrow lair  
Night

"Where are we?" Oliver demanded as he walked into the lair.

"Captain Lance called, those two members of Dunn's crew that were with him are in ACU custody. She went down there to see what they have." Thea explained and Oliver nodded.

"And Dunn?" Oliver inquired.

"In the wind," Diggle sighed and Oliver nodded grimly, "If we don't find Dunn before Vigilante does, he'd a dead man."

"Maybe Vigilante has a point," Oliver said as he turned around to face his stunned team, "maybe he is out there right now because we haven't been getting the job done. It's been four years and things have only gotten worse."

"Oliver, you've saved this city ten times over." Diggle argued.

"I have been trying to be a legitimate hero, which means I lean on the courts and the justice system. The fact that someone like Eric Dunn is out there right now should tell us something." Oliver told them.

"Like what Ollie?" Thea wondered.

"Like maybe none of it is working." Oliver told them before he turned and walked off, defeat written across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I think that is a good place to stop it. The second half of the Vigilante episode will be up soon.


	10. Battle of ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver begins to doubt himself as Vigilante continues his rampage.

Star City Police Department  
Night

"Nice mask," Quentin said as he held the mask of Dunn's female crew member, "reminds me of Slade Wilson's. You a Wilson groupie?"

"Go to hell." Laura-or Bonsey, as her crew called her-sneered and Quentin flashed a humorless smile.

"Laura, I'm a lot more interested in catching Dunn than I am in locking you away. So here's the deal," Quentin put the mask down and leaned back in his chair, "you tell me where Dunn is, and I can get you a lesser sentence. Hell, I could probably get you down to less than a year in jail, people owe me favors. However, refuse to cooperate, and those same favors can be used against you to put you in the deepest, darkest hole in Star City. You will die there and no one will even remember your name. So what's it gonna be?" Quentin asked and inwardly smirked as he saw Laura fall for his bluff.

"Try the Papp Hotel." She broke and Quentin smiled pleasantly as he stood up.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Quentin told her pleasantly.

He walked out of the interrogation room and met Oliver and LAurel in the hall.

"That was impressive." Oliver said and Quentin shrugged.

"I have my moments. Look, I can get a warrant, but it'll take some time. But which point-"

"The Vigilante will likely already have eyes on him." Laurel said and Quentin nodded.

"I'll take care of him." Oliver said as he began to walk off.

"Should we call John and Thea?" Laurel asked.

"No. I can handle this myself. Go home Laurel." Oliver ordered as he walked out, Laurel staring after him worriedly.

"Everything okay?" Quentin noticed her stare.

"I don't know." Laurel said honestly.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow kicked in the door to the motel room and walked in. Dunn was on the bed, laying an ice pack on his wounded leg. Green Arrow gently closed the door and Dunn reached for a gun on the nightstand. Green Arrow pulled out a flechette and tossed it at Dunn. It hit the table just where his hand was, barely missing it.

"Do not reach for the gun." Green Arrow growled.

"I'm already dead, the other masked crazy has me marked. You know what's funny? The first time I got arrested, I wasn't even guilty. They got the wrong guy, but the DA, they had to pin the crime on someone. I was a good kid; I spent two years in Iron Heights. I wasn't a good kid after that." Dunn told him.

The archer heard the sound of a gun cocking and lunged for Dunn. The bullets broke through the window just before Green Arrow tackled Dunn off the bed. The bullets tore up the bed as Green Arrow used his body to cover Dunn. When they stopped, Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired at the window. It exploded into a net that covered the window, or what was left of it. However, this didn't stop Vigilante. He continued to fire at them but the net was bullet proof. However, Green Arrow knew he wouldn't stop.

"Door, now!" Green Arrow barked as he grabbed Dunn and began running for the door.

Vigilante fired again and this time, there was an explosion as the net was destroyed. Green Arrow and Dunn were thrown out of the room as the door was blasted off.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Still think Vigilante doesn't need to be stopped Speedy?" Oliver asked pointedly as they all watched the new report about the hotel.

"Okay, I get it." Thea said reluctantly admitting she was wrong.

"But how do we stop Vigilante then?" Laurel inquired.

"Better question, how do we find him?" Diggle wondered.

"We work the problem. I'm gonna hit the streets." Oliver ordered as he moved to grab his bow.

"No your not," Laurel told him as she grabbed his arm, stopping him, "we're going for a drink."

"...What?" Oliver asked as he, Thea, and Diggle all stared at her.

"Oliver, you're overworking yourself with the campaign and with being Green arrow. You're gonna burn out if you don't take a break. And you are in more need of a drink than anyone I have ever seen. And I am not asking." Laurel smiled her 'do as I say or die' smile.

"...Call us if you get anything." Oliver ordered reluctantly as Laurel led him out of the lair.

"...Did that sound like a date to you?" Diggle wondered and Thea grinned.

"God I hope so." Thea said glibly.

Star City  
Later

"Okay, maybe you were right about the drink." Oliver said as he lowered his glass.

"Are you okay Ollie? I do't just mean about Vigilante either." Laurel said pointedly and Oliver was silent for several long moments.

"After Tommy died and I came back, I convinced myself that going to the more...extreme levels of this life as I did as The Hood dishonored his memory," Oliver began and Laurel's eyes softened as he continued, "so I had to keep myself in check and every time I go out there, that's what I do. Because I don't want to go back to that place. But with Vigilante, I'm wondering...if what we're doing is having any effect. I'm trying to do things differently Laurel, I'm trying to be more optimistic. But I just feel like...it's one step forward, two steps backwards."

"Ollie, look, I'd like to think we're all here to help you, but the truth is, without you, we're barely toeing the line. Since you've been back, crime is down a lot more than what it was. You're all this city has. Whatever you want to do, we're with you, but do it your way, don't let anyone, not John, me, or even Vigilante, tell you how to save this city. Stop being so hard on yourself." Laurel told him, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand in support.

"I believe that is John's job." Oliver joked and they chuckled as Oliver's phone went off.

"Who is?" Laurel asked ash e pulled out his phone and frowned.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will appear," Oliver said before answering, "What do you have?"

"We can't find Vigilante, but w think we know how to draw him out." Diggle told him.

"How?" Oliver demanded.

"How do you feel about us robing a bank?" Diggle asked.

Star City bank  
Later

A security guard was walking, doing patrol when a tranquilizer hit him in the neck. He went down as a man and a woman in demon masks rushed over.

"He's down, let's go." Diggle ordered and Laurel nodded.

"Speedy, we're good on our end. Anything going on outside?" Laurel asked over the comms.

"We're good." Speedy said from the van, not seeing the shadow sneaking up behind them.

After raiding the bank vault, Laurel and Diggle were 'making their escape.'

"This was too easy." Laurel noted and Diggle nodded.

"No cops." HE noted but Laurel shook her head.

"My dad let everyone in the SCPD know we were setting a trap for Vigilante. We should've run into him by know." Laurel said as they rounded a corner.

To see Vigilante, holding Speedy at gun point.

"You had to say it." Diggle said dryly.

"Call your boss, we need to have a chat." Vigilante ordered.

"Don't listen to him." Speedy pleaded with them.

In response, Vigilante struck her across the face with the butt of his gun and forced her on her knees while Diggle and Laurel could on;y watch.

"Do it now." Vigilante ordered.

"They don't have to," Green Arrow said as he rushed in and jumped up on the counter, "I'm right here."

"Tell your friends to beat it. Or I'll waste her." Vigilante said as he put a gun to Speedy's face.

Green Arrow jumped off the counter and onto the floor and walked up next to Laurel and Diggle. He eyed the gun Vigilante had to Speedy's head, quietly measuring how he could get it away from Speedy.

"Go. I've got this." Green Arrow ordered firmly.

Not wanting to leave but knowing Vigilante wasn't giving them a choice, Laurel and Diggle reluctantly walked out of the room, shooting Speedy anxious looks.

"What do you want?" Green Arrow growled.

"To operate without interference." Vigilante told him.

"So you can keep killing people?" Green Arrow demanded.

"Criminals." Vigilante insisted, as though there was a difference.

"Like the people at the motel?!" Green Arrow snarled.

"Collateral damage. You don't seem to realize this is a war. Maybe that's why you're losing." Vigilante taunted.

"Green Arrow-" Speedy began.

"Shut up!" Vigilante tightened his grip on her and she winced as he turned his attention back on her brother. "You're not getting the job done because you don't take it seriously enough. "Maybe because you haven't lost anyone. You don't have a full understanding of what's out there."

"Oh, I've lost people, almost more than I can bear." Green Arrow said as he thought of his parents, Shado, Yao-Fei, Taiana, Akio, Maseo, Tommy, Sara, Roy, and Felicity.

"Then it hasn't been more than you can bear. Maybe you need a push!" Vigilante snarled as he prepared to pull the trigger.

Knowing what was about to happen, Green Arrow quickly reached back, grabbed an arrow, notched it, and fired. It hit Vigilante's gun, knocking it out of hi hand as it went off. Thankfully, it didn't hit Thea as she stumbled away.

Green Arrow quickly followed up with another arrow that hit Vigilante in the shoulder. Green Arrow rushed Vigilante as he yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. The two tackled each other, briefly going to the ground before jumping to their feet, exchanging blows. Vigilante grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved the archer towards the counter, the glass wall breaking. This only fazed him for a moment before he pulled back, resuming the fight. Green Arrow grabbed him and threw him onto the floor. Vigilante rolled onto the floor and near him gun. Before he grabbed it, Green Arrow jumped over the counter. Vigilante opened fire, shattering the glass wall. Vigilante stopped and stood up, slowly approaching the counter. However, Green Arrow shot up and fired an arrow at him. The arrow exploded into iron cables , which wrapped around Vigilante and tied him to a pillar while also forcing him to drop his gun. As Vigilante struggled, Green Arrow jumped over the counter and approached him, glancing over at Sppedy's unmoving form. She didn't seem hurt, only knocked out.

"You're right," the archer told him, "this is a war. But I'm gonna fight it the right way because I am all this city has."

Green Arrow reached forward to attempt to take off Vigilante's mask. A shrill beep was his only warning before he was struck by an explosion of sparks. He was thrown back, landing on his mack painfully. As he looked up, he saw Vigilante was nowhere to be seen. His sister's groan quickly got his attention.

"Speedy!" Green Arrow quickly rushed and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"I'll live. Where's the psycho?" Speedy asked as she looked for Vigilante.

"Gone." Green Arrow said grimly.

Star City Police Department  
Later

Quentin walked out to see Eric Dunn tied to a pole in the alley. He looked back to see Green Arrow in the distance. Green Arrow nodded at him before disappearing into the distance.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Vigilante got away." Thea said glumly as they sat around the table.

"And he'll be back. And when he shows up again, we'll get him." Oliver promised.

"Are you okay? You seem..optimistic." Diggle said, concerned for Oliver and he chuckled.

"I'm okay John. But if we get caught up in hopelessness, we'll never get the job done. We are all this city has, so we can't let anyone tell us how to do the job." Oliver told them firmly.

Star City  
Same time

In a run don apartment, Vigilante took off his helmet. Walking over to a dresser, he picked up a picture. It was off a younger him, with his wife and son. Both who were now gone. Vigilante gripped the picture tightly before putting it down.

In another apartment, miles from Vigilante's, Prometheus entered one. Someone was there, tied up in the corner with a bag over their head. Prometheus walked over and pulled the bag off their head and they gave a freighted shriek against the gag in their mouth.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Oliver Queen." Prometheus said and Felicity gave another frightened sheik, which was muffled by the gag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously I'm not going with the shows version of Vigilante. Not only was it stupid, far-fetched, and season four level ridiculous, it would not make sense for the story. And unlike the show, I will reveal who it is.
> 
> Bet you all thought I killed Felicity off, didn't you? I did debate that but it works better for the story to have Prometheus fake her death.


	11. Aliens!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry comes to Star City, asking for help with a new threat, which brings together allies both old and new. A secret of Barry's is revealed.

Central City

Morning

Barry Allen had seen a lot in the last few years since he had become The Flash. But Aliens? That was a new on, at least on his earth. Barry stood in the crowd, behind the tape, watching as a African-American woman with short, chopped black hair seemed to argue with another woman. After the other woman walked off, the African-American woman spotted him and walked over.

"Hello Mr. Allen." She said upon reaching him and Barry blinked.

"Um, hello, who are you and how do you know who I am?" Barry asked, his guard going up instantly.

"My name is Amanda Waller, I'm the director of a government organization called Argus. We have a mutual friend in common: Oliver Queen. And I know how he-and you-spend your nights," Waller said and alarm bells started going off in Barry's head, "You want to know what's going on here, as you've had an encounter with our new visitors. I will meet you at your base of operations to explain the situation."

Waller then abruptly walked off and Barry stared after her, feeling like he was going to regret this.

Star Labs

Later in the morning

"Were they like 'Aliens' aliens or little green men?" Cisco asked excitably.

"A little of both." Barry said as Waller walked in, handing Barry a photograph.

"Argus is calling them Dominators." Waller said as Barry looked at the photograph which showed a vague outline of a humanoid creature.

"That is not the name of a species that comes in peace." Wally noted and Waller smiled thinly.

"No, it isn't Mr. West. Peace is the one thing they don't seem interested in." She said and Barry narrowed his eyes.

"How long have you known about these Dominators?" Iris questioned.

"Since the fifties." Waller revealed.

"That was them. Redmond, Oregon. Government tried to cover it up." Joe realized and Waller nodded.

"In 1951, they appeared under the same set of circumstances," Waller said as the video screen show behind her showed footage from the fifties of The Dominators attacking US military troops, "A ship crashed, they weren't interested with communication. We found out they were abducting humans for experimentation. Humans of men lost their lives and then they left. That was the last we heard of them until the DOD received this."

 _"We pose no threat, human inhabitants,"_ A chilling voice spoke up as Waller activated a voice recording, _"Understanding is our purpose. Any action against us, as shown to us in the past, will prompt swift retaliation."_

"When Argus discovered four ships heading towards earth, you can imagine my reaction," Waller said once the recording stopped, "One landed here in Central City. The others are still in orbit near earth."

"Do you know what they want?" Caitlin inquired.

"They have refused to communicate but it is safe to assume that, like before, the first ship was sent as a reconnaissance mission to gather Intel on our, look for our weaknesses." Waller explained.

"Why are you here Ms. Waller?" Barry demanded, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Officially, I'm here to tell you to stand down, let us handle this." Waller told him.

"And unofficially?" Joe asked and Waller smiled thinly.

"We will not be able to stop them if they decide to attack. You are so experienced in this field. I want you to stop them before this invasion gets too far onto our borders."Waller said as she stared at Barry, who stared back.

"Why do I have a feeling I was just drafted for war?" Barry asked and she smirked.

"Because you were. Good luck Mr. Allen, you'll need it." Waller said before walking out.

"Barry, this-this is insane. You can't fight them on your own." Joe tried to tell Barry as his son looked over at him blankly.

"I don't plan to." Barry said simply.

Star City

Later in the morning

Green Arrow and Spartan were engaging in a fight with Vigilante when they felt like they were moving at high speed, speed to possible for a normal human. Suddenly they back at the lair and Barry let them go. Diggle stumbled away, finding a trash can and Oliver and Barry winced as the sounds of him omiting was heard.

"Sorry," Barry said apolitically as Laurel and Thea walked over, "so who was that?"

"That was Vigilante and we nearly had him." Oliver snapped and Barry looked at him skeptically.

"Really Ollie? It looked like he was about to Scarface you guys." Barry said and Oliver gaze him an annoyed look.

"Barry, is there something I can do for you? Another evil speedster to help you with" Oliver asked trying to reign in his temper.

"Maybe, but that's not why I'm here." Barry told him, getting back on task.

"What was so urgent you had to rush to Star City?" Laurel inquired.

"Aliens." Barry said and they all stared.

"Aliens?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Aliens." Barry repeated.

"Good god Barry, my life was somewhat normal before I met you." Diggle groaned as he walked away from the trash can and Barry winced.

"I know, I'm sorry. Look, they're real, they're already here, and from what someone named Amanda Waller told me, it does not appear to be for peace." Barry explained and Oliver and Diggle started.

"Amanda reached out to you?" Oliver asked in a low, dangerous voice that had Barry, Laurel, and Thea on edge.

"She said she was a friend of your. I'm guessing that's not the case." Barry noted and Oliver scoffed.

"You have no idea, but that's a story for another time. John, Thea, you're staying here to protect the city while we're gone." Oliver ordered and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ollie, I'm sure the three of us can stop an invasion." Laue l pointed out.

"We won't be three. Dr. Stein gave me a way to contact him and our friends" Barry volunteered.

"And I can reach out to an old friend of ours." Oliver told them

Central City

Mid to late afternoon

A man on a motorcycle puled up to the hanger before pulling to a stop. He got off, pulling off his helmet as Oliver, Laurel, Cisco, and Barry approached.

"Roy." Laurel said warmly and Roy chuckled.

"Hey Laurel," Roy accepted the hug before looking over at the others, "its good to see you all again. But, um, what is this place?"

"Some hanger thing that Star Labs owns. Or, I guess I own." Barry mused.

"You should really do something with it." Roy told him as he looked around.

"So, our time traveling friends are just supposed to pop right out of the sky in a time ship, at this time and place?"Oliver asked.

"This is the time and place I gave them, so they should be here," Barry began and the time ship appeared in the sky with a flash, "about now. Take everyone inside, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Oliver demanded as Barry walked off with Cisco to the side.

"Well, last year I accidentally traveled to a parallel earth where I met an alien. Since we're dealing with aliens, figured we might as well get one of our own, right?" Barry asked with a slight grin.

Barry and Cisco vanished into a blue vortex just as the ship lowered its ramp. Ray walked off with a few people Oliver, Laurel, and Roy had never met before.

"Hey Oliver." Ray said as he walked up to the archer.

"Ray." Oliver greeted with a friendly smile.

"So who are your friends?" Laurel asked.

"Right, well, This is Mick Rory and Leonard Snart ," Ray gestured to the big, burly looking gruff man and the man with a shaved head wearing a snow coat, "and Doctor Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson. Or he likes to be called, Jax. Everyone, this is Oliver Queen,Laurel Lance, and Roy Harper."

"Pleasure to see you again Oliver." Stein said and Oliver nodded.

"Right, you were part of the fire guy." Oliver said, remembering the flame wielding man who had helped him and Barry against the Reverse Flash.

"Hey." Rory said in a gruff voice that matched his appearance.

"Sup." Jax greeted.

"Queen. You look a lot better this time." Snart smirked and Oliver had a feeling there was a story there.

"Right. Well,Barry should be back soon, so let's head inside and wait."

All agreeing, the two teams walked inside, meeting the rest of Barry's team that he had brought. After introductions were made, they simply waited. They didn't have to wait long, as a blue portal opened up and Barry and Cisco jumped out along with someone else. It was a young woman dressed in a blue suit with a red symbol on the chest and a red cape, a skirt along with the suit. Now, Oliver was no rocket scientist, but this certainly didn't look like an alien to him.

"That was cool." The woman said, sounding giddy.

"Guys, thanks for coming." Barry said as he walked over to everyone.

"Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien." Oliver pointed out.

"And yeah, we did. Everyone, this is my friend, Kara Danvers. Or as she's known on her earth, Supergirl." Barry introduced and Kara waved politely.

"What makes her so Super?" Jax asked curiously.

"Well?" Barry looked over at Kara and gestured in a 'show them' way.

Kara, to everyone's shock, flew up into the air and two blue beams shot out of her eyes. They hit the floor between Team Arrow and The Legends, moved around and made a flaming copy of the symbol on Kara's chest. Kara smirked as they all stared.

"Well I'm convinced." Roy said calmly.

Oliver stared at Kara suspiciously. Aliens coming to this earth really didn't endear him to KAra. But he would wait, seei f she proved herself trust worthy...for now.

"Okay, I think I got this," Kara said as she walked over to Team arrow, "Oliver-"

"Green Arrow." He said.

"Roy-"

"Arsenal." Roy supplied.

"Laurel-"

"Black Canary." Laurel told her.

"Okay, and Lenard?" Kara looked over at him and Snart smirked.

"Cold. Captain Cold." Snart drawled.

And Jax and Professor Stein?" Kara asked.

"Firestorm." The two told her.

"Ray?"

"Palmer. The Atom." Ray told her with a smile.

"And Mick?" Kara asked and the man looked up from the burrito he was eating.

"Hmm? Oh, Heat Wave." Mick clarified.

"Aaaand Caitlin and Iris." Kara said as she turned to the mentioned women of Team Flash.

"That's right." Iris said and Kara cheered.

"Yes! And you have cold powers but can't use them." Kara listed and they all turned to Caitlin.

"Since when do you have powers?" Roy asked confused.

"Cisco, maybe we should get started." Oliver suggested, seeing how uncomfortable Caitlin was.

Cisco nodded and clicked something on his tablet. On a screen in front of them, an image came up. It was something in the woods and they saw a creature on it. They couldn't make it out, but it was definitely not human.

"Okay, these are The Dominators," Barry began, "we don't know a lot about them, but they are definitely not friendly or looking to come in peace."

"And they're really strong," Kara interjected and they all looked at her, curious at how she knew that, "I heard a lot about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born, did a lot of experiments on my people. Killed a lot more."

"From what Barry's told us, you're not too bad in the strength department yourself." Laurel noted and Kara shrugged.

"As long as I have access to the yellow sun. It's where I get my powers." Kara explained.

"I think we should use Kara as a stand-in for training." Oliver suggested.

"Since when Is Robin-Hood calling the shots?" Mick demanded and Oliver shot him a dark look.

"What I think is Mick is trying to say is that it would be nice if we knew who was in charge around here." Jax stepped in before things could escalate.

"Yeah, maybe we should take a vote. Choose someone we can all trust." Ray suggested.

"Well I trust Oliver. He's got my vote." Cisco said and Oliver noticed Barry look away.

"I appreciate that Cisco, but Barry put us all together. It should be him." Oliver suggested.

"Fair enough." Cisco said but it was clear Cisco had an issue with it.

"Okay. Well, as team leader, I think we should start out by…" Barry trailed off, suddenly realizing he had no idea what he was doing.

"Doing a test run." Oliver said as quietly as he could while still making sure Barry could hear him.

"Let's do a test run. A Test run." Barry said not sure what that is.

"Against Supergirl." Oliver once again helped Barry out.

"Against Supergirl. A test run against Supergirl." Barry ordered.

"Who's leader exactly?" Snart drawled and there were some chuckles.

"You got something to say Snart?" Oliver growled and Snart smirked.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Green Arrow." Hr drawled as they moved off to train.

"Really? Well, you did a really good job." Kara told him.

"Because I didn't hold back," Oliver said bluntly, "I shot him. Ask any member of my team and they will tell you the same thing: My methods may seem harsh, but I get results. You can't hold back either."

"He did shoot me." Barry told her.

"Ouch. Are you sure about that? I mean, I just met these people." Kara laughed nervously.

"These people need to understand this isn't gonna be easy. Don't hold back. Especially against me." Oliver said before walking off.

"Does he not like me?" Kara asked Barry.

"He's like that with everyone at first. He'll warm up to you." Barry assured her before walking off.

"Is it me," Laurel began as she walked over to Oliver and Roy as they suited up, "or is there some tension between Barry and Cisco?"

"Whatever it is, its none of our business unless it becomes our business. Stay out of it." Oliver ordered before he finished suiting up and waked towards Barry.

"Barry, Jax said as he and Stein over to them, "before we start training, there's something you need to hear."

"A message that would be better if we could share it with you in private." Stein said and Oliver nodded.

"Alright, I'll step away." Oliver turned to go to the others.

"No, no it's fine. You can stay." Barry assured him.

"Alright, but no one else." Stein said as he looked over at the others nervously.

"Fine, let's make it quick." Barry said.

They headed to one of the equipment vans and got inside. Jax pulled out a recording device.

"We found a secret room on The Waveridder. In it was a message for Captain Hunter. Barry, it came from you. From the year 2056." Stein said and Oliver and Barry stared in shock.

"You need to hear this man." Jax said as he stared it.

"A war is coming Captain Hunter," Future Barry's voice began saying, "and there will come a point where you will be called back to Central City to fight it. So you need to know that while you and your team have been in the temporal zone, I made a choice that affected the timeline. And you know, that whenever you change the past, those changes affect the present and get compounded in the future. When you return, you will be in the new timeline I created, where everyone's past and future has been affected, including yours. When you come back, don't trust anyone or anything. Not even me."

"Barry, what the hell does this mean?" Oliver demanded.

"It means I seriously messed up when I changed the timeline." Barry sighed.

"What did you do? Stein asked.

"I went back in time and saved my mom. I created a timeline where she's alive, it's called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months before I realized I had made a mistake and I tried to set things back to how they were supposed to be but-"

"It didn't work." Jax finished and Barry nodded.

"Nope." Barry said miserably.

"Wow Barry, just…wow." Oliver said, stunned, disappointed, and understanding all at once.

"What's changed since you've done this?" Stein inquired.

"Cisco's brother is dead. Caitlin and Laurel have powers. Diggle has a son now instead of a daughter." Barry listed.

"Laurel didn't have powers? John had a daughter?" Oliver asked stunned and a little angry on behalf of his friends.

"We are going up against a bunch of aliens, and you wanna tell everybody that their lives have been affected by time travel?" Oliver asked incredulously, seeing everything wrong with that plan. "One sci-fi problem at a time. You made a mistake Barry, it's part of the job. But we can't deal with it today."

Oliver then turned and walked out. After a moment, Jax and a shame filled Barry followed him. They walked out and saw Kara fighting the others.

Training ran well into the night and Kara stood waiting as the rest of them stood on the ground, panting.

"Are you sure you wanna keep going?" Kara asked concerned.

"Yeah," Oliver said as he shot to his feet, "Just give us five minutes, please."

Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to Cisco as he yelled at Barry. Seeing what was in Cisco's hand, Oliver cursed. Oliver understood that Cisco was upset, rightfully so, but couldn't he put it aside for the time being while they were facing a damn invasion?!

"Tell us what?" Snart inquired cuttingly.

"Uh, Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that, right now, I can't be trusted." Barry said lowly.

"And why would future you say that?" Ray demanded and Barry became awkward.

"I think because I went back and changed the timeline, and now things are different than when I left here, including some of your lives." Barry explained.

"Some of our lives? Like who?" Kara asked.

"Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig. Laurel" Barry explained.

"Me? Why, what happened?" Laurel demanded and Barry looked away in shame.

"Um, apparently you didn't have powers before Barry went back in time." Oliver told her and Laurel looked over at Barry, anger written across her face.

"Is that true Barry?" Laurel demanded and he nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"So, what, you just decided to mess around with all our lives?" Laurel asked angrily.

"All these aberrations, the ones we've spent the last eight months traveling through time trying to correct, you just decided to travel back and create one of your own?" Ray demanded.

"That's enough, all of you!" Oliver snapped as he stood in front of Barry. "Barry made a mistake, now he's dealing with the consequences. But who here has not made a mistake?"

"We never went back and messed with time Oliver." Roy pointed out.

"So this is the last hope of humanity. We're doomed."

Everyone whirled around and were stunned to see Malcolm Merlyn walked in, Nyssa trailing behind him with a few other assassins.

"Malcolm Merlyn!" Jax exclaimed as they all readied themselves for battle.

"What do you want Malcolm?" Oliver sneered, glaring at him with hate.

"It's my earth to Oliver. I'm here to help." Malcolm said and LAurel scoffed.

"The last time you helped, you had Thea murder my sister, put the entire city in danger!" Laurel snarled and Malcolm smiled unpleasantly.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't be interested in the fact that these Dominators just abducted the president, would you?" Malcolm said.

"What?" Ray asked stunned and Malcolm chuckled.

"The president of the United States was just abducted by aliens." Malcolm said slowly, as though talking to a young child.

"Okay, look, you guys go," Barry ordered as they turned to him, "I'll sit this one out, you guys have Supergirl and she's almost as fast as I am. We'll talk about this later."

Everyone began to move out and Barry walked up to Kara.

"You still trust me right?" He asked hopefully.

"I will always trust you," Klara was quick to assure him, "but it might take more to convince them."

"Hey!" Oliver called out and everyone turned to him. "This is crazy! Everyone is going, including Barry! I'm not going without him."

"Then I guess you'll be here Ollie." Laurel said angrily, shooting Barry a glare.

"The house build on glass falls easily." Malcolm said as they all walked out

"Your team needs improvement husband." Nyssa noted dryly and Cisco looked between Oliver and Nyssa stunned.

"You two are married?" Cisco asked before they felt a gust of wind.

Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, Malcolm, and Nyssa looked over to see Barry was gone. Filled with rage, Oliver turned to Cisco and punched him across the face, something that surprised Nyssa and Caitlin.

"Dude, what the hell Oliver!?" Cisco asked as he held his face.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" Oliver sneered.

"They had a right to know." Cisco said and Oliver scoffed.

"Don't pretend you did this for them, you did this because you have an axe to grind." Oliver snarled.

"He killed my brother!" Cisco shouted and Oliver shook his head.

"Barry made a mistake and it cost Dante his life. Big difference. I get why you're angry, but it is not like Barry weighed his parents lives over Dante's and decided it was worth Dante dying. If the Dominators win, it won't be because we outmatched or outgunned or weren't prepared. It will be because of you, you will have doomed the human race." Oliver told him and Cisco gulped, beginning to realize what he had done.

Looking at Cisco with disappointment and pity, Oliver turned and walked off, not saying a word to anyone.

"Well Mr. Ramon, I hope your grudge was worth the human race." Malcolm told him scathingly.

Star Labs

Night

"Where's Barry?" Oliver asked as he met Joe in the hall.

"The Time Vault. I'll show you." Joe sad as he led Oliver down the hall.

He led them down the hall and pushed a button on the wall, revealing a panel.

"Press that button, it'll open up." Joe said as Oliver nodded.

"Detective West," Barry called out and Joe paused, "don't trust Amanda Waller."

"Why?" Joe asked as he turned to Oliver.

"I know what you think I am, but she is far worse. My third year away, I was 'rescued' by her except it was recruitment and enslavement that rescue. She threatened my sister, my best friend, and an entire family to ensure my cooperation," Oliver warned him and Joe paled, "She is as dangerous as anyone you have gone up against. Whatever you do, protect Barry from her."

"Thanks for the heads up." Joe said and Oliver nodded before Joe walked off.

Oliver pushed the button Joe had told him to and part of the wall opened up, revealing a room. Oliver walked inside to see Barry looking at a holographic newspaper, saying 'Flash missing, vanishes in crisis.'

"I didn't think about it Oliver. The future. I was so focused on the past I didn't think about it until now." Barry said in self-loathing, not even looking at Oliver.

"What is this?" Oliver asked as he stared at the paper.

"This is an article written about me from the future. It used to be written by Iris West-Allen. But now, I don't know. Something's changed with Iris; something's changed with our future. God, what did I do?" Barry asked in dismay.

"Barry, this is a weird looking newspaper article. It doesn't mean anything. You need to stop beating yourself up over this." Oliver told him.

"How can you say that?! I'm responsible for all of this!" Barry shouted as he whirled around.

"Barry, you made a choice, you wanted to see your parents alive again. Do you know anyone who would not do the exact same thing in your shoes? I would do the same thing!" Oliver shouted and Barry looked away, shaking his head. "Barry, after the Gambit went down, it was me, my father, and a crew member on a life raft. Lost at sea. Enough food and water for one person, maybe. My father took out a gun, shot the crew member, told me to survive, then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself in the head, he sacrificed himself so that I could live. There was nothing I could do. Slade Wilson drove a sword through my mother's heart while my sister and I watched. I was there, helpless on the ground. I was powerless to stop it, no choice. Do you not think I would give anything to go back and make things differently?"

"You never told me that." Barry said softly.

"Barry, the world isn't different because you changed the timeline. Things happen, tragedy happens. People make choices and those choices affect everyone else. You're not a god Barry." Oliver told him.

Suddenly, the room seemed to shake and the two vigilantes looked around bewildered.

"Guys, wherever you are right now, we need you." Cisco's voice said over the intercom.

Barry turned on the security feeds outside and the two stared.

"Oh man, things just got so much worse." Barry said as they watch the rest of the team attack Star Labs.

The two quickly suited up and walked outside. The rest of the team assembled and there was a stare down.

"Guys, can we talk about this?" Flash asked.

Arsenal fired an arrow and, using his Super speed, Flash caught it in his hand.

"Guess not." Green Arrow noted.

Snart fired his cold gun at them while Mick fired his heat gun. Flash grabbed Green Arrow and they took cover behind a pickup truck.

"What's wrong with them?!" Flash asked panicked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Green Arrow said as he notched an arrow.

The was a scream and the pair was were sent flying as the car they were taking cover behind went flying. The car crashed onto the ground as the pair landed painfully on their backs.

"What was that?" Flash asked as they shakily stood up.

"That was Laurel's powers." Green Arrow said.

"So what, she has some Canary Cry or whatever?" Flash asked surprised.

"You really did it this time Barry." Green Arrow said as Barry sped them behind a wall for cover.

"Seriously?" Flash asked annoyed.

"Yeah, seriously," Green Arrow asked before two beats cut through part of the wall in the space between them, "what is that?!"

"That would be heat vision."Flash said and Green Arrow scoffed.

"Okay." Green Arrow said as he notched an arrow.

They pair stepped and saw their friends assemble before them, ready to fight. Flash sped off, knocking Mick and Snart down. Firestorm, Supergirl, and The Atom followed him as the others turned their attention to Green Arrow. Arsenal and Black Canary lunged for him, Green Arrow using his bow to block their weapons. However, both jumped back as an arrow landed between them and the other archer. Oliver looked over to see Malcolm and Nyssa standing their, bows at the ready.

"It looks like you could use some help." Malcolm noted.

"Carefully, Laurel has powers now. One scream could shatter your rips." Green Arrow warned and the assassins nodded.

"We share handle Laurel, my husband. Mr. Harper is all yours." Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

The fight began again, Black Canary screaming at the assassins who jumped out of the way. Oliver and Roy engaged each other, whirling their bows like escirma sticks. Oliver blocked his bow and kicked him in the abdomen, sending Roy to the ground, landing painfully on his back.

"Don't forget who taught you how to fight." Oliver reminded him.

Laurel's Canary Cry ripped through the air, Malcolm and Nyssa falling on their backs near Oliver. Flash fell down to the ground as Firestorm, Supergirl, and The Atom flew down. Suddenly, Arsenal and Black Canary were knocked off their backs by Wally.

"Wally?" Barry asked as his new protégée stopped in front of me.

"Kid Flash." Wally grinned.

However, it didn't last long as Supergirl flew in and knocked him on his back. Flash rushed over to him as Green Arrow approached while Malcolm and Nyssa approached.

Guys, Wally's alright but he's out cold." Flash said.

"As if we didn't have enough problems." Green Arrow groaned.

"Hey, there's a weird signal coming from the salt lines." Cisco said over the comms.

"Can you jam it?" Green Arrow asked him.

"Not even if Felicity were here." Cisco told him.

"If we buy you some time, can you dismantle it?" Malcolm asked.

"No...but I think she can," Flash said as he looked over at Supergirl, "think you can stall them?"

"With pleasure Mr. Allen." Nyssa told him.

"There's a bunker in the hallway to the lefts down here. Just hold them off as long as you can." Flash ordered.

Flash stood up and approached Supergirl as a pink ball of energy appeared on her forehead.

"Hey Supergirl! Let's finally see who's faster." Flash said before speeding off.

Green Arrow picked up Wally and the trio raced towards the and Black Canary blocked their path. Green Arrow put Wally down before firing. His arrow split into three, which all exploded upon hitting the ground. Green Arrow picked up Wally again and raced away.

"This would be much easier if we could kill them." Malcolm told him as they raced away.

"They're our friends, not the enemy. And if you kill Laurel or Roy, Thea will hate you more than she already does." Oliver told him.

Once the smoke cleared, they were after him again. d realized he was let out her Canary Cry and the trio-plus Wally-were thrown on their backs. They looked up dazed as Arsenal and Black Canary approached.

"Well I for one have no interest in dying today!" Malcolm swore as he pulled out his bow, notched it and took aim as he got to his feet.

"You touch either one of them and I'll do what I should've done when I found out you alive!" Oliver snarled, jumping to his feet and aiming his bow at Malcolm.

"Perhaps we should focus on them." Nyssa said as she aimed her bow at Black Canary.

Arsenal rushed Oliver, who turned and fired. The arrow hit the ground, causing a small explosion. Oliver then threw Wally over his shoulder and the three ran again. However, they soon met a dead end and Arsenal and Black Canary reached them. Oliver put Wally on the floor and the trio turned to face Arsenal and Black Canary.

"You kill either of them, you die to." Oliver growled and Malcolm smiled thinly.

"You will try." Malcolm said arrogantly.

Arsenal and Oliver used their bows to parry as Nyssa and Malcolm used theirs to block Black Canary's batons. It was clear that the last few months of training had improved her skill greatly. However, after a moment, the ball of pink energy on their foreheads vanished and the spell seemed to break over them as they lowered their weapons and all looked around, confused.

"Guys, there back." Green Arrow said to the comms as he, Malcolm, and Nyssa lowered their weapons.

"Back from where? Roy asked confused.

"Long story. Hey, Wally," Green Arrow reached down and tried to shake the speedster up, "Wally, wake up.

"Wa, what?" He came to with a few blinks.

"Get back to Star Labs. We're all good now." The archer ordered.

Outside Star Labs

Later

"Barry, about before, message or no message, we're with you." Ray said as the group stood assembled in front of Star Labs.

"Where's Supergirl?" Laurel asked.

"Scanning the city to make sure there aren't any more of the orbs that whammied all of you." Barry explained.

"So now what?" Roy asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to call Waller," Oliver sighed, "tell her these Dominators aren't here peacefully."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to move out when something happened. A beam of light came down and struck Roy. When it vanished, so did he.

"Roy!" Oliver cried out at the sight of his friend's disappearance.

"Another beam of light came down and took Laurel with it.

"Everyone get inside now!" Barry ordered.

As they began to rush in, another beam of light took Nyssa before a beam struck Oliver. Barry raced over as fast as he could to try and save him, but he wasn't fast enough. The light vanished and Barry stared up at where the light had come from, only able to wonder what had just happened to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was anyone else really annoyed with Cisco during Invasion? I mean, I get why he was angry, in his shoes I can't say I wouldn't be. But he acts like Barry intentionally did this, like he willingly decided that a few months with his parents was worth Dante dying. He knows that's not the case, so why is acting like it is? And he says at the beginning that he will put aside his own personal feelings towards Barry but yet he doesn't, goes out of his way to sabotage Barry, which could have had catastrophic consequences for the earth. Cisco was honestly one of the worst parts of the crossover, he went from my favorite character after Barry on Flash to this whiny little bitch, pardon my french.


	12. A perfect life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and LAurel wake up in a world where Oliver and Sara never went on The Gambit. It is everything they wanted, but they notice some imperfections in this world. In the real world, Team Arrow work with Malcolm, Cisco, and Ray to find them.

Queen Mansion, Oliver's bathroom, dream world  
Afternoon

"So how was your run?" Laurel asked from the shower as Oliver walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I believe I told you about it in the shower." Oliver said as he picked up a towel and handed it to Laurel.

"How could I forget?" Laurel asked coyly as she emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Dinah Laurel Lance," Oliver said before he and Laurel kissed, "Will you marry me?"

"I believe I already answered that one," Laurel grinned as she held up her hand, the engagement right sparking from the sunlight shining through the windows before kissing him briefly, "Okay, time to get ready. My sister will be here soon."

Laurel walked out into the bedroom and Oliver watched her lovingly, a grin on his face.

Arrow lair, real world  
Night

"Say that again." Quentin said as he stared at Diggle and Thea wide-eyed.

"Oliver and Laurel have been abducted by aliens. I know, it's freaking me out to." Diggle said looking like he needed to sit down.

"We've got friends out there looking for them." Thea assured Quentin.

"And these friends can go up against aliens?" Quentin asked skeptically.

"That remains to be seen."

The three whirled around to see Malcolm walk in. Quentin instinctively reached for his gun but Diggle grabbed his hand.

"Its a long story but we're kind of on the same side." Diggle said even as he glared at Malcolm.

However, Thea lunged forward and struck Malcolm across the face. Malcolm stumbled back, more out of surprise than actual pain as Thea continued her assault.

"You lying, son of a bitch bastard!" Thea snarled as Malcolm easily dodged her attacks.

"And what have I done now?" Malcolm asked bored.

"You sabotaged the Gambit!" Thea shouted and Quentin stiffened.

"He did what?" Quentin asked in a low voice.

"Ollie told me, you put a bomb on it! Every terrible thing that has happened to us, it's all your fault!" Thea snarled as he lunged for him.

Only for Malcolm to side-step her and grabbed her from behind, restraining her.

"That may be so," Malcolm said as Thea struggled against him, "but right now, if you want to save Oliver and Laurel, as well as Mr. Harper and Nyssa, not to mention the entire human race, from these Dominators, we need to work together."

"As much as I hate to agree with the mass murderer, he's right." Cisco said as he and Ray got off the elevator.

"Thea, I know how you feel, trust me, but right now, we'll need his help to save our friends." Diggle told Thea emphatically.

"Fine," Thea sneered as Malcolm let her go, "but this isn't over."

"Oh, I didn't think it was my dear." Malcolm smiled coolly.

"Okay, we need to find Oliver and company and I'm to talking about the cherished Disney animated film starring Billy Joel, okay?" Cisco announced.

"I know you, you're that Ramon guy from Central City," Quentin noted before turning to Ray, "and aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Cisco works with the Flash and the rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. Man, I always wanted to say that." Ray grinned.

"Okay, I need to Vibe. Something personal of Oliver or Laurel's would help." Cisco said and Diggle nodded.

"Be right back." Diggle said before he walked off.

"Vibe?" Quentin questioned.

"It's this thing I do. When I touch something, not only can I see the past, I can see the fute. But more importantly, I can see where people are." Cisco explained.

"Cisco's a Metahuman just like the Flash." Ray explained as Diggle came back carrying a broken half of a bow.

"This was part of the bow Oliver used as The Hood." Diggle explained as he held it out to Cisco.

"That'll do." Cisco said as he grabbed it and immediately got a Vibe.

Cisco's Vibe

Cisco found himself on the coolest/creepiest ship he had ever seen. In front of him were Oliver, Laurel, Roy, and Nyssa, who were each in some kind of pod.

End Vibe

Cisco exhaled as he let the bow go.

"They're in some kind of stasis," Cisco said after a moment, "they're on a ship. One part Alien, one part Star Trek, J.J. Abrams style, and a whole lot of tech."

"Tech? Do you think if we got some, we could download some Intel of it?" Ray inquired.

"Like everyone's location, it's possible," Cisco walked over to his bag and pulled out a piece of tech unlike anything the others had ever seen, "Barry got this off the Dominator ship that crashed in Central City before the men in black came to cover it all up."

Queen Mansion, dream world  
Afternoon

"You didn't have to get me a gift Speedy." Oliver said as he and Thea sat in the sitting room.

"It's just a little pre-rehearsal Dinner gesture." Thea shrugged as Oliver opened his gift.

"You got me an arrow head." Olivier said blankly as he examined it and Thea rolled her eyes.

"It's a Hozen. It symbolizes reconnecting. Like you did with Laurel." Thea explained.

"Thea, it's a rock." Oliver told her.

"It's a very thoughtful gesture from your amazing and loving sister." Thea argued and Oliver chuckled.

"Thank you." Oliver told her.

"Now that's more like it." Thea said smugly as Robert and Moira walked in.

"Well, what's going on in here" Moira asked as she and Robert walked in.

"Thea gave me a rock." Oliver said in fake cheer and Robert laughed.

"Well Champ, we better get going. We have to get to our appointment at the tailor's and fight traffic." Robert turned his attention to Oliver.

"Dad, you know I'm not much of a fighter." Oliver pointed out.

"Tell that to the paparazzi you punch." Thea said glibly.

"Ten years ago!" Oliver protested.

"Still." Thea teased.

"Might as well be a lifetime ago," Moira said, "you're practically a different person now, you both are."

"Don't start crying Mom, save the tears for the actual wedding." Thea told her mother.

"I think what your mother is trying to say is that the two of us feel blessed to have watched the two of you grow up." Robert told them.

A maid watched in and dropped a vase. Instinctively, Oliver reached out and caught it to everyone's surprise, including his own.

"Wow, sweet reflexes." Thea quipped.

Outside that night, Laurel grunted as she pulled out the luggage from the truck of the car.

"How much luggage did you bring?" Laurel asked as she shut the truck. "Do you think you're moving in?"

"I wish." Sara said as she looked up at the mansion before the two hugged.

"I missed you." Laurel said as Sara stepped back.

"I missed you to! This is beautiful." Sara said as she looked at Laurel necklace.

"Thanks. Ollie bought it for me." Sara looked at Laurel's gold necklace, noting the design on it.

"Is this a bird?" Sara asked.

"It's a Canary." Laurel explained.

Suddenly, a memory assaulted Laurel's mind.

"Sara! Sara!" Laurel cried as she held her sister's lifeless body in her arms.

You okay?" Sara asked, getting a weird feeling herself.

"I just missed you." Laurel said as she hugged Sara, trying to shake off the feeling of dread that had settled in her stomach.

Starling City, dream world  
Same time

"A tux is a good look on you." Robert told Oliver.

"Never really felt like my thing." Oliver noted.

"Well maybe a suit and tie would suit you better." Robert said and Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Dad, come on." Oliver complained.

"I get sworn in as mayor in less than two months. I don't have time to find a replacement CEO for Queen Consolidated." Robert told him.

"What about, uh, Walter Steele?" Oliver scrambled.

"The board won't back him," Robert sighed, "besides, QC is a family company. It should stay in the family!"

"Dad, I want-I want to make my own name. I don't want to just rely on yours." Oliver told him.

"Oliver, if you don't do it, then the board is gonna push to accept Ray Palmer's buyout offer." Robert said and Oliver sighed.

"I…" Oliver trailed off as he looked away and stared.

In front of him was a building he had never seen before. It was skyscraper with the words 'Palmer Technologies' on the front in right letters. As he stared, someone walked over and brushed passed him, bumping Oliver's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Oliver said automatically.

"Excuse yourself," the man pulled out a gun as Oliver and Robert turned around, "Watches, wallets, phones. What are you deaf!? Do it now!"

"Alright, just take it easy." Robert tried to calm the situation.

"You take it easy." The mugger sneered as he aimed the gun at Robert.

"Hey," Oliver instinctively stepped in front of Robert protectively, "get away from him."

Suddenly, an arrow flew out and knocked the gun out of the mugger's hand. A man dressed in a green suit that included a green hood carrying a bow and a quiver on his back jumped down and slugged the mugger, knocking him down. He then pulled out an arrow, stuck it in the mugger's shirt and then the Queen's watched as the mugger was carried off by a line after the man shot a second arrow. The man then fired again and was carried off himself, leaving Oliver and Robert staring after them in shock.

"He's too short." Oliver muttered, not sure why he said that.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked as he turned to Oliver.

"Y-Yeah, fine." Oliver recovered.

"You could've been killed, why would you do a thing like that?" Robert demanded angrily and Oliver had no answer.

Queen Mansion, dream world  
Later

"Mom is totally gonna flip out." Thea said after her father and brother had told her of their ordeal.

"Which is why she doesn't need to know." Robert told her.

"She probably wouldn't believe the part about the guy in the hood anyway." Thea mused.

"Actually, it was your brother who came to my rescue first. You're quite the hero son." Robert told Oliver and Oliver was once again taken to different time and place.

A boat went down and Robert dragged Oliver into a life raft.

Robert puts a gun to his temple.

Oliver gave Thea a Hozen.

Oliver and Laurel are in his room as they kiss.

"Oh my god," Oliver is broken out of whatever that was as Laurel rushes in, "I heard what happened, are you alright?"

"Hey, I'm fine." Oliver said as he stood up and hugged her.

"More than fine, now he's playing hero." Thea said dryly.

"Doesn't sound like Ollie." Sara teased as she walked in.

As Oliver looked over at her, Sara seemed to flicker and was dressed in a black outfit.

"Ollie, Ollie are you alright?" Laurel asked concerned.

"I-I need some air. I'll see you all at the restaurant." Oliver stammered before he walked out, leaving Laurel, Sara, and his family staring after him worriedly.

Arrow lair, real world  
Night

"So, what is this exactly?" Thea asked as she, Diggle, Quentin, Malcolm, Cisco, and Ray stood around a piece of technology Ray had pulled out.

"A little something I've been developing on The Waveridder for my suit. Basically, its a world wide translator, able to translate the language no matter the era or region. It's only a prototype, but it should get the job done." Ray explained proudly.

"Can it speak Dominator?" Cisco inquired.

"I developed this with help from an AI on a time traveling ship...I don't know, let's give it a try." Ray shrugged.

Cisco shrugged and plugged it in. It started glow red before it began beeping rapidly.

"Everybody get down!" Ray shouted, realizing what was about to happen.

They all jumped back and hit the floor just before there was an explosion. The Dominator technology went flying, hitting the floor as they all stared in startled shock.

"What was that?" Malcolm demanded as they got to their feet.

"We did an idiot move. We tried to plug human technology into an alien power source. Of course it didn't mix!" Cisco groaned at their impulsiveness.

"We need something to act as a regulator. Something that can handle the Dominator tech," Ray said as he taped his wrist and everyone was surprised to see a small floating head appear above it, "Gideon, is there anything that can handle Dominator tech in this time?"

"Yes Mr. Palmer. Van Horn Industries has developed a regulator that should be able to handle The Dominators power source. However, at this point in time, it has been stolen by a Dr. Laura Washington."

"Laura Washington." Quentin narrowed his eyes.

"You know her?" Diggle asked.

"I'm helping the DA build a case against her. She's a real techno groupie, stealing tech and then using it to turn her bod into a weapon. I've been trying to catch her for weeks." Quentin explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Thea asked and he gave her a deadpanned look. "Right, stupid question."

"Gideon, what abilities does she have?" Ray asked.

"Enhanced strength and stamina, as well as electricity based powers." Gideon told them.

"We can handle that." Diggle said.

"Electricity based powers put Mr. Palmer at a disadvantage," Malcolm said with a look towards Ray.

"He's right," Ray agreed with a grimace, "my suit will be rendered useless against that."

"And Thea, Oliver will kill us all if we let you go out and face this without, I don't feel like dying today." Diggle said and Thea grumbled, planning Oliver's painful death.

"Mr. Roman, we need to call in reinforcements." Malcolm ordered.

Starling City Police Department, dream world  
Night

"Hey, Captain Lance!" Oliver shouted as he caught up to Quentin.

"Hey. I was just on my way out." Quentin told him.

"Do you have a minute for me?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, actually, I should have called you earlier. Detective Hilton told me about what happened tonight. You okay?" Quentin asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah." Oliver told him.

"Good good. Well, we caught the guy." Quentin said as they stopped in front of an evidence board with a police sketch of the man in the hood.

"Because of the guy with the bow and arrow?" Oliver asked as he stared.

"Yeah, we've been calling him The Hood. He's some kind of vigilante," Quentin said as he checked the time, "if I've got the time right, your rehearsal dinner is practically now."

Oliver barely heard him as his mind was assaulted with images of himself with a bow and arrow outside an old steel factory.

"Oliver?" Quentin asked growing concerned.

"Do you have any leads on who The…Hood…might be?" Oliver asked a lump in his throat.

"This is the last thing you should be thinking about on the night before your wedding. Or is that what's going on here?" Quentin asked suspiciously.

"What?" Oliver asked turning towards him.

"You getting cold feet?" Quentin demanded dangerously.

"No! Not at all, I promise." Oliver was quick to assure him.

"Good, because I would hate to have to shoot you for breaking my girls heart. The paperwork would be hell." Quentin said and the two laughed.

"In truth, I'm probably a little more shaken up by the mugging than I thought." Oliver told him.

"Well you know what'll fix that? Having a few drinks at your rehearsal dinner. I'm buying, come on." Quentin tapped Oliver lightly on the shoulder before he turned and tried to lead Oliver out of the station.

"Actually, Captain Lance, you go on ahead. I'll meet you there." Oliver told him.

"You sure?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said as he started to walk out.

"Oliver," Quentin called out and Oliver turned around, "there's something I wanna say. Look, um, when you and Laurel were kids, you know, I-uh. Well let's face it, I didn't like you much. I thought you were a rich, entitled punk."

"I was." Oliver admitted.

"Since then Oliver, you have grown into a hell of a man, the kind of guy I'm proud to have as my son in law. See you at that dinner." Quentin told him.

"See you there." Oliver said as Quentin walked off.

Oliver looked at a map of Starling City and his mind was assaulted with images.

Oliver was shaking hands with cheering people.

Oliver was talking to Adrian Chase.

Oliver was holding a press conference.

Oliver stood in front of Laurel, Thea, and Diggle as an elevator door opened.

Oliver shook his head before staring at a map of Starling City.

Rehearsal dinner, dream world  
Same time

"He's not coming." Laurel worried as she and Sara walked the restaurant.

"He'll be here. You know Ollie's never been on time for anything in his entire life." Sara assured her.

"You didn't see him earlier. He had this look on his face, like he was backing out." Laurel said worried.

"No way, he loves you." Sara assured her.

"He just looked like everything that he knew was wrong." Laurel admitted.

"I'm pretty sure that every guy has that look before their wedding." Sara said as she handed Laurel a drink and Laurel laughed.

"You know, there was a time when I thought the two of you would…hook up." Laurel admitted and Sara laughed.

"No, just no. Never." Sara assured her.

"Ms. Lance," Ray said as he walked up, "Hi, I'm Ray Palmer, a business associate of Oliver's father. I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thank you, it's really nice to meet you," Laurel said politely, "Uh, this is my sister Sara."

"Nice to meet you." Sara smiled politely as Ray shook her hand.

"Likewise." Ray smiled.

"Well, enjoy the party and again, congratulations." Ray said before moving on.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute." Sara said, spotting someone.

Sara drowned her drink and put the empty glass on a table. She rounded a corner when someone grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall. Sara laughed lightly, which was swallowed as Nyssa pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Someone's eager." Sara laughed lightly as she kissed her girlfriend.

"Shut up beloved." Nyssa whispered and Sara was more than happy to comply.

Starling City  
Not long after

Oliver walked into a rundown office and walked over to a wall. Feeling along the side of it, he felt a button and pressed it. Exactly like he had seen, an elevator door opened up. Oliver got inside and, after a moment, he walked into a lair.

"Oh wow." Oliver breathed as he looked around.

"What the hell?!" Oliver whirled around to see a blonde woman with glasses. "Uh, hi. We have an unauthorized entry!"

The Hood suddenly jumped down and walked over to Oliver. The Hood tried to slug Oliver but, to Oliver's own surprise, he reached out and grabbed the vigilante's arm before it could hit him. However, The Hood swung his bow and struck Oliver across the face. Oliver went down, out cold as The Hood and the blonde woman stared down at him.


	13. The great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Laurel, Roy, and Nyssa realize how to escape from this dream world. However, that is easier said than done. On earth, Thea and Malcolm come to a crossroads.

Arrow lair, dream world

Night

Oliver came to laying on his back on a med table. As his vision cleared, he saw the blond woman from before before a modulated voice spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver looked to The Hood, who he still felt was too short for some reason, and jumped to his feet startled. "How'd you find this place?!"

"My name is Oliver Queen." Oliver announced after gathering himself.

"I know who you are." The Hood snarled.

"Everyone knows who you are." The blonde told him.

"How'd you find us?" The Hood demanded.

"Better question is why? He's getting married tomorrow." The blonde told The Hood, as though it were relevant information.

"Get out." The Hood snarled.

"Wait." Oliver began.

"I said get out!" The Hood grabbed Oliver by his neck and slammed his back onto the med table, hand wrapped around his throat. "No one can know my secret."

Suddenly, a memory came to Oliver.

_"Meet Roy Harper." The savior said as he showed Roy's terrified image on the screen._

_"He's my friend, he doesn't deserve to die!" Thea said tearfully._

_"You saved my life. Made me realize it wasn't much of a life." Roy told The Arrow._

"Your name is Roy." Oliver grunted under the weight of The Hood's hand and he stilled.

"What?" The Hood demanded.

"Your name is Roy Harper." Oliver gasped as he saw more memories.

_Oliver in his Arrow suit shaking hands with Roy._

_Oliver teaching Roy how to shoot._

_Oliver giving Roy his mask._

_The Arrow and Arsenal attacking a gang._

_Oliver and Roy hugging goodbye._

Roy let him go and Oliver put his hand to his throat, desperately trying to catch his breath. Roy deactivated the voice modulator and pulled down his hood as the blonde protested.

"How do you know all this?" Roy asked.

"I think we've met before. I think we were friends." Oliver said as he got back on his feet.

"The most we've met is when your father and you had a benefit for the military. We didn't exactly exchange words." Roy said dryly.

"You were in the military?" Oliver asked and Roy nodded.

"My dad was a vet, died in combat when I was young. Like any good son, I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. Once I was eighteen, fresh out of high school, I enlisted. Did a lot of things I'm not proud of. Came back home to...I don't know, atone." Roy sighed.

"Um, Roy, stranger danger." The blonde warned looking at Oliver with distrust.

Oliver stared at her as more memories came to him.

_The first time they met in Queen Consolidated._

_Their date gone wrong._

_Their kiss in the hallway of the hospital._

_Making love in Nanda Parbat._

_Oliver staring in horror as their house in Ivy Town went up in flames._

_Standing over her charred body in the morgue._

"Felicity," Oliver breathed, shaking his head as Roy and Felicity stared at him, " "This isn't right. I don't think that any of this is real. I don't think you're the Green Arrow, I think I am. And I think you were my partner."

With a roar, Roy grabbed Oliver and slammed him down on the floor. Taking out an arrow, he pointed it at Oliver.

"Listen Queen, you're having some kind of psychotic break. Go back to your family, your fiancée, and your fancy house! And you're gonna forget about this!" Roy snarled as he pulled Oliver to his feet."You've got everything Queen, a life anyone would be envious of! Stop trying to throw it all away."

  


Star City, real world

Night

"So who's meeting us here, The League?" Spartan asked as he and Malcolm reached the power plant.

"They found her location, but I think an enhanced individual requires enhanced help." Malcolm explained.

There was a gust of wind and Flash appeared in front of them.

"Hey Dig." Barry greeted cheerful.

"Barry," Spartan greeted as Supergirl landed nearby, "new Meta?"

"This is Supergirl, she's an alien." Flash explained."But don't worry, I'm one of the nice ones." Supergirl assured him.

"Okay, I'm out." Spartan said as he walked off.

"Does he not like me?" Supergirl asked.

"Aliens is new for him, it's gonna take some getting used to." Flash assured her.

Spartan walked inside the power plant, guns at the ready. He walked through a door and was promptly blasted by an electrical burst. He cried out as he was thrown back, landing painfully on his back, dropping his guns. Looking up, Spartan saw a woman who looked like she was coming from a sci-fi convention.

"Laura Washington I presume." Spartan said as he picked up his guns and stood up.

"You'd be correct." Washing ton told him as he arm glowed blue.

Queen Mansion, next day, dream world

Afternoon

Sara was helping Laurel get ready for the wedding when suddenly the door burst open.

"Laurel-" Oliver started but stopped, seeing she wasn't alone.

"Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Sara asked briskly.

"Or skip your rehearsal dinner?" Laurel asked sadly.

"I-I know. I said I was sorry." Oliver reminded them.

"In a text." Sara seethed.

"Sara can you give us a few minutes please?" Oliver asked.

Sara sighed before looking over at Laurel. Seeing Laurel's look, Sara turned and began making her way out of the room.

"You're lucky I'm not a trained assassin or anything." Sara told Oliver as she walked out.

Downstairs, Roy was on his way up when he ran into Thea.

"Oh, sorry, are you a friend of Ollie's." Thea said as she stared at him suspiciously.

"Something like that." Roy said as he looked at her, overcome with the strangest feeling.

_Roy smirked at Thea from behind them fence before running off._

_Thea grabbed one side of his face and pulled him into a kiss as the doctor gave him the shot._

_"You're the only person I've ever cared about." Roy told Thea in his house._

"Have we met before?" Roy asked her. _  
_

"No, I don't think so?" Thea said looking at him strangely.

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you." Roy said before he began climbing the staircase.

"I," Oliver began before really looking at her in the wedding dress and suddenly found himself tongue tied, "Wow. You-you look beautiful."

"I called you over twenty times last night." Laurel said quietly not turning around to look at him and Oliver sighed.

"I can't explain last night. I just," Oliver sighed as Laurel finally turned around to face him, "Today, today I want to marry you."

"Well, that's good because there are guests here." Laurel teased as she smiled.

"No Laurel. Not with guest, not in a few hours, now. I need to-I need to get out of here. We can elope." Oliver pleaded and Laurel looked at him in shock and bewilderment.

"Oliver-"

"I'm being serious," Oliver cut her off, "I can't explain what's going on with me right now, I just know that I want to be with you as quickly as humanly possible."

"What is going on with you?" Laurel demanded, now truly concerned.

"Last night, someone reminded me that I have everything…and I don't want to give it up." Oliver told her and she smiled slightly.

"Well, that's very sweet of you," Laurel said as she took his hands in hers, "but we have over two hundred guests coming, plus your parents have spent a fortune on this wedding."

"I know, and I'm sorry if this is confusing or if I'm scaring you, but the only thing in the world that makes sense to me right now is that I love you. And I'm gonna take that job at Queen Consolidated, and I'm gonna spend every day trying to be the man you fell in love with."

Laurel smiled but before she could say anything, someone knocked at the door. Oliver turned around and was stunned to see Roy open the door.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you." Roy said as Oliver stared at him in surprise.

"I-I'll be right back." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as Oliver walked out with Roy.

"Okay." Laurel said as she got a flash of a memory.

_"I can charge you with obstruction right now!" Laurel shouted as she sat across from Roy in an interrogation room._

Laurel shook her head, trying to figure out what that was about.

"So what happened to I should go back and enjoy my life?" Oliver asked as he and Roy walked the grounds.

"Have you seen a building in he city lately, one that shouldn't be there?" Roy asked and Oliver whipped his head towards him.

"Palmer Technologies." Oliver said and Roy nodded.

"Yeah."

"I was with my dad, I saw it and it felt, uh-" Oliver stammered.

Wrong," Roy supplied and Oliver nodded, "Felicity's engaged to Ray Palmer. Says he never owned a building or a company. I don't know what's going on here, but after you left I started having these, uh-"

"Visions, right? Like these, uh…memory flashes. I'm getting them to. Roy, what is happening to us?" Oliver asked.

"I wish I knew. I've seen strange shit over the years, but this...look, after you left, I tried to draw one these memory flashes," Roy said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "I've never been much of an artist, but here's what I came up with."

Roy handed it to Oliver and Oliver looked at it. It looked like a skeletal head with a red dot in the forehead.

"What the hell is this Oliver?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. I've been remembering things. I don't think any of this is real." Oliver confessed.

"We're real, but whatever's playing these head games with us, I don't think it's fully working." Roy told him.

"Are you sure? Because the Queen's gambit…" Oliver trailed of as his eyes widened in realization. "They put me in a world where I never got on my father's boat."

"Oliver, I don't know if these are memories or feelings, but I think you're right. I think you're the Green Arrow and I was your parent and I don't think it's because of some boat." Roy told him.

"These head games aren't over. They are gonna push back against whatever we do." Oliver warned him.

"How?" Roy asked.

Oliver opened his mouth but stopped. His hair stood on end as he looked over to the side. A man with a black suit with greying black hair wearing an eye patch pulled out a sword as he smirked at Oliver.

"You're not going anywhere kid." Slade told him.

Slade lunged at them and swung his sword, trying to take off their heads. Oliver and Roy stumbled back, avoiding the sword and trying their best to fight back. However, it was incredibly difficult with no weapons. Roy grabbed his arm, trying to yank the sword back but Slade threw him on the ground. Oliver rushed him and Slade grabbed him by the shirt before throwing him on the ground.

"I thought I'd trained you better than that. Oh well. Goodbye kid." Slade said as he prepared to stab Oliver through the heart.

However, Sara rushed in and grabbed is arm, stopping him. She kicked him in the knee, yanked his sword from his hands, and stabbed him in the chest with it. As Slade fell dead, Sara seemed to come down from a high and looked around stunned as Oliver and Roy rushed over to her.

"Why did I do that? Nyssa asked stunned.

"Alright," Oliver said as they walked into a deserted hallway, "this is hard to explain."

"Try." Nyssa sneered.

"We think we're in some sort of shared hallucination." Roy said bluntly and Nyssa scoffed.

"You have both lost your minds." Nyssa told them.

"Nyssa, what is the last thing you remember? Before you and Sara got here yesterday?" Oliver asked as they stopped in the sitting room.

Nyssa sighed before she took a deep breath, thinking back. Then, she got it back in flashes.

"We were in a battle," Nyssa said after a moment, "then we were captured."

"By who?" Roy demanded.

"I do not know." Nyssa said, trying to search her brain for the answer.

"Alright, who else was taken?" Oliver asked and Nyssa was silent for a moment.

"Laurel."

"Okay, we know who was taken. Now how do we get out of here?" Roy asked.

"The Palmer Tech building," Oliver said and they looked over at him, "maybe the reason it seems wrong is because that's the way out of here."

Star City, real world

Night

"What do you want?" Washington asked as Spartan took aim at her.

"You stole something from Van Horn industries." spartan told her.

"you mean this." She said as she showed him her wrist which had what looked like a chip in it.

"Yeah. And now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but gonna come with me either way." Spartan growled.

Spartan opened fire, running to the side as he dodged her electrical blasts. AS one neared him, Flash sped over and grabbed him, getting him out of the way. Supergirl flew in, punching Washington and sending her flying. As she got back up, an arrow flew over and exploded. Cables wrapped around her and tied her to a pillar. She tried to break out to no avail and none of her electrical attacks were working wither.

"Experimental elastic alloy," Malcolm said as he walked over, lowering his bow, "electricity resistant and as tough as steel. You'd have to be a lot stronger to break out."

Queen Mansion, dream world

Night

In the dressing room, Laurel and Nyssa were talking someone knocked on the door. They looked over to see Nyssa open the door. Nyssa felt a lump in her throat at the sight of Sara but pressed on.

"Beloved, may I speak to Laurel for a moment?" Nyssa said and Sara smirked.

"Sure, but no funny business now." Sara winked before walking about.

"What did you want to talk about?" Laurel asked curiously and Nyssa swallowed thickly, trying to regain control of her emotions.

"LAurel, how did we meet?" Nyssa asked suddenly.

"Um, Sara introduced us." LAurel looked at Nyssa oddly.

"Laurel, think, how did we meet exactly? Nyssa asked and Laurel thought a bit harder, getting a memory flash.

_Laurel walked in to see Sara talking to someone. She felt something hit her in the neck and fell to her knees. Looking up, she saw an exotic woman walk up next to Sara before it all went black._

"W-what is this." Laurel stammered as Nyssa looked at her sadly.

"None of this is real Laurel." Nyssa said sadly.

Downstairs, Oliver walked over to his parents as they entered the room.

"Son, don't you think you should be getting your tuxedo on?" Robert asked pointedly.

"Oliver, you're acting terribly strange." Moira noted concerned.

"Oliver, your mother and I are concerned that if you keep up this unstable behavior, that is not going to finish well." Robert told him.

_"That is not going to finish well." Robert told Oliver on The Gambit._

"I'm just saying, Laurel, the company." Robert pointed out.

"This is your life now." Moira said as she put her arm on Oliver's shoulder and he took a deep breath.

"No, it isn't." Oliver said sadly as he hugged his mother for one last time.

"Oliver." Moira hugged him back and he shut his eyes, trying desperately not to cry.

After a moment, Oliver stepped back and then hugged Robert.

"I'm so-I'm sorry" Oliver stammered as he tried to control his emotions.

"Ollie, Ollie." Robert said as he hugged his son, silently wondering what had come over Oliver.

Oliver stepped away and started walking away when he saw Felicity with Ray. He paused, staring. He considered approaching but in the end, decided against it. She didn't know him here and it would do no good. Oliver made his way towards the stairs and ran up. Finding Laurel's dressing room, he opened the door to see Nyssa and Laurel talking.

"Laurel." Oliver began as he walked in.

"She knows Oliver," Nyssa interrupted, looking tired, "she knows and she refuses to leave."

"Why would you want to?" Laurel asked and Oliver looked at her sadly.

"None of this is real Laurel." Nyssa tried to reach her friend.

"Close enough. In this world, my sister is alive." Laurel argued.

"That is not Sara." Nyssa said firmly.

"She remembers my ninth birthday party, where everything got ruined so she made me a cup cake to make me feel better. She remembers all the stupid fights we had as kids. She remembers everything. Ollie." Laure looked at him desperately and Oliver hated to take this from her but he had to.

"It's not Sara Laurel," Oliver said and her face fell, "we all want it to be, but it isn't. Nyssa, go wait with Roy outside, give us a minute."

"If this is where we part...goodbye my friend." Nyssa hugged Laurel walking out.

We can't stay here Laurel." Oliver told her.

"Why not?" Laurel asked tearfully. "What is waiting for us out there besides pain and suffering?"

"We have responsibilities, people who count on the Green Arrow and Black Canary." Oliver told here.

"There's Flash and Supergirl and people who have powers. Where are we needed if they can do what they do. Why can't you, if only for a minute, think that this is our reward for all the pain and suffering we've endured and the sacrifices we have made for the last ten years?" Laurel asked desperately.

"I didn't make those sacrifices because I was looking for a reward and you didn't either," Oliver pointed out, "we made them because we thought it was the right thing to do. And seeing all this has shown me that there is till so much more to do. So please, I am begging you to come with me."

"I can't lose my sister again." Laurel said as her eyes filled with tears and Oliver sighed.

"Okay," Oliver brought her in, kissing her forehead softly, "I want you to be happy, its all I've ever wanted for you. Goodbye Pretty Bird."

It was the sound of her childhood nickname, that no one had called her since before The Gambit, that paused Laurel to shut her eyes as Oliver let her go and walked out, leaving her alone.

"Where's Laurel?" Roy asked as Oliver met her and Nyssa outside.

"Not coming," Oliver said and they paused as the absorbed this, "Look, whatever the Dominators want us in here for, they'll have built in safeguards, like we've already seen.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced Oliver in the shoulder. Oliver grunted and pulled it out of his shoulder. They all turned and saw Malcolm Merlyn lower his bow. Standing with him were Slade Wilson, Brother Blood, and Ra's al Ghul.

"They're not real." Oliver told them.

"They certainly look real," they looked over to see Laurel, who had changed out of her wedding dress and into jeans and a black shirt, "but lets not get into that."

"I thought you were staying." Oliver said.

"And if I did, everything the two of us and Sara have been through was all for nothing. Now, lets do this." Laurel said as she stared at Malcolm.

Oliver gripped the arrow in his hand tightly as they all rushed their own opponents.

"You know, this might be even more satisfying than having your sister killed!" Malcolm sneered as he swung his sword at Laurel.

Oliver ducked, narrowly avoiding Slade's sword. Then he grabbed Slade's arm and elbowed him in the face.

"You'll pay for that kid." Slade sneered.

"You and I have a score to settle you son of a bitch!" Roy sneered as he slugged Blood.

"What a disappointment you've become." Ra's said as he swung his sword at Nyssa, who ducked.

"I was always a disappointment to you, father." Nyssa sneered the title as she kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling back.

Oliver and Slade exchanged blows before Oliver ducked a blow from Slade's sword. Oliver kicked Slade in the knee and Slade fell to his knees as Oliver grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground.

"Now there's the Oliver I know! Let's finish this kid!" Slade shouted madly as he stood up and thy resumed their fight.

Roy grabbed Blood's arm and threw him onto the ground but Blood got right back up.

"Its not over Brother Roy." Blood said as he punched Roy, sending him stumbling back.

"Not yet." Roy agreed before slugging him.

Nyssa managed to grab one of her father's swords and rushed him, the two al Ghuls beginning a duel.

The Dominators could replicate memories but not skill, Laurel thought as she fought Malcolm. Otherwise she'd be dead by now. Laurel knocked his bow out of his hand and grabbed an arrow from the ground and fired. Her aim was amateurish, but it got Malcolm through the chest, the exact spot where he had Thea kill her sister. Laurel then grabbed another arrow from the ground and tossed it to Roy. Nodding his thanks, Roy stabbed Blood in the chest and twisted. Blood fell dead.

"What do you know, I did kill for you." Roy quipped.

"Ollie!" Laurel shouted as she tossed him Malcolm's bow.

Oliver grabbed it; notched the arrow he had grabbed, and fired. It hit Slade in the other eyes and his former friend fell back, dead. At the same time, Nyssa stepped back, whirling around, hitting Ra's in the side with her sword. Ra's was temporarily paralyzed, allowing Nyssa to stab him through the chest. She pulled out the sword and he fell back, dead.

"Laurel? Ollie?"

Everyone whirled around to see Sara, in her maid of honor dress, walk onto the porch. As Laurel walked towards her sister, Oliver looked towards Nyssa, who shook her head.

"I have said goodbye to her too many times. I will not do it again." She said and Oliver nodded.

"Go, we'll catch up." Oliver ordered before joining Laurel and Sara on the steps.

"What's going on, why aren't you two ready? Everyone's waiting." Sara said confused.

"Sara," Laurel gulped before continuing, "we have to go."

"Go where?" Sara asked looking confused.

"It's hard to explain. Just know that I love you," Laurel hugged Sara, closing her eyes to fight the tears, "because you are my little sister. I'm just sorry I wasn't better at being a big sister."

Laurel let Sara go and ran off, running as fast as she could so she wouldn't turn back.

"Ollie, what's happening?" Sara asked looking desperate.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, looking resigned, "I let you down. I love you. Much more than I should, but never as much as you deserved. You always deserved better Sara."

Oliver leaned forward and, before Sara could seem to process what was happening, kissed her before breaking away. Oliver then walked off the front porch and ran after the others.

Palmer Tech, dream world

Later

"So what now?" Roy asked as they entered the building.

"Somehow, I do not think that is superposed to be here." Nyssa pointed out a green portal.

"Only one way to find out if its the way home." Oliver noted.

Roy, Laurel, and Nyssa entered the portal and Oliver was about to follow when he heard a voice.

"You're never without me my beautiful boy."

Oliver whirled to see, from left to right, holograms of Moira, Felicity, Tommy, Sara, and Robert.

"There's nothing left to say except that I could not be more proud. Become someone else. Become something else." Moira's voice said.

"You honor the dead by fighting and you are not done fighting!" Felicity's voice said.

"I know I called you a murderer but you are not. You are a hero." Tommy's voice said.

"We're not our masks. And we need people in our lives who don't wear one." Sara's voice told him.

"This is your responsibility now." Robert's voice said.

Oliver stared at all of them, pain filling him at the sight of his lost loved ones. Then, he turned and walked into the green portal.

Alien ship, real world

Oliver groaned as he came to. He saw he was in some kind of pod and there others were in something similar. Groaning, they all got out of the pods.

"Where are we?" Laurel asked.

"I think I have the answer to that." Roy said, staring at something.

Arrow lair

Same time

"So it was just a waste of time?" Quentin asked in a surely tone.

"The translator was a bust. This was all I got back from the tech but I can't make hide or tails of it." Ray said as he pulled up a tablet that showed seemingly meaningless numbers.

"Gematria," Malcolm whispered and they all turned to him, "It's the numerology of the Torah. Its the numerical equivalent of letters, words, and phrases."

"So wait, you mean the Language The Dominators speak is based off the old testament?" Diggle asked stunned.

"At the very least, it shares commonalities." Malcolm noted.

"Okay, so I just have to plug it into a translator program," Cisco walked over, grabbed the tablet from Ray and plugged it in to the computer, "Okay, I have a location I think. But it doesn't make sense. -3.127 latitude, -23.7987 longitude."

"It makes perfect sense, " Ray said as he pulled out a radio, "I need to get in touch with the Waveridder."

Dominator ship

Same time

"Shit." Roy said as the four of them stared out into the vacuum of space.

"Okay, lets get a move on. We need to find a way out of here and fast." Oliver ordered and the four of them exited the room, lurking behind a corner as two Dominators passed. They walked the other way only to walk right into a hoard of Dominators.

"Its been nice knowing you guys." Roy told them.

Seeing a weapon on the wall that looked like a blaster, Oliver grabbed it. Desperately hoping it worked like a gun, Oliver pulled what he hoped was the trigger and an orange beam shot out of it. It hit The Dominators and they all stumbled back, obviously in pain.

"Go go go!" Oliver barked as the four turned and ran.

The group made their way through the ship until they found themselves in what was obviously a hanger bay.

"You think you can fly one of these things?" Laurel asked.

"I'm hoping between the four of us, someone can." Oliver told her.

Finding the nearest ship, the five of them got in, closed the door, and all of them took a seat.

"So…now what?"

"I am not exactly a pilot." Nyssa said dryly.

Seeing what looked like a hand activation pad in front of her, Roy went with her his and put his hand on it. It seemed to work, as the ship came to life. The controls came up to their laps and the ship lit up.

"Not bad for a high school drop out, huh?" Roy said glibly.

The ship left and flew out the larger ship. However, they didn't get far when various other ships started popping out of the larger craft.

"Does anyone have any idea how to fly this thing?" Laurel asked.

"I don't even know where the controls are. Oliver told her as the ship suddenly rocked.

"Well we better figure it out or we aren't gonna last long!" Roy shouted as the entire shot rocked for all the hits.

Three of the ships formed a triangle and a red triangle of energy formed. They all thought they were done for when, out of nowhere, The Waveridder flew in and broke it up. The time ship flew over to their ship and beamed them up before vanishing in a blink.

Arrow lair

Same time

"Okay, thanks," Ray said before he walked over to the others, "Amaya and Nate just got in touch, the others are now safely aboard the Waveridder."

"Good. Now that my daughter is safe, I can do what I've been fighting to do for hours." Quentin snarled as he pulled out his gun and took aim at Malcolm.

"Do you really think you can kill me Detective." Malcolm said seemingly amused.

"It's Captain! You are responsible for every terrible thing that has happened in this city for the last ten years. Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Quentin sneered.

"There isn't any." Thea glared at Malcolm.

"tell me Captain, when was the last time you talked to your ex-wife?" Malcolm asked and they all tensed.

"What did you do?" Quentin snarled and Malcolm smiled thinly.

"I have some members of the League stationed outside her house. If anything happens to me, they have orders to kill her. You wouldn't want to explain to Laurel how you got her mother killed, would you?" Malcolm mocked and Quentin glowered as he lowered his gun.

"One day, you're gonna pay for what you have done. One day." Quentin sneered and Malcolm smiled thinly.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Malcolm said and Thea glared at him.

"You're a monster." She sneered and Malcolm scowled.

"I did what I had to do in order to protect myself." Malcolm said and Thea scoffed.

"You know what? I'm not doing this anymore," Thea said and they all turned to him, "this song and dance where you do something horrible to the people I love and I forgive you. IT is over. Sometimes, I lay awake at night and I wonder, what would Robert think, my real father, think about our relationship? He raised me, he loved me, and I threw that all away the moment I became your daughter."

"Yes you did and it was your choice." Malcolm reminded her cruelly.

"And I wish I never did." Thea sneered.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Malcolm exploded. "You would be dead ten times over if weren't for me! I taught you how to fight, how to be strong. I turned from a delicate spoiled brat into a warrior and all I've ever gotten in return is your venomous spite!"

"For a very good reason! You are responsible for every terrible thing that has gone wrong in my life! It can all be traced back to you! And I'm done! From this moment on, pretend like I'm dead. Because you are dead to me! Thea sneered.

"One day, you will call on me," Malcolm sneered, "one day, you will need me. One day Thea, you will regret this."

"The only thing I regret is that I didn't do it sooner." Thea sneered.

Malcolm sneered back at her before he turned around and walked out.

"Can't believe we're working with this guy." Kara muttered.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that. Hopefully, we'll never have to see him again after this." Barry sighed.

The Waveridder

Same time

"Oliver," Nate said as the doors opened and the four walked in, "nice clothes, shop at an alien gap?"

"Not funny." Oliver deadpanned.

"Well, lucky for you guys, the Waveridder has a machine that replicates old clothes and weapons," Hi," Nate turned around and offered his hand to Laurel, "I'm Nate Heywood."

"Laurel Lance." Laurel said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Roy." Roy introduced himself.

"Nyssa al Ghul. Heir to the demon." Nyssa said haughtily.

"How'd you find us?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't. Our friends back on earth did." Nate explained and Oliver smirked in pride.

"Wow." Laurel breathed as she looked around.

"Thanks for the save." Oliver told Nate.

"No problem." Nate assured him.

"Except for all our other problems." Roy said.

"Mr. Harper is correct," Nyssa agreed, "these Dominators didn't simply take us to put us in a simulation."

"I know, there has to be more to it than that." Oliver sighed.

"Maybe they were scanning for Intel." Roy pointed out.

"But why us specifically?" Laurel wondered.

"Because we couldn't fight back." Oliver realized.

"Because none of you are Metahumans." Nate noted and Oliver nodded.

"Then what were they after?" Laurel asked concerned.

"Klic-clac-to-nick-lava-shack-too." Nyssa said and they all looked at her confused.

"What?" Roy asked confused.

"When we escaped the Dominators tap, I heard one of them say that." Nyssa explained.

"But does it mean?" Oliver wondered.

"Gideon?" Nate called out.

"Translating," A giant, holographic head appeared in the center of the room, "the phase loosely translates to 'We are nearing completion of the weapon.'"

"What kind of weapon?" Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"I am not sure, but I am tracking the mother ship from which you escaped from. It appears to be on a direct course for earth." Gideon said and they all exchanged horrified glances.


	14. A trip to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Cisco accompany the Legends to a trip to the past in order to gather Intel on the Dominators. In the present, Olive,r LAurel, Barry and the rest of the Legends have a nasty run in with Waller.

Star Labs hanger bay  
Morning

"I can't believe you guys escaped an alien spaceship. Key words, alien spaceship. I have questions." Cisco said excited as he led the group back into the hanger.

"They can wait." Laurel said firmly.

"What's our status?" Oliver demanded as they reached Barry, Kara, and Stein.

"Nothing since The Dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads." Barry told him.

"Why would they do that?" Nate wondered.

"Maybe they were trying to pit us against each other, gain Intel on Metas." Ray proposed.

"Metas do pose the greatest threat to their invasion. It would make sense they would want to get to know their enemy." Kara pointed out.

"By kidnapping people. Perhaps they were searching your minds, looking for Metahuman vulnerabilities." Stein theorized.

"I think it's time we return the favor." Oliver announced.

"So what, you think we should kidnap one of them?" Roy asked his mentor, not sure about that.

"Ever since we found off that one ship, they've been in short supply." Barry told them.

"Actually, I think I know where to find one," Nate said as he walked over to one of the computers in the hanger, "I've been reviewing some of the old army footage of their first encounter with The Dominators. And I think I pegged the fight to-"

The various screens behind him showed the footage of what looked like one of the old war films from the Second World War.

"Redmond, Oregon. 1951." Nate finished and they watched as a Dominator appeared on screen.

"You're suggesting that we travel back to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intention?" Stein asked incredulously.

"The took some of us, I fail to see why we should not return the favor." Nyssa said savagely, wanting payback.

"We're at war. We need to find out as much Intel as we can, save our world. Whatever it takes." Malcolm agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Snart shrugged.

"Time travel. I'm in." Cisco grinned.

" Wait, Caitlin and Dr. Stein have been working on a way to take down The Dominators. They could probably use your help." Barry told him.

"Pass." Cisco almost sneered and Barry winced but did not argue further as Oliver shot Cisco a look that had him squirming.

"I can take Mick and Amaya as back up." Nata offered.

"I'll come with to." Roy offered and Oliver nodded.

"Do it." He ordered and Barry sighed before he relented and the five left.

"And the new president called, which would be cool under different circumstances, but she wants to meet with us." Barry explained to the remaining group.

"Let's bring Ray, Snart and Laurel as back up." Oliver suggested and Barry nodded in agreement.

"What about me? I can do backup." Kara asked and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Oliver asked as he gestured to the side.

Realizing he wasn't asking, Kara followed him to away from the others. Once they were out of hearing range, Oliver spoke.

"I would like to minimize your involvement in this." Oliver said and Kara looked at him in surprise, anger, and hurt.

"Why? Because I'm an alien? I also happen to be your biggest weapon." Kara said angrily.

"You're an unknown variable, it's not personal." Oliver told her.

"Except it's exactly how this feels." Kara snapped and Oliver sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have dealt with magic, Metahumans, super soldiers, and it usually doesn't end well. I know nothing about you aside from what Barry has told me, which isn't much." Oliver told her.

"You guys came to me and I came with no complaints. I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt." Kara said angrily.

"The last person I chase to trust absolutely killed my mother," Oliver said bluntly and Kara was stunned into silence, "please stay here."

Oliver then walked passed the stunned Kara and over to the others.

"Let's go." Oliver ordered.

1951

"This is it, the fifties." Cisco said as they landed before Roy vomited.

"Side effects of time travel include vomiting, partial deafness," Nate said as Roy tried to talk but only got gibberish, "Linguistic disorientation."

"You two," Mick gestured to Cisco and Roy, "Clean it up. We're gonna go kidnap an alien."

"Okay, I know I did not just through time so we could stay on the ship." Cisco said angrily as they all stood up.

"Red, stay on the ship." Mick said and Roy tried for an angry retort but it was still gibberish.

"I'll take that as, 'Have fun storming the castle.'" Nate quipped as they walked off.

"Oh for real? You're gonna use Princess bride against me? Against me?" Cisco said annoyed.

Later, after having cleaned up Roy's vomit, Cisco was laying on his back on the floor as Roy sat in a chair, his feet up on a desk.

"Wonder what's going on out there." Roy mused.

"It's a real life Spielberg movie and we're stuck in here." Cisco said glumly and Roy got to his feet.

"Well, maybe this is the universe punishing you for running away from Barry." Roy said as he walked over to Cisco., who whipped his head towards him.

"Mnn, no," Cisco said as he stood up, "I came on the Waveridder so that I could time travel."

And?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"And...yes, I wanted to get away from Barry." Cisco admitted.

"You realize you're being a dick right?" Roy asked as Cisco walked away from him. "You're holding a grudge against your best friend when the human race could end."

"My best friend? He only killed my brother." Cisco snapped as he turned around to face Roy.

"No he didn't." Roy disagreed.

"Okay, you're right," Cisco admitted, "he didn't literally kill my brother. What I mean to say is he's responsible. He just had to go back and save his family, and in doing so he destroyed mine."

"You don't know that Cisco," Roy protested and Cisco looked at him incredulously, "there is no way we can know for sure that Dante dying was caused by Flashpoint. And even if it was, cut him some slack man. He'd just watched his dad get murdered right in front of him. He wanted to see his family again, he did what anyone in his position would do, he did what I would do! Are you honestly saying that if you could see your brother again, you would not take that chance?"

Cisco opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. So instead, he turned away and Roy sighed.

"Cisco, considering what we're facing, it's possible we won't all make it out alive. If that's true, do you really want your last moments with Barry to be like this?" Roy asked and Cisco was silent.

"Mr. Harper, Mr. Ramon, we have a problem." Gideon spoke up.

"What kind of problem?" Roy inquired.

Gideon showed them a hologram. Roy and Cisco stared in horror at the image of Mick, Nate, and Amaya being dragged off by men in suits.

"Crap. Where do you think they're taking them?" Roy asked.

"Those Men in Black types are probably gonna take them to a secret lab ab run experiments on them. Have you seen Stranger Things?" Cisco asked sarcastically.

"Not yet. Looks like I'm gonna have to go rescue them." Roy said as he grabbed his bow.

"No, we are." Cisco said and Roy looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Cisco, no offense, but you're the tech support. I've had years on the street and training from Oliver." Roy pointed out.

"And no offense to you, but you can't take these guys on by yourself. Come on, let me help." Cisco pleaded and Roy looked at him, indecisive.

Present, Central City  
Afternoon

Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, Snart and The Atom were waiting at a warehouse district for the President. Only one problem: She wasn't there.

"So where's the President?" Black Canary wondered.

"She's late." Snart noted.

"Well, she's probably got a lot on her plate. What with the invasion and her predecessor getting killed." The Atom pointed out.

"Hey, what did you say to Kara earlier?" Flash asked as he looked over at Green Arrow, "She seemed angry and I didn't know she was even capable of being angry."

Before the archer could even try to come up with an answer he knew would satisfy his friend, four SUVs rolled in and surrounded them. The heroes exchanged weary glances as they cars stopped. Men in suits got out before one opened the back door of a car and someone got out. Green Arrow and Flash both tensed at the sight of her.

"Amanda." Green Arrow said cuttingly and Waller smiled nastily.

"Hello Oliver." She greeted coolly.

"What are you doing here?"Flash snapped.

"And where's the president?" Black Canary demanded.

"She couldn't make it today." Waller said as the men in suits raised their weapons and aimed at the heroes.

"Barry, I think it's time to do something. And fast." Green arrow said to Flash.

Flash nodded and sped around. Only a second passed, but all the men in suits were down. When something bounced off The Atom's suit, Green Arrow glanced over at Flash.

"Sniper." He said.

"On it." Flash said before he sped off.

It became a full out brawl. Green Arrow using his bow and arrows, Black Canary using her side batons, Snart using his cold gun, and The Atom using his suit to deal with the men in the suits. It wasn't much of a challenge for them and, within seconds, they were all down and the heroes turned to the old man, who looked displeased but not afraid as Flash then sped in front of her.

"We're trying to help you. This is how you thank us? You're the one who told me to round up my friends!" He said angrily.

"Circumstances have changed. The reason the Dominators are here-"

"Is because they have a beef with the Metahumans," Snart drawled, "tell us something we don't know."

"Like what exactly did we do to them?" Flash demanded.

"Nothing, yet. But they see individuals with powers such as yours as a future threat, and frankly, so do I." Waller said coolly.

1951

Mick, Amaya, and Nate were in a lock room, what was basically a cell, when they heard something outside the door. It sounded like something like an arrow flying through the air, something firing, and screams. The doors suddenly flew opened as Arsenal and Cisco, who was armed with some sort of gun, walked in.

"You guys sure you wanted us to stay on the ship?" Arsenal quipped.

"Great, saved by the sidekicks." Mick grumbled as he stood up.

"Year, your welcome." Cisco deadpanned as the group walked into the hallway, which wa littered with unconscious men in suits.

"The Waveridder is ready to take us back to the present." Arsenal told them before an inhuman shriek pieced the air.

"If we leave him here, they're gonna kill him." Cisco noted concerned.

"So what, he's an alien." Mick said unconcerned.

"As much as I hate to agree with the criminal, he's right. We don't have time for this Cisco." Arsenal argued.

"Just because they're douches doesn't mean we have to be." Cisco argued and Arsenal sighed, knowing he wasn't going to budge and relented.

"So what's your plan, oh wise one?" Arsenal grumbled.

'Don't we have a Dominator ship we can send him home with?" Cisco asked Nate.

"Yeah, but its damaged." Nate told him.

"I think I can fix it. Can't be that harder than building a time machine." Cisco sad optimistically.

"Alright, wait here. Follow my lead guys." Arsenal said ash e walked forward.

"Since when is he in charge?" Mick wondered.

Arsenal followed the sound of the Dominator screaming to two doors. Arsenal kicked it in and saw a man in a suit and a man in a lab coat standing over a Dominator, which was obviously in pain. As the men whirled around, Roy was suddenly filled with rage. Reaching back into his quiver, Roy pulled out two arrows and notched them. He fired twice, hitting his mark with perfect precision. The two men fell to the floor, crying out in pain as they clutched their shoulders with the arrows in them. As Amaya rushed in, Arsenal rushed over and struck both men with his bow hard enough to knocked them out.

"I'm not gonna lie: that felt good." Arsenal said and Mick laughed heartily.

"I like you Red." Mick told him.

"We're getting you out of here." Amaya told the weakened Dominator gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, doesn't it make much more sense how Roy, with back up from Cisco, could take the base instead of the team of Felicity and Cisco? I swear, these writers...


	15. Heroes VS Dominators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dominators make a startling demand as everyone prepares for the battle for the earth.

1951

Night

Cisco and Roy watched from the cockpit as The Dominator ship flew off into the sky, disappearing in an orange light.

"Bye," Cisco said, having a strange device i his hand, "he didn't even say thank you."

"What's that?" Roy asked, looking at the device suspiciously.

"I think its a transponder." Cisco said as he turned around.

"And you got that where?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I may or may not have stolen it from his ship." Cisco said unashamed.

"What does it do?" Roy asked as Cisco handed it to him.

"I think we can use it to communicate with him when we get back." Cisco explained.

"That's genius!" Roy grinned.

"You kids finished?" Mick asked bored.

Present, Central City

Afternoon

"Look, if you're such buddies with The Dominators, why don't you call them off?" Snart drawled.

"We know you sent them packing once before back in 1951." Ray pointed out.

"That was just a reconnaissance mission." Waller explained.

"What brought them back?" Flash demanded.

"You did Mr. Allen." Waller said and the heroes exchanged confused looks.

"What?" Flash asked.

"You threatened the entire universe when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time."Waller explained.

"You know about Flashpoint? How-" Ray began.

"They told us." Waller cut him off.

"I made a mistake, won't let it happen again." Flash said firmly.

"It turns out we have had a truce with The Dominators for the past sixty years. You broke the truce when you changed the timeline." Waller explained and Flash turned away, guilt and self-loathing on his face.

"What do they want?" Green Arrow demanded.

"We have made a deal with them. If Mr. Allen surrenders himself, then they will leave us in peace," Waller explained and they all stared in shock, "you really want to save the world? Here's your chance."

The Waveridder

Same time

As The Waveridder landed, the transponder in Cisco's hand went off.

"What's happening?" Nate asked as they all turned to him.

"Either our food's ready or this guy's trying to call us." Cisco said as he got to his feet.

Cisco put the device on the console and a hologram of The Dominator appeared.

"Hey, it's him." Cisco said jovially.

"He's even uglier than the last time we saw him." Mick said.

"Sixty-five of your years ago, you rescued me from capture." The Dominator said.

"You don't need to thank us." Cisco said quickly.

"Yeah he does," Mick disagreed, "he can thank us by turning around and heading home.

"In gratitude, I will spare your lives, but I cannot do the same for Barry Allen," The Dominator said and they froze, "If he does not surrender himself, we will ave no choice but to deploy a weapon that will exterminate all Metahumans."

The hologram faded, leaving the five heroes to star in stunned shock.

Star Labs hanger

Later in the afternoon

"Well of course its a trap." Nyssa said as she stood with Malcolm, Cisco, Nate and Ray.

"Considering how much they hate Metas, its hard to imagine they'd be satisfied with just one." Ray noted.

"It's a stalling tactic," Malcolm said as they turned to him, "We waste time arguing about this and even if we agree to their terms, they don't live up to their end of the deal. Trust me."

"If I know Barry, he'll try to do it anyway." Cisco noted.

"Oliver is attempting to talk him out of it." Nyssa supplied.

"What the collateral damage of the Meta-bomb?" Nata asked.

"Projected casualty count is about two-million non-Metahumans." Cisco said.

"Okay, so let's try negotiating with him?" Nate suggested and was met with incredulous looks.

"These Dominators are not interested in negotiations!" Malcolm snarled.

"For once, I agree with the mass murderer!" Cisco snapped.

"What do we have to lose at this point?" Nate implored.

"Well then make it fast," Roy said as he and Jax walked out, "we have incoming."

Cisco turned to the computer and started typing. They turned to the various screens behind them to see a map of the earth that showed projectiles all over it.

"We've got Dominator ships coming in all over the world." Roy explained.

"Including Central City." Jax added.

"They're not moving or anything, they're just sitting there." Cisco added quickly as he looked at the computers.

"For the moment." Malcolm said grimly.

"They are trying to leverage us into handing over Mr. Allen." Nyssa noted.

"Well Mr. Ramon, if you want to contact your Dominator friend, I'd say do it now." Malcolm told Cisco.

Cisco nodded and grabbed the alien device he had gotten from his trip through time and walked off, Nate following him. Without a word to Malcolm, Nyssa walked off and met Laurel off to the side.

"Rethinking not staying in the hallucination." Laurel said dryly and Nyssa smiled thinly.

"It was a perfect life." Nyssa agreed.

"One thing I don't understand is how did you end up with my sister in a world where Ollie and Sara never got n that boat?" Laurel asked curiously.

"It wasn't simply a world where they never boarded the Queen's Gambit," Nyssa said and Laurel raised an eyebrow, "it took away on regret for each of us. For Oliver it was obviously getting on that boat. For Mr. Harper, well he feels like he has not atoned for his sins, so The Dominators created a world where he was. I always regretted that being who I was prevented me from being with Sara, so The Dominators created a world where I was not the daughter of Ra's al Ghul."

"And me?" Laurel raised an eyebrow as Nyssa smirked.

"Is it not obvious? You regret not having tried harder to make things work with Oliver." Nyssa laughed as she walked off, leaving Laurel to her thoughts.

"This isn't up for debate," Barry said as he stood in front of the heroes, plus Malcolm and Nyssa, " It's not even a close call guys. I turn myself over to The Dominators; they leave the rest of the world alone. It's simple."

"Nothing about this is simple Barry." Oliver argued.

"It doesn't matter what you've done, you can't do this Barry." Laurel agreed.

"It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe." Barry told them.

Barry turned around and began walking away when something happened. A blast of blue energy hit the ground in front of him, creating ice. Barry turned around as Snart lowered his gun.

"Not so fast Barry." Snart said as the others took out their weapons, taking aim at Barry.

"You can't stop us all Barry," Oliver told him, "we're not gonna let you do this."

"Listen Red," Mick began, "I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest."

"That was actually pretty inspiring," Barry laughed, "up until the point where Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals."

"According to The Dominators, we might as well be." Amaya pointed out.

"And maybe they're right. Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out." Nate added.

"I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself," Cisco said as he walked over to Barry, "No way. I don't care if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me…you're my friend."

"Yo," Everyone looked over to see Jax walking over, "you know that Dominator ship in Central City? Well, its opening up."

"Here we go." Oliver said grimly.

"Oh man," Cisco said later as he rushed over to the computers, "Dominator ships are opening up all over the world! And something really big is falling to earth really fast!"

"It's the Meta-bomb." Barry realized.

"Why would they send the drop ships on us if they're just gonna blow us up?" Ray wondered.

"Because the ships are a distraction to keep us from stopping the Meta-bomb." Oliver realized.

The Waveridder

Same time

"Well, let's see if I can stop it." Ray said he flew the Waveridder towards the Meta-bomb.

Star Labs hanger bay

Same time

"We have to keep The Dominators at bay." Oliver told Barry as they noted the number of ships on the map.

"Perhaps this might be of assistance," the two turned around to see Stein walking over, a small, silver sphere with a red dot in the center, "I have created a device that, when placed on individual Dominators, will cause an indescribable amount of agony. Not the nicest invention, but this is war."

"Nice going." Barry told him as he picked up and examined the device.

"The caveat, of course, is that if we activate the device before all the devices are placed on The Dominators, they'll know what we are up to." Stein explained.

"Well, we have to do it fast." Oliver said with a pointed look at Barry.

"Only way I know how." Barry quipped.

"I have the League around the world, fighting The Dominators. They can give you their location." Malcolm said and Barry nodded.

Central City

Slightly later

Green Arrow, Malcolm, and Flash stood on the rooftop with Arsenal, Black Canary, Nyssa, Nate, Amaya, Snart, and Mick on the ground while Supergirl and Firestorm hovered in the air. Across from them all stood a hoard of Dominators. After a brief stare down, the two sides rushed each other. Green Arrow ended up fighting along side Arsenal, the two archers firing at The Dominators, driving them back with help from Mick and Sanrt as they fired their guns.

"Fry you freaks!" Mick cried out gleefully.

Black Canary was having trouble against A Dominator before a black arrow hit him from behind. She kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back. Laurel looked over at Malcolm with disdain.

"This doesn't change anything." She sneered before rushing off to continue the fight.

Heat vision suddenly hit The Dominator Green Arrow was fighting. He looked up to see Supergirl fly down before they resumed fighting. Amaya tapped the pendent around her neck and the glowing image of an elephant surrounded her before fading and then the ground rushed The Dominators once more. Green arrow whirled his bow around like an escrima stick, becoming lost in the hoard of Dominators. Notching an arrow, he fired and hit one that's back was turned in the shoulder. He soon realized that was a big mistake when it yanked the arrow out and attacked him. He used his bow to fight back but it slugged him with a punch powerful enough to send him flying off the rooftop.

"Ollie!" Oliver!" Black Canary and Arsenal cried out as they saw this.

Green Arrow thought he was dead until something grabbed him. He looked up and saw Supergirl holding onto him as she flew him back up to the rooftop. She set him down and he gave her a grateful nod, realizing he may have been too quick in his mistrust of her. He then turned and fired an arrow with one of Stein's devices, nicking one of The Dominators in the shoulder, getting it on said Dominator.

"Nice job guys but we still have Domonators all over the country," Cisco said over the comms, "Barry, Kara, think you can help us out?"

"We're on it." Flash said before the two sped off.

The Waveridder

Same time

Ray tried to hold the time ship in place. However, this was greatly difficult, as the Meta-bomb was requiring the full power of the tractor beam to be held above the ground.

"Firestorm, hurry. I'm barely managing to hold it up," Ray said over the comms, "do it now!"

"Do what?" Jax asked.

 _"I believe Mr. Palmer intends for us to transmute the Meta-Bomb into something_ harmless." Stein said in his head.

"I was afraid you was gonna say that." Jax said before putting his hand on the bomb and applying his power.

Central City

Same time

"Do it Cisco!" Green Arrow ordered.

Almost immediately after he had spoken,The Dominators collapsed in pain, screaming in agony.

"It's working." Green Arrow noted.

"What about the superhero bomb?" Mick wondered.

The Waveridder

Same time

"I can't do it! I can't do it!" Jax said as he struggled to push all his power onto the bomb.

 _"You must. I have a daughter,"_ Stein told him and Jax tried to stay focused despite his surprise, " _her name is Lily and she's counting on you. She's counting on both of us."_

With a roar of pain, Jax pushed all his remaining power into it and something happened: The Meta-bomb suddenly turned into water beneath him and fell to the city bellow. Jax stared in stunned disbelief before he grinned and cheered.

Central City

Same time

The Dominators stood up and ran, disappearing in beams of light. The heroes stared after them, shock and disbelief mixed with weariness.

"They're retreating." Cisco said over the comms.

We did it." Green Arrow said once they were gone.

"We all did." Flash told him.

Star Labs hanger bay

Night

After the ceremony of thanks in which the president had addressed the world at large, the heroes had decided to celebrate. It was like a small party was going on. Oliver and Barry were enjoying some Champaign when Kara ran up to them.

"Hey," She said and they looked over at her, "Have either of you ever saved the world before?"

"Mhm." Barry nodded.

"I've saved my city more than once." Oliver shrugged.

"It doesn't get old does it?" Kara sighed.

"Well, it sure beats screwing up the world." Barry noted grimly.

"Hey, you are too hard on yourself." Kara told him.

"That's what people are usually telling me." Oliver noted.

"With good reason, I'm sure," Oliver made a face as Kara turned back to Barry, "but back on my earth, it's just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we're-"

"No, no that's not the point. That's what you have proven here. Metahuman or not, superpowers or not, you are earth's mightiest heroes." Kara said and Oliver had to fight to make a remark about how he wasn't a hero.

"Look, I owe you an apology," Oliver began and Kara looked over at him, "keeping you at arm's length was the wrong move. I'm sorry. The truth is that this earth could probably use a Supergirl."

"Well that's funny, because I was just thinking that my earth could use an Oliver Queen," Kara said and the three chuckled, "Hardship is what makes us stronger. It's probably why everyone looks to you as their rock."

"Are you guys feeling a group hug?" Barry suggested glibly.

"No." Oliver said immediately but found himself being drawn into one anyway.

"Hey Kara," the trio separated and turned around as Cisco approached, "I made you something."

"What?" Kara asked as she walked over to him. "Cisco."

Kara took the box he had and opened it to reveal a small, mechanical device. She looked at it confused as Cisco stared explaining.

"It's an inter-dimensional extrapolator. It creates small breaches, so you can use it to crossover to our universe anytime you need to." Cisco explained.

"Oh my god, that is amazing!" Kara gushed.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting." A familiar voice said as Barry and Oliver tensed.

"Amanda." Oliver growled as he glared at Waller.

"What are you doing here?" Barry didn't beat around the bush.

"I wanted to thank you for your help in dealing with The Dominators." Waller told him.

Funny, considering you tried to sell Barry to them." Cisco spat.

"It was one life against millions. I did what I thought I had to in order to protect the earth." Waller said with no remorse.

"Yeah, it's always about protecting people and you don't care who you hurt along the way," Oliver spat, "you can fool yourself into thinking you're this great hero, but you are just as bad as Malcolm Merlyn and Ra's al Ghul. Now get out, you aren't welcome here."

With a thin smile, Waller left with everyone watching her. Not long after, Oliver, Barry, Kara, Laurel, and Roy walked out of the hanger.

"You ready to see if Cisco's gadget works?" Barry asked.

"Let's see. And remember, if you guys ever need me, I'm just a breach away." Kara told them.

"Same here." Oliver assured her.

Kara walked forward and pressed the button on the device. It appeared to work, as a small breached opened up before them. Kara walked into to it and it closed behind her.

"It's weird," Laurel said to Oliver as Barry and Roy stared after Kara, "Do you ever wonder what our lives would have been lke if you and Sara never wnet on that boat?"

"I don't think I have to. Maybe The Dominators showed us." Oliver wondered.

"I know t was a prison," Laurel began thoughtfully, "but in a way-"

"In a way, it was a gift." Oliver agreed.

"Well, I think I need to be getting on the road," Roy said as he turned to them, "I guess its time to say goodbye."

"Or maybe it's not," Oliver said as they looked over at him, "I had a talk with the president about you..."

Star City, a few days later

Morning

"And so, the Star City Police Department, myself specifically, would like to formally apologize to Roy Harper," Quentin began as he and Roy stood in front of the press, "it is with deep regret that I admit we were fed false Intel y a source we now know to be unreliable. The Arrow was framed by the same man who unleashed the Bio-weapon on our city over a year ago. Mr. Harper here is not The Arrow, he was simply a man trying to right a wrong."

"Captain Lance, does that mean that Oliver Queen is The Arrow?" A reporter demanded eagerly.

"No," Quentin said to the reporter's disappointment, "As I said, we were fed false Intel. The Arrow was a nameless man who had lived for years watching the city suffer before he decided to do something about it since we could not. During the bio-attack, The Arrow fought the man responsible and was killed moments before the SCPD gunned down the madman. Again, I cannot express my remorse enough Mr. Harper, I am truly sorry for everything you have had to endure."

"Apology excepted." Roy said as he shook Quentin's hand and the press applauded.

Later, Roy was backstage, getting ready to leave when Quentin approached.

"Hey, um, listen," Quentin began awkwardly as Roy looked over at him, "I know I said it before, but I'm sorry about everything that happened."

"I get it. We ll let our emotions get the best of us sometimes. God knows I have." Roy said and Quentin nodded.

"Hey, um, Oliver told me a little about this dream world you were in. You still feel like you need to atone for killing that officer." Quentin noted and Roy tensed.

"Mirakuru or not, I killed him. I have to live with that." Roy said grimly.

"Maybe so, but there are more ways to atone than dressing up as a vigilante," Quentin handed Roy a stack of papers, "that is an application for the Star City police academy. Maybe the best way to atone...is to protect an serve. Just think about it."

Quentin walked off, leaving Roy alone as he stared at the application. Hearing someone approach, Roy turned around, expecting to maybe see Oliver or Thea, as he had made plans to meet up with Oliver after the press conference. However, at the sight of the person in front of him, Roy stiffened. The application forms fell to the floor as Roy dropped them, staring in shock.

"Hello Roy." A man said and Roy could only stare.

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it would be fairly easy to get Roy back on the show, Oliver saved the world, I'm pretty sure Oliver could've used this to get Roy a pardon, not to mention get Diggle one.
> 
> So, what do you think of that plot twist? It will be very important later on down the line, not saying how though.


	16. Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow gets closer to the identity of Prometheus as Prometheus leaves clues for them to follow.

Star City

Night

In a run down apartment, Prometheus picked up a picture and put it on a wall. Stepping back, it was now Visible to Felicity, who was tied up in the corner. The first picture was of Oliver. Immediately below him was, from left to right, Thea, Laurel, and Roy, who Prometheus has just place, with Quentin and Diggle's pictures below them. Prometheus walked back over to the table, ignoring Felicity's flinch at being so close to him, and resumed sharpening his weapons.

"If you're gonna kill him, why haven't you don't it already?" Felicity asked, regaining whatever was left of her courage.

Prometheus, stopped, putting down the sharpening stone. Felicity tensed, fear coursing through her as Prometheus turned around.

"You haven't been listening," Prometheus told her, "I'm not going to kill him..."

Prometheus then threw the knife in his hand. Felicity closed her eyes, preparing for the end. However, it never came as the knife sailed through the air and hit the picture of Oliver right in the eye.

"I'm gonna make him wish he was dead." Prometheus finished.

City hall

Same time

"Nice, very nice." Roy quipped as he, Diggle, and Lyla walked up to Oliver.

"You should tell Thea that. Have you had a chance to talk to her since you've been back?" Oliver inquired curiously.

"She's been busy with the campaign. And I've had other things on my mind." Roy deadpanned.

"Speaking off, there he is." Diggle gestured.

The others followed his gaze and saw Roy's father as one of the guests. Roy scowled.

"What's he doing here?" Roy snapped, his mood plummeting.

"I don't know, I didn't invite him." Oliver said honestly.

"As head of security, I can have him escorted out if you don't want him here." Diggle offered but Roy simply sighed.

"No, he's not worth your time. I'm gonna get a drink." Roy said as he wondered off.

"I'll go talk to him." Lyla offered, seeing how both men wanted to follow their younger partner.

"Thank you Lyla." Oliver said gratefully as she followed Roy.

"Isn't she great?" Diggle quipped and Oliver chuckled.

"So, how are you two doing with...everything?" Oliver asked and Diggle remembered.

_Arrow lair, last week_

_Night_

_"Dig, can we talk? Alone?" Barry asked awkwardly and Diggle gave him a confused look before nodding._

_"Sure," Diggle led Barry away from the others before turning to the younger man, "what's going on Barry?"_

_"There's no easy way to say this: I reset the timeline," Barry said bluntly and Diggle stared at him dumbly, " I went back in time to save my mom. When I realized I'd made a mistake, I tried to reset things to the way it was before, but things were different than when I left?"_

_"Like what?" Diggle asked confused and Barry gulped._

_"Before I went back in time, baby John was baby Sara." Barry said and Diggle didn't say anything, simply staring at Barry as he absorbed this._

_"So you, what, just erased a daughter from my life?" Diggle asked trying to wrap his head around this._

_"Yeah. And I am so sorry Dig." Barry said filled with remorse._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Diggle wondered._

_"I thought you should know. And that you should hear it from me." Barry told him._

Now

"I've seen a lot of unusual in my life, but I could never have imagined a daughter." Diggle admitted.

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here." Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

"Yeah, thanks man." Diggle said as Adrian walked up to them.

"Oliver, its time to give your speech." Chase told him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lyla asked as she walked up to Roy at the bar.

"Not really." Roy said lowly.

"I know having your dad back must be difficult, but isn't there any part of you that is just grateful he is alive?" Lyla asked and Roy took a big drink before answering.

"I was eleven years old when a man in uniform told me that I was never gonna see my dad again," Roy said as he turned to Lyla, "my mom turned to drugs and alcohol to cope, ended up overdosing a year later, died. I was twelve and he left me alone Lyla. I spent half of my life mourning a father who was never even dead in the first place. There is..no explanation that can make up for that. None."

"Hey," the pair turned around to see Thea and Billy walk up, "is everything okay?"

"Fine. Good to see you," Roy said with a polite smile towards Billy, "I don't think we've been introduced. Roy Harper."

"Nice to meet you Roy, Billy Malone," Billy held out his hand to Roy, who shook it in a firm handshake, "Thea's told me great things about you. I look forward to getting to know you."

"You too." Roy said politely.

"Looks like Ollie is about to give his speech." Thea said and they all turned their attention to Oliver.

"Thank you all for coming. My favorite Christmas movie is Die Hard," Oliver said and everyone laughed, "my second favorite is It's A Wonderful Life and I was lucky enough to be able to watch it again last week. And it reminded me how much work I still have to do, how much work we all have to do. And it inspired me to recommit myself to making our city, our home, a safer and better place. Cheers."

Oliver raised his glass and everyone broke out into applause before his friends approached him.

"Nice speak Oliver." Lyla said walking up next to Diggle and Oliver chuckled.

"Thank you Lyla," Oliver said before looking over at Billy, "I do not believe I've had the pleasure."

"This is my boyfriend Billy." Thea introduced as Billy held out his hand for Oliver to shake.

"Good to finally meet you Mr. Queen." Billy said as Oliver shook his hand firmly.

"You as well Billy. I think it goes without saying that if you hurt my sister, no one will find your body." Oliver joked lightly as they lowered there hands.

"If I do, I'll let you have a free shot." Billy said as Thea rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Hey, any idea where Laurel and Captain Lance are?" Roy asked.

"Laurel said they'd be here." Diggle noted a hint of concern in his voice.

"We are so late." Laurel said as she and Quentin were walking up the steps.

"I'm not the one who took an hour to get ready," Quentin said as he eyed his daughter, "you got a hot date or something?"

"No." Laurel said but Quentin could tell it wasn't entirely the truth.

Before he could press her, they made it to the top of the steps but before they could walk in, Quentin felt a pain on one side of his neck and blood splattered on the ground. Feeling his neck. He pulled it back to see blood on his fingers. Laurel looked off to the side to see Prometheus standing there.

"Hello Captain, Laurel." Prometheus greeted them.

Laurel rushed him as Quentin pulled out a gun. Laurel attempted to strike him with a series of kicks but he blocked them all. Grabbing her, Prometheus threw her over his shoulder, Laurel landing on her back painfully as Prometheus threw a Shuriken at Quentin. The Shuriken disarmed Quentin as Prometheus rushed Quentin, kicking him in the chest and sending him down the stairs. Laurel looked up as Prometheus threw some sort of dart at Quentin. It hit him in the shoulder and Quentin stilled.

"Daddy!" Laurel exclaimed, jumping up and rushing down to her father as Prometheus disappeared into the night. "Somebody help!"

Starling General Hospital

Later

"Quentin, are you alright?" Thea asked as she and Oliver burst into his room where Laurel was sitting by his bedside.

"Considering I was just attacked by a serial killer, no." Quentin said dryly.

"Prometheus did this." Laurel clarified to the horror of the Queens.

"Prometheus?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded.

"Um, I know this is crappy timing, but Billy is outside and he wants your statement Laurel." Thea said and Laurel.

"Well, lets get this out of the way." Laurel grumbled as she and Thea walked out, leaving Oliver and Quentin alone.

"Prometheus attacked you?" Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"When Laurel came at him, he didn't seem at all surprised," Quentin said and Oliver raised an eyebrow, "I think he knows she's the Black Canary. Which means-"

"He probably knows about John, Thea, and Roy to." Oliver said as his blood ran cold.

"Thank you for your help," Billy said as he finished writing down Laurel's statement, "If you remember anything else that can help us, give me a call. Thea has my cell."

"Thank you Detective." Laurel smiled stiffly before walking off as Thea walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked her and Thea shrugged.

"Just one more crazy thing to happen in Star City." Thea said dryly.

"If the Throwing Star Killer is targeting people close to the SCPD, I want you to stay with me," Billy said and Thea raised an eyebrow, "just until we catch him."

"I'm sorry, we?" Thea said as her blood ran cold.

"It's my job Thea. If there's a killer out there, I'm gonna catch him. " Billy told her before walking off.

Oliver walked out and almost ran right into Laurel. She immediately saw the look on his face and started to panic.

"Is everything alright?" She demanded.

"No. I just spoke with the doctor, your dad is gonna be fine Laurel," Oliver assured her and she nearly sagged in relief, "But they found a drug in his system called Dycloseral."

"And what is that?" Laurel asked, not liking the look on his face.

Arrow lair

Later

"Hey, how's the Captain?" Roy asked as Oliver, Laurel, and Thea walked into the lair.

"Better now that the Dycloseral is out of his system. Prometheus injected him with it when he attacked us." Laurel explained.

"Dycloseral. Now why does that ring a bell?" Diggle asked dryly and Oliver shot him an annoyed look.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Roy asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Four years ago, I took down Justin Clayborne, whose company manufactured it." Oliver explained.

"Justin Clayborne, wasn't he on the list?" Roy asked and Oliver nodded as everyone else looked at him shocked.

"You know about the list?" Thea questioned her ex.

"Yeah, Oliver told me about it while you were gone with Malcolm." Roy said dryly and Thea said no more.

"Clayborne had no family, so his company went under," Oliver feeling a little guilty for the employees before moving on, "But Prometheus using Dycloseral does send a message."

"What message?" Laurel asked.

"I'm alive and I'm coming after you." Oliver said grimly.

"You think Prometheus is Clayborne? But didn't you kill him?" Roy asked stunned.

"I thought I'd killed both Malcolm and Slade, they both turned out to be alive." Oliver pointed out.

"I made some calls, the Clayborne manufacturing plant reports heavy usage of power and water over the last few months." Laurel explained.

"Doesn't mean it's Clayborne." Thea argued.

"Worth checking out. Suit up." Oliver ordered.

Star City

A door was knocked back by an explosion before Arsenal, bow drawn, walked in.

"I'm in." He said over the comms.

"Copy," Green Arrow said as he and Spartan glided down on a zip line, "Black Canary, Speedy, are you in position?"

"If Prometheus is here, he's not getting out." Black Canary growled.

"Nobody makes a move until I give the order." Green Arrow ordered.

He and Spartan moved out, their weapons drawn.

"That could be something." Spartan pointed out, gesturing with his head towards a pair of double doors.

"You keep moving, I'll check it out." Green Arrow ordered.

Spartan nodded and moved out as Green Arrow approached the doors, seeing they had an electronic lock. However, with a few clicks, it unlocked. Green Arrow stilled, knowing Prometheus was letting him in. He briefly considered not going in but decided to go, knowing Prometheus could take the others to force him and Laurel and Thea were still not prepared o deal with someone like Prometheus.

He opened up the doors and walked through them cautiously. He found himself in an office area, although it had been shut down. A telephone rang and Green Arrow whipped his head towards it. He cautiously approached it and saw a previously dark room light up. Cautiously, Green Arrow approached the room. As he did, the door slammed shut and locked. Green Arrow whirled around and aimed his bow at Prometheus.

"Justin Clayborne, you have failed this city." Green Arrow told him coolly.

"Not as badly as you have, Mr. Queen." Prometheus said in a matching tone.

"Arsenal, Spartan, I have eyes on Prometheus, get up here." He ordered before he fired.

But Prometheus threw one of his ninja stars in response. It shattered the arrowhead and sliced the arrow clean in two. Green Arrow and Prometheus rushed each other and Prometheus jumped onto the archer, sending him down to the floor. Prometheus began punching him but Green Arrow landed a kick and Prometheus instinctively jumped off him. Green Arrow stood up and Prometheus pulled out his sword and tried to strike the archer but Green Arrow used his bow to block. Green Arrow kicked him in the chest, sending the serial killer down to the ground.

Green Arrow tried to kick him in the head but Prometheus grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down to the floor. They both stood up and engaged each other before Prometheus kicked Green Arrow, sending him falling over a felled book case and on the other side of it. Prometheus picked up his sword and jumped over it, spinning around as he did. As he saw this, Green Arrow got the strangest sense of déjà vu. However, he was taken out of it when Prometheus grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"I've been waiting four years for this." Prometheus said as Green Arrow stood up.

A red arrow flew out and knocked Prometheus' sword from his hand. Prometheus looked over as Arsenal approached, a bow notched as he sized up Prometheus.

"You brought a friend. Well, so did I." Prometheus told Green Arrow.

A gun shot rang out and hit Arsenal in the shoulder, sending him down. Green Arrow looked over and was stunned to see someone walk up beside Prometheus.

"Hey, Long time no see." Lonnie Machin smirked at him as he aimed his pistol at the archer.

Prometheus threw a ball down on the floor and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Prometheus and Machin were gone.

Arrow lair, next day

Afternoon

"I talked to my dad," Laurel walked in as Thea, Diggle, and Roy were going through the items from the plant, "Prometheus broke Machin out of Iron Heights a few nights ago and his superiors are covering it up."

"Surprise surprise." Roy muttered as he took the lid off a canister to reveal ashes.

"What's that?" Thea asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"They look cremated remains." Diggle noted.

"Lucky for us Cisco got us a DNA sequencer," Laurel picked up a suit case like box and brought it over, and opened it up to reveal a machine inside, "this should tell us whose remains those are."

"Hey, where's Oliver?" Diggle noted the absence of their leader.

"He's doing me a favor." Thea said evasively.

Billy Malone's apartment

Same time

Billy was going over a file when the lights in his apartment went out. Billy jumped up, pulling out his gun, and began moving throughout the apartment

"Billy Malone," Billy whirled around to see Green Arrow standing behind him, "we need to talk."

"Wow, the Green Arrow paying me a house call. I must be special." Billy joked as he lowered his gun.

"You need to stop looking into the throwing star killer." Green Arrow told him.

"Um, yeah, can't do that. It's my job." Billy told him.

"He is dangerous and he's a cop killer. For your own safety, stay away from this case." Green Arrow warned him.

"I can't do that. You risk your life out there every night going up against people just as dangerous as the throwing star killer. Would you stop just because someone told you to?" Billy asked and Green Arrow was silent. "I have to be true to who I am, no matter the cost."

Arrow lair

Night

"Hey." Oliver walked up to Thea.

"Hey, did you talk him out of it?" Thea asked desperately.

"No...and I won't try to again," Oliver said to her shock, "Thea, let me ask you something: If it was me or Roy we were talking about, would you expect us to back down?"

"No." Thea said honestly.

"Exactly, because you know we have to be true to who we are. Because we are doing exactly what we are meant to be doing. It's no different with Billy. No matter what anyone tells him to do, he's gonna go out there Speedy." Oliver told her and Thea nodded, seeing his point and realizing he was right.

"Hey, we got something?" Diggle called the siblings over.

"You guys mentioned something about ashes in your call." Oliver said as they walked over.

"We found ashes from some of the stuff from the plant, we put it in a DNA sequencer to see who it was." Roy told him and Oliver perked up.

"Whose were they?" Oliver asked, his mind already getting to work.

"Clayborne's." Laurel said and Oliver stilled.

"...what?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, the ashes match Justin Clayborne's DNA." Thea explained and Oliver processed this information.

"If Prometheus isn't Clayborne, then who is he?" Oliver asked and no one had an answer.

Star City

Same time

Billy was digging through Justine Clayborne's old office, looking for something that might link him to Prometheus. He found a metal box and grinned.

"Jackpot." Billy said as he pulled it out and placed it on the desk.

He opened it up and started going through it. He found some junk but one thing sparked his interest: a black and white photo of a young boy, a toddler. Billy snapped the photo with his phone and sent it to Quentin. However, seconds afterwards, he realized he wasn't alone. He whirled around to see Prometheus standing behind him. Prometheus grabbed him and Billy dropped his phone.

Arrow lair

Later

"Cute baby." Roy noted as Team Arrow stared at the picture on the screen.

"Yeah, but why would Billy send this to your dad?" Thea asked Laurel.

"I don't know, dad called him but he didn't pick up. But either way, it must be important." Laurel said.

"I agree," Oliver said as they turned to him, "I've asked Lyla to take this to Waller to see if Argus can get anything on it. Quentin already has his men working on it."

"You brought in Waller on this?" Diggle asked surprised and Oliver nodded grimly.

"And you know I wouldn't do that unless I had to. Billy said he found it at the Clayborne manufacturing plant?" Oliver asked.

"That's what he said." Laurel nodded.

"This is weird. First human remains, now baby pictures?" Roy said puzzled.

"Prometheus is leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for me to follow." Oliver said as his phone went off.

Olive dug it out to see he had a text from Quentin.

'911, don't tell the others.' it said.

"Run facial recognition, I need to go. Call me if you find anything." Oliver ordered.

Starling General Hospital

Later

"Hey, what's wrong?" Oliver said as he walked into Quentin's room.

"We have a situation. It's Malone, he's been abducted. I have a strong hunch its Prometheus." Quentin said and Oliver tensed.

"Why do you think that?" Oliver asked tersely.

"Said he was gonna track down a lead, never came back. Missed his last three call ins, GPS in his phone has been turned off. Only contact we've had is that picture he sent me." Quentin explained.

"Do you think he's dead?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"I think every cop who's had a run in with Prometheus is. But that's irrelevant at this time. I've given my guys a shoot to kill order," Quentin said to Oliver's shock, "I'm tired of seeing my guys killed by this psycho. Oliver, kill him. It's what you came here to do, isn't it?"

Oliver opened his mouth but his phone went off. Pulling out his phone, he saw he had a text from Thea.

'Got something.'

Arrow lair

Later

"What do you have?" Oliver asked as he walked in.

"We got something from facial recognition." Roy said.

"The baby is Clayborne's son." Thea added.

"I thought he didn't have any kids." Oliver said confused.

"Not legitimate," Laurel spoke up, "I did some digging, found a divorce petition from Clayborne's ex-wife. It doesn't mention his name, but from the date, he'd be around thirty."

"Old enough to put on a mask and a hood." Diggle pointed out.

"Old enough to want revenge on the man who murdered his father." Oliver sighed as he turned away, leaning on the railing.

"Oliver, this isn't on you man." Diggle tried to tell him.

"Yes it is," Oliver sighed before turning around to face the others, "you warned me John. You warned me that there would be unintended consequences and I didn't listen. Prometheus surprised me at the plant with a move, a very specific move. It was taught to me by a woman I met in Russia."

"So what, you think you and Prometheus were taught by the same person?" Laurel questioned.

"What he means is that Prometheus had over four years to learn everything he does." Diggle supplied and Oliver nodded.

"Thea, Billy has gone missing," Oliver turned to his sister, who paled, "Quentin thinks that its Prometheus. He's given a shoot on sight order to the SCPD. We are gonna find him and we are gonna bring him back to you, I promise. The rest of us are hitting the streets, but I need you to stay here. You're emotionally compromised, I can't have you out there like that. The rest of you...do not engage this enemy under any circumstances."

Justin Clayborne's former home  
Later

After recalling a conversation he had had with Felicity four years ago, Green Arrow realized it was likely that Prometheus was holding Billy there. Walking in, he saw someone on the floor, an arrow sticking out of him.

"Detective Malone." Green Arrow rushed over and turned him over.

But it wasn't Billy, to his relief. Looking up, he saw someone else dead not far from him. The parallels were not lost on him.

_Four years ago_

_The Hood burst in, firing at a security guard. The guard was hit in the shoulder and went out, out cold. As another one rushed him, The Hood grabbed him and tossed him through a glass wall. As he landed on his back, The Hood jumped through the hole in the call, punching the man hard enough to knock him out cold._

Now

As Green Arrow walked down the hall, he took another trip down memory lane.

_Four years ago_

_As The Hood stalked down the hall, he saw Clayborne who panicked at the sight of him._

_"Kill that Robin Hood son of a bitch!" Clayborne ordered to a guard before he ran fr his life._

_Before the guard could do anything, The Hood fired. The arrow got him in the shoulder, causing him to fall aback as his gun fired aimlessly and harmlessly as The Hood walked passed him.  
_

Now

As he entered a room with stairs, he looked up to see four dead guards at the beginning of the staircase and two further up.

_Four years ago_

_The Hood walked in to see guards rushing down the staircase. The Hood notched an arrow and fired, getting one guard. He fired again, getting the lights before he rushed up the staircase. He grabbed one guard and threw him down the stairs, knocking him out as The Hood turned his attention to his next opponent. Pulling out an arrow, he stabbed the next guard in the chest before throwing a flechette at the next. As he made it to the top, he grabbed the last one and tossed him into the wall, the guard hitting his head hard enough to knock him out._

_The Hood made his way up to the roof, seeing Clayborne and two guards. The Hood immediately fired, two arrows killing the two guards instantly. Realizing he was cornered, Clayborne looked at The Hood with a sneer._

_"You gonna tell me again I failed this city?" Clayborne asked mockingly._

_"You infected the people of Lamb Valley to turn a profit!" The Hood snarled._

_"You wanna make this city great again, this is how! With money, business!" Clayborne snapped._

_"You are sentencing innocent families, children, to death!" The Hood snarled._

_"Nobody cares about those people! They're a blight and I'm just...thinning the heard." Clayborne said without remorse, enraging The Hood._

_"So am I." The Hood growled._

_Reaching back, he grabbed an arrow, notched it, and fired. The Hood wouldn't admit it, but he got a lot of satisfaction seeing the look on Clayborne's face before he fell into the pool. His work done, The Hood turned around and walked off._

Now

Making his way onto the roof, Green Arrow stared at Prometheus, who stood in front of the pool his father had died in.

"Did you hesitate at all when you killed him, or was he just another name you crossed off your list?" Prometheus demanded.

"If you want revenge, I'm right here." Green Arrow growled.

"This is about so much more than revenge." Prometheus said ominously.

Prometheus pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Green Arrow. Green Arrow dodged it before reached back and grabbing three arrows. Notching them, he fired one after the other. Prometheus moved to jump off the roof but Green Arrow followed him. Jumping after the serial killer, Green Arrow grabbed onto to him and they fell. Prometheus tossed a line up to the roof and they swung in through a window. The glass shattered as Prometheus burst through. He ran off as Green Arrow climbed in after him. Green Arrow began cautiously moving through the room when Prometheus' voice seemed to each from all sides.

"I've studied you Oliver Queen. I know everything. Who you love, who you trust, who you've hurt. Do you know easy it was for Ra's al Ghul to turn Quentin Lance against you? How easy for me it will be to turn all of them against you?" Prometheus asked as Green Arrow moved throughout the maze of mirrors, drawing an arrow and notching it. "You're not a hero. You're a killer, and I'm going to show them that. Show them that everyone you touch dies."

Spotting Prometheus, Green Arrow fired three arrows. The glass wall acting as a shield shattered as the arrows went through it, piercing Prometheus in the chest. Prometheus went down and Green Arrow approached the body. However, he noticed something alarming as he reached the body: the weapons in Prometheus' hands were duck tapped there. Green Arrow dropped his bow and rushed over, noticing a speaker strapped to the man's chest.

"For years, I've waited for you to answer for your sins." Prometheus' voice said.

Hesitantly, the archer reached down and pulled off the mask. Feeling sick, he stared down into the glassy eyes of Billy Malone, his mouth duck tapped shut.

"I told you Oliver, you ruin everything you touch." Prometheus mocked him as Oliver stood there, overcome with guilt and anger.

Arrow lair

Later

Filled with shame, Oliver got off the elevator, wondering how he was supposed to tell his little sister he had killed her boyfriend. As he walked into the room, everyone stood up and approached him but he only looked at Thea, trying to form the words.

"What happened out there man?" Diggle asked.

"Did you…kill him?" Laurel asked hesitantly.

"Billy…did you find Billy?" Thea asked hopefully and Oliver looked down in shame.

"Prometheus staged Billy," Oliver began and Thea froze, "he duck tapped his mouth, put a weapon in his hand, and put him in his suit. Prometheus knew-"

"No." Thea said, shaking her head as denial hit in.

"That I was there to kill him," Oliver continued, needing to say it, "he calculated every move."

"Ollie, no." Thea said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I killed Billy," Oliver said, full of shame as Laurel walked over and hugged Thea as she cried, "I'm so sorry Thea. I didn't know it was Billy. I couldn't have known it was him. I couldn't have known."

"This was Prometheus," Thea said after a moment and Oliver looked up, "This was all him."

"He's trying to prove to me that everyone I come into contact with, everyone close to me dies. And he's right. I think that all of you should get as far away from me as you possibly can."

Thea walked over to him and everyone waited to see what would happen. Oliver nearly sagged in relief as Thea hugged him.

"Not a chance in hell." Thea said closing her eyes as Oliver returned the hug.

Star City Cemetery

Later

"Hey mom," Oliver said as he stood in front of Moira's grave, "I'm sorry I haven't come by recently. Things have..not been great."

Oliver sighed, trying to figure out how he had ended up here. He guessed he just missed his mother, he mused.

"I was reunited with someone from my past recently," He began slowly, "they told me that I ruin the lives of everyone I come into contact with. Doesn't matter how much I love them. Doesn't matter who they. If I am in their life, that life turns to ash," Oliver stopped, trying to find the words, "I wish you you were here mom...I-I could really use your advice right now."

The loft

Same time

Roy was walking to the loft when he saw his father sitting on the steps.

"Roy," His dad said ash e got to his feet, "is everything okay?"

"No, it's been a bad day," Roy said after a moment, not in the mood, "I'm tired...would you like to come in?"

"Yes, yes I wold love that." His dad smiled brightly.

Laurel and Thea's apartment

Same time

Laurel stood in Thea's room, stroking her hair as the emotionally exhausted girl finally fell into an uncomfortable sleep. She picked up a tablet which showed an article about Billy's death. Laurel put it on Thea dresser before walking out. Gently closing Thea's door, Laurel began walking down the hall when she felt something prick her neck. Pulling it out, she saw it was a dart. Laurel realized what was happening just before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back as the black claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for how upset Felicity was at Billy in this episode, there was an easy solution to this problem: Oliver. If Felicity was so concerned about Billy, why didn't she have Oliver, either as Mayor or as Green Arrow, tell Billy to stay away from this case?


	17. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver realizes something isn't quite right with Laurel as Roy confronts his father about the past.

The loft  
Morning

Roy walked into the living area to see his father sitting down on the couch. His father stood up once he saw Roy had walked in.

"Hey...did you get a good night sleep?" His father asked lamely.

"No." Roy said honestly.

"So...how did you afford a place like this?" His father asked curiously, desperate to break the silence and tension between them.

"It's not mine. it belongs to Oliver and Thea Queen, they don't live here anymore, so they're letting me crash here until I find a place of my own." Roy explained and his father nodded.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." His father began as Roy sat down in a chair.

"Just two really." Roy said and his father nodded.

"How am I alive and why didn't I come home to you and your mother." His father noted and Roy nodded.

"Those would be the ones." Roy confirmed and his father sighed.

"It's a bit of a long story son." His father said and Roy shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers. So start talking." Roy demanded.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Laurel came to, her vision blurry before it came into focus. At first she didn't know where she was but then the events of the previous day came back to her. She was heading to bed after checking n Thea when someone had hit her with a tranq dart. Laurel tried to move but discovered she was bound and bagged, rope around her arms and legs.

Arrow lair  
Same time

Oliver was standing at the display for Team Arrow's suits. Particularly, he was staring at Thea's suit when the elevator dinged as it opened up.

"You're here early." Diggle noted as he walked over to him.

"Couldn't sleep, so I went for a run. Ended up here." Oliver said simply and Diggle nodded in understanding.

"Look Oliver, this isn't your fault." Diggle told him and Oliver scoffed.

"Isn't it? I created Prometheus, Prometheus manipulated me into killing Billy. No matter how I look at it, my sister is in pain because of what I did." Oliver said in self-loathing.

Diggle opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the elevator. The two looked over as the doors opened up and Thea and Laurel walked off. The two didn't know what to say to the pair but they didn't need to. Thea walked off, presumably to the training room, as Laurel walked up to them.

"How is she?" Oliver asked immediately.

"Not good. She's barely said anything this morning. I'm not sure how to reach her Ollie." Laurel said, the perfect picture of concern.

Had Oliver not been so caught up in guilt and worry over Thea, he would've noticed the look Laurel was giving him. As though she had not seen him for a very long time and had not thought she'd even see him again.

The loft

Same time

"I wasn't completely honest with your mother about what I did for a living." Roy's father admitted.

"So you weren't in the military?" Roy demanded.

"When we married and you were born, I was," His father was quick to assure him, "Then about a year before I...left, when the war broke out, I started my tour in Afghanistan. A few months into it, I was approached by a man who claimed to work for an organization called Argus."

"Argus?" Roy started.

"You know it?" His father noted and Roy nodded.

"My friend's wife used to work for Argus." Roy admitted.

"Then I'm guessing you know what they're like," his father said and Roy nodded grimly, "I was taken to a meeting with a woman called Amanda Waller. She'd noticed my skills and wanted me to work for her. I declined. Then she showed my images of her operatives keeping on the house. Where your mother worked, where your school was. What time she got off and what time the bus dropped you off at home or the sitter's. I had a choice son: Leave and never come back, or stay and lose you and your mother. And not a day goes by that I don't hate that I had to make that choice."

"So you never wanted to leave?" Roy asked lowly and his father shook his head.

"Not for a moment." He promised and Roy took a deep breath, trying to process this.

"Go on." Roy said as he tried to get a handle on his emotions.

"Argus faked my death and I went on to work for Waller, protecting our country for many years. Then when I heard about you...something inside me snapped. I don't remember exactly what happened, I must have blocked it out, but I remember walking away covered in blood," His father said and Roy paled at the implications, "I was on the run from Argus for the last couple years. Then one of my contacts told me you were alive and back in Star City. I came back,risking everything, because you are my son. I know I abandoned you but, if you'll let me...I would very much like to be a part of your life son."

"...I don't know what to call you," Roy said randomly and His father stared at him, "I'm not calling you dad but I'm certainly not calling you my name, that's gonna get confusing and weird real quick."

"Call me Will," his father said after chuckle, "It's what my unit called in the army."

Arrow lair  
Later in the morning

Thea was training, taking out her feelings on a punching bag as Oliver walked up to her.

"Hey," Oliver paused as Thea stopped, leaning against he bag as she caught her breath, "I won't ask if you're okay...because I know you're not. And I know I'm the last person in the world that you'll take this up on but...if you wanna talk, I'm here Speedy. Always."

"I know Ollie...but I don't feel like talking about it, with anyone." Thea told her brother as she turned to him.

"I get that, you're like me in that way. Which should tell you that I know what I'm talking about when I tell you not to make my mistakes. Whenever I suffered a loss, I pushed those close to me away. Don't do the same thing Speedy. When you're ready, let the people who love you in." Oliver told her and she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll think on it...but right now, I'd really like to be alone." Thea said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you wanna talk, we're here." Oliver said before walking off.

"My feet are killing me." Laurel said as she took off her high heeled shoes and socks, messaging her feet.

"That's what you get for wearing high heels." Diggle chuckled as Oliver walked back in.

"Hey, how is she?" Laurel asked as she put her feet on the ground.

"She's fine, she just needs..."

Oliver trailed off as he got a look at Laurel's feet. He stared for a moment before he did something that surprised both Diggle and Laurel. He rushed over, grabbed Laurel by her neck, and slammed her against the wall.

"Oliver what the hell?!" Diggle demanded but Oliver ignored him, completely focusing on Laurel.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Diggle demanded, Laurel looking just as confused.

"The first week we started dating, Laurel and I took my dad's Mercedes for a joy ride. We ended up in an accident and Laurel has had a scar on her left ankle ever since," Oliver gestured to said ankle, which Diggle saw was absent a scar, "I guess whoever put you up to this didn't mention that. Now who the hell are you and where is my friend?"

"About time you figured it out." 'Laurel' laughed mockingly before screaming.

Oliver and Diggle were back by the force of her Canary Cry. They hit the display cases of the suits, becoming momentarily dazed. When they looked up, 'Laurel' was gone and Thea rushed in, looking around wildly.

"What the hell happened? And where's Laurel?" Thea demanded as she rushed over to them, helping her brother stand.

"That's what we're wondering." Diggle said as he stood up as well.

"Call Roy and Quentin, explain the situation and get them down here. I'm gonna call Barry, see if he can clear things up, since this is his area of expertise." Oliver ordered.

The loft  
Same time

"So how do you know The queens?" Will asked as he and Roy ate breakfast.

"I stole Thea's purse," Roy said bluntly and laughed at Will's expression, "it's complicated.

"I'm sure it is." Will said dryly as Roy's phone went off.

Roy pulled it out and saw he had a text from Thea.

'911, lair. Now.'

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Roy said as he stood up, "You can stay or let yourself, be my guest, but I really have to go."

Arrow lair  
Late morning

"So who is this woman and where the hell is my daughter?" Quentin snapped after the situation had been explained.

"I called Barry, seeing if there was a Meta who could take on someone's appearance and abilities of another Meta," Oliver began, "The reason she fooled us is because she had Laurel's voice and appearance, her mannerisms, down perfectly. Because she is Laurel. Or at least a version of her."

"..what?" Roy asked dumbly as they all stared at him.

"Apparently, the Metas who attacked Central City last May were from a parallel earth, one of them was Laurel's Doppelganger, they call her Black Siren. This morning, Cisco walked into Star Labs and found this on the security feed," Oliver brought up an image of Prometheus standing Outside Black Siren's cell, "Prometheus must have recruited Black Siren and had her replace LAurel at some point during the night after we all went home."

"So where is she?" Quentin asked desperately.

"I wish I knew Quentin, I really do." Oliver said before his phone rang.

"Who is it?" Roy asked as he saw Oliver stare at his phone screen for a minute.

"Unknown," Oliver said before answering, "Hello?"

"Hello Oliver."

"Prometheus." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Did you lose something?" Prometheus taunted.

"Where is Laurel, what have you done to her?!" Oliver snarled.

"Nothing, yet. If you wish it to remain so, you will come to Central City or your precious Laurel's survival cannot be guaranteed." Prometheus said before the line went dead.

Central City  
Late afternoon

"Let me go!" Laurel struggled against her binds as Prometheus led her into a room.

"It is o use resisting. But look at the bright side: You have a reunion with an old friend." Prometheus sneered before pushing her into the room.

Laurel fell on the floor as Prometheus slammed the door shut. As she sat up, after some difficulty, she heard a voice.

"Laurel?"

Laurel looked to the source and saw someone she thought she's never see again. A woman a little younger than her, blonde hair unkempt and unwashed, face littered with bruises and cuts, fear and shock in her eyes.

"Felicity?"

Jitters  
Same time

"Barry is going to meet us here." Oliver told Roy as he handed his partner a coffee.

"You sure we shouldn't have brought the others?" Roy asked as he accepted the cup.

"Someone needs to protect the city. Besides, Thea is in no condition to go up against Prometheus." Oliver noted and Roy nodded.

Someone suddenly bumped into Oliver. Oliver looked down to see a young boy, around eleven or twelve, drop a Flash action figure. Oliver knelt down and picked up the action figure, handing it to the young boy with a smile.

"Careful buddy, you don't wanna lose this guy." Oliver said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr." The boy said before rushing off.

Oliver chuckled before he saw the boy run up to who must be his mother. Oliver's smile dropped as he realized it was Samantha Clayton, his old flame. He quickly did the math in his head: They hadn't seen each other in twelve, thirteen years. The boy was obviously born maybe a year or so after wards. It couldn't be...could it?


	18. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Roy, with help from Barry and Cisco, search Central City for Prometheus and Black Siren in hopes it will head them to Laurel. Oliver receives two stunning revelations.

Stat Labs  
Night

"Hey, you okay?" Roy asked Oliver as Barry led them into Star Labs. "You've been quiet since Jitters. More so than usual."

"I'm fine," Oliver assured him, trying to put his apprentice at ease as he tried to focus on the here and now rather than on whether he was a father or not, "But a little ticked that Barry didn't see fit to tell us about Black Siren."

"That's the thing Ollie: I did," Barry said and the two archers stopped, "at least when I left to create Flashpoint. In that timeline I called Felicity, told her about Black Siren. I assumed she told you guys."

"Well either Flashpoint erased that or she didn't tell us for some reason. But I guess it's a moot point, since Felicity isn't here to explain." Oliver mused.

"What I want to know is why wasn't Black Siren taken back to Earth-2 with the rest of the Metas?" Roy questioned and Barry winced.

"Harry, the Harrison Wells from Earth-2, told us that if she went back there, she would likely be put to death for her crimes," Barry explained, "I couldn't hand her over to them after that, it would be no better than putting a bullet in her head myself. But I also couldn't let her roam free. Keeping her locked up in the pipeline seemed like the best option at the time."

"And how is that working out for you?" Oliver asked sarcastically and Barry winced.

"I made a mistake, okay? I get it. Let's focus on finding Laurel, then you can yell at me." Barry said annoyed.

Unspecified location  
Same time

"I can't believe this. We-we all thought you were dead." Laurel said as she stared at Felicity.

"You thought what Prometheus wanted you to think. He found some girl around my height, weight, and size and slit her throat before he burned her with the house. He threatened the doctor who preformed the autopsy into changing the results to say that the DNA and Dental records matched me." Felicity explained grimly.

"To get Ollie to come back to Star City." Laurel realized and Felicity nodded.

"The only thing I can't figure out is why." Felicity admitted.

"I think I can shed some light on that," Laurel began and Felicity raised an eyebrow, "we think Prometheus is the son of Justin Clayborne, one of the people on the list who Ollie killed his first year back."

"This is about revenge." Felicity realized and Laurel nodded.

"Prometheus has been waiting four years to take his revenge and I have a feeling he's just getting started." Laurel said grimly.

Star Labs  
Same time

"Okay," Cisco said as he typed at the computer as Barry, Olive, and Roy stood around him, "Joe has been doing some asking around and it turns out there's this abandoned apartment complex that has been using a lot of power and water over the last week for an abandoned building."

"Has there been any legal activity regarding it lately?" Oliver inquired.

"Yes, it was recently purchased by a Justin Clayborne. Does that name mean anything to you?" Cisco asked curiously as he noticed the look on Oliver and Roy's faces.

"Yeah, it does," Oliver said grimly before looking over at Roy and Barry, "Suit up."

Central City  
Later

Green Arrow, his bow notched, was walking down the hall when he felt a presence looming behind him. He turned around to see Prometheus standing at the end of the hallway.

"Where is Laurel?" The archer demanded as he aimed at Prometheus.

"You should be more worried about yourself Oliver." Prometheus told him.

Prometheus threw a shuriken at Green Arrow but the archer dodged it before firing at his enemy. Prometheus dodged it before the two rushed each other.

On a lower level, Flash opened a door, looking for Laurel. He was pushed back by a sonic screamed and was thrown out, slammed into the wall. He slid down the wall, dazed as he saw someone dressed in Black walked out of the room he had opened.

"I've been waiting for this. Do you have any idea what it was like trapped in that cell?!" Black Siren sneered.

Green Arrow and Prometheus exchanged blows, the archer grabbing Prometheus' arm and tossing him to the ground. Prometheus attempted to send a kick his way but Green Arrow grabbed his leg, stopping it before it touched him.

"Where's Laurel?!" He snarled but Prometheus only laughed.

"I guess it's true, you never forget your fist love." Prometheus mocked.

Prometheus spun around, jumping up and getting to his feet and the two resumed exchanging blows.

Flash landed on his back painfully, groaning as Black Siren stalked towards him, smirking wickedly.

"I guess that old saying is true: payback is sweet." She laughed.

Suddenly, she whirled around and reached out, catching a red arrow inches from her face. Arsenal notched another arrow, taking aim at her.

"Get away from him!" Arsenal snarled and Black Siren laughed, amused.

"Well, if it isn't the sidekick. You jut made a big mistake." Black Siren said before unleashing her Canary Cry.

Arsenal was thrown back, landing on his back as he saw stars. Black Siren stalked towards him, a devilish smirk on her face. However, before she could do anything, she was thrown back by a red blur. Flash then turned his attention to Arsenal, offering him a hand up.

"You alright?" Flash asked after helping Arsenal to his feet.

"I'll be better once we take care of her." Arsenal said as he notched an arrow and took aim at Black Siren as she got to her feet.

"You can't take us both on at the same time." Flash told her confidently.

With a devious smirk, Black Siren unleashed her Canary Cry. However, instead of aiming it towards them, she aimed it at the floor. The pair stumbled back as the cry ripped through the floor and they heard the destruction of the lower levels. Suddenly, the entire building began shaking.

"Shit, she's bringing the building down!" Flash shouted.

"Damn it! Oliver, Black Siren's bringing down the building! We need to get out of here!" Arsenal warned his mentor over the comms.

"Go, I'll be right behind you!" Green Arrow said as he continued to exchange blows with Prometheus.

"You better or I'll kick your ass!" Arsenal snapped before Flash grabbed him and sped them out of there.

Green Arrow and Prometheus continued to exchanged blows, Green Arrow sending a powerful kick to Prometheus' chest. Prometheus stumbled back as Green Arrow pulled out an arrow from his quiver. Notching it, he fired at Prometheus, the arrow nicking Prometheus on the shoulder. Turning away, the archer ran towards a window as he notched an arrow. Green Arrow jumped through the glass, firing the arrow with a line. He swung down and landed on the ground mere moments before the building collapsed. The archer stared at it as Arsenal and Flash came up to him.

"I guess its wishful thinking to think that Prometheus and Black Siren died in that?" Flash said and the two archers nodded. "Okay, just checking."

Unspecified location  
Later

"How much further?" Laurel asked impatiently as Felicity, with the small ability in her hands that her binds allowed, frantically tried to untie the rope around her.

"Almost...done!" Felicity shouted victoriously.

Laurel quickly removed the rope and got to work untying Felicity. Once she was free, the two jumped up, Laurel kicking the door down. The pair ran out of the room and down the hall. As they rounded a corner, they froze as they almost ran right into Prometheus and Black Siren.

"Well, look who escaped. I guess you're not completely useless." Black Siren chuckled.

Laurel pushed Felicity behind her and screamed at the same time as Black Siren. The two Canary Cries hit each other in a clash of sonic energy. However, it was clear that while Laurel's was strong, Black Siren's was more refined. Her doppelganger's cry quickly overpowering hers, Laurel and Felicity were thrown back and hit the wall. The two women fell to the floor, unconscious, as Prometheus and Black Siren approached them.

"So, we take them with us? Lead them on a wild goose chase?" Black Siren asked with a smirk but Prometheus shook his head.

"Taking Laurel Lance has served its purpose. We will leave her here for Oliver to find. Felicity Smaok will come with us though, I still have plans for her." Prometheus ordered.

Star Labs  
Same time

"Okay, the tracer arrow Oliver hit Prometheus with is picking up a signal from a warehouse on the edge of town." Cisco told Oliver, Roy, and Barry as they stood around the computer.

"Let's go." Oliver ordered.

"Oliver, Prometheus has planned this whole thing out methodically and carefully with precision," Barry stopped him, "don't you think it's possible he's figured out you it him with a tracer?"

"More than. But it doesn't change the fact that he has Laurel. I'm gonna go get her, you can either come with me or stay out of my way, but I am gong to find her." Oliver ordered before he brushed passed Barry with Roy following after him.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this." Barry gave Cisco a log suffering look before following after Oliver and Roy.

Warehouse  
Later

Laurel groaned as she came to. Opening her eyes, she sat up, disoriented and unsure of where she was. However, soon it all came back to her. She climbed to her feet, looking around. There was no sign of Prometheus, Black Siren or, to Laurel's alarm, Felicity. Laurel rushed down the hall, rounded a corner, and almost ran into Oliver, Roy, and Barry.

"Ollie." Laurel said relieved but none of them lowered their weapons.

"The last thing you said to me before we parted ways during The Siege. Tell me!" Oliver snapped.

"I don't need you right now. Everyone else does. So go. Go save the city." Laurel said before she found herself pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank god. Are you alright, did they hurt you?" Oliver asked as he pulled back, checking her over for injuries.

"I'll be alright, but Ollie, there's something you need to know...about Felicity." Laurel said and Oliver looked confused.

"What?" Oliver asked

Star Labs  
Later

"Felicity is alive." Barry said shocked as he, Cisco, and the archers digested Laurel's tale.

"It's hard to believe, I know, but it was definitely her." Laurel told them.

"But why go through all the trouble of faking her death? It doesn't make any sense." Cisco argued.

"Yes it does," Oliver said and they turned to him, "Prometheus faked her death to get me back to Star City. He saw an opportunity to get inside my team with Black Siren, but he knew we'd figure out she wasn't Laurel eventually. So he let Laurel know she was alive to taunt me."

"It makes perfect sense from the logic of a sociopath." Roy agreed.

"And he's probably back in Star City by now. We should head back there if we want any chance of getting Felicity back." Laurel noted.

"You know, it's been a late night, we're all exhausted. Why don't you guys stay here tonight and head out in the morning?" Barry suggested.

"That's a good idea. Thank you Barry." Oliver said gratefully, his mind already on other things.

Central City  
Later

Oliver, quiet as a shadow, walked around the boy's room before looking at who was probably his son's sleeping form. Oliver would like more than anything to confront Samantha, demand answers. But he knew he couldn't do that, not with Prometheus out there, likely watching his every move. It would be selfish and reckless of him to risk their safety like least until he had dealt with Prometheus...he would say away.

But first, he needed confirmation. Oliver gently stroked the boy's hair and gently plucked a hair from his head.

Central City Police Department, next day  
Morning

"Okay, here you go," Barry said as he handed Oliver a piece of paper I gene sequenced the hair strand with the blood sample you gave me. Still not sure what this has to do with Prometheus but the Y Chromosomes match."

Oliver stared at the paper. Visible proof that Samantha had liked to him and that he was a father. Oliver wasn't sure whether to feel angry at Samantha for lying to him, Prometheus for preventing him from confronting her or himself for so quickly and eagerly believing the lie.

"Hey, you okay?" Barry asked, noticing the look on Oliver's face.

"Yeah," Oliver lied as he handed the paper back to Barry, "Look, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Barry asked.

"Destroy that and anything showing the results. Don't mention this to anyone, not a soul. Understand?"

"Yeah, but are you sure everything is okay Ollie?" Barry asked, now truly concerned about his friend.

"Yeah, I just need to get back to Star City to stop Prometheus." Oliver said, now more determined than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's pretty debatable which members of Team Arrow knew about Black Siren and who didn't. Felicity obviously knew but given his interactions with her in 5x10 and how Black Siren never crossed his mind, I highly doubt Oliver knew. I can't see Thea knowing, especially since she told Quentin Oliver had told her, I doubt she knew either. Diggle is a bit more iffy. Considering his guilt over Laurel's death, it's possible he didn't know but considering that he has a huge blind spot when it comes to Felicity, it's just as possible he knew and she convinced him to keep quiet.
> 
> So, in regards to Black Siren, I think we can all agree it's sort of a head scratcher why she is on she is still in the pipeline when the other Earth-2 Metas are back on Earth-2. While the easy answer is 'Flashpoint did it', since Harry established that separate earths have separate timelines, I'm not to sure about that. And Team Flash keeping her there to be vindictive just doesn't seem like them to me. So I think what I put here is the most plausible explanation on why she is here.
> 
> As for why Laurel lost, well, Laurel has only had her powers for a few moths, whereas Black Siren has had them for a few years. Laurel is still growing into them while Black Siren has mastered them.
> 
> Now, as for Oliver choosing not to go to William, this is something I debated on. But with Oliver knowing Prometheus is watching his every move, I just can't see him putting his son in that kind of danger.


	19. Triple threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China White, Helena Bertinelli, and a woman from Roy's past escape Iron Heights and Team Arrow's attempt to stop them meets unexpected resistance. Roy learn a shocking secret about his time away from Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are going to be skipping directly to 5x14 now. Obviously, 5x11 and 5x12 would not happen and 5x13 makes no sense considering Oliver is not mayor in this yet.
> 
> And I would like to personally thank Phillipe363 for his help with this chapter.

Opal City

Night

"This is the place?" Roy asked Oliver as he pulled up to the house.

"If it isn't, then it was a giant waste of time." Oliver told him, nodding grimly.

After some digging, Laurel had managed to find some court documents on Clayborne's divorce. They had led her to a possible location on the mother of Prometheus: A house he had bought his mistress, who they were assuming was the mother of Prometheus.

"Yeah ready for this?" Oliver asked and Roy nodded.

"You use the old Oliver Queen Charm, I got this." Roy assured him.

With a nod, Oliver got out of the car and walked up to the door. He rang the door bell and, after a moment, a woman with chin length dark brown air and matching eyes old enough to be his mother answered the door.

"Amanda Westfield?" Oliver asked.

"Yes?" Amanda asked back.

"Hell, sorry to bother you. My name is Oliver-"

"I know who you are," Amanda cut him off, "what would like to know is why you're here."

"May I come in?" Oliver inquired.

Nodding, Amanda stepped aside so he could come in, Oliver looking around as he did.

"You have a lovely home," Oliver said, Amanda smiling politely at him, "for the past several months, Star City has been terrorized by a serial murderer. There is reason to believe that this individual is your son."

Immediately, he saw a change in her expression. It was clear to Oliver that she knew something, but getting her to talk was another matter.

"I haven't seen my son since Justin Clayborne's funeral." Amanda said as she walked into the living room and sat down in a chair.

"But you know that he's become someone else, something else. It's why you live so far away from Star City." Oliver pointed out.

"I moved away from Star City because there was nothing left for me there." Amanda argued and Oliver sighed.

"Ms. Westfield, your son is an incredibly capable and dangerous individual. He has erased virtually all traces of himself from the internet and I just...I am simply here to ask you for his name." Oliver said honestly.

"And if I do, what are you going to do?" Amanda said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Your son is greatly disturbed, he needs help," Oliver said bluntly, "I want him to get that help."

"What you want..is to cage him up. Like an animal, like the animal who killed his father," Amanda said with an insane gleam in her eyes as she stood up and Oliver felt a chill run down his spin as she stared at him, "he put an arrow in his chest. What kind of monster does that? Whatever my son is doing, it is because he is hurt and because he is scared. And I will not help you destroy his life."

Innocent people are dying," Oliver argued although he knew it wouldn't help, "and you are our only way to save them."

"Get out of my house." Amanda sneered and Oliver internally sighed as he accepted defeat.

"I'm easily reachable if you change your mind." Oliver said as he turned and walked towards the door.

"I won't." Oliver heard her say before he walked out the door.

Oliver walked towards the car and got back in. He saw Roy putting his bow down and narrowed his eyes.

"so how'd it go?" Roy asked.

"I can see what Clayborne saw in her, she's just as much a monster as he was," Oliver said grimly, "She definitely knows something. You do your part?"

"Hacker arrow." Roy gestured towards the house where, barely visible, an arrow stuck out of the roof, near a fuse box.

Oliver nodded and tapped the comms piece in his ear.

"John, we're a go." Oliver told him.

Arrow lair

Same time

"And so am I." Diggle said as he began hacking with the help of the Argus level tech.

Elsewhere

Same

In a prison transfer bus filled only with female prisoners, China White looked towards the back of the bus and nodded to one of her partners. Her partner nodded and stood up.

"Hey! Get back in your seat!" One of the guards shouted.

"Aw, sorry but I don't feel like it." Helena Bertinelli said mockingly.

As the guard approached her, another of the prisoner's jumped up and put her cuffed hands around his neck. With the right amount of pressure, his neck snapped and he slummed in her arms as he died. Jade Nguyen grabbed his gun and tossed his to the floor. The driver looked back just as Jade shot him in the head. As he slumped in his seat, White walked over and stopped the bus. Opening the doors, White tossed the dead guards out onto the pavement.

"Ladies, this is your stop." Helena told the prisoners.

The remaining prisoners didn't need to be told twice and all but fled out the doors. Once the last one was gone, Jade closed the doors.

"Next phase?" White asked.

"Yep. It's time to head back to Star City." Helena smirked.

Arrow lair

Later

"So how'd it go with Prometheus' mother?" Thea asked as Oliver and Roy walked back into the lair.

"It didn't." Oliver said grimly.

"She's probably protecting him." Roy pointed out.

"Says she hasn't seen him in over four years, but let's see if they emailed." Oliver said as they walked over to the computers, where Diggle and Laurel were waiting.

"We got everything on her hard drive, but it's gonna take a while for us to sort through all this." Diggle told them.

"Which is good, because something happened while you two were away." Laure said as she led them over to another.

"Well, those are some familiar faces." Roy quipped as he stared at the pictures of Chine White, Helena Bertinelli, and of one that was unfamiliar to Oliver but painstakingly familiar to him.

"A jailbreak, staged by Helena Bertinelli," Laurel explained, "accomplices China White and Jade Nguyen."

"I don't know her, did you put her away while I was gone?" Oliver frowned as he stared at Jade's photo.

"No...I did." Roy said and they all looked at him.

"What?" Thea asked confused.

"She goes by the name Cheshire. She was an Assassin for hire that I met, I didn't know who she was at the time. We were...involved." Roy said uncomfortably but they all knew what they meant.

"So both of you have a psycho ex-girlfriend on the loose." Thea said dryly and her brother and Ex gave her pointed looks.

"The moment I found out who she really was, I suited up and took her down, handed her to the cops. Last I heard she was serving fifteen years to life at Iron Heights." Roy explained.

"We need to find them. Have your father get his men on this," Oliver told Laurel, who nodded, "We need to get ready. It's your big moment Roy."

"It's no big deal." Roy shrugged.

"Earliest graduate of Starling Police Academy after only three months? It's a very deal." Laurel told him.

Roy looked over at Jade's picture on more time before walking out, the others staring after him.

"I think that this Cheshire was more important to him than he's letting on." Oliver muttered to the others and Thea tried to squash the pit in her stomach.

_Hub City, one year ago_

_Day_

_Roy was in a coffee shop, getting a decaf and a bagel to go. Roy turned around and was walking out when he accidentally ran into someone. His coffee spilled all over his feet._

_"Oh my god, I am so sorry." A woman around his age with long black hair and dark eyes with Vietnamese skin tones told him apologetically._

_"It's fine, I should have been watching where I was going," Roy shrugged her off before looking over at her and subsequently finding himself tongue-tied, "so, um, I'm Jason."_

_"Jade," She smiled at her in a way that made his heart skip a beat, "so, since I cost you your coffee, can I buy you another?"_

_"You don't have to do that." Roy was quick to tell her._

_"I want to." Jade told him._

_"Well...okay, sure." Roy gave in._

Oliver's campaign office, next day

Now

Oliver was talking to Adrian about campaign business when someone knocked on the door. They looked over to see Diggle lingering in the doorway.

"Hey, is now a bad time?" Diggle asked.

"No, we were just finishing up," Adrian told him, gathering some papers, "Mr. Queen, we'll discus this more later."

"Of course." Oliver nodded as Adrian walked out.

"So, um, we probably should've talked about this earlier, but I wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, finding out Felicity is alive must have been a shock." Diggle said and Oliver sighed.

"You have no idea. Her mother should know but I can't exactly tell her now, can I?" Oliver slumped into his desk chair.

"Yeah and what about you? Like I said, this must be a shock. I can't imagine how I would feel if this were Lyla." Diggle's heart went out to his friend.

"But it's not," Oliver cut him off and Diggle looked confused," Felicity...she's not my Lyla John."

"What are you saying?" Diggle asked confused and Oliver was silent for several moments.

"When I realized Black Siren wasn't Laurel, I was more scared than I've been in a long time. And I realized something. Something I have denied, something I have run from, something I have fought but in the end, it is as much a truth as my own name: I love Laurel John. I've always loved her, even when I was too stupid to realize it." Oliver said, looking up at Diggle, "I know how you feel about that, but it's the truth."

"And Felicity?" Diggle asked and Oliver was silent for a moment.

"Looking back, I don't think we really loved each other so much as we loved the idealized versions of each other we had built up in our heads. We spent most of the time fighting or me being yelled at is more like it. A part of me will always care about her...but I think we were better off as friends." Oliver explained.

"Okay, then, if you've known since Black Siren that you want to be with Laurel, then why haven't you made a move Oliver?" Diggle asked feeling a headache.

"Because, like I said, a part of me will always care about Felicity. It's not fair of me to spend all this time looking for her only to tell her I'm with Laurel when she comes back. I cannot in good conscious attempt to move on with Laurel while Felicity is out there, possibly being tortured by Prometheus." Oliver explained and Diggle was silent for several moments.

"Look, I still think you and Laurel is a mistake...but if she is who you want, then I'll support that. Just be sure that she is man." Diggle cautioned him.

Star City Police Department

Afternoon

"I will always uphold the constitution, the community, and the agency which I serve." Roy said, in his new uniform as he stood in front of cameras as Quentin faced him.

"Welcome to the SCPD, Officer Harper." Quentin handed Roy his new badge and the two shook hands.

Oliver and Thea broke out into applause along with everyone else as Roy faced them, smiling at the cameras politely. As Roy was led off, Will walked up to Oliver.

"Oliver and Thea Queen?" He asked and the pair noticed the resemblance.

"I'm assuming you're Roy's father." Oliver said and Will nodded.

"Please, call me Will. Look, I just wanted to thank you both for everything you've done for my son. He told me that you two set him on a better path, helped him turn his life around. So thank you." Will held a hand out to Oliver, who shook it.

"It was no problem, Roy is a great friend and an even better man. You must be very proud." Oliver told him as they dropped hands.

"You have no idea. But I have a feeling it is in no small part thanks to you." Will smiled as Quentin came up to Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver, can we talk for a sec?" Quentin asked.

"Sure. If you'll excuse me Mr. Harper." Oliver nodded politely at Will before being led off by Quentin.

"Look, I think I have a lead on our Black Widows." Quentin told Oliver.

"What?" Oliver demanded.

"We got a call about a possible shoot out. We showed up and...Oliver, it was a massacre. It looks like China White was settling old scores with the Triad." Quentin said and Oliver frowned.

"Is there any footage?" Oliver asked.

Arrow lair

Night

Team Arrow watched the footage of the take down. White was yelling at one of the men in Chinese before snapping his neck and tossing him to the ground. Helena walked up and fired her crossbow at the security camera and the feed cut out.

"She was asking 'Where is the depository?'" Oliver translated.

"What depository?" Laurel inquired and Oliver shrugged.

"The word can also mean 'storage.'" Oliver admitted.

"That could be anything, the triad has stashes all over the city." Thea pointed out.

"Whatever these three are looking for, they dropped a lot of bodies looking it. We want them to stop, we need to find it first." Oliver ordered.

Star City

Later

James Wong was walking to his car when suddenly, a sonic energy hit it and threw it back. Wong was confused and scared until an arrow flew out and pinned him to the the wall.

James Wong, we'd like to have a chat about your dead Triad friends." Speedy said as she and Black Canary walked out of the shadows.

"I didn't have anything to do with that." Wong assured them quickly.

"We know. We want to know what this Depository or storage or whatever is." Black Canary snapped.

"And I'd talk fast, or my friend here is going to do you what she did to your car." Speedy gestured to the car behind them.

"Tobias Church." Wong began.

"Is dead." Black Canary snapped.

"And he left all the drug money he's collected over the years hidden. That is the depository." Wong explained to their shock.

"Think he's telling truth?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah." Black Canary said before punching him hard enough to know him out.

Elsewhere

Later

Green Arrow and Arsenal entered a hideout of one of Church's old accomplices and immediately heard gunfire. Exchanging a glance, the two archers raced towards it. Jade slit a man's throat with her Sais as White cut someone with a knife. Once all the men were down, they looked around when an arrow flew out and hit the ground.

"You have failed this city!" Green Arrow snarled as he and Arsenal stepped into view, their bows notched.

"Is that so Oliver?" White laughed at the look on his face. "Oh don't worry, Helena didn't tell me. But I remember you from Hong Kong and I recognized you from when I tried to kill Laurel Lance. Then The Hood attacked Martin Somers that night and I researched you. It wasn't much of a leap, Mr. Queen."

"Hello lover." Jade told Arsenal, who stiffened.

"Jade." He greeted coolly.

"You shouldn't have come here Oliver." Helena told Green Arrow.

"You should've stayed in prison." He told her, firing an arrow at her.

Helena reached out and caught it before dropping it to the ground and shooting at him with her crossbow. He dodged it as Arsenal fired at Jade, but she dodged it. As She took off up the stairs, Arsenal ran in pursuit of her as Green Arrow engaged Helena and White.

Jade was running towards a gate when an arrow the side of the wall, mere inches from her face.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is Jade. Give up." Arsenal said as he aimed an arrow at her and she let out a bitter laugh.

"You talk as though you mean something to me now. You stopped meaning something to me the moment you sent me to prison." Jade said as she turned around to face him.

"You were killing people Jade, what was I supposed to do?!" He snapped.

"And so our baby deserved to suffer for the sins of the mother?!" Jade snapped and the archer froze.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"When you sent me to prison, I was pregnant." She revealed to his shock.

"That's not possible." Arsenal said in denial.

"You know that it is!" She snapped.

She threw one of her Sais at him and he dodged it, getting a cut on his cheek. She ran during this and Arsenal ran over to where she had been, seeing she was long gone.

Green Arrow continued to fight Helena and White when suddenly there were explosions of light. Green Arrow looked u as a SWAT team came down, during which White and Helena made there escape. However, to Green Arrow's surprise, the SWAT team made no move to go after them. In fact, they had their weapons trained on him.

"What are you doing? They're getting away!" Green Arrow barked.

"They're not our target. You're under arrest for the murder of Billy Malone." One of them announced to his shock.

"You're making a mistake." Green Arrow insisted.

"Put the bow down or I will light your ass up!" One of them ordered.

"Okay." The archer appeared to give in.

However, just before his bow touched the ground, he whirled around. He struck them all in a circle with his bow, causing an explosion of sparks and smoke. When it faded, Green Arrow was gone.

Arrow lair

Later

"What do you mean they were after you?" Thea asked her brother as they, Laurel, and Diggle stood around the table.

"Somehow, they found out about Billy." Oliver explained and they stilled in shock.

"And now, the SCPD thinks you killed one of their own." Diggle said grimly and Oliver nodded.

"We're gonna have to handle this, but right now, every second those three get closer to Church's money." Oliver told them.

"With that money, who knows what kind of damage they can do." Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

"I'll call my dad, see if he can figure out what's going on with the ACU." Laurel said as she walked off.

"Hey, where's Roy?" Thea asked, noticing the absence of her ex.

"He said he had to take care of something. He seemed distracted, so I let him go." Oliver explained.

Star City Police Department

Same time

"Well, her story checks out," Quentin said as he handed Roy a piece of paper, "she was a month and a half along when she was arrested, gave birth six months later in the Iron Heights medical wing to a healthy baby girl. The girl was placed in foster care shortly afterwards."

"Good god, I put my daughter's mother in prison. I let my daughter be born in prison." Roy sunk into the chair in Quentin's office.

"Hey, there was no way you could have known about this. You did what you thought was right, which is all any of us can do." Quentin assured him.

"And my daughter paid the price." Roy said as he stared at the paper in his hands.

_Hub City, Roy's apartment, one year ago_

_Night_

_Roy and Jade laid in bed, dressed only in sheets. The TV was on as Jade slept peacefully next to Roy. He was watching a news report about a recent serial killer in the city._

_"What police are calling The Cheshire Cat Killer has killed at least fifteen people since coming to the city six months ago," the reporter said as the screen showed an image of a woman dressed in a green kimono with wild black hair wearing a Cheshire mask wielding two Sais, "She is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous."_

_Roy turned off the TV, frustrated. He wanted to find this woman, put a stop to her, but he knew he couldn't. Getting up, he put on some boxers and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and ran into a chair, a bag falling to the floor. Roy cursed himself as he realized it was on of Jade's. However, as it fell to the floor, the contents spilled out. Roy stared in shock at two Sais, a green Kimono and a white Cheshire Cat mask._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this felt like a good stopping point here.
> 
> Sorry to any Olicity fans (If you're even still reading this) but they never sold me on Olicity being this epic love story. For one, Oliver clearly had such strong feelings for Sara and then out of nowhere, he's in love with Felicity? Bull. Crap. Love is built on trust and support and Felicity showed in seasons three, four, and five time and time again that she does not trust or support Oliver. The only thing that convinced me Oliver as in love with Felicity was Stephen's phenomenal acting which was only because he did such a good job selling it. But even then, it was convincing me that Oliver was in love with the idea o Felicity rather than Felicity herself.
> 
> I'll be honest, I don't know much about the police academy and how that works, so let's just say Quentin pulled some strings for Roy to take his test early, shall we?


	20. Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow attempts to apprehend Helena, China White, and Cheshire while facing resistance from the SCPD. Roy is haunted by the past while Prometheus makes a move that will have ramifications for Quentin and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I didn't expect to have this up until Thursday. But I had some time on my hands. Hope you all enjoy it.

Star City Police Department

Afternoon

"You wanted to see me Quentin?" Pike asked as he walked into Quentin's office, noting Laurel was there." Ms. Lance."

"Lieutenant." Laurel greeted politely.

"Look Frank, I got reports of the ACU attempting to apprehend the Green Arrow. Since I put you in charge of the ACU, you wanna tell me what this is about?" Quentin asked.

"He's a person of interest in the murder of Detective Billy Malone." Pike revealed.

"Based on what evidence?" Laurel demanded and Pike pulled out a opened envelope.

"This was delivered to me yesterday," Pike handed it to Quentin, "Open it. You'll see what I saw: The ME report for Billy Malone's autopsy. Cause of death was an arrow consistent with the ones the Green Arrow uses."

"This wasn't in the original examiner's report." This Quentin knew all too well, as he was the one who covered it up.

"The original said cause of death was undetermined. I think we're looking at a cover up." Pike warned them.

"There's a lot of whack jobs running around with bows and arrows these days. I jumped to conclusions about The Arrow and I was wrong. This doesn't mean it was the Green Arrow." Quentin argued.

"Then explain the edge work?" Pike challenged and Quentin was silent.

"Lieutenant, I have it on good authority that it wasn't the Green Arrow." Laurel told him.

"On whose?" Pike demanded.

"I'm...not at liberty to say." Laurel said lamely.

"Then I'm not at liberty to drop this case. Unless your father orders me to." Pike challenged as he looked over at Quentin.

"Keep me posted." Quentin said after a moment.

"Will do, sir." Pike added respectfully before walking out.

"Dad." Laurel hissed.

"If I order him not to, he'll know something's up. Look, we can see if this is a fake, there's no way its legitimate." Quentin argued.

"I think it is. I also think it came from Prometheus." Laurel told him.

"Isn't that a little paranoid? I mean, I know he's given us reason to be but-"

"The envelope Pike gave us was from Opal City. Prometheus' mother is from Opal City." Laurel told him.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that." Quentin said tiredly.

"Ollie went to see her a couple days ago. This is Prometheus telling us he knows." Laurel told him grimly.

Arrow lair

Same time

"You look like you're having as good a day as I am." Oliver noted as he walked up to Roy sitting on the steps.

"Did you find out you sent your child you never knew you had to be born in prison?" Roy asked darkly and Oliver froze.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Jade told me she was pregnant when I sent her to prison. I had Quentin confirm it by looking into Iron Heights medical records. I have a daughter and she's in foster care and I don't even know her name and it's all my fault." Roy said in self loathing.

"Do I sound like that when I'm full of crap?" Oliver asked and Roy looked up at him. "Roy, Cheshire was a hired killer. What were you supposed to do, let her roam free? There no way you could have known about the pregnancy. As the world's leading expert in blaming yourself, don't. You are not responsible for her sins."

"So says the man blaming himself for Billy Malone." Roy said and Oliver stiffened.

"That's different." Oliver argued.

"Is it?" Roy asked and they lapsed into silent.

_Hub City, one year ago_

_Night_

_Cheshire was stalking her prey, deep in the shows over a rooftop, completely hidden from sight. She took out her Sais and was about to jump off towards her prey when something happened. A red arrow flew by and knocked one of her weapons out of her hand. She whirled around to see Arsenal aiming an arrow at her._

_"Jade Nguyen, you have failed this city." Arsenal told her in a modulated voice._

_"We'll see." Jade said behind her mask before throwing her Sais at him._

_Arsenal dodged, firing at jumped out of the way, landing on one hand, picking up her fallen Sais before landing on her feet once more. She rushed him, attempting to stab him. Arsenal dodged her strikes but quickly realized he couldn't keep up with his bow. Dropping his bow, Arsenal pulled out a pair of steel escirma sticks. He blocked with one while attempting to strike her with another. However, she jumped back, avoiding the blow._

_"You're good, very good." Cheshire noted._

_"I've had a lot of practice." Arsenal told her._

_Pocketing his escirma sticks, Arsenal picked up his bow. Notching an arrow, he fired. Cheshire dodged it and ran as he fired multiple other arrows at her. She avoided them all and jumped into the air, aiming a flying kick at him. Arsenal whirled his bow and the two met, both hitting each other in the face. The pair both fell backwards, Cheshire's mask fell off and Arsenal's hood lowered by his fall. They both dropped their weapons as they fell to the ground. They quickly stood up and faced each other, grabbing there weapons as they did so. However, after seeing him with his hood down, Jade with his mask, it was clear to her who this was._

_"Jason?"_

Star City, now

Night

Three men were walking towards a car when the driver's window was shattered and the driver's body jolted as he died. Helena lowered her crossbow as she, White, and Jade approached the three men.

"Helena?" One of them said as they saw them.

"Long time boys." Helena quipped.

"And who are your lovely friends." One of them said, shamelessly eying Jade's...assets.

White pulled out a knife and slit the man's throat, the man falling back, dead as the other two backed up fearfully.

"Thanks for that." Jade told her and White smirked.

"Anything for a friend." White told her.

Jade pulled out her Sais and attacked the two men, Helena throwing one of them on his back. As the other one took off, Helena lazily raised her crossbow and fired. the bolt got him in the back and he went down.

"We're looking for Tobias Church's rainy day account. Where is it Enzo?" Helena demanded as she forcibly dragged him to his feet, throwing him towards Jade and White as Jade put a Sais to his throat.

"I tell you where it is, you let me go?" Enzo asked.

"You show us where it is, we don't kill you. Sound fair?" White sneered.

Oliver's campaign office

Later

Oliver was at his desk when he gt a phone call. Seeing it was Quentin, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Huntress and her crew just hit the Bertinelli's. Three day, one kidnapped." Quentin told him and Oliver frowned.

"They're changing there MO." Oliver noted.

"Yeah, they haven't abducted anyone. The guy they took is Enzo Russo, I'm guessing they took him because he knows where this depository is." Quentin explained.

"Have some of your guys go after them, see what you can find." Oliver ordered ad Quentin was stunned into silence.

"What?" Quentin found his voice after a few moments.

"The ACU will be all over me." Oliver explained.

"Then send Laurel or one of the of the others." Quentin suggested.

"I'm not gonna let anyone get arrested." Oliver argued.

"What the hell Oliver, you're just giving in?" Quentin demanded.

"Prometheus hasn't given me a choice." Oliver said darkly.

"Nether did Slade Wilson or Ra's al Ghul. But with them, you didn't just give up and go home." Quentin pointed out.

"This is different," Oliver insisted, "this isn't happening because of what Prometheus did. It's happening because of what I did."

"You're talking about alone, right? That was Prometheus, not you." Quentin told him.

"I fired the arrows." Oliver said grimly.

"Look, over the last four years...I have hated you, condemned you, blamed you for everything wrong with this city," Quentin said and Oliver waited for him to get to the point, "but the truth is that this city is better of with you than without you. And I know that if you aren't going after Helena and her crew, justice isn't being served."

"Have your guys look at Russo's phone, tell me if you find anything." Oliver said and on the other end, Quentin smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'll see if I can get Pike to back off." Quentin promised before he hung up.

Star City Police Department

A little later

"You wanted to see me?" Pike asked as he walked into Quentin's office.

"Yeah, sit down," Quentin gestured to the seat at the other end of his desk and Pike sat down, "Its about the Green Arrow."

"Quentin, we've been over this." Pike began.

"I have a...confession to make." Quentin said and Pike raised an eyebrow.

"You have my attention." Pike implored him.

"The Green Arrow came to me shortly after Malone's death. He told me that The Throwing Star Killer, a man who calls himself Prometheus, manipulated him into killing Malone by disguising Malone as himself. I was afraid that if it got out that the Green Arrow killed Malone, there would be a city wide panic. So I covered it up." Quentin confessed.

"You're in contact with the vigilantes? Damn it Quentin, this is what got you demoted back during The Undertaking!" Pike snapped.

"Frank, whether we like it or not, Green Arrow and his team are Auxiliary law enforcement. This city needs All the help we can get, especially after what happened with The Arrow. And I am not turning this kind of help away." Quentin argued firmly.

"My personal opinion aside, why we believe anything he says?" Pike demanded.

"because you're a cop, think. Why would the Green Arrow came to this city, swear to protect it only to then turn around and become a cop killer? It makes no sense and you know it. Isn't it more likely that he was manipulated by the same psycho that has had us running in circles for months?" Quentin asked and Pike was silent.

"He still killed Malone." Pike pointed out.

"Yes, he did," Quentin admitted, "but trust me, he's punishing himself for that more than we ever could. All I'm saying is that we shouldn't let Prometheus stop the Green Arrow from being the hero this city needs."

"You say you believe hm when he says it was this Prometheus?" Pike asked after a moment.

"I do." Quentin said without hesitation.

"Well then, I guess that's gonna have to be enough for me for now," Pike said as he got to his feet, "but the moment he steps out of line, we're going after him."

"He kills anymore of my guys, I'll arrest him myself." Quentin nodded as one of his techs walked in.

"Sir, we have a location off Russo's phone."

Star City Cemetery

Later

"You ready for this?" Green Arrow asked Arsenal as they walked in the cemetery.

"I'll have to be." Arsenal said and Green Arrow nodded before tapping his comms.

"Alpha team in position." Spartan said as he and Speedy walked down an aisle.

Helena, Jade, and White were exiting a tomb when they were hit by a sonic scream. They flew back, landing on their backs. As they stood up, they saw Black Canary standing on the roof. She jumped down onto the ground and pulled out her side batons. As the women turned around, they saw Green Arrow and Arsenal aiming their bows at them.

"You did all this money Jade?" Arsenal snarled.

"Money? That's what you think this is about?" Helena laughed mockingly.

"Then why don't you tell us Helena!" Black Canary snapped.

"We're taking over! Soon, the name Bertinelli will be feared as it once was!" Helena smirked.

"What happened to you? You were so dead sent on redeeming yourself." Green Arrow demanded.

"Then I saw how easily turned on you Oliver," Helena said and the archer tensed, "the first hint of your guilt and they all turned on you. They are all out for themselves. So why should I do any less!?"

"This is not the way Helena." Green Arrow tried to reach her.

"I am done listening to you! I am taking back this city!" Helena sneered.

"You and what army!?" Black Canary snapped.

In response, Helena smirked as three vans pulled up and armed men got out.

"It's amazing the loyalty money can buy. Kill them!" Helena ordered.

Spartan and Speedy jumped out from the shadows, opening fire with there team. Green Arrow and Arsenal fired some explosive arrows while also taking down some of the men. While his mentor went off, Arsenal whirled around, blocking Jade's Sais' with his bow.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Roy?" Jade smiled wickedly.

_Hub City, one year ago_

_Night_

_"Jason? I don't understand." Jade said as Roy took off his mask._

_"You're a killer for hire, right? This is my home now, I'm not gonna let you kill anymore people in it." Roy told her and she scowled, betrayal and pain on her face._

_"Then you're gonna have to stop me!" Jade said as she rushed Roy, tears rushing down her face._

_Roy brought up his bow and blocked her Sais before sending a kick to her abdomen, sending her stumbling back as he rushed her, whirling his bow like an escirma stick._

Now

Jade dodged his bow and cut him along his knee. Arsenal grunted in pain before kicking her in the stomach.

_One year ago_

_Jade slid to the side of the roof before getting up. She jumped into the air, performed a cartwheel, and performed a dive towards Roy, her Said in hand. Roy dodged the strike, grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the side of the building. She hit an air vent by the back of her head and slide down, out cold._

Now

"This isn't gonna end like last time." Jade said as she got up, the fighting still going on all around them.

"Like I said last year, you're not gonna kill anyone anymore. This is my home and I will protect it." Arsenal said, notching an arrow.

Black Canary and Helena were engaging in an pretty even fight until Black Canary used her Canary Cry, sending Helena back. She hit a stone, knocking her out cold.

Green Arrow and White were fighting, Oliver kicking White in the abdomen. She went down as police sirens blared and a SWAT team arrived. White got up, smirking at him.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching them take you down, Oliver." She said mockingly.

A bullet hit her in the shoulder and she went down, Quentin lowering his gun.

"She shouldn't be a problem for you anymore." Quentin assured him and the archer nodded.

Arsenal and Jade continued to fight until he grabbed her by the arm, throwing her to the ground while also taking her Sais.

"It's over Jade." He told her as some officers came over, aiming their guns at her. Glaring at him, Jade raised her hands, giving in.

"Looks that way." She spat.

Star City Police Department

Later

Jade was at the table, in handcuffs as Roy walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the other side of the table. Neither said anything for am moment.

"What's her name? Did you give her a name?" Roy finally asked.

"Lian, her name is Lian." Jade told him softly and Roy let out a shaky breath.

"Lian Harper, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Roy asked and Jade shot him a weak smile. "I hope you know..if I'd known you were pregnant, I would've done things differently."

"No you wouldn't," Jade said with no venom or bitterness in her voice, "I have to ask, to know...was any of it real between us?"

"The way I felt was," Roy said without hesitation, "I lied about a lot of things when we were together, but I never once lied about how I felt about you. I did love you Jade and a part of me always will."

"I never lied about loving er either." She said, a few tears leaking out and Roy reached across the table, wiping the tears away.

"I'm gonna find her, I promise," Roy told her, "and then one day, when I do...I'll bring her for a visit."

"You will?" Jade asked in a soft voice.

"Whatever else you are, you are her mother and I can see that you love her. I won't keep her from knowing you or that you love her. I promise." Roy told her.

Seeing she was emotionally spent, Roy lowered his hand from her face and stood up. He walked out of the room, nearly running into Will.

"Dad." Roy said surprised, not even noticing what he had called his father.

"Hey, I heard there was some showdown at a cemetery. What was that about?" Will gestured into the room as Roy closed the door.

"She and I have a history." Roy said simply as they began walking away from the room.

"You wanna talk about it?" Will asked.

"Not really, no. Look, I got some paper work to do. I'll talk to you later dad, I promise." Roy said before he walked off.

Will stared at where his son had stood before looking over at the door that Jade was behind.

_Hub City, one year ago_

_Night_

_An officer walked out of the police station to find Jade tied up and bound, her Cheshire mask next to her. From a distance, Roy watched this before he turned and walked off._

Now

Star City

"Thank you for meeting me." Green Arrow said as Pike walked onto the roof top.

"I figured I owed you that much after trying to arrest you." Pike shrugged.

"I wanted to say...I'm sorry about Billy Malone. It's gonna be something I'll have to deal with for the rest of my life. That's all I wanted to say." Green Arrow said before he shot off an Arrow with a line, disappearing and leaving Pike staring after him.

Star City Police Department

Same time

Quentin was in his office, doing some paperwork when one of his officer's barged in.

"Sir, we have a situation with Jade Nguyen." He said frantically and Quentin looked up.

"We just arrested her!" Quentin exclaimed.

"Not that kind of situation sir. Yo need to see it for yourself." The officer said.

Feeling nervous for a reasons he couldn't explain, Quentin got up and followed the officer. He was led to an interrogation room that had the blinds closed. Frowning, Quentin was led inside the room before he stopped, staring at the horrifying site.

Jade was still cuffed to the table, her eyes having a glassy look. Her throat had been slit and blood had poured all over her. But the most chilling aspect of the whole thing was that someone had used a knife to carve the letter V into her right cheek.

"Vigilante." Quentin breathed.

Star City

Same time

Will washed the blood of the knife and opened his closet. He put the knife away in a box before looking off to the side. In a corner, held in a glass case, was the Vigilante suit.

Oliver campaign office, next day

Morning

"So how's Roy taking what happened to Cheshire?" Diggle asked Oliver as they walked into the office.

"He's not taking my or Thea's calls. I told Thea the best thing we ca do for him right now is to give him some space." Oliver said as Adrian ran up to them.

"Oliver, thank god you're here." Adrian told him and Oliver noticed the look on his face."Why, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"You're gonna want to see this." Adrian said as he turned on the TV and every stopped to watched the news cast.

"Recent reports have surfaced of a major coverup in regards to the death of ACU Detective William Malone," the news caster said and Oliver's blood ran cold, "According to reports, Police Captain Quentin Lance ordered the falsification of the autopsy reports of Detective Malone's killer. If any of these allegations prove true, it would be a gross abuse of Captain Lance's power, which is grounds for dismissal and possibly even arrest."

"Well, this is a problem." Diggle said grimly.

"No kidding. With the close history of the Lance and Queen Families, this could severely hurt the campaign." Adrian pointed out.

"Not only that. This could be the end of Quentin's career." Oliver said grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there is any confusion whatsoever, yes, Will is Vigilante. This has been the plan since the early stages of the story, so for those of you who suspected that, pat yourselves on the back. One of the main themes of Arrow, and especially of season five, is sins of the father and how they impact the child. I really wish the writer's had explored this theme with Roy, as Roy was shush an under used character. By having Will be Vigilante, it takes the storyline I was building for Roy and Will and takes it an entirely new and, in my opinion, exciting direction.
> 
> As for Jade, it was not my original intention to kill her off. But I wanted Roy, when the truth about Will comes out, to see his father as this monster who is beyond redemption and the whole 'you abandoned me' thing wasn't cutting it. From my own experience, whether we want to admit it or not, we always want our parents love and a relationship with them. Even as adults, even if they are terrible people who do bad things. But if they do those things to someone you care about, it becomes a different story. This is all just based on my own experience, keep in mind.
> 
> Now, for exposing what happened with Prometheus in this chapter, allow me to explain. By doing this, Chase has basically killed two birds with one stone. On one angle, he has severely hurt Oliver's campaign, because it is common knowledge of his close ties to the Lance family, his association with them will hurt his campaign. Likewise, on the Green Arrow angle, Chase has exposed that Billy died by Green Arrow's hand so to speak while also placing suspicion and discrediting one of Oliver greatest police allies. Killing two birds with one stone.


	21. Quentin's predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow scrambles to come up with a way to deal with Prometheus' latest move as Roy deals with the aftermath of Jade's death.

Oliver's campaign office

Afternoon

Quentin and Laurel, flanked by Diggle and Roy for protection from the mob of reporters, were led inside the building. Diggle closed the door and breathed a deep sigh.

"I thought my days of stopping mobs of reporters were over." Diggle said gruffly as Oliver and Thea approached them.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Thea asked Quentin concerned.

"I'd feel a lot better if I knew who leaked this to the press." Quentin said gruffly.

"We know who did it," Oliver said and they looked over at him, "it was Prometheus. He cam after me with the ACU and since you got them to back off, he's coming after me through you."

"Well, we never said he wasn't smart." Quentin snarked.

"We just have to be smarter. So what's the plan?" Diggle asked.

"Right now, we don't have one." Laurel admitted.

"what if we tell the truth?" Oliver asked and they all looked at him as though he was insane. " A version of the truth."

"What version?" Quentin asked wearily.

"A version where, considering the Green Arrow's record of service for Star City, you gave him the benefit of the doubt." Oliver explained.

"Dad, that's not a bad plan." Laurel said impressed as Adrian walked in.

"Laurel, Quentin, this is my political strategist, Adrian Chase." Oliver introduced as Adrian held his hand out to Quentin.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain. I wish it were under better circumstances." Adrian said as Quentin shook his hand.

"And why is he here Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"I'm here Ms. Lance because what happens with your father directly affects Oliver's campaign, given the close history of the Lance and Queen families." Adrian explained as he and Quentin dropped hands.

"No pressure or anything." Quentin said sarcastically.

"So Captain, do you have a lawyer?" Adrian demanded.

Quentin gestured to Laurel and Adrian stared incredulously.

"Captain, I'm not trying to be insensitive, but this can be seen as a conflict of interest considering she's your daughter." Adrian pointed out.

"No one is gonna fight harder for him than me." Laurel said firmly and Adrian sighed, giving in.

"Alright, what's the battle plan then?" Adrian asked tiredly.

Star City Cemetery

Night

Roy stood in front of a grave, falling to his knees in front of it.

"Jade...we were so beyond complicated," Roy sighed, putting a hand to his face as he fought tears, "but...despite everything...I did love you. Maybe that's why I tried to forget about you once I put you away, so I didn't have to deal with the way I felt about you. In any case... Vigilante put you in this grave...so I'm gonna put him in one."

From a distance, Will watched his son, a blank look on his face.

_Afghanistan, fifteen years ago_

_Day_

_Will was cleaning his gun when one of his bunk mates came over to him._

_"Hey Will, Sarge wants to see you." His bunk mate said._

_Will nodded his thanks and got up. He walked towards the Sargent's tent and entered it. However, he stopped as he saw it was not the Sargent waiting for him, but an African-American woman in her early to mid twenties.  
_

_"Hello Mr. Harper, my name is Amanda Waller. We have much to discus." Waller told him._

City Hall, now

Afternoon

Laurel and Quentin sat at the defendant's desk in front of the City Council. In the seats behind them, Oliver and Adrian sat as the gavel was banged.

"We recently learned that Detective William Malone was murdered b the Vigilante known as The Green Arrow," Kullens began and Oliver winced, "it appears Captain Lance knew for quite some time and actively worked to hide the fact, even from his own men. Today, the council considers two very grave questions: Did Quentin Lance's action break the oath he took to uphold the law as an officer of Star City and should he therefore be removed from his position?"

Arrow lair

Same time

Roy fired an arrow, hitting the yellow tennis ball perfectly. Thea walked down, impressed.

"How is it that you're so much better at archery than I am?" Thea asked as Roy lowered his bow.

"It's a gift. What do you want Thea?" Roy demanded.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Thea asked concerned.

"A woman I loved, who was also the mother of the daughter I didn't know I had, was murdered by a psycho who's still out there. And on top of this, we're all in trouble because of what Prometheus did. So no, I'm not okay Thea." Roy said with an angry look on his face as he looked away from her.

"I can't pretend to now what you're going through...but if you want, I'm here." Thea said sympathetically.

Roy nodded but didn't say anything. Knowing she was not going to get anything more out of him, Thea turned and walked away, deciding to give him some space.

City Hall

Not long after

"My autopsy showed that mortal injury on the deceased was consistent with the arrow heads used by the Green Arrow." The Medical Examiner testified.

"I have her your original report, which says that the Green Arrow killed Malone," Kullens said as he pulled it out, "but it wasn't included in the file. Why?"

"Captain Lance came to me and requested that I revise my report to say that The Throwing Star Killer was responsible." She explained.

"I have that report here," Kullens pulled it out, "And you went ahead and signed it, although you knew it was a fake, and passed it along to the police. Is that right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Why? Did Captain Lance threaten you?" Kullens asked.

"No. He said there were forces at work that could kill us both." She said and murmurs broke out cross the room.

"This is not going well." Adrian muttered to Oliver as the ME stepped down and Pike took her place at the podium.

"Lieutenant Pike, you've known Quentin Lance for a long time, haen't you?" Kullens asked.

"Close to fifteen years now." Pike confirmed.

"Captain Lance came to you and told you that he had covered up Detective Malone's murder, is that correct?" Kullens asked.

"Yes, he told me that the Green Arrow killed Detective Malone." Pike confirmed.

"Did he say why?" Another Councilmen asked.

"He claims that the Throwing Star Killer, a man we've been calling Prometheus, manipulated him." Pike explained.

"Did he say why?" The Councilman asked.

"No." Pike admitted.

"Standing here today, do you believe him?" Kullens asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. He's clearly been determined to protect the Green Arrow for his own purposes. I think the only question here is...why?" Pike said as he looked over at Quentin.

Later, as they were all leaving City Hall, Adrian pulled Oliver aside.

"Oliver, you may not want to hear this, but it might be best for the campaign if you...distance yourself from the Lances." Adrian suggested.

"Adrian, I am not turning my bad on my oldest living friend and a man who has been more of a father to me than my own was." Oliver said firmly.

"But-" Adrian began.

"And what message would that send? That I cave to pressure from the public? That I don't stand by people who are close to me? I'm not a politician Adrian, that's why I'm running in the first place. Have a good night Adrian." Oliver said before he turned and walked out the doors with Laurel and Quentin.

The three of them walked down the stairs and towards the car, where Roy was waiting with the driver. Roy helped them get in before closing the door and getting in next to the driver. As they took off, inside the back, Oliver sighed.

"I'm sorry Quentin." Oliver said and Quentin and Laurel looked over at him.

"What?" Quentin asked.

"This, this is my fault." Oliver told him.

"Ollie, you didn't put this out there." Laurel tried to assure him.

"I killed Malone. This is happening because you're cleaning up my mess." Oliver said in self-loathing.

"I made the choice Oliver. And even knowing what I know now, I'd do it again. This psycho is out there and you're the best hope we have of stopping him. Billy, that wasn't your fault. It was Prometheus." Quentin told him firmly.

Outside the car, Vigilante suddenly appeared in the road. Roy suddenly stared in shock, eying Jade's killer as he opened fire on them. The car suddenly lurched forward in a light of fire as it landed on its hood.

"My target is Captain Lance and his corruption," Vigilante told him as he approached the car, "He surrenders, I'll led the rest of you live."

One side door opened up and Vigilant smirked under his helmet.

"Good man." Vigilante said.

Laurel jumped out from the other side and screamed. Her Canary Cry knocked Vigilante back As Roy got out, the driver's unconscious form slung over his shoulder as he reached Oliver and Quentin.

"Quentin, get him to safety." Oliver ordered as Roy passed the driver onto Quentin.

"Right, you guys take care of this son of a bitch." Quentin said as he ran off with the driver.

"You ready for this?" Oliver asked and Roy scowled.

"You have no idea."

As Vigilante stood up, Oliver and Roy jumped out from behind the car, Roy opening fire on Vigilante with his pistol. Vigilante dodged it, his visor's screen zeroing in on Roy's angry face. Vigilante raised his arm and something shot off towards Roy. It hit him and Roy suddenly found himself wrapped up in iron cables, dropping his gun as he fell to the ground, unable to move. Laurel then tackled Vigilante, getting in his back. Vigilante struggled with her as Oliver rushed him, forcing Vigilante to contend with both of them. Vigilante sent a kick to Oliver's chest, sending him on his back as Vigilante threw Laurel off him and onto the ground. Oliver got to his feet, glaring at Vigilante.

"Get out of the way!" Vigilante ordered.

"You want Quentin Lance, you gotta get through me first!" Oliver snarled.

"Gladly!" Vigilante said as he pulled out a gun.

He opened fire on Oliver and Oliver jumped out of the way, taking cover behind the car. Siren blared as police cruisers reproached and Vigilante lowered his gun.

"Quentin Lance gets one more day!" Vigilante taunted before running off.

Oliver peaked his head around the corner, seeing no sign of Vigilante as the police cruisers pulled up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow, with help from Lyla, finds a way to track Vigilante. Oliver comes up with a plan to help Quentin that will have ramifications for Team Arrow. Later, Prometheus makes a startling move against someone from Oliver's past.

Arrow lair

Night

"Hey, we heard on the news the limo was attacked. Are you alright?" Diggle asked as Laurel walked into the lair to see his and Thea's worried faces.

"I'm fine, but Ollie's at the hospital, might be concussed, and my dad has been taken into protective custody. It was Vigilante." Laurel said to there shock.

"Oh boy, how's Roy taking it?" Diggle asked worried for his younger friend.

"How do you think? That sociopath killed the woman he loved, Roy's out for blood. But in any case, we need to find him and stop him." Laurel said and they nodded.

"I'll hit the streets, see if anyone has seen hide or tail or him." Diggle said as he walked off.

"We should also run facial recognition, see if it turns up anything." Laurel said as she walked over to the computers.

"Lyla called, said she might have a lead on Vigilante." Thea said and Laurel whipped her head towards her.

"Did she say what it was?" Laurel asked hopefully but Thea shook her head.

"She said she'd call when she knew something." Thea told her.

Argus base

Same time

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out Amanda?!" Lyla demanded angrily as she stormed into Waller's office, despite an operative desperately attempting to stop her.

"I am sorry Director Waller, she stopped me." The operative apologized but Waller waved him off.

"It's alright, leave Ms. Michaels and I to have a talk,Waller ordered and, reluctantly, the operative left, "now, what on earth are you talking about Lyla?"

"Don't play dumb with me! The suit that Vigilante uses, Johnny showed me the footage of it. It's an experimental Argus stealth suit! Vigilante is a rogue Argus Operative! And I bet you know who he is." Lyla sneered.

"Suppose I did, why would I tell you?" Waller said coolly.

"I don't care if you do or not but you are gonna help Oliver and his team bring him down, no strings attached." Lyla sneered.

"And why would I do that?" Waller said coolly.

"Because I'm pretty sure Oliver and Roy would just love to find out this piece of information." Lyla sneered and Waller smiled thinly.

"Well played Lyla, well played." Waller told her.

_Afghanistan, fifteen years ago_

_Day_

_"I've been watching you for some time Mr. Harper," Waller told Will, who eyed her wearily, "Best marksman in twenty years, top notch skills in reconnaissance and espionage. Hand to hand combat skills unlike anything to come out of the military. I find myself very intrigued."_

_"What do you want Ms. Waller?" Will demanded and Waller smiled unpleasantly._

_"Straight to the point I see, I like that. I am Director of an organization called Argus. We specialize in off the books, covert operations. I want you to work for me." Waller told him._

_"Thanks, but I'm happy where I am." Will dismissed her._

_With a thin smile, she gestured over to a laptop off to the side. Will, frowning, walked over to it and opened it up. His blood ran cold as he saw images of Starling City: His house, the clinic where his wife worked, Roy's school, Roy's bus stop._

_"It would be a shame for something to happen to your wife and son," Waller said as she stood behind him, "so, do we have an agreement Mr. Harper?"_

Arrow lair

Now

Laurel was sitting at the computer, running facial recognition that didn't seem to be going anywhere when her phone rang. Pulling it out, she saw it was Oliver and picked it up.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Laurel asked concerned.

"Well, I don't have a concussion but they won't release me for a few more hours," Oliver grumbled and Laurel laughed, "How's it going on your end?"

"Well, Thea and John hit the streets and I'm running facial recognition but nothing so far. Hopefully Roy is turning up something more promising." Laurel sighed.

Star City

Same time

Roy sighed in disappointment as he stood up, starting to walk away. However, as he started to passed the limo, a voice called to to him.

"Roy Harper right?" Roy turned around to see Adrian walked over to him.

"Yeah, why?" Roy asked curiously.

"As someone with a personal interest in this case, does the SCPD have any leads on Vigilante?" Adrian asked.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not at liberty to say." Roy told him and Adrian nodded in understanding.

"Right, of course. I' you sorry to have bothered you officer." Adrian apologized.

Roy nodded before walking off. As he did, Adrian looked down, spotting a small piece of Vigilante's visor on the ground.

Elsewhere in Star City

Later

Vigilante was on the roof, holding his gun as he thought on the past.

_Argus base, two years ago_

_Night_

_Will had just made it back from a mission over in Russia when he met up with a fellow operative._

_"Hey Will."_

_"John." Will greeted._

_John Stewart was perhaps the only person that Will could in the last thirteen years honesty say he considered a last thirteen years had been lonely, consisting of missions and rest with little in between. Will had set up a deal with Waller that she had to give him regular information on his family. He knew his wife had died , leaving Roy orphaned but Waller had pulled some strings so he would never end up in abusive foster homes. Although the smirks Waller had given him when he asked about his son confused him.  
_

_"Breaking News!" A reporter on a news station said and Will looked over at it to see the byline 'Arrow killed.' "The Vigilante known as The Arrow, AKA Roy Harper, was recently killed in Iron Heights Prison. Details are still forthcoming, but it has been confirmed by SCPD Captain Quentin Lance that Mr. Harper is dead."_

_Will stared, stunned and in disbelief. The shock was too great, his mind couldn't handle it. suddenly, his mind shattered and he gave a loud, primal roar. John put a hand on Will's shoulder, big mistake._

_Will grabbed him and threw him across the room, John hitting a weapons stand. John looked up, dazed as other Operatives looked on in horror as Will pulled out a gun and opened fire, killing John before he was done._

_"Harper what the hell are you doing?" Another Operative demanded._

_Will's only response was to turn around, a mad look in his eyes, and open fire on them as well._

Now

Vigilante was pulled out of his musing by a whooshing sound. Vigilante whirled around and caught the shuriken in his hand, spotting Prometheus not far from him.

"Stay away from Quentin Lance." Prometheus told him and Vigilante laughed.

"Try and stop me!" Vigilante mocked.

"Gladly." Prometheus said.

Vigilante opened fire on Prometheus but Prometheus ran, avoiding the bullets before jumping down, hidden by some air vents. Vigilante approached them before he was hit by a shuriken in the back. Howling in pain, Vigilante whirled around before Prometheus was on him, the pair engaging in a scuffle. The pair exchanged blows before Prometheus disarmed Vigilante. However, Vigilante grabbed Prometheus and threw him over his shoulder. Prometheus stood up and grabbed Vigilante around the neck. Vigilante was helpless as Prometheus walked him over to the edge of the rooftop and shoved him off.

Prometheus stared down at the ground for a moment before turning around. Pulling back his hood and taking off his mask, he pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Yes. I'd like to report a sighting of Vigilante. This is Adrian Chase."

Arrow lair, next day

Afternoon

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Roy asked as Oliver walked over to him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Oliver said and Roy raised an eyebrow, "I saw shoot at Vigilante. Roy, you were aiming to kill."

"He killed Jade. Are you honestly gonna tell me that I shouldn't be angry, that I shouldn't want revenge?" Roy asked angrily and Oliver shook his head.

"No. I feel the exact same way you do every time I so much as think about Malcolm Merlyn. But I am worried," Oliver said and Roy looked confused, "Roy, you've always been a better man than me. I don't want you to lose that. When you fight fire with fire, sometimes you get burned. Don't become so wrapped up in anger and revenge that you forget who you are."

"Guys, we got something!" Thea called out.

The archers walked over to the others, surprised to see Quentin and Lyla down there.

"I went to Waller, she gave me this," Lyla pulled out a device that looked like a cross between a cell phone and a radio, "it should track Vigilante."

"Lyla, you know there's gonna be a catch for that." Diggle said warning.

"Not this time. Waller was feeling gracious." Lyla said.

Oliver eyed her wearily. It was clear that more had gone on during Lyla's visit to Waller, but he decided to let it pass...for now.

"Well, at least there will be one less psycho on the streets for the next police Captain." Quentin said glumly.

"It's really looking that bad?" Thea asked hesitantly.

"The City Council won't let him testify on his own behalf and without that, there's only two ways he can win this, one of which involves offering up a scapegoat," Laurel explained, "this isn't about justice, it's about punishing someone."

"Then let's give then someone to punish," Oliver said as they all turned to him, "if you can't testify, you need to take your case to the public. Call a press conference."

"Wait, who exactly am I punishing?" Quentin asked confused.

"Me." Oliver said to there shock.

Star City

Night

"Green Arrow pulled up a van outside a building as Arsenal held the device Lyla had given him in his hand.

"This is where the device says he is. So if Vigilante isn't here, I want my money back." Arsenal quipped.

"This building will give Vigilante will give Vigilante the perfect line of fire, City Hall is located directly behind it." Speedy warned them.

"Then let's get moving, Quentin Lance does not die today." Green Arrow ordered and the trio of archers got out of the car and raced inside the building.

Quentin, flanked by Laurel and Diggle, who also had security on him, walked up on the podium as the press started broadcasting.

"Thank you all for coming. I would also like to thank the City Council for handling the proceeding with integrity and honesty. I just wish I could've done the same regarding the case of the Green Arrow's...murder of Detective Malone." Quentin told them.

Green Arrow, holding the device in his hand, stopped right outside a door. A moment later, he had to jump back as bullets burst through the door.

"What do you know, I get a two for one special tonight!" Vigilante shouted gleefully and Green Arrow smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He told the madman.

A red arrow suddenly landed at Vigilante's feet before exploding. Vigilante was knocked off his feet as Arsenal and Speedy rushed over, three bows notched and aimed at Vigilante.

"Let's do this you bastard." Arsenal snarled as he aimed for Vigilante's heart.

"I never wanted to be like my predecessors, to use my position and power to abuse the system and feed the corruption within the SCPD." Quentin continued.

Vigilante suddenly jumped up, opening fire on the archers. The jumped apart before Green Arrow opened fire on him as Arsenal rushed Vigilante.

"Which is why I owe all of you, everyone in this city, an explanation about why I covered up Detective Malone's murder." Quentin told them and the press exchanged confused looks.

Vigilante dodged the arrow and engaged Arsenal, who was much better than he expected. Arsenal kicked him in the chest and Vigilante stumbled back as Green Arrow and Speedy converged with Arsenal.

"You won't get away this time." Green Arrow said, aiming an arrow at him.

Speedy fired, this time Vigilante Vigilante catching the arrow inches from his head. However, the arrow then exploded, this time causing Vigilante to lose his helmet, as the force of it knocked it clean off. The helmet landed at there feet as they all aimed there weapons, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"There's nowhere to go this time." Green Arrow told him.

"When the smoke cleared, they all stared in absolute shock.

"No way." Speedy cleared.

"Dad?" Arsenal whispered so softly that Green Arrow and Speedy barely heard him as Will stared back at them.

"I did it in a misguided attempt to protect the city from the news that the Green Arrow, a man we had placed our faith in, had become a cop killer. After my failings with The Arrow, I didn't think we could afford to lose another hero." Quentin continued.

Will picked up a gun and opened fire. Speedy and Green Arrow dodged but Arsenal, in his shock, moved a second to late. He was hit in the the arm, falling backwards with a cry of pain. Filled with rage, Green Arrow fired. The Arrow exploded into iron cabled, which wrapped around Will and trapped him to a wooden pillar. Speedy walked over to Arsenal and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked desperately and he gave a jerky nod.

"I'll be fine." Roy said as he stared at Will, who glared back.

"But the truth is the Green Arrow has gone rogue," Quentin said, feeling like he was tasting poison, "he must be found and he must be punished. The Green Arrow is not a hero. He is a villain who must be stopped."

Arrow lair

Later

"Well, I'm not handing in my badge and gun yet." Quentin said as he and Laurel walked off the elevator.

"But the Green Arrow is public enemy number one." Laurel said apologetically.

"We've dealt with the SCPD on our backs before." Oliver reminded her.

"Not like this Oliver," Quentin warned him, "I'm sorry, I know you made a huge sacrifice on my behalf. I don't take that lightly."

"IT was the right choice," Oliver told him, "I could let you take the fall for something I did. At least this way, we still have an in with the SCPD."

"I also want to thank yo, all of you," Quentin said as he looked around t all of them, "tonight, working together, you saved my life. Caught a serial murderer. I never would have imagined we'd a l be here five months ago...hey, where's Harper?"

Argus prison

Same time

Will groaned as he came to, sitting up. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around, noticing he was in a cell with glass walls. He got to his feet, noticing someone was standing outside his cell door.

"Hey," Roy said, a blank look on his face, "I'd wave, but my father shot me tonight."

"Roy, my god. I swear, I didn't know it was you." Will said and Roy stared at him incredulously.

"That's your defense? You go out at night and murder people!" Roy shouted.

"No different than what your hero The Arrow used to do." Will defended but Roy shook his head.

"The Arrow killed people because they left him no choice. You, you people for the heck of it, because you think your saving this city. You killed Jade! Not because she was a threat, but because you wanted to! What kind of monster does that!?" Roy snarled.

"She got out once, she was going to do it again! Do you know how many people she's killed!? I did what I had to do!" Will argued.

"I loved her! She was the mother of my daughter, your grandchild!" Roy shouted and Will froze. "We had a relationship before she was caught, she was pregnant when she went to prison. I'm searching for our daughter. You robbed her of her mother!"

"I-I didn't know. I swear." Will defended but Roy scoffed.

"Like that would have stopped you. What happened to you? How did you become this-this thing?" Roy demanded.

"I told you, when you died, I just snapped. I decided to make sure that you didn't die in vain. Then when I fond out you were alive, I wanted to make sure no one would ever take you from me again." Will said and Roy stared at him, disgusted.

"So, what, you've killed all these people, including a woman I loved, in my name? I never wanted that! I never asked you to do that!" Roy breathed heavily as he stared at his father, both of them feeling the relationship that they had begun to build break. "I wanted my father back, but now I realize my father died fifteen years ago. All that's left of him is this monster behind this glass. Will Harper is your true mask, Vigilante, the sociopathic monster, is who you really are. It's not even worth killing you to avenge Jade...she wouldn't wouldn't want me to change who I am for the likes of you. You aren't worth it. From now, just pretend that I had died that night in Iron Heights. Because you, Will, are dead to me."

"Roy, wait! Please, come back! Roy!" Will called after him as Roy walked out.

"Did you get everything off your chest Mr. Harper?" Waller asked as she met him in the hall.

"You recruited him, you changed him with his time here," Roy said as he glared at her, his hate springing forward, "as far I am concerned, that makes you just as responsible for all the blood on his hands as he is. If you ever let him out, no matter what the reason, once I take him down, I'm coming after you."

"Roy brushed passed her, walking out of the base. Waller stared after him, remembering the last time a Harper had surprised her.

_Argus base, two years ago_

_Night_

_Waller walked into the room,looking around in stunned shock at the bodies of Operatives that littered the floor, in pools of there own blood. She looked over at a class case, which had once held a suit that a prototype for a new stealth suit designed for operatives. But now it was completely empty._

Central City, next day

Morning

After seeing William off to school, Samantha walked into her house. However, she was startled by the appearance of a strange man sitting in a chair in the living room, holding a picture of her and William last Christmas.

"Sweet kid," He said as he put the picture down and stood up, "although I can't help but notice the distinct lack of photos of his father."

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" Samantha demanded and Adrian smiled.

"My name is Adrian Chase. I know William's father...and he knew mine." Adrian said as he walked up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked how I resolved the Vigilante storyline here.
> 
> Yes, Adrian knew who Samantha and William were the whole time. Did no one find it a bit convenient that Oliver happens to see Samantha and William in Central City after Adrian drew him there?


	23. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out the identity of Prometheus as Prometheus targets someone from Oliver's past.

Unspecified location  
Day

Oliver, dressed in a snow coat, walked up to the monastery, staring at it.

"You sure this is the place?" Oliver asked.

"Do you see any other temples there?" Diggle asked dryly over the comms and Oliver sighed.

"I'm going in. I'll see you back at Star City." Oliver said as he walked towards the door.

Diggle may have tried to say something, Oliver wasn't sure as static came over the comms before it was silent. He opened the doors and walked in to see various warriors dressed in black sparing. Oliver closed the door and threw down his bag, pulling back his hood. They stopped as they saw him, getting to there feet and facing him as he approached.

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"A former student." Oliver answered.

"Former. Then you are not welcome here!" She said as she lunged for him.

Oliver grabbed her arm and threw her onto the ground as the others rushed him. Oliver dodged a kick from another before flipping him over and engaging another. After exchanging a few blows, Oliver grabbed him and tossed him aside before doing the same to the last one. The four jumped to there feet and they and Oliver readied themselves to engage when-

"Hold!"

Everyone stopped as they looked up. From the railing of the stair case, Talia was watching them. She had not aged a day, Oliver noted.

"Leave us," Talia ordered and her students left them alone as she began walking down the stair case, "I would apologize for my student's enthusiasm, but you should not have come to this place."

"Well, it was hard to find." Oliver said dryly.

"Our business concluded five years ago." Talia said as she walked down the last step and began circling him, like a shark and her prey.

"No. One of your former student's is trying to kill me." Oliver told her and she smiled thinly.

"He doesn't mean to kill you, he means to destroy you utterly." Talia told him and Oliver stared at her, barely comprehending what she was saying.

"You knew? Then why did you train him? Why didn't you warn me?!" Oliver demanded feeling betrayed.

"He came to me two years ago," Talia began, "he'd already learned much about you. He's a man of remarkable capacity."

"Talia, enough! If you knew about him, why did you train him?!" Oliver demanded.

"You killed his father! And I helped him in his pursuit of vengeance because by then you had also killed mine!" Talia snarled, to Oliver's shock and confusion. "I never told you my full name, did I?"

"No you didn't." Oliver agreed lowly.

"It's Talia al Ghul." Talia said and Oliver exhaled as it all came together.

"Ra's al Ghul was your father." Oliver said lowly and she nodded.

"Yes. We came to be at odds, so I had to forge my own path. But he was still my father when you drove a sword through his chest." Talia sneered.

"He didn't leave me any choice. He was gonna kill everyone in Star City." Oliver reasoned but Talia was not moved.

"He was still my father." She repeated and Oliver sighed.

"So that's why you're not gonna help me. That's why you won't tell me who this Prometheus is." Oliver said grimly and Talia smiled unpleasantly.

"Of course I will Oliver," Talia said to his surprise as she took a few steps closer to him, "because I want you to suffer. He calls himself Adrian Chase."

Oliver stared at her in stunned shock, unable to believe this. But deep down in his heart, he knew it was true. And little moments that should have set off warning bells from the moment he had first met Adrian suddenly made more sense.

"Adrian..." Oliver growled.

Star City, Oliver's campaign office  
Later that day

"Ollie!" Thea said as her brother walked in. "Hey, how did it go?"

"I want you to call Quentin, have him meet me in my office," Oliver said ignoring her question, "and I need to know where Adrian is."

"What?" Thea asked confused and Oliver turned to her.

"Speedy," Oliver said with a deadly calm, "where is Adrian?"

"He's right over there." Thea gestured off to the side.

Oliver followed her gaze and saw Adrian talking to a few of his workers. Oliver stalked over and Adrian looked up as he approached, flashing a smile.

"Oliver, I didn't know you'd be joining us today. I guess you know what I've been up to, huh?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded stiffly.

"I'm trying to get going on your idea of cleaning up the bay. Car to join?" Adrian asked casually.

"I'd actually like to see you in my office, now please." Oliver tried to keep his voice even.

"Can it wait? We're on a clock here," Adrian looked Oliver right in the eyes, "besides, you look a little ragged. You tired...or is it that you've been asleep this whole time?"

As Oliver and Adrian stared at each other, there was no doubt in Oliver's mind that Adrian knew Oliver know who he was.

That night, Adrian was walking to his car when he felt a presence behind him. An arrow flew out and shattered the driver's window and Adrian smirked.

"So we're gonna play it this way now," Adrian said as he turned around to face Green Arrow, "I gotta say, I don't know how that mask is gonna play here, especially since the city isn't too fond of your alter ego these days."

"I'll give them the Throwing Star Killer, see how they feel." The archer sneers.

"Wait, that's your big play? Arresting me? I gotta say, that's a bit of a let down." Adrian said seemingly disappointed.

"Well I'm not gonna kill you," Green Arrow said, lowly his bow and putting the arrow back in his quiver, "if only because I know that's what you want me to do."

"Well, you've done everything else I've wanted you to do," Adrian shot back and the archer sneered, "Did you really think I was gonna let this end on the streets?"

"What did you do?" Oliver demanded and Adrian smiled.

"Didn't you find it at all convenient how when you came into Central City a few months ago, you just happened to run into Samantha and your kid? William, good name. Cute kid, sure he's yours?" Adrian asked as Oliver paled.

"What did do to them?!" the archer snarled as he took a threatening step towards Adrian, who held up his hands.

"To your son, nothing, yet. He's safely in the custody of the CCPD after coming home to find Mommy missing. Samantha will be fine, so long as I'm around to give her food and water. I die, she dies. I don't make it make it in time, she dies. Dehydrating and starvation, terrible way to go. You could try torturing me for her location, we both know what you're capable of in that department, but I can probably last longer than she can. So what's it gonna be Ollie, Samantha or me?" Adrian smirked as Oliver hesitated. "I'm ten steps ahead of you and you don't even know what game we're playing yet."

Oliver stood rooted to the spot as Adrian got in his car and drove off. Once Adrian was gone, with a rage filled scream, he turned and punched i hand through a car window.

Arrow lair  
Later

"That son of a bitch." Quentin said after Oliver had told them everything.

"I'll say." Thea said, feeling disgusted that she had worked with Prometheus for months and never known it.

"Inserting himself into our lives, in a position where he's right by Oliver's side day in and day out...We underestimated this guy." Diggle growled.

"I underestimated him. I trusted him." Oliver sighed.

"I honestly don't know what's more shocking: that your political strategist is Prometheus or that you have a kid you never told us about." Roy said and Oliver ran a hand over his face.

"How long have you known?" Laurel asked lowly, feeling the sting of betrayal, even after al this time.

"It was a long time ago, we were both drunk," Oliver said in an attempt to explain to her, "I barely even remember it. She told me she lost the baby right before she moved to Central City. I never knew any different until Roy and I went to Central City to find you and I saw them at Jitters. After I knew you were safe, I went to there house and got ah air of his head, had Barry run a DNA test."

"And you never said anything, to anyone." Diggle noted and Oliver sighed.

"It wasn't about trust, it was about keeping my son away from Prometheus. He was watching our every move, looking for anything he could exploit. If I had told you guys and any of you had reacted badly, he would have noticed. I couldn't take the chance he would find out about William." Oliver explained remorsefully.

"You did what you had to do to protect your son, no one can fault you for that." Diggle assured him and even Laurel, despite being hurt by Oliver's past betrayal, attempting to smile at him to show she understood.

"Quentin, you're Captain, can't you arrest him?" Thea asked.

"Based on what evidence Thea?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"he's right. I don't want this guy on the streets anymore than you do, but I don't have anything to hold him." Quentin reasoned.

"We leave the SCPD out of this. Until then, none of our loved ones are safe. John-" Oliver began.

"Lyla and JJ are locked up safely at Argus. Waller owes Lyla some favors." Diggle told him and Oliver nodded.

"In the meantime, we need to find Samantha. I lost my mother, I'm not gonna let my son suffer the same thing." Oliver said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there ,but I'm trying to do shorter chapters so I can get it out faster, sometimes that means not doing the whole episode.
> 
> So, does anyone else notice that in the beginning of the episode, through Talia, they are trying to imply that Oliver is the monster for killing Ra's? You guys remember Ra's, right? Tall, deep voice, good with swords, was trying to commit genocide? I know these writers hate Oliver, you'd have to be blind not to see that at this point, but just wow.
> 
> And that is how adults handle Oliver keeping William a secret, not because he wants to, but because he has to. It's actually exactly how everyone reacted in canon until they find out FeFe wasn't okay with it, then it just becomes 'you messed up man.' But season four was largely having the other characters become mouth pieces that inexplicably take Felicity's side for everything, so...


	24. Adrian's mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver and Team arrow frantically try to locate Samantha, Lyla makes a deal with the devil.

Arrow lair  
Night

Oliver was suiting up when Diggle walked up behind him.

"I sent Laurel and Roy to Opal City." Diggle said.

"For Chase's mother?" Oliver guessed.

"Chase has leverage, we need some of our own." Diggle said but Oliver shook his head as he turned around to face Diggle.

"That's not gonna work. This guy always seems to be ten steps ahead. It's why I didn't do that when I found out about him, it's exactly what he'll expect." Oliver explained.

"It was pretty reckless, confronting him in public like that. What were you thinking?" Diggle asked concerned.

"I wasn't, I let my emotions get the best of me," Oliver said as he walked passed Diggle, "City records say Chase's house has a subsidy area, a hidden basement."

"I doubt Chase would have Samantha someplace obvious." Diggle pointed out and Oliver grabbed his bow.

"I don't know what's obvious anymore." Oliver sighed.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you go out there alone." Diggle said as he pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"I can handle this." Oliver told him.

"Never said you couldn't." Diggle pointed out.  
Opal City  
Later

Arsenal and Black Canary walked around the darkened house, finding no sign of Amanda.

"Chase knew we'd do this, he thought ahead." Black Canary noted and Arsenal nodded.

"Say what you will about him, he's smart. He understands that, whether we want them to or not, our parents shape who we are." Arsenal said and Black Canary looked over at him in concern.

"Roy, I know it's a mess, what went down with your dad...but, do you wanna talk about it" She asked in concern.

"Do you wanna talk about the fact that Oliver has a son with someone he cheated on you with?" He asked and Black Canary winced. "Didn't think so."

Suddenly, the two heard a scream from upstairs. Springing into action, the two vigilante raced up the stairs and followed the screams. Drawing their weapons, Arsenal kicked the door in and the entered the room. They stared in shock at an overhead projection from a projector, showing a video of Samantha crying out in terror as Prometheus stood behind her, holding a knife to her throat.

"Excellent," Prometheus said in his disguised voice, "now give us another scream."

"That sick son of a bitch." Black Canary snarled, glaring at the image.

"No kidding." Arsenal said disgusted.  
Oliver's campaign office  
Same time

Thea was going over some paper work when Adrian walked over.

"Thea, I've been waiting for the latest budget report, what have you been doing?" Adrian asked, as though she didn't know.

Thea tensed, getting to her feet. She glared at him, every ounce of hate she felt for him very apparent.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here." Thea sneered and Adrian seemed confused.

"Why wouldn't I? I take my job very seriously." Adrian told her and Thea smiled thinly.

"You think you're so clever. But my brother's gonna kick your ass all the way to Hell." Thea told him and Adrian chuckled.

"You have such faith in him, wasn't the case five months ago," Adrian pointed out and the words 'if looks could kill' came to mind, "but it's not over Speedy, it's just the beginning."

As Adrian walked off, Thea pulled out her phone and called Oliver.

"I've got eyes on him. His house is all clear for you to make your move." Thea told him.

Star City  
Same time

Green Arrow and Spartan enter the house, there weapons drawn.

"You look upstairs, I'll sweep the basement. We'll meet in the middle." The archer ordered in a whisper.

Spartan nodded and the pair split up. Finding nothing, Green walked up the stairs when he sensed someone in the room. Drawing his bow, he walked around the bow cautiously. Seeing only a woman, he lowered his bow, realizing this must be the wife Adrian had mentioned to him once. Putting his weapons away, she turned around and gasped, backing away slowly.

"What are you doing in my house? Please don't hurt me." She pleaded.

"Mrs. Chase, I'm not gonna hurt you." He told her.

"Get out of my house." She told him fearfully.

"Mrs. Chase, your husband isn't who you think he is. He's the Throwing Star Killer," Green Arrow told her and she stared at him, barely comprehending what she was saying, "He's holding an innocent woman hostage and I need your help to find her."

"You're insane." She said immediately and he sighed.

"Please. You must know on some level that your husband is keeping something from you." Green Arrow tried to reach her.

"The SCPD say that you're the killer, you." Mrs. Chase told him.

The door was suddenly busted down and the archer notched an arrow as the SCPD burst in.

"Put your weapons down, put your weapons down now!" One of them shouted at the archer. "Mrs. Chase, are you alright?"

"I'm-I'm fine." She stammered.

"We got a call from your husband. Don't worry. Get her out of here." The officer directed the last part at another officer, who quickly escorted Mrs. Chase from the room.

"What do you wanna do Oliver?" Spartan asked over the comms.

"I am not gonna get into a shoot out with the SCPD." Green Arrow told him.

"Copy that." Spartan told him.

"Smart move douchebag." The officer said as Green Arrow lowered his bow.

"I wasn't talking to you." Green Arrow told him as he reached for his quiver.

"Drop your weapons!" The officer said not taking is gun off him.

The archer grabbed a small ball and threw it to the floor. It exploded in an explosion of sparks, blinding the SCPD. When they regained there vision, Green Arrow was gone.

Argus base  
Same time

"Adrian Chase is Prometheus." Lyla told Waller as she sat at her desk.

"And why should that matter to me?" Waller asked seemingly board.

"Because I don't think you want a psychopath running around Star City anymore than we do," Lyla said but could see Waller wasn't moved, "and...if you help us stop him, I will give you something you want in return."

"And what could you possibly have that I want?" Waller asked skeptically.

"Me." Lyla said and Waller was silent.

"Go on." Waller said casually.  
"If you help us, if you help Oliver, Johnny, and there team stop Adrian Chase...I will come back to work for Argus. Do we have a deal or not?" Waller was silent as she considered her options.

Arrow lair  
Later

"The whole thing is about thirty seconds long." Laurel said as she, Oliver, Roy, and Diggle watched the footage of Samantha being tormented by Prometheus.

"At least we know she's still alive." Diggle said.

"When this video was made." Roy pointed out and Diggle and Laurel shot him looks.

"If she was dead, we'd know it. Chase will keep her alive to keep me in check." Oliver said as the elevator doors opened up.

"Hey," Lyla said as they all turned to her, "I think I have something."

"What?" Oliver asked as she walked over and gave them a flash drive.

"Adrian Chase is a false identity." Lyla said as Oliver put the flash drive in and a birth certificate came up, "his real name is Simon Morrison."

"Wait, I thought his mother's name was Amanda Westfield?" Roy said confused.

"Apparently, they both changed there names when they went off the grid." Lyla explained.

"Where'd you get this Intel Lyla?" Diggle asked and Lyla began to get uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Lyla told him.

"Right now, let's focus on this," Laurel interrupted, "if we can prove that Adrian Chase is a false background, it should be enough for the ACU to arrest him."

"Well, get to work that. I have to get going." Oliver grimaced, hating what he was about to do.

City Hall

Later

"It is a disturbing development," Oliver began the press conference, "that the Green Arrow has broken into the home of my political strategist. The SCPD believe that this is the Green Arrow attempting to get me to drop my campaign. Now, I give the floor to Captain Lance."

"Thank you Mr. Queen," Quentin grimaced as he took the podium, "I will not allow anyone to terrorize this city, vigilante or serial killer...which is why I am issuing an arrest warrant for the Green Arrow. He has twenty four house to turn himself in before the SCPD will shoot on sight."

Oliver glanced over at Adrian, who help his wife. While his wife wasn't looking, Adrian smirked at him. Oliver clenched his hands into fists, fighting every instinct in him to go over there and snap his neck. Something had to be done...and fast.

Star City Police Department  
Later

"Thank you for meeting me so late at night." Quentin said as Pike walked into his office.

"Your call sounded urgent. What's going on Quentin?" Pike asked and Quentin passed him a sheet of paper. "What is this?"

"That is evidence that Adrian Chase is a false identity. His real name is Simon Morrison," Quentin said and Pike raised an eyebrow, "and I believe that he may also be the Throwing Star Killer."

"Based on what evidence?" Pike asked.

"I cannot disclose that evidence at this time. I need you investigate him, off the books. Consider it an order if it helps." Quentin said and Pike nodded.

"Of course, sir." Pike said stiffly before walking out.  
Argus base  
Same time

"Oliver has a son, I never would have guessed." Waller said calmly as she and Lyla watched the video of Samantha and Prometheus.

"If you try to use either Samantha or William against Oliver, you will regret it." Lyla warned and Waller smiled thinly.

"Of course." Waller said simply.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

Oliver burst in, finding Quentin waiting for him.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded.

"He was coming out of the precinct when some lowlife stabbed him. Security cameras got the whole thing, but no shot of his face." Quentin explained grimly.

"How is he?" Oliver inquired and Quentin sighed.

"He's comatose." Quentin said and Oliver's simply stared, shock and guilt filling him.

"This was Chase." Oliver growled and Quentin nodded.

"I give Pike a lead connecting him to Prometheus then he gets attacked, yeah, seems a little convenient, doesn't it?" Quentin asked sarcastically as he led Oliver down the hallway.

"Is Pike's family in there?" Oliver asked as they reached the door to Pike's room.

"No, but somebody else is." Quentin said sarcastically.

Oliver looked inside and was filled with rage. He walked inside, staring at Adrian standing over Pike's body.

"Life's so fragile, isn't it? Decades of hopes and dreams then one little mistake, one moment, and its all gone." Adrian said as Oliver walked p behind him.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else." Oliver said firmly as Adrian turned around to face him.

"Really? Because so far you haven't been able to do much to stop me," Adrian pointed out, "Samantha's fine by the way. Well, alive at least."

"Me and my team are gonna fine her. And the moment we do, I'm gonna put an arrow through your heart." Oliver growled.

"You realize how impotent you sound, right?" Adrian asked and Oliver snapped.

"You think this is a game?" Oliver growled as he grabbed Adrian by his shirt. "I don't feel like playing anymore."

"You don't have a choice Because if you kill me, you kill your son's mother. She'll be as dead as your mother, as Tommy, as Shado, as Sara, probably as dead as your friend Pike here, all dead because of you. Let's see how much more loss you can take, because I don't think it's much. I think your one loss away from being destroyed." Adrian mocked him.

Oliver growled, wanting so bad to kill him. But he knew if he did that, his son would likely lose his mother. And he would be damned if William would suffer the same loss as he had. So he let Adrian go. Adrian stepped back, fixing his suit jacket.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to find another way to handle this then. Because that's the beautiful thing about all this Oliver," Adrian said and liver looked at him confused, "if you kill me, you'll really only be killing yourself."

Oliver's blood ran cold, wondering if Adrian knew that Gregor had once said those same words to him. Judging by the smug look Adrian shot him, he did. Adrian walked out, leaving Oliver completely alone with the comatose body of Pike.

Arrow lair  
Later

Oliver walked over to the suit displays, staring. Then, his anger and frustration took over. He toppled his suit, tossing the mannequin to the floor. But it did little to sooth his anger. Oliver picked up a steel escirma stick, using it on some equipment, letting out a roar of anger as he let it al out, the anger he did not want his loved ones to see.


	25. Weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver attempts to exploit Chase's only weakness, leading to an unexpected turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been on a roll the past couple days with updating this, but now I have to focus on a few other stories.

Arrow lair  
Night

Laurel walked into the liar and stopped cold. The lair was a mess, suits, weapons, and destroyed tech all over the place. Oliver sat on the steps, a defeated look on his face. Worry pierced her heart as she walked over to him.

"Is it Samantha?" Laurel asked, fearing the worst.

"No, but it's only a matter of time," Oliver said grimly, "And I don't know how to stop my son from losing his mother...just like I did."

"Ollie, we still have time. We will find her. And you're not alone." Laurel said as she sat down next to him.

"You think that's the problem?" Oliver asked and she looked at him confused. "My first year back, I went out, got the job done. No one knew who I was, I did what I had to do, alone. And now...it feels like everyone I let in, I just create another target."

"We're not targets Ollie, we're your friends, your family. Stronger together, right?" Laurel told him.

"Stronger until Chase turns it into a weakness. Look what happened with Samantha. That could easily happen with Thea, with you...it could have easily happened with my son. You all make me vulnerable." Oliver sighed.

"Ollie, if you think you can just stop caring bout people, you're wrong. It's why you decided to put on that hood in the first, because even at your most detached, you cared about the people f this." Laurel said and Oliver was silent for a beat.

"Why don't you hate me?" Oliver asked as he looked over at her. "You should. I cheated on you, I lied to you. All the pain and suffering in your life, I caused it."

"You didn't cause it. Everyone affects someone else's life in a different way. Maybe my life would be better of without you in it, maybe not. But you know what? Despite everything that came with it...I don't regret meeting you, falling in love with you, fighting along side you. I don't regret a single thing about it." Laurel said as she out a hand to one side of his face.

They stared at each other for a moment before they, almost without thinking, began leaning in. However, before there lips met, Oliver's phone rang. Almost reluctantly, Oliver pulled back and pulled out his phone. Seeing it was Lyla, Oliver answered.

"Yeah? Got it, tell John to call me, I need him to do something for me," Oliver hung up before looking over at Laurel, "Lyla knows where Chase is keeping Samantha. Tell Roy and Thea."

"Okay, what do you need John to call you for?" Laurel asked as they got up.

"Because if I'm gonna beat this guy, it will be by playing his game. And I know someone who makes him vulnerable." Oliver told her.

Star City  
Later

"This is where Prometheus is holding Samantha?" Arsenal asked as Team arrow, minus Spartan, stood outside a seemingly abandoned building.

"It was when he shot that video. There's dozens of heat signatures inside, most likely decoys. We'll split up, canvass the building floor by floor. Arsenal and Speedy, you're together. Black Canary, you're with me." Green Arrow ordered and they nodded before moving out.

Bows drawn, Arsenal and Speedy made there way down a hall. Arsenal kicked a door in and the pair walked n cautiously, aiming for any moving target. Arsenal walked over to a close and saw at explosion, the timer about to reach zero.

"Shit!"

Arsenal said before he jumped back, tackled Speedy to the floor before it went off in a small explosion.

Green Arrow and Black Canary, hearing this, exchanged a worried glance.

"Arsenal, Speedy, do you copy?" Green Arrow asked.

"There was an explosive. We're alright, but we're trapped." Arsenal said as they stood up, looking at the debris that blocked the door.

"Wait, what if those heat signatures are explosive." Black Canary asked and Green Arrow growled.

"Get them out of here, I'll find Samantha." Green Arrow ordered and she nodded.

"Be careful." She told him.

"You to." The archer said before they split up.  
Green Arrow walked down the hall and it didn't take him long to find Samantha. She was in an elevator in a chair, looking absolutely terrified. She looked p, relief coursing through her when she saw him.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed.

Having suspected that Adrian would have told her, this did not throw him. So Green arrow walked n, got behind her, and pulled out a flechette, starting to cut the her ropes around her hands.

"Are you alight?" He asked.

"Yes, this man, Adrian Chase-"

"I know." He told her as he cut the ropes off her hands.

The elevator doors closed and Samantha jumped up as the elevator began moving.

"What's happening?" Samantha asked fearfully.

"Chase is controlling the elevator. You need to get out of here, this building is gonna explode." Green Arrow told her and she whipped her head around to stare at him in shock.

"What?!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Chase is after me, you're no longer his target. Go home to our son." Green Arrow told her as the elevator stopped and opened up.

 

"Wait, what about you?" She asked.

"I'm gonna finish this. Take the elevator upstairs, get out of here." Green Arrow said as he stepped off the elevator. As the doors closed, the archer glared at Prometheus.

"Hello Oliver." He said in his disguised voice.

"Are you guys okay in there?" Black Canary said as she ran over to the blocked door that her teammates were trapped behind.

"We're fine, just get us out of her!" Speedy told her.

"Okay, stand back." Black Canary ordered.

Once she heard them stop moving, she screamed. Her Canary cry tore through the debris, freeing Speedy and Arsenal.

As Green Arrow stared at him, Prometheus took off his mask, revealing Adrian's face underneath.

"I'm glad Talia told you," Adrian said, "I prefer it this way, face to face. There's an honesty to it."

"Well, honestly, I'm gonna keep us both here until this building comes down on top of us." Oliver told him and Adrian scoffed.

"Then you'd be dead. Adrian pointed out.

"So would you!" Oliver sneered and Adrian smirked.

"Do you really think I'd let that put," Adrian pulled out a small device and pushed a button, Oliver had a feeling the bombs were disarmed, "remember, I'm always ten steps ahead of you."

"If that were true, you probably would have seen this coming." Oliver told him.

Adrian was confused until Spartan came around the corner, Mrs. Chase with him. Adrian stared in shock as his wife looked at him in horror.

"You shouldn't be here." Adrian told her.

"How else was I supposed to find out the truth? You killed all those people!" She said in disgust.

"It's not that simple." Adrian defended.

"You killed them, it's simple. I know baby, this can't be you. It isn't." She said tearfully as she walked over to him, taking his face in her hands.

Adrian seemed to break, taking her into his arms as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Adrian glared at Oliver, accusation on his face, "why did you ake her come here?"

"To get you to stop," Mrs. Chase said as she stepped back slightly, "you have to stop. You have to turn yourself in."

"I can't." Adrian said immediately.

"You have to. Whatever you're doing, it's over." She told him.

"You'd tell the police?" Adrian asked.

"No, you tell them." Mrs. Chase said and he sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'll take care of this." Adrian assured her.  
There was the sound of metal piercing flesh and the two vigilantes watched n horror as a bloodied knife fell to the floor. Mrs. Chase stumbled back, shock and pain written across her face, a small wound seeping blood on he stomach.

"John!" Oliver cried.

Spartan grabbed her, taking off as Oliver and Adrian rushed each other. They exchanged blows, flipping each other over, they got to there feet, throwing there weapons t the floor before rushing each other, preferring a physical fight. Oliver tackled Adrian to the floor, sending a series of punches to Adrian's face but Adrian blocked him before shoving him off of him. The two jumped to there feet and Oliver tackled Adrian again, breaking through a large wooden board as they continued to exchange blows.

"Oh my god." Laurel said a Diggle brought out Mrs. Chase's bleeding form.

"Oliver's in there with Chase. Go help him, now!" Diggle barked and they didn't need to be told twice.

Oliver threw Adrian onto a wooden table, and Adrian grabbed him, dragging him down with him. The table block and they both fell to the floor. THey both stood up, stumbling as they glared at each other, Adrian smirking with his bloodied face.

"I told you Oliver, I'm not gonna kill you and you can't kill me." Adrian told him and Oliver sneered.

"Yes Adrian, I can!" Oliver shouted.

Before he could do anything, an arrow hit him in the leg. Oliver went down to the floor, feeling the effects of a sedative. He looked up to see Talia lower her bow before it all went black.

Not long after, Black Canary, Arsenal, and Speedy rushed in, seeing no sign of either Adrian or Oliver. Seeing something on the floor, Arsenal walked over and picked it up. With an uneasy look on his face, he turned around to show hi worried teammates Oliver's bow.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Okay, we have to assume Chase has Oliver," Diggle said as Team arrow stood in the lair, "what about Samantha and Chase's wife?"

"I got a call from Quentin. Samantha's at the precinct, but Chase's wife passed away in the ambulance." Roy said and there was a silence as they realized how bad this was.

"Okay, how do we find Oliver?" Laurel asked, feeling helpless.

"I don't know." Diggle sighed, feeling completely defeated.

Star City Police Department  
Same time

Quentin was leading Samantha, wrapped in a blanket, into the precinct when the ran into, of all people, Adrian. Samantha fearfully stepped behind Quentin as he took a protective step in front of her.

"Good evening Ms. Clayton." Adrian greeted as Quentin glared.

"Stay away from her." Quentin sneered.

"Please, I'm in mourning," Quentin raised an eyebrow, "haven't you heard? The Green Arrow killed my wife tonight. And I can't get in touch with Oliver. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you Quentin?"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't arrest you?" Quentin sneered.

"Because you don't want your friend back in pieces," Adrian said as Quentin and Samantha stiffened, "Right?"

Adrian walked off and Quentin glared hatefully but knew he could do nothing to stop him.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Oliver stood in a cell, in chains. He looked up as Adrian and Talia walked in.

"I don't believe I taught you how to escape from shackles." Talia said as she approached him.

"Your father was an honorable man," Oliver told her and she raised an eyebrow, "you've allied yourself with a psychopath, and he's be ashamed of you."

"Well, when it comes to shame of fathers, I shall bow to your superior expertise," Talia said sarcastically before turning to leave, "just make sure he suffers."

 

"That was always the plan." Adrian said as she left.

"My team will find me," Oliver told him, "they make me stronger."

"That's sweet, " Adrian said amused, "but I'm running out of ways to tell you that I'm not interested in killing you."

"Then what the hell is this all about?" Oliver demanded in exasperation.

"When I had Samantha as my guest, I told her that you helped e discover who I really am. And that's what I'm gonna help you do Oliver." Adrian promised him as Oliver looked at Adrian in confusion.


	26. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian tortures Oliver in order to get Oliver to admit to what he believes is Oliver's greatest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are some concerns about how I would handle this episode. Just read it all the way through and if you still aren't satisfied, read the AN at the end.
> 
> I would like to thank Philippe362 for his help with this chapter.

Adrian's safe house

Night

Oliver gasped for breath as Adrian pulled Oliver's head out of the bucket of water in front of him. Adrian let Oliver go and walked over to the corner of the room, drying off his hands with a towel.

"145 seconds," Adrian said, "That's how long my father struggled underwater before he died. According to his autopsy, your arrow pierced his aortic artery but it didn't kill him. He was still conscious enough to feel his lungs filling with water for 145 seconds."

"And here you were bragging about a plan more intricate than torture." Oliver chuckled humorlessly.

Adrian didn't say a word, he simply threw down the towel and walked over to Oliver.

"Did you ever wonder why I chose the name Prometheus?" Adrian asked, kneeling down in front of Oliver, continuing without waiting for a response. "He challenged the authority of the gods. You see, like you, they played judge, jury, and executioner. But Prometheus took away there power."

"If that's what you're gonna do to me, you'll need to come up with something better than whatever this is." Oliver told him and Adrian smirked.

"I did. And the only way for you to stop it is to confess." Adrian said, standing up as Oliver stared at him in confusion.

"That I killed your father?" Oliver asked and Adrian smiled unpleasantly.

"Nothing so pedestrian. I want you to tell me a secret Oliver," Adrian said as he walked back and forth in front of Oliver, "I want you to tell me the one thing you've been afraid to admit to yourself."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know what you're talking about?!" Oliver snarled.

"Fine," Adrian held up his hands in surrender, "have it your way. Now, where we?"

Adrian walked back behind Oliver, grabbed his head and shoved him head first back into the bucket of water. Oliver struggled for breathed before blacking out.

When Oliver came to, some hours must have passed. He was lying on his back, still in chains. The bucket was gone and Adrian was putting up pictures around the room. Very familiar pictures.

"Do they look familiar to you? Do you remember there faces? Adrian asked as Oliver pulled himself into a sitting position. "These are your victims Oliver."

"I remember all of them," Oliver said honestly, "they were all terrible people. They had victims to."

"And husbands, wives, daughters...sons." Adrian looked at Oliver pointedly.

"And this city is better off without them in it," Oliver said unapologetically, "Am I supposed to feel bad for ridding this city of scum like them? Well, I don't. I did what I had to do."

"Confess your secret Oliver and all this ends. You can walk out that door and go home." Adrian said, gesturing to the open cell door.

"Adrian, you're sick. And a hypocrite. There is nothing I have done that compares to what you've done. You killed your own wife." Oliver said and Adrian took a deep breath, anger written across his face.

"Cecil Adams," Adrian said, picking a picture off the all and walking over, laying it at Oliver's feet, "you knew him by his street name, The Count. You put three arrows in him."

"He was gonna kill a friend of mine." Oliver defended himself as Adrian picked up Oliver's quiver, putting it on his back as he picked up a bow.

"Felicity Smoak," Adrian nodded, "Confess or you get the same three arrows."

"Go to hell." Oliver growled and Adrian smiled nastily.

"Oh, I've been to hell Oliver, and I've come back with a message for you." Adrian told him.

Adrian notched an arrow and fired. Oliver fired out in pain as the arrow hit him in the shoulder and Adrian, true to his word, fired two more arrows that hit just below that arrow.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver, in the suit Talia had given him, overlooked the area as a car drove up. It stopped and Anatoli and Viktor got out._

_"Are we all clear?" Anatoli asked._

_"Clear." Oliver confirmed._

_"See how easily it is to think first and kill people later?" Anatoli said dryly and Oliver smirked, amused._

_Anatoli's men went into the warehouse nearby and after a few minutes, came out with some steel containers that were often used to contain gas._

_"What is that?" Oliver asked._

_"Sarin gas, enough to kill thousands." Anatoli said grimly._

Adrian's hideout

Now

Oliver cried out in pain as Adrian yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. Adrian smirked as Oliver breathed, trying to move passed the pain.

"What's next?" The weakened Oliver asked wearily and Adrian smirked.

"You said something to me when I first brought you here: that your friends are your strength now." Adrian said, reaching into his coat pocket.

Oliver looked over and his blood ran cold. Adrian had pulled out a very worn photograph of Laurel. It was the same photograph that Laurel had given him before he set sail on his father's boat, the same one he had carried with him all through his five years of hell. He had given it back to Laurel in the letter he left her after he chose to return to Lian Yu following Tommy's death.

"Laurel and Thea didn't even know I was in there apartment." Adrian told him.

"I swear to god, if you hurt them-" Oliver snarled.

"You'll do nothing," Adrian interrupted him, "because you're here. You see Oliver, until you confess, everyone you love is at play," Adrian stood up, pulling out another picture, "including your son. Lyla made a deal with Amanda Waller to have Samantha and William shipped off and put into hiding, even Lyla doesn't know where they are. But we both know it's just a matter of time until I find him. Confess."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Oliver said, desperately racking his brain for whatever secret Adrian wanted him to confess.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you here to wonder who else I might kill while I'm gone." Adrian turned around.

"Adrian, Adrian please!" Oliver begged desperately, fearful of what Adrian would do to his friends.

"Say the words Oliver and all this ends," Adrian said and Oliver tried to come up with an answer but was drawing a blank, "that's what I thought. See you soon."

Adrian walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_As Anatoli and his men loaded the truck, Oliver heard something. Spending the better part of the last four years on Lian Yu had caused him to develop quite the hearing range. Not superhuman or anything, but much better than most people's. Oliver looked over and paled as he saw the head lights of an incoming vehicle._

_"We've got incoming!" Oliver warned over the comms._

_Anatoli and The Bratva whirled around, readying themselves for a fight. Before the three cars could reach them, Oliver fired an arrow. It hit a tank of gasoline near the cars and it exploded. It blinded the drivers and one of them crashed into the side of a war house. Down below, a fire fight broke out as Oliver jumped down to join in. Oliver, whirling his bow like an escirma stick, raced over and took out two men before whirling around, firing at the one behind him. The arrow hit him in the chest and he went down as Oliver saw one of Kovar's men get in the truck and he fired. He got him in the shoulder and man cried out. However, as Oliver turned his attention to some more of Kovar's men, Kovar himself got n the truck, throwing his man out of the truck and droving off as Oliver and Anatoli could only watch in horror._

_"Kovar has the Sarin gas." Oliver said in horror._

_"Then we are all dead men." Anatoli said grimly._

_Bratva hideout_

_Later_

_Oliver walked into the bar base to see Viktor waiting for him._

_"How's Anatoli?" Oliver asked immediately._

" _Re_ _sting, which is more than I can say for our men." Viktor said grimly._

_"Sarin gas get 'em?" Oliver asked and Viktor nodded._

_"Where were you?" Viktor demanded._

_"I was keeping overwatch, like Anatoli ordered. If you have something to say to me Viktor, say it." Oliver snapped._

_"It was your idea to go against Gregor because of your vendetta against Kovar. Now look at the mess we are in!" Viktor snapped._

_"Well do you have a better idea?" Oliver snapped._

_"We should be honoring Gregor's pack with Kovar, not this!" Viktor snarled._

_"The moment Kovar overthrows the government, he's gonna wipe out the entire Bratva!" Oliver gestured to his head in a 'think man!' gesture before turning to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" Viktor demanded._

_"We have one of Kovar's men in our basement. And we need to know where the gas is gonna be used!" Oliver snapped._

_"What makes you think he will tell you?" Viktor asked curiously._

_"He won't be talking to me." Oliver said darkly as he walked away._

_After donning his suit, Oliver walked into the room with Kovar's man. He was tied to a table, like an animal about to be dissected. He was also blindfolded, Slade and Waller had taught him that fear and intimidation could be powerful tools._

_"What do you want?" The man asked fearfully._

_Oliver reached back for his quiver and grabbed an arrow. Notching it in his bow, he fired. The man cried out in pain as it landed in his shoulder._

_"You are going to tell me what Kovar is planning. The sooner you tell me, the less you suffer." Oliver told him._

_"I don't know anything." The man lied, his voice trebled._

_"Have it your way." Oliver shrugged._

_Oliver reached forward, grabbing the arrow. He twisted it violently and the man screamed in pain._

_Sometime later, Oliver came down to see Oliver wrapping bandages around the man's shoulder and arms._

_"Is he..." Anatoli trailed off but Oliver shook his head._

_"Just knocked out. He broke pretty quick. You should be resting." Oliver said as he turned around._

_"I woke up with headache. I came to find you. Do you know what Kovar is planning?" Anatoli asked and Oliver nodded._

_"I do."_

_Later, Oliver, Anatoli, and Viktor sat around a table as Oliver explained Kovar's plan._

_"Kovar is planning on inviting key members of the government, politicians and military mostly, to the opening of his casino." Oliver explained._

_"And kill them all with Sarin gas, even the innocent? Not good for business." Viktor pointed out._

_"Yes, but being in charge of whole country is good for business." Anatoli noted._

_"We need to stop the attack before it happens." Oliver told them._

_"Place will be fortress, increased security for president and generals. We need to sneak in." Anatoli warned him._

_"Without someone on the inside working for Kovar, it is impossible." Viktor protested._

_"I know someone." Oliver said, thinking of Galina, Taiana's mother._

_"If you are talking of house lady, last time it did not go so well." Viktor reminded him._

_"Give me a second chance." Oliver looked at Anatoli pleadingly._

_"And if second chance doesn't work?" Viktor challenged and Oliver had no answer._

Adrian's hideout

Now

Oliver looked up as he heard the cell door open. Oliver stared in shock as Adrian pushed Felicity into the room with them. Felicity looked like she had been beaten and hadn't had a shower in months bu it was the look on her face that truly struck him. She looked absolutely defeated.

"Felicity?" Oliver breathed and she looked up, broken blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I told him everything. I'm so sorry Oliver."

"It's okay." Oliver said, only being able to imagine what Adrian had put her through and not blaming her for breaking for an instant.

Adrian walked over to Oliver and punched him in the abdomen. Oliver grunted, doubling over in pan as Adrian watched.

"Get up, give yourself a chance," Adrian said, walking over to the center of the room and dropping a knife, "When I come back, either she kills you and I let her go, or you kill her and I let you go."

"No," Oliver, breathless from Adrian's punch, stood up and glared at Adrian, "neither of those things is gonna happen."

"Well that's too bad. Because if not, I'm gonna come back and snap her neck." Adrian told him and Oliver snapped.

"Adrian, what is the point of all this?! What do you want from me?!" Oliver snarled.

"You seem to be having a little trouble finding out what your secret is. Thought this might remind you," Adrian smirked at him, "Good luck."

Adrian turned around and walked away, closing the cell door behind him. He left the former couple alone with his ultimatum hanging over their heads.

"I'm sorry Oliver," Felicity whimpered, " I can't take another day of this." She reached down and picked up the knife.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_The night after his meeting with Galina, Oliver and the Bratva moved out. Oliver, in his suit, snuck up silently behind one of Kovar's guards outside the casino. He put the guard in a choke hold, waiting for him to pass out. Once he did, Oliver dropped him to the ground. Oliver approached the door and slid the ID card Galina had given him. The door unlocked and Oliver entered._

_Later, in the security room, one of the two guards opened the door to see a tray of 'food' with a metal dish cover. The guard lifted the cover off a second before the explosive went off. Oliver rushed in as the guard stumbled back, falling to the floor. As the other guard jumped up, Oliver grabbed him, throwing him into a wall before firing at him. The arrow pierced his heard, killing him instantly as Oliver whirled around, the other guard standing up. Oliver fired again, killing the other guard. Oliver couldn't leave anything to second chance with Kovar's plan. Oliver walked over to the security feeds, looking at the footage._

_"Canisters are in the storage room, southwest corner, second floor." Oliver said before he pushed a button, unlocking the door the Bratva was at._

_"Copy that." Anatoli said over comms._

_"I'll meet you at the target." Oliver said before he saw something on the security feed that made his blood run cold._

_Galina, looking absolutely terrified. Oliver turned and raced out of the room as fast as he could, praying to any divine power listening that he got there in time. He got there in less than a minute, but it was too late. Galina sat in a chair, her lead tilted to one side as her eyes stared without seeing. Oliver walked in front of her, mentally apologizing to Taiana as he closed her eyes._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"Felicity," Oliver said and Felicity looked up at him, " I need you to come over here. Get me out of these things and when he comes back, we will ambush him."

Wasn't a great plan, Oliver admitted but it was the best one they had.

"You can't beat him Oliver," Felicity said, beginning to break down, "He told me I was dead. Because I was a part of your life, I was dead."

"Felicity, please, give me the knife so I can save us." Oliver begged.

Felicity walked ver to him and held the knife out to him.

"Please, kill me. Kill me or I'll kill myself, because I can't take this anymore." Felicity said tears running down her face.

"No. No!" Oliver said as she pulled the knife towards her.

Oliver grabbed it and yanked it back, Oliver pushed her away. However, he did so harder than he meant to and she went flying. She landed on her back as the knife fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Oliver said as Felicity continued crying. This was the scene that Adrian came back to.

"Oh my g-Come on, what are you trying to prove Oliver?!" Adrian shouted as he walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm not gonna kill her, I won't. Just let her go." Oliver begged.

"You just keep forgetting what I told you would happen if you didn't listen." Adrian said, grabbing the whimpering Felicity and putting one arm around her neck.

"Adrian, please. You have made your point, let her go." Oliver begged.

"Confess and all this end Oliver." Adrian told him as Felicity began crying in earnest.

"I don't know what you want from me!" Oliver snapped.

"I want you to tell me what you've been too afraid to tell your sister, Laurel, Roy, Diggle. Tell me!" Adrian snarled.

"I don't know!" Oliver shouted, desperately racking is brain for the answer.

"Wrong answer." Adrian sneered.

Adrian moved Felicity's head to the side and she went very limp. He threw her to the floor and she didn't move, appearing to be dead. Oliver fell to his knees, feeling completely defeated. Then, defeat turned to rage as he looked up, glaring at Adrian.

"I'm gonna kill you." He snarled.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," Adrian smirked, "Confess Oliver."

Oliver didn't get it at first but then, as he thought of killing Clayborne, he got it. He knew what Adrian wanted him to say.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver stared at Galina's body when Anatoli's vice came over the comms._

_"Oliver, we've been betrayed! Viktor-" Anatoli's comms went dead._

_Snarling in rage, Oliver turned and stormed out. Coming upon Kovar's men, Oliver fired. He killed the first one before moving on to the second, getting both in the heart. Oliver fired at the last men, getting him in the leg. He hissed in pain, falling to his knees as Oliver stormed over. Grabbing the man, Oliver slammed him against the wall, hitting his head against lamp. Oliver dropped the unconscious guard to the floor before moving on._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"Confess Oliver," Adrian told him as Oliver struggled against his binds, "you killed my father because he was a name on a list. But that's not really true, is it?"

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver burst into the storage room, bow draw. Seeing two guards next to the gas, he fired two arrows, getting them both in the shoulder. As they went down, he rushed over, quickly turning off the gas. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to Kovar and his men come in, wearing gasmasks. Kovar took his off, smirking at him._

_"It's too late. Kapiushon. The gas has already done it's work." He said gleefully._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"The list was just an excuse. The hood, the disguise, just an excuse. The idea that all this is some heroic crusade is just an excuse." Adrian said.

"An excuse for what?! Huh? Tell me!" Oliver snarled.

"You tell me Oliver!" Adrian snapped.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_"Kill him." Kovar told the two armed men with him._

_Before the could make a move, Oliver fired two arrows. He got them in the heart, killing them instantly, although Kovar didn't look too concerned. Oliver theyn threw down his bow and the two rushed each other. They began exchanging blows before Kovar got behind him and put him in a choke hold but Oliver easily got out of it. However, this lowered his hood and Kovar stared in shock as Oliver turned around._

_"Oliver Queen. Who could have imagined?" Kovar said surprised._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"I know what's going through your mind Oliver," Adrian told him, "you're thinking you can get out of those chains, slam me to the ground, and snap my neck just like I did to Felicity."

Oliver, engaged, lunged for him but the chains prevented him from reaching Adrian.

"There it is. There's the look I've been waiting to see. But it's not just about stopping me, there's something else in there. Confess Oliver." Adrian ordered.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver was slammed up against a shelf, Kovar's hands around his neck._

_"When you see Taiana in the afterlife, give her a kiss for me." Kovar chuckled._

_Snarling, Oliver head-butted him. Kovar let him go and they fight continued. Oliver flipping him over and he went down before standing up again. Oliver kicked him out the door and they walked into a casino in chaos. As the guests fled, Oliver stalked over to Kovar as Anatoli and the surviving Bratva surrounded him._

_"I'm going to finish this." Anatoli said._

_"No!" Oliver shouted._

_"Are you going to let your Pakhan finish this for you, eh Mr. Queen?" Kovar goaded Oliver._

_"You don't have to do this Oliver." Anatoli begged him._

_"We both know I do." Oliver said before he lunged for Kovar._

_The two exchanged blows as Anatoli watched. Kovar grabbed Oliver by his shirt and slammed him down onto a table. However, Oliver pushed him off and they continued tp engage, exchanging blows at rapid pace. They rolled onto the ground, Kovar grabbing hold of one of Oliver's legs. He tried to crush it, but Oliver hit him in the face and he let go. They both got to there feet and continued to exchange blows. Oliver grabbed him, forcing I'm to bend and kneed Kovar in the chest twice before flaming him into a table. It broke under Kovar's weight but he saw a knife._

_Picking it up, Kovar stood up and rushed Oliver. They continued to exchange blows while Oliver attempted to dodge the knife but Kovar cut him slightly across the hip. Oliver hissed in pain before punching Kovar. Kovar tied to cut Oliver in the face but Oliver grabbed his hand, pried the knife away and cut him across the face. Kovar cried out as his face was smeared with his own blood. Oliver punched him and Kovar fell back on his knees. Oliver stood, victorious._

_"You don't have to do this Oliver," Anatoli said immediately, trying to stop Oliver, "he will face justice. I promise."_

_"His men have infiltrated every level of your government," Oliver revealed to Anatoli, "his man told me. This, this will only be a temporary setback. His organization is like a disease, it can't be stopped unless you cut off the head. In a few years, The Bratva will be right back here with who knows how many innocent lives will be lost in the process. With Ivo, we had a choice With Slade, I had a choice. With him...I don't."_

_Oliver then lunged forward, stabbing Kovar in the chest. Kovar gasped in pain before Oliver yanked the knife out and he fell on his back, dead._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"You told yourself that you kill because you have to. But that's not it, so why? Why do you do it?" Adrian asked him.

"Because I wanted to." Oliver told him finally.

Oliver nearly collapsed from emotional exhaustion before straightening up. If this was the performance of a life time, might as well make it count he thought.

"I WANTED TO! AND I LIKED IT!" Oliver shouted.

Adrian smirked as Oliver slumped down, laying on his back. Adrian walked over to the wall and sat down, laying his legs out. It was silent in the room for several minutes before Adrian spoke again.

"How does it feel, knowing I saw the one thing in you you couldn't see yourself?" Adrian asked.

The cell door opened and Oliver lifelessly looked over as Machin walked in.

"So, you broke him." Machin said and Adrian smirked.

"Because I know him better than he knows himself." Adrian said

Adrian then walked up to Felicity and knelt down. He put a hand on her neck and, to Oliver's shock, she jolted alive, breathing heavily.

"That move Yao-Fei taught you? He learned it from Talia." Adrian explained.

"Oliver..." Felicity stared at Oliver with disgust, horror, and more than a little fear. Oliver wanted to explain but knew it would be dire if he did.

"Give us a moment alone, would you?" Chase asked.

Machin nodded and dragged the shell shocked Felicity out of the cell, closing the door behind them.

"I told you Oliver, you infect every life you touch. Now do you realize why?" Adrian asked as he turned to Oliver. "It's because your crusade was based on a lie. You used your father's memory to justify a killing spree. There's a price to be paid for that. Your mother paid it. Your friend Tommy paid it, Roy, Sara. Do you really think that Laurel and John Diggle's lives are better having known you?"

"You-you promised you'd let me go." Oliver said lowly.

"And I'm a man of my word," Adrian picked up a blow torch and walked over to him, "but first, I have a gift for you. This tattoo of yours. To be an American and named a Captain of the Bratva, you must have done something extraordinary. It must remind you of such a victory. But now when you look at it, you'll remember our time here together and the secret you confessed to me."

Adrian lite the blowtorch and shone it over Oliver's Bratva tattoo. Oliver cried out in pain as his tattoo was burned away.

Oliver was next awakened by birds chirping. It must have been morning. The chains lay at his feet. Oliver, with difficulty, pulled himself into a sitting position. Adrian was gone.

Arrow lair

Later

"Thea and Roy are still out searching, Argus hasn't turned up anything. Any luck with your dad or facial recognition?" Diggle asked Laurel as he walked into the lair.

"No, and I'm worried. He's been missing for seven days. Do you think Chase..." Laurel trailed off but Diggle shook his head.

"If Oliver was dead, we'd know it." Diggle assured her.

Laurel suddenly looked over his shoulder and gasped. Diggle whirled around and saw Oliver. They stared, in shock at seeing him, as he threw his quiver to the floor before taking off his jacket, reveal the arrow wound and the burn scar where his tattoo had once been.

"Chase had me. He had me and let me go." Oliver said, moving sluggishly, every part of him in pain.

"Just go slow man." Diggle advised him.

"Why would he just let you go? "Laurel asked softly, it being painful for her to see Oliver like this.

"Because...I told him what he wanted to hear. I told him what he wanted to hear and he let me go." Oliver said, visibly shaken.

Adrian's safe house

Night

Oliver gasped for breath as Adrian pulled Oliver's head out of the bucket of water in front of him. Adrian let Oliver go and walked over to the corner of the room, drying off his hands with a towel.

"145 seconds," Adrian said, "That's how long my father struggled underwater before he died. According to his autopsy, your arrow pierced his aortic artery but it didn't kill him. He was still conscious enough to feel his lungs filling with water for 145 seconds."

"And here you were bragging about a plan more intricate than torture." Oliver chuckled humorlessly.

Adrian didn't say a word, he simply threw down the towel and walked over to Oliver.

"Did you ever wonder why I chose the name Prometheus?" Adrian asked, kneeling down in front of Oliver, continuing without waiting for a response. "He challenged the authority of the gods. You see, like you, they played judge, jury, and executioner. But Prometheus took away there power."

"If that's what you're gonna do to me, you'll need to come up with something better than whatever this is." Oliver told him and Adrian smirked.

"I did. And the only way for you to stop it is to confess." Adrian said, standing up as Oliver stared at him in confusion.

"That I killed your father?" Oliver asked and Adrian smiled unpleasantly.

"Nothing so pedestrian. I want you to tell me a secret Oliver," Adrian said as he walked back and forth in front of Oliver, "I want you to tell me the one thing you've been afraid to admit to yourself."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know what you're talking about?!" Oliver snarled.

"Fine," Adrian held up his hands in surrender, "have it your way. Now, where we?"

Adrian walked back behind Oliver, grabbed his head and shoved him head first back into the bucket of water. Oliver struggled for breathed before blacking out.

When Oliver came to, some hours must have passed. He was lying on his back, still in chains. The bucket was gone and Adrian was putting up pictures around the room. Very familiar pictures.

"Do they look familiar to you? Do you remember there faces? Adrian asked as Oliver pulled himself into a sitting position. "These are your victims Oliver."

"I remember all of them," Oliver said honestly, "they were all terrible people. They had victims to."

"And husbands, wives, daughters...sons." Adrian looked at Oliver pointedly.

"And this city is better off without them in it," Oliver said unapologetically, "Am I supposed to feel bad for ridding this city of scum like them? Well, I don't. I did what I had to do."

"Confess your secret Oliver and all this ends. You can walk out that door and go home." Adrian said, gesturing to the open cell door.

"Adrian, you're sick. And a hypocrite. There is nothing I have done that compares to what you've done. You killed your own wife." Oliver said and Adrian took a deep breath, anger written across his face.

"Cecil Adams," Adrian said, picking a picture off the all and walking over, laying it at Oliver's feet, "you knew him by his street name, The Count. You put three arrows in him."

"He was gonna kill a friend of mine." Oliver defended himself as Adrian picked up Oliver's quiver, putting it on his back as he picked up a bow.

"Felicity Smoak," Adrian nodded, "Confess or you get the same three arrows."

"Go to hell." Oliver growled and Adrian smiled nastily.

"Oh, I've been to hell Oliver, and I've come back with a message for you." Adrian told him.

Adrian notched an arrow and fired. Oliver fired out in pain as the arrow hit him in the shoulder and Adrian, true to his word, fired two more arrows that hit just below that arrow.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver, in the suit Talia had given him, overlooked the area as a car drove up. It stopped and Anatoli and Viktor got out._

_"Are we all clear?" Anatoli asked._

_"Clear." Oliver confirmed._

_"See how easily it is to think first and kill people later?" Anatoli said dryly and Oliver smirked, amused._

_Anatoli's men went into the warehouse nearby and after a few minutes, came out with some steel containers that were often used to contain gas._

_"What is that?" Oliver asked._

_"Sarin gas, enough to kill thousands." Anatoli said grimly._

Adrian's hideout

Now

Oliver cried out in pain as Adrian yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. Adrian smirked as Oliver breathed, trying to move passed the pain.

"What's next?" The weakened Oliver asked wearily and Adrian smirked.

"You said something to me when I first brought you here: that your friends are your strength now." Adrian said, reaching into his coat pocket.

Oliver looked over and his blood ran cold. Adrian had pulled out a very worn photograph of Laurel. It was the same photograph that Laurel had given him before he set sail on his father's boat, the same one he had carried with him all through his five years of hell. He had given it back to Laurel in the letter he left her after he chose to return to Lian Yu following Tommy's death.

"Laurel and Thea didn't even know I was in there apartment." Adrian told him.

"I swear to god, if you hurt them-" Oliver snarled.

"You'll do nothing," Adrian interrupted him, "because you're here. You see Oliver, until you confess, everyone you love is at play," Adrian stood up, pulling out another picture, "including your son. Lyla made a deal with Amanda Waller to have Samantha and William shipped off and put into hiding, even Lyla doesn't know where they are. But we both know it's just a matter of time until I find him. Confess."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Oliver said, desperately racking his brain for whatever secret Adrian wanted him to confess.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you here to wonder who else I might kill while I'm gone." Adrian turned around.

"Adrian, Adrian please!" Oliver begged desperately, fearful of what Adrian would do to his friends.

"Say the words Oliver and all this ends," Adrian said and Oliver tried to come up with an answer but was drawing a blank, "that's what I thought. See you soon."

Adrian walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_As Anatoli and his men loaded the truck, Oliver heard something. Spending the better part of the last four years on Lian Yu had caused him to develop quite the hearing range. Not superhuman or anything, but much better than most people's. Oliver looked over and paled as he saw the head lights of an incoming vehicle._

_"We've got incoming!" Oliver warned over the comms._

_Anatoli and The Bratva whirled around, readying themselves for a fight. Before the three cars could reach them, Oliver fired an arrow. It hit a tank of gasoline near the cars and it exploded. It blinded the drivers and one of them crashed into the side of a war house. Down below, a fire fight broke out as Oliver jumped down to join in. Oliver, whirling his bow like an escirma stick, raced over and took out two men before whirling around, firing at the one behind him. The arrow hit him in the chest and he went down as Oliver saw one of Kovar's men get in the truck and he fired. He got him in the shoulder and man cried out. However, as Oliver turned his attention to some more of Kovar's men, Kovar himself got n the truck, throwing his man out of the truck and droving off as Oliver and Anatoli could only watch in horror._

_"Kovar has the Sarin gas." Oliver said in horror._

_"Then we are all dead men." Anatoli said grimly._

_Bratva hideout_

_Later_

_Oliver walked into the bar base to see Viktor waiting for him._

_"How's Anatoli?" Oliver asked immediately._

" _Re_ _sting, which is more than I can say for our men." Viktor said grimly._

_"Sarin gas get 'em?" Oliver asked and Viktor nodded._

_"Where were you?" Viktor demanded._

_"I was keeping overwatch, like Anatoli ordered. If you have something to say to me Viktor, say it." Oliver snapped._

_"It was your idea to go against Gregor because of your vendetta against Kovar. Now look at the mess we are in!" Viktor snapped._

_"Well do you have a better idea?" Oliver snapped._

_"We should be honoring Gregor's pack with Kovar, not this!" Viktor snarled._

_"The moment Kovar overthrows the government, he's gonna wipe out the entire Bratva!" Oliver gestured to his head in a 'think man!' gesture before turning to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" Viktor demanded._

_"We have one of Kovar's men in our basement. And we need to know where the gas is gonna be used!" Oliver snapped._

_"What makes you think he will tell you?" Viktor asked curiously._

_"He won't be talking to me." Oliver said darkly as he walked away._

_After donning his suit, Oliver walked into the room with Kovar's man. He was tied to a table, like an animal about to be dissected. He was also blindfolded, Slade and Waller had taught him that fear and intimidation could be powerful tools._

_"What do you want?" The man asked fearfully._

_Oliver reached back for his quiver and grabbed an arrow. Notching it in his bow, he fired. The man cried out in pain as it landed in his shoulder._

_"You are going to tell me what Kovar is planning. The sooner you tell me, the less you suffer." Oliver told him._

_"I don't know anything." The man lied, his voice trebled._

_"Have it your way." Oliver shrugged._

_Oliver reached forward, grabbing the arrow. He twisted it violently and the man screamed in pain._

_Sometime later, Oliver came down to see Oliver wrapping bandages around the man's shoulder and arms._

_"Is he..." Anatoli trailed off but Oliver shook his head._

_"Just knocked out. He broke pretty quick. You should be resting." Oliver said as he turned around._

_"I woke up with headache. I came to find you. Do you know what Kovar is planning?" Anatoli asked and Oliver nodded._

_"I do."_

_Later, Oliver, Anatoli, and Viktor sat around a table as Oliver explained Kovar's plan._

_"Kovar is planning on inviting key members of the government, politicians and military mostly, to the opening of his casino." Oliver explained._

_"And kill them all with Sarin gas, even the innocent? Not good for business." Viktor pointed out._

_"Yes, but being in charge of whole country is good for business." Anatoli noted._

_"We need to stop the attack before it happens." Oliver told them._

_"Place will be fortress, increased security for president and generals. We need to sneak in." Anatoli warned him._

_"Without someone on the inside working for Kovar, it is impossible." Viktor protested._

_"I know someone." Oliver said, thinking of Galina, Taiana's mother._

_"If you are talking of house lady, last time it did not go so well." Viktor reminded him._

_"Give me a second chance." Oliver looked at Anatoli pleadingly._

_"And if second chance doesn't work?" Viktor challenged and Oliver had no answer._

Adrian's hideout

Now

Oliver looked up as he heard the cell door open. Oliver stared in shock as Adrian pushed Felicity into the room with them. Felicity looked like she had been beaten and hadn't had a shower in months bu it was the look on her face that truly struck him. She looked absolutely defeated.

"Felicity?" Oliver breathed and she looked up, broken blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I told him everything. I'm so sorry Oliver."

"It's okay." Oliver said, only being able to imagine what Adrian had put her through and not blaming her for breaking for an instant.

Adrian walked over to Oliver and punched him in the abdomen. Oliver grunted, doubling over in pan as Adrian watched.

"Get up, give yourself a chance," Adrian said, walking over to the center of the room and dropping a knife, "When I come back, either she kills you and I let her go, or you kill her and I let you go."

"No," Oliver, breathless from Adrian's punch, stood up and glared at Adrian, "neither of those things is gonna happen."

"Well that's too bad. Because if not, I'm gonna come back and snap her neck." Adrian told him and Oliver snapped.

"Adrian, what is the point of all this?! What do you want from me?!" Oliver snarled.

"You seem to be having a little trouble finding out what your secret is. Thought this might remind you," Adrian smirked at him, "Good luck."

Adrian turned around and walked away, closing the cell door behind him. He left the former couple alone with his ultimatum hanging over their heads.

"I'm sorry Oliver," Felicity whimpered, " I can't take another day of this." She reached down and picked up the knife.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_The night after his meeting with Galina, Oliver and the Bratva moved out. Oliver, in his suit, snuck up silently behind one of Kovar's guards outside the casino. He put the guard in a choke hold, waiting for him to pass out. Once he did, Oliver dropped him to the ground. Oliver approached the door and slid the ID card Galina had given him. The door unlocked and Oliver entered._

_Later, in the security room, one of the two guards opened the door to see a tray of 'food' with a metal dish cover. The guard lifted the cover off a second before the explosive went off. Oliver rushed in as the guard stumbled back, falling to the floor. As the other guard jumped up, Oliver grabbed him, throwing him into a wall before firing at him. The arrow pierced his heard, killing him instantly as Oliver whirled around, the other guard standing up. Oliver fired again, killing the other guard. Oliver couldn't leave anything to second chance with Kovar's plan. Oliver walked over to the security feeds, looking at the footage._

_"Canisters are in the storage room, southwest corner, second floor." Oliver said before he pushed a button, unlocking the door the Bratva was at._

_"Copy that." Anatoli said over comms._

_"I'll meet you at the target." Oliver said before he saw something on the security feed that made his blood run cold._

_Galina, looking absolutely terrified. Oliver turned and raced out of the room as fast as he could, praying to any divine power listening that he got there in time. He got there in less than a minute, but it was too late. Galina sat in a chair, her lead tilted to one side as her eyes stared without seeing. Oliver walked in front of her, mentally apologizing to Taiana as he closed her eyes._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"Felicity," Oliver said and Felicity looked up at him, " I need you to come over here. Get me out of these things and when he comes back, we will ambush him."

Wasn't a great plan, Oliver admitted but it was the best one they had.

"You can't beat him Oliver," Felicity said, beginning to break down, "He told me I was dead. Because I was a part of your life, I was dead."

"Felicity, please, give me the knife so I can save us." Oliver begged.

Felicity walked ver to him and held the knife out to him.

"Please, kill me. Kill me or I'll kill myself, because I can't take this anymore." Felicity said tears running down her face.

"No. No!" Oliver said as she pulled the knife towards her.

Oliver grabbed it and yanked it back, Oliver pushed her away. However, he did so harder than he meant to and she went flying. She landed on her back as the knife fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Oliver said as Felicity continued crying. This was the scene that Adrian came back to.

"Oh my g-Come on, what are you trying to prove Oliver?!" Adrian shouted as he walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm not gonna kill her, I won't. Just let her go." Oliver begged.

"You just keep forgetting what I told you would happen if you didn't listen." Adrian said, grabbing the whimpering Felicity and putting one arm around her neck.

"Adrian, please. You have made your point, let her go." Oliver begged.

"Confess and all this end Oliver." Adrian told him as Felicity began crying in earnest.

"I don't know what you want from me!" Oliver snapped.

"I want you to tell me what you've been too afraid to tell your sister, Laurel, Roy, Diggle. Tell me!" Adrian snarled.

"I don't know!" Oliver shouted, desperately racking is brain for the answer.

"Wrong answer." Adrian sneered.

Adrian moved Felicity's head to the side and she went very limp. He threw her to the floor and she didn't move, appearing to be dead. Oliver fell to his knees, feeling completely defeated. Then, defeat turned to rage as he looked up, glaring at Adrian.

"I'm gonna kill you." He snarled.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," Adrian smirked, "Confess Oliver."

Oliver didn't get it at first but then, as he thought of killing Clayborne, he got it. He knew what Adrian wanted him to say.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver stared at Galina's body when Anatoli's vice came over the comms._

_"Oliver, we've been betrayed! Viktor-" Anatoli's comms went dead._

_Snarling in rage, Oliver turned and stormed out. Coming upon Kovar's men, Oliver fired. He killed the first one before moving on to the second, getting both in the heart. Oliver fired at the last men, getting him in the leg. He hissed in pain, falling to his knees as Oliver stormed over. Grabbing the man, Oliver slammed him against the wall, hitting his head against lamp. Oliver dropped the unconscious guard to the floor before moving on._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"Confess Oliver," Adrian told him as Oliver struggled against his binds, "you killed my father because he was a name on a list. But that's not really true, is it?"

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver burst into the storage room, bow draw. Seeing two guards next to the gas, he fired two arrows, getting them both in the shoulder. As they went down, he rushed over, quickly turning off the gas. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to Kovar and his men come in, wearing gasmasks. Kovar took his off, smirking at him._

_"It's too late. Kapiushon. The gas has already done it's work." He said gleefully._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"The list was just an excuse. The hood, the disguise, just an excuse. The idea that all this is some heroic crusade is just an excuse." Adrian said.

"An excuse for what?! Huh? Tell me!" Oliver snarled.

"You tell me Oliver!" Adrian snapped.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_"Kill him." Kovar told the two armed men with him._

_Before the could make a move, Oliver fired two arrows. He got them in the heart, killing them instantly, although Kovar didn't look too concerned. Oliver theyn threw down his bow and the two rushed each other. They began exchanging blows before Kovar got behind him and put him in a choke hold but Oliver easily got out of it. However, this lowered his hood and Kovar stared in shock as Oliver turned around._

_"Oliver Queen. Who could have imagined?" Kovar said surprised._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"I know what's going through your mind Oliver," Adrian told him, "you're thinking you can get out of those chains, slam me to the ground, and snap my neck just like I did to Felicity."

Oliver, engaged, lunged for him but the chains prevented him from reaching Adrian.

"There it is. There's the look I've been waiting to see. But it's not just about stopping me, there's something else in there. Confess Oliver." Adrian ordered.

_Russia, five years ago_

_Night_

_Oliver was slammed up against a shelf, Kovar's hands around his neck._

_"When you see Taiana in the afterlife, give her a kiss for me." Kovar chuckled._

_Snarling, Oliver head-butted him. Kovar let him go and they fight continued. Oliver flipping him over and he went down before standing up again. Oliver kicked him out the door and they walked into a casino in chaos. As the guests fled, Oliver stalked over to Kovar as Anatoli and the surviving Bratva surrounded him._

_"I'm going to finish this." Anatoli said._

_"No!" Oliver shouted._

_"Are you going to let your Pakhan finish this for you, eh Mr. Queen?" Kovar goaded Oliver._

_"You don't have to do this Oliver." Anatoli begged him._

_"We both know I do." Oliver said before he lunged for Kovar._

_The two exchanged blows as Anatoli watched. Kovar grabbed Oliver by his shirt and slammed him down onto a table. However, Oliver pushed him off and they continued tp engage, exchanging blows at rapid pace. They rolled onto the ground, Kovar grabbing hold of one of Oliver's legs. He tried to crush it, but Oliver hit him in the face and he let go. They both got to there feet and continued to exchange blows. Oliver grabbed him, forcing I'm to bend and kneed Kovar in the chest twice before flaming him into a table. It broke under Kovar's weight but he saw a knife._

_Picking it up, Kovar stood up and rushed Oliver. They continued to exchange blows while Oliver attempted to dodge the knife but Kovar cut him slightly across the hip. Oliver hissed in pain before punching Kovar. Kovar tied to cut Oliver in the face but Oliver grabbed his hand, pried the knife away and cut him across the face. Kovar cried out as his face was smeared with his own blood. Oliver punched him and Kovar fell back on his knees. Oliver stood, victorious._

_"You don't have to do this Oliver," Anatoli said immediately, trying to stop Oliver, "he will face justice. I promise."_

_"His men have infiltrated every level of your government," Oliver revealed to Anatoli, "his man told me. This, this will only be a temporary setback. His organization is like a disease, it can't be stopped unless you cut off the head. In a few years, The Bratva will be right back here with who knows how many innocent lives will be lost in the process. With Ivo, we had a choice With Slade, I had a choice. With him...I don't."_

_Oliver then lunged forward, stabbing Kovar in the chest. Kovar gasped in pain before Oliver yanked the knife out and he fell on his back, dead._

Adrian's hideout

Now

"You told yourself that you kill because you have to. But that's not it, so why? Why do you do it?" Adrian asked him.

"Because I wanted to." Oliver told him finally.

Oliver nearly collapsed from emotional exhaustion before straightening up. If this was the performance of a life time, might as well make it count he thought.

"I WANTED TO! AND I LIKED IT!" Oliver shouted.

Adrian smirked as Oliver slumped down, laying on his back. Adrian walked over to the wall and sat down, laying his legs out. It was silent in the room for several minutes before Adrian spoke again.

"How does it feel, knowing I saw the one thing in you you couldn't see yourself?" Adrian asked.

The cell door opened and Oliver lifelessly looked over as Machin walked in.

"So, you broke him." Machin said and Adrian smirked.

"Because I know him better than he knows himself." Adrian said

Adrian then walked up to Felicity and knelt down. He put a hand on her neck and, to Oliver's shock, she jolted alive, breathing heavily.

"That move Yao-Fei taught you? He learned it from Talia." Adrian explained.

"Oliver..." Felicity stared at Oliver with disgust, horror, and more than a little fear. Oliver wanted to explain but knew it would be dire if he did.

"Give us a moment alone, would you?" Chase asked.

Machin nodded and dragged the shell shocked Felicity out of the cell, closing the door behind them.

"I told you Oliver, you infect every life you touch. Now do you realize why?" Adrian asked as he turned to Oliver. "It's because your crusade was based on a lie. You used your father's memory to justify a killing spree. There's a price to be paid for that. Your mother paid it. Your friend Tommy paid it, Roy, Sara. Do you really think that Laurel and John Diggle's lives are better having known you?"

"You-you promised you'd let me go." Oliver said lowly.

"And I'm a man of my word," Adrian picked up a blow torch and walked over to him, "but first, I have a gift for you. This tattoo of yours. To be an American and named a Captain of the Bratva, you must have done something extraordinary. It must remind you of such a victory. But now when you look at it, you'll remember our time here together and the secret you confessed to me."

Adrian lite the blowtorch and shone it over Oliver's Bratva tattoo. Oliver cried out in pain as his tattoo was burned away.

Oliver was next awakened by birds chirping. It must have been morning. The chains lay at his feet. Oliver, with difficulty, pulled himself into a sitting position. Adrian was gone.

Arrow lair

Later

"Thea and Roy are still out searching, Argus hasn't turned up anything. Any luck with your dad or facial recognition?" Diggle asked Laurel as he walked into the lair.

"No, and I'm worried. He's been missing for seven days. Do you think Chase..." Laurel trailed off but Diggle shook his head.

"If Oliver was dead, we'd know it." Diggle assured her.

Laurel suddenly looked over his shoulder and gasped. Diggle whirled around and saw Oliver. They stared, in shock at seeing him, as he threw his quiver to the floor before taking off his jacket, reveal the arrow wound and the burn scar where his tattoo had once been.

"Chase had me. He had me and let me go." Oliver said, moving sluggishly, every part of him in pain.

"Just go slow man." Diggle advised him.

"Why would he just let you go? "Laurel asked softly, it being painful for her to see Oliver like this.

"Because...I told him what he wanted to hear. I told him what he wanted to hear and he let me go." Oliver said, visibly shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I debated with if it made sense for Chase to kill Felicity here or not. But I think it makes more sense for the character to leave her alive. We know that, by season four, Felicity believed herself to be Oliver's shinning light and Felicity most likely told Chase this while under torture. So, by doing this, Chase has, in his mind, forever tainted Oliver and Felicity's relationship. Which is more in line with Chase's vendetta against Oliver.
> 
> As for Felicity's reaction, well, I figure hearing it like this is more jarring than in 5x20 for her. Plus, I'll be blunt, there are times in the show where Felicity does seem to share Chase's belief about Oliver enjoying killing. 
> 
> Finally, Oliver's confession: I don't buy it. To be able to skin a man alive, Oliver would have to be a sociopath. If a sociopath likes killing, he's not gonna spare anyone, show mercy, or give someone a second chance. Oliver, in season one, was shown to do all these things. And a sociopath who likes killing is never gonna stop, so season two contradicts this notion that Oliver is a psycho mass murderer. If Oliver was, he would have killed every chance he got, which even before Diggle joined up with him, he didn't do. If you think Oliver does enjoy killing, you either have a severe lack of understanding of his character, so I suggest you go back and rewatch season one, or you hate him and want to see him as the show's main villain, just like the writers.  
> All flashbacks not seen in this chapter remain relatively the same.


	27. Oliver's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, in the aftermath of Chase's torture, decides to distance himself from his loved ones and call upon an uneasy ally for help in dealing with Chase. Lyla and Waller close in on a way to expose Chase to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Oliver still acting as he did in canon, well, anyone would break under the amount of pressure Chase put on him in 5x17. So, I think it is believable that, even though he was only acting here, some part of him would believe that Chase is right and that is what I am trying to convey here. 
> 
> Originally, I was going to have Diggle spout some crap about Oliver's 'blind spot' when it comes to Laurel, but then I realized, without the whole Deadshot mess that didn't happen in this new timeline, Diggle has no reason to have issue with Oliver's feelings for Laurel. 
> 
> So, what do you guys think of me using Malcolm in Anatoli's place? Love it or hate it, let me know.

Arrow lair  
Morning

"What do you mean he let you go? What did you tell him?" Diggle asked confused as Oliver put on a grey hoodie.

"It doesn't matter." Oliver said grimly, thinking of the confession.

"He's right, Ollie needs a doctor right now." Laurel said, giving Diggle a look.

"No, what I need is for you both to leave." Oliver said, causing Diggle and Laurel to stare at him in shock.

"What?" Laurel asked stunned.

"Oliver, we're not going anywhere." Diggle told him firmly.

"Wasn't a suggestion John." Oliver told him firmly.

"Ollie, I can't imagine what you've been through, but don't push us away." Laurel tried to reason with him.

"Chase, he was right about one thing: Everyone around me either suffers or dies. And I am not gonna let it happen anymore. I want you both to leave and I don't want to have to make you. So please, just go." Oliver ordered tiredly.

The look in his eyes shook both Laurel and Diggle to the core. It was the look of a broken man who had nothing lest to lose. They pair exchange a look and silently agreed that it was not a good idea right now to try and talk Oliver out of this. So, silently, the pair turned and walked out of the lair. Once they were gone, Oliver looked down at his trembling hands.

"I wanted to...and I liked it." Oliver muttered, remembering what he had said to Adrian.

Laurel and Thea's apartment  
Afternoon

"He actually said that?" Quentin asked as he and Roy stared at Diggle and Laurel in shock.

"I thought I'd seen Oliver at his lowest but this, this is different. It's like he's just given up." Diggle said, greatly worried.

"Did say what he told Chase?" Roy asked curiously.

"No, he just said it doesn't matter." Laurel explained.

"So what? wW're just supposed to let Oliver take on Chase by himself?" Quentin demanded.

"No, Oliver's in a bad place right now, but he'll get it together. We all know how strong he is, he'll bounce back." Diggle assured them.

"And if Chase kills him before then?" Laurel demanded.

"If Chase wanted to kill Oliver, he would've done in when he had him," Diggle said confidently, "It's different this time, but Oliver will bounce back, like he always does. We just need to be there when he does. In the mean time, we are this city's last line of defense."

"With what gear? Ollie changed the security codes and he's not letting us into the bunker." Laurel pointed out.

"Lyla will loan us some gear from Argus. She's also having Waller honor her deal about helping us with Chase. So, we're not completely helpless here, we just need some time to regroup." Diggle insisted.

Oliver's campaign office  
Same time

Oliver was sitting at his desk, going over some paper work when the door opened. he looked up as Thea walked in, closing the door behind her. Oliver stood up as Thea rushed over to him, wrapping him in a bear hg. Oliver stumbled back before returning the hug, just happy to have his sister in his arms.

"Hey." Oliver said as she pulled back.

"Don't hey me. You are not pushing me away." Thea said firmly and Oliver sighed.

"Then you're fired," Oliver said bluntly and Thea stared, stunned, "I love you Thea, and if the best way to protect you is to cut you out of my life, I'll do it. Everything I touch dies Thea and I'm not gonna let that happen to you."

Before Thea could formulate a response, the door opened. They looked up and both were stunned to see Adrian walk in.

 

"Thank you for granting me leave Oliver, Doris' death has been difficult." Adrian said, appearing genuinely sad.  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have killed her, you son of a bitch." Thea hissed as she stormed up to hm.

"I'd like to speak to Oliver in private." Adrian said, appearing to ignore her.

"Over my dead body." Thea sneered.

"Thea," Oliver said and Thea looked over at him, "you no longer work here, please leave my office. You have until the end of the day to clean out all your things."

Thea stared at her brother, anger, devastation, and pain on her face. Then, without a word, she turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She left Oliver and Adrian alone, as they stared at each other.

"What are you doing here? You won, it's over." Oliver said and Adrian smirked.

"What did I ever say to give you that impression?" Adrian said, walking over to him.

He walked passed Oliver, reaching into his jacket pocket. Oliver stared in confusion as Adrian pulled out a small knife, placing it on Oliver's desk.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Proving a point." Adrian said as he turned around to face Oliver.

"You think I'm gonna stab my political strategist in broad daylight?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"You're an animal who enjoys murder, there's no telling what you'll do. And it's not like your alter ego can get me, since the SCPD put me in protective custody after the Green Arrow slaughtered my wife," Adrian said smugly, "so either you kill me in broad daylight or you let me live, knowing there's nothing you can do about it."

Adrian paused, waiting for Oliver to do something. However, Oliver simply stood there, staring at Adrian impassively. When Oliver didn't do anything, Adrian shrugged.

"Disappointing," Adrian said as he turned to walk out the door, "you can keep that knife."

Adrian opened the door and closed t on his way out as Oliver stared after him, thinking over his option. Then, Oliver pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, putting it to his ear as he waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hey, it's me. How soon can you get to Star City? We need to talk." Oliver said to the other person on the line.

Laurel's apartment  
Same time

"That was Thea, Oliver just fired her." Laurel said as she got off the phone and looked over at Diggle.

"He's really serious about pushing us all away," Diggle frowned before an idea struck him, "Laurel, I think you need to talk to him."

"Me? Why me? If Thea couldn't get through to him, what makes you think I can?" Laurel asked confused.

"It's not my place to say. Just know that you have the best chance of getting through to him." Diggle said, not wanting to delve into Oliver ad Laurel's personal business.

Argus base  
Later in the afternoon

"Here is all the footage we have managed to get of Mr. Chase," Waller told Lyla as the large computer screen was suddenly filled with pictures of Adrian in his civilian persona, "cell phones, security cameras, all of it."

"And he probably didn't take off his mask on camera." Lyla noted and Waller smirked.

"Actually, he did," Waller brought up a picture of Prometheus taking off his hood and mask to reveal a pixelated face, "pride before the fall, they say."

"Let me guess, optic scramblers?" Lyla noted and Waller nodded.

"That is what my technical experts say, yes. However, if we can find the piece of technology he used to do it-"

"We can undo what he did." Lyla realized and Waller nodded.

"And it will be easier for Oliver and his team to take him down." Waller agreed.

Oliver's campaign office  
Later

Oliver was at his desk, thinking when the door opened up. Oliver looked up to see Laurel closing the door behind her.

"You shouldn't be here." Oliver told her softly.

"You can't fire me, so here I am," Laurel said shortly as Oliver stood up, " I want you to know, Samantha and William are safe. Lyla got Waller to get them to a safe location."

"I know, Chase told me." Oliver said.

"Before she left, Samantha gave a statement, saying that Chase was Prometheus." Laurel told him.

"But Chase had a solid clad alibi," Oliver said and she nodded.

"Look, if one of us corroborates her statement, we can out Chase. I know it means outing ourselves but it's worth the risk." Laurel insisted but simply Oliver shook his head.

"Chase will have planned for that, just like he planned for everything else. The only chance is for me to do something he hasn't planned for, something you won't like." Oliver said and Laurel felt a pit of dread form in her stomach.

"Ollie, what did you do?" Laurel asked fearfully.

"What I had to. Laurel...I am sorry. Sorry that I brought all this pain and suffering into your life." Oliver said remorsefully.

"And I already told you, it's not your fault. Chase, whatever he has you convinced of, he's wrong." Laurel insisted and Oliver smiled thinly.

"Yes, it is. Chase was right about the fact that everyone I love suffers or dies. And I love you," Oliver said and Laurel stiffened n shock at hearing the words she had so longed to hear from him, but never like this, "I have always loved you. This was not how I wanted to touch your life. But...it has to stop. Now, I would like you to please leave Laurel."

Laurel simply stared in shock. Realizing he wasn't budging, and likely wouldn't, Laurel turned around and left, planning to have a talk with Diggle.

Arrow lair  
Night

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," Oliver as he turned to face his guest, "I understand after last time that you don't owe me anything. But this is an impossible situation and you are my only option."

"As I recall it, last time I was down here, your team made it very clear I was no longer welcome in Star City." Malcolm noted dryly.

"They aren't a part of this and they don't speak for me. I need your help Malcolm: I need you to kill Adrian Chase." Oliver told him.


	28. Boiling point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions between Oliver and Malcolm reach a boiling point as the remains of Team arrow interfere with the assassination of Adrian. Oliver tells Diggle what happened with Adrian.

Arrow lair  
Night

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd give up," Malcolm said as he sat on a couch while Oliver sat in a chair next to him, "but you have, haven't you?"

"A friend of mine told me once that it was foolish to believe a piece of cloth could contain the darkness inside me, that one day, I would look in the mirror and not like who was staring back," Oliver sighed, "he was right."

"Wise friend you have." Malcolm noted and Oliver nodded.

"I want Chase in the ground, whatever it takes." Oliver said as he looked over at Malcolm and Malcolm nodded.

"And I'll see to it if you do something for me. I told you, my help comes at a price." Malcolm reminded him and Oliver sighed.

 

"I'll get you Chase's schedule, then I'll see about arranging something for you." Oliver promised, standing up as Malcolm smirked.

"You see Oliver, it's not so bad working together." Malcolm goaded him and Oliver winced as he walked off.

Laurel and Thea's apartment  
Later

"This is the best Lyla could do?" Roy deadpanned as he, Laurel, and Diggle stared at the box of weapons Diggle gave them.

"It was all Waller was willing to part with. Lyla said Argus is working on something to dismantle Chase, so let's not complain right now." Diggle said as a beep went off.

"What's that?" Thea asked as Laurel rushed over to the laptop set up in the corner.

"Lyla had Argus set this up for us, alerting us if anything happened in Star City," Laurel frowned as she looked at the screen, "We have a break in at Barton Medical."

Star City  
Later

"Talk to me Laurel." Diggle said as the team, all dressed in black clothes and masks, were all in position: Roy on the ground, Diggle and Thea at one vantage point while Laurel was on another.

"I can't make out how many there are and without our gear, I can't tell how many there are." Laurel told him and Diggle nodded.

"I see two hostiles at the back entrance, no others." Roy told them.

"Okay, we don't have our tranq darts. So I need this done as clean and bloodless as possible." Diggle ordered and Roy nodded.

"Over and out." Roy said as he walked out of the shadows.

Roy snuck up behind one of the hostiles and was stunned. He hadn't gotten a good look before, nor was he paying much attention, but now he could see it was a member of the League of Assassins. Sensing his presence, the assassin whirled around, drawing his sword and taking a swing at Roy. Roy leaned back, just barely avoiding the hit before grabbing the man's arm. He flipped the assassin over, grabbing his sword in the process. Roy then slugged him hard enough to knock him out before whirling around, bringing his sword to block the sword of another assassin. Roy kicked the man in the chest, sending him stumbling back before Roy lunged forward. They engaged in a brief sword duel before Roy managed to get behind the assassin, putting him in a choke hold as he knocked the man's sword to the ground. The assassin struggled for several seconds against Roy's hold before passing out and Roy dropped him to the ground.

"We're clear, but we have a problem: it's the League of Assassins, they're the ones breaking in." Roy said to everyone's shock.

"Why would Malcolm want to rob a medical research lab?" Laurel asked confused.

"I don't know, but it can't be for anything good, that's for sure. Speedy and Spartan moving out." Diggle said.

He and Thea jumped onto the roof of the truck and they could not clearly see it was indeed members of the League. They took aim at the League with their guns as the League   
aimed at them with their bows. At the same time, Roy rushed over, using a bow with an arrow notched to aim at the league.

"Shouldn't have brought arrows to a gun fight." Diggle sneered.

"Oh, I think you'll find arrows work just fine," Everyone turned their heads to see Malcolm walk in, "John. Roy. Daughter dear."

"What are you doing here Malcolm?" Diggle demanded, pulling down his mask and Malcolm shrugged.

"Good medical supplies are so hard to find in Nanda Parbat. So I decided to borrow some." Malcolm said and was met with three hatful glares.

"We're not gonna let you take this medicine from people who really need it you bastard!" Roy snarled and Malcolm smirked.

"You don't have a choice, this medicine was all but given to me." Malcolm said smugly.

"By who?" Thea demanded.

Oliver's campaign office  
Later

Oliver looked up from doing paperwork as Diggle stormed in.

"Tell me you didn't invite Malcolm Merlyn to Star City." Diggle demanded.

"I did," Oliver said to Diggle's shock, "And when he told me that his operation was nearly compromised by my team, I told him 'Well that's impossible, my team no longer exists.'"

"The hell it doesn't!" Diggle snapped as Oliver stood up.

"The team is over John. Malcolm is here to kill Adrian Chase, I had to give him the medicine to get what I wanted from him." Oliver explained.

"Oliver, you're making a deal with the devil." Diggle warned him.

"Adrian Chase has killed multiple people in this sick game of his he's been playing and he's not gonna stop until he's in the ground. And there is no price I won't pay to see that happen." Oliver said firmly.

"Even at the cost of your soul?" Diggle demanded.

"Better mine that yours. Or Thea's or Laurel's or Roy's." Oliver said and Diggle got it.

"So you got Malcolm to kill Chase so we wouldn't?" Diggle asked.

"I created Prometheus John. Chase's death should be on my conscience, not yours." Oliver told him.

"What did Chase do to you to convince you than any of this is okay?" Diggle asked but Oliver did not answer. "Oliver, this is a mistake that you cannot come back from. And I'm not gonna let you make it."

"Well, I'm not gonna let any of you get hurt. And so here we are." Oliver said as he sat back down at his desk.

"Chase convincing you that you are responsible for everything bad that has happened is wrong." Diggle told him and Oliver scoffed.

"Tell that to Tommy. Tell that to my mother. Tell that to Billy Malone. Tell that to Roy, who is currently dealing with the fallout of taking the fall for me. Tell that to Thea, who was so damaged she left town with Malcolm Merlyn. This is not Post Traumatic Stress, this is a truth I was keeping myself from seeing and I am no longer doing that. Chase was right, I destroy everything I touch. Malcolm is the only way I can kill Chase. So I am telling you, stand down. The team is done." Oliver told Diggle in a voice that left no room for argument.

Diggle simply stared at Oliver, stunned but more worried. Whatever Chase had done to Oliver, it wad far worse than he had thought. So Diggle turned and walked out, leaving Oliver alone.

Laurel and Thea's apartment, next day  
Morning

"Stealing from hospitals, man, what is wrong with him?" Roy demanded.

"I don't know man, Prometheus is in Oliver's head like I've never seen." Diggle sighed.

"If we want to help him through this, we need to know what he told Chase. That's the key." Laurel said and Diggle nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Diggle said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Look, I don't like what Oliver is doing, I won't defend him," Roy spoke up and they all looked over at him, "but should we really be trying to stop him?"

"Roy." Thea reprimanded and Roy held his hands in defense.

"All I'm saying is that two years, we considered sicking Malcom on Brickwell. What's the difference between then and now?" Roy inquired.

"Chase is in Oliver's head, that's the difference. We considered working with Merlyn because we were out of options, we have options here. And I'm not gonna let Oliver make a deal with the devil. This isn't about saving Chase, it's about saving Oliver's soul." Diggle snapped before he turned and walked out.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

"I have my best assassins with me, including Nyssa," Malcolm told Oliver as they shared a drink, "Adrian Chase will soon be dead, I promise you Oliver."

"At what cost?" The two whirled around to see Diggle walk in.

"You shouldn't be here John." Oliver said as he lowered his drink.

"Should have known that Lyla would have Argus hack the locks Oliver." Diggle shot back.

"Well, I think I'll let you two have the room." Malcolm smirked as he walked out.

"I'm not gonna keep having the same conversation John." Oliver told Diggle.

"Well, I dedicated years of my life to your crusade, we all did. So we get to decide if we need not protecting, not you!" Diggle snapped.

"I'm not gonna have the death of anyone else I love on my conscience." Oliver shot back.

"You don't get to talk to me about conscience when you are getting back in bed with Malcolm Merlyn! This isn't you man. The Oliver I know would never align himself with a psychopath." Diggle snapped.

"You don't know the kind of man I am John." Oliver said grimly as he turned away from Diggle.

"What did you say to Chase?" Diggle demanded and Oliver stopped. "Whatever you said, whatever he did to you, it's messing with your head in a way I didn't think was possible. What did you say Oliver?"

"I told Chase that my crusade was based on a lie," Oliver said as he turned around to face him, "that it was an excuse so that I could murder people. At the time, I thought I was just telling him what he wanted to hear so he would let me go. But a part of me feels that Chase might be right. That I put on a hood and created a persona because somewhere along the way, something in me broke. So I disbanded the team, to protect them from Chase as well as myself. Because everything I touch dies."

"Oliver, that is just some crap that Chase has shoved into your head." Diggle insisted and Oliver shrugged.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But either way, the team is disbanded. Stay away from me, stay away from Chase, and let Malcolm and the league do their job." Oliver said before turning and walking off and Diggle could only watch him go, more worried now than ever before.

Star City  
Night

Adrian was being escorted to the check point by his SCPD escort when an arrow suddenly shattered the windshield, hitting the officer in the shoulder. She cried out, swerving as she stopped the car. Nyssa and a two other assassins jumped out as the shadows as the officer and Adrian got out of the car. Adrian took cover behind the car as the officer opened fire on the assassins, which they easily avoided.

"Do not kill the officer, Mr. Chase is our target." Nyssa ordered.

Suddenly, a sonic screamed pushed them all to the ground. As Nyssa's accomplice got to their feet two people in black rode in on motorcycles, firing at them with guns. There was a iron cable linking the two motorcycles and the pair rode up and knocked the two assassins down with it. As Roy and Thea got off their motorcycles, Nyssa got up, looking over at Laurel and Diggle.

"Do you not want Mr. Chase dead?" she asked.

"Not like this!" Diggle snapped.

"It doesn't matter," Laurel said, staring at where Chase had been and seeing o sign of him, "he's gone."

Star City Police Department, next day  
Morning

"It's clear the attack occurred after details of Mr. Chase's schedule were compromised." A US Marshall told Oliver and Quentin as the three stood in a meeting with Chase.

"A leak?" Quentin questioned.

"Until we can confirm a source, it's best if Mr. Chase is transferred into the federal witness protection program. No Star City employee will have access to his file." The Marshall said and Oliver swallowed his displeasure.

"I'm really not sure all this is necessary." Adrian said and Oliver someone who knew him like Oliver could see and hear the smugness on his face and in his voice.

"Adrian, please. Your safety is of paramount importance to me and the campaign." Oliver said, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Do it." Quentin said, liking the idea as much as Oliver.

As Oliver tried to walk out, Adrian stopped him, appearing to speak with him quietly to the cops and Marshals.

"I'm impressed, you actually tried something. Color me impressed." Adrian said smugly and Oliver scowled.

"This isn't over." Oliver growled before walking out.

Diggle apartment  
Afternoon

Oliver knocked on the door and it opened. Oliver had been expecting to see Diggle, but was greatly surprised to see Quentin open the door instead.

"Hey, come on in." Quentin said, stepping aside so that Oliver could enter.

"Where's John?" Oliver as he walked inside.

"Out," Quentin said, closing the door, "he thought you'd show up here eventually. Laurel thought I might be the only one you'd listen to. So here we are."

"There's nothing to say Quentin." Oliver said but Quentin shook his head.

"I disagree. Look, John told me about how you think you're a serial killer, that is crap," Quentin said bluntly and held up his hand when Oliver opened his mouth to speak, "When you first came to back from Lain Yu, yeah, I thought that about you. But after The Undertaking, I went over your case files, looked at it from a different perspective. You let too many people live to enjoy killing them. By the time of The Undertaking, if you wanted an excuse to kill, your body count would have been in the triple digits, it wasn't even halfway there. All this, this is just Chase shoving it into your head Oliver. You can try and push us all away, but your friends and Thea are never gonna go away, they will keep fighting for you until there last breath."

"You don't get it. Even if you or John don't believe that about me, I do. I believe it." Oliver said firmly and Quentin was silent for several moments.

"You know, my first year as a detective, I got called to a domestic disturbance," Quentin began and Oliver raised an eyebrow, "it was dark, I thought the guy had a knife, so I shot him. It turned out to be a butter knife, he was trying to open a door his son had accidently been locked behind and they couldn't find the key. Their incident was investigated for months and eventually, I was cleared of all wrong doing. I nearly turned in my badge, I didn't feel I deserved it. I will never forget what my Captain told me.

"'Being a cop is who you are. You want redemption, do it by being the best cop you can be.' You don't feel you deserve the hood? Then try and become the man who does. Maybe, just maybe, try saving this city by trying to save yourself first." Quentin said and Oliver was silent as he considered Quentin's words.

Star City  
Night

"Thank you for meeting me." Oliver said as Malcolm walked up next to him on the rooftop they were on.

"I'm only here so you can explain why the team you claim is disbanded keeps interfering." Malcolm told him shortly.

"Because they don't give up. And they've convinced me not to either," Oliver said and Malcolm looked over at him wearily," Malcolm, you have what you came for, just take your men and go."

"So, what, you think I do things at your whim?" Malcolm smiled unpleasantly and Oliver looked over at him, a chill running down his spine. " I do not take orders from you. You want Chase to keep breathing? Okay, but I need to send a message that I don't take orders from a boy who refused the position as Demon's head. My revenge should have taken place long before, with Ra's."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver demanded and Malcolm smiled unpleasantly.

"Did you really think I set you up to fight Ra's in the hopes you would win when you could barely beat me?" Malcolm asked sarcastically and Oliver realized what he was implying.

"You sent me there in the hopes I would die." Oliver said and Malcolm nodded.

"That was my revenge for Tommy. Because of your interference, he died." Malcolm sneered.

"You killed Tommy! You!" Oliver snarled, pointing at Malcolm accusingly.

"Because you interfered with my plans! And you also cost me Thea. You've taken much from me Oliver, I think it's time I take something precious from you," Malcolm said and a pit of dread formed in Oliver's stomach, "Amanda Waller is the only one who knows where your son is. Perhaps I can...persuade her to share that Intel with me."

"You stay the hell away from William!" Oliver snarled, grabbing Malcolm by the shirt.

"In order to stop me, you'll have to kill me." Malcom told him bluntly.

Several seconds passed where Oliver did nothing. Malcolm stared at him, waiting for Oliver to kill him but Oliver did nothing. Staring at him with disgust, Malcolm pried Oliver's hands off him.

"When you first came back, after you believed that Adrian Chase had killed Ms. Smoak, you finally had the drive, the will to do what was necessary, that you had lost after Tommy died," Malcolm said and Oliver stared at him, "I don't know what he did to you, but you've lost the will to do what is necessary and it shows. If you want to protect your son from me, you'll need to find it again."

Malcolm then walked off, disappearing into the shadows. Oliver was left alone, shuttering with rage as he clenched his fists tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I had Quentin be the one to have Oliver not give up instead of Diggle is because, to be blunt, there are times where, like Felicity, Diggle also seems to share Chase's belief that Oliver enjoys killing. And come on, can you not tell me what an amazing scene it would have been to have Quentin, who was completely against Oliver as The Hood at the start of Arrow, tell Oliver he was not a serial killer?
> 
> I think we all agree that Malcolm's plan in the first half of season three makes no sense but it suddenly makes sense if Malcolm was lying, if he was hoping Oliver would get killed by Ra's. If you look at it from that angle, it makes a lot more sense: He gets revenge on Laurel by having Sara killed, he gets revenge on Oliver by having him die by Ra's hand.


	29. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team arrow must work with Argus in order to combat Malcolm and the League's assault.

Arrow lair  
Night

"I'm sorry," Oliver sighed before turning to face Diggle, Roy, Laurel, and Thea, "This is my fault. I brought Malcolm and the League to town and Malcolm has gone rogue. I need to stop him, but I can't do it by myself."

"What's going on Oliver?" Diggle asked and Oliver sighed once more.

"Malcolm is going to storm Argus and try to get Amanda Waller to reveal to him my son's location," Oliver said and they all started, "I can't let that happen."

"No Ollie, we can't let that happen." Thea told her brother firmly and Oliver smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, all of you, I'm sorry," Oliver said as he looked at his team, "I pushed you all away because I was afraid that by asking you to help me kill Chase, I was corrupting you more than I already had. The League seemed like the only option. But a friend convinced me that, as a team, we can find a better way to bring Chase to justice. I need your help to prove that they are right and Chase is wrong."

"We've got your back Oliver." Roy said immediately.

"Whatever Chase has shoved into your head, he's wrong Ollie." Thea told him.

"You're so busy looking at what's wrong with you, you've stopped seeing what's right. So let us show you." Laurel said with a smile.

"We're with you until the end. What's the plan Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"We head to Argus." Oliver ordered.

Argus base  
Later

"Well, this is quite a mess you've created Oliver." Waller said as she, Lyla, and Team Arrow stood in the lair.

"Look, I hate you. But you are the only one who knows where my son is and Malcolm is after that information. So, I will die to protect you from him." Oliver told her, feeling as though he was tasting acid.

"Well, while I no doubt appreciate the sentiment, there is another problem at hand: Adrian Chase." Waller said and everyone tensed.

"What happened?" Diggle demanded.

"We have a lead," Lyla said, pulling up a tablet, pulling up the scrambled picture of Adrian as Prometheus, "this is the key to exposing Chase."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, it's not very clear." Thea said sarcastically.

"We know, but we got our hands on the tech that Chase used to scramble the picture." Lyla explained.

"The problem is that it is encrypted." Waller explained.

"And Argus can't hack the encryption?" Laurel inquired.

"We can, but we need some tech from Kord Industries, they set it." Lyla explained.

"I want Agent Michaels and a member of your team to break into Kord Industries in order to get the piece of technology needed to unscramble the image." Waller explained.

"With what we're facing, I think this little heist can wait!" Diggle argued.

"Johnny, this could be our chance to expose Chase. Do you really want to risk Chase figuring it out and letting this opportunity pass by?" Lyla asked her husband and Diggle groaned in frustration.

"I hate it when you're right." Diggle grumbled.

"Speedy," Oliver began and Thea looked over at him, "go with Lyla. We've got things here."

"What? But Ollie, I should be here with you!" Thea protested.

"Thea, I need you to go with Lyla. This could be our chance to stop Chase. Please." Oliver told her pleadingly.

Unspecified location  
Later

Malcolm was sharpening his sword when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he looked at the name flashing across the screen. Smirking, Malcolm answered.

"Something I can help you with, daughter dear?" He asked mockingly.

"Do not do this." Thea pleaded.

"Oliver made his choice. Now he has to deal with the consequences." Malcolm said without remorse.

"If you do this, if you go after my nephew, then that is it. We are done, nothing can repair what you break between us tonight." Thea hissed.

"You already hate me. What do I have to lose?" Malcolm asked coolly before ending the call.

"My liege," Malcolm looked over as an assassin walked in, holding a key card, "we have retrieved our entry into Argus."

"Excellent." Malcolm smirked as he took the card, knowing his revenge against Oliver was nearly at hand.

Argus base, prison section  
Same time

"Is putting me in a cage really necessary?" Waller drawled as Laurel and Roy led into the furthest cell from the entrance.

"We need to keep you as far from Malcolm and the League as they can. You may not care about William's safety, but we do." Laurel said as Waller stepped into the cell.

"No matter what he does, I won't tell him about Oliver's son." Waller said firmly.

"Well, forgive us if we don't believe you." Roy sneered as he closed the door behind her.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you Mr. Harper?" Waller noted and Roy flashed a thin smile.

"You have no idea." Roy sneered, glaring at the woman who had destroyed his life.

"Still looking for your daughter?" Waller asked and Roy tensed as Laurel looked stunned by the news of Roy's daughter. "I can help you find her. Consider it a gesture of good faith, if you will."

"I would rather never find her than let you anywhere near her." Roy sneered, the desire to open the door and put an arrow in Waller being very hard to resist as he stormed off.

"I'm starting to see why Ollie and Roy hate you." Laurel glared at the woman.

"There are people in this world who deal only in extreme measures Ms. Lance. It would be naïve to believe that anything less than extreme measures would stop them. Something your sister understood." Waller said and Laurel's glare become one of pure hate.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to my sister." Laurel hissed.

Roy meant to go find Oliver, but somehow, he ended up in front of a cell. His father looked up at him, several days of not shaving visible on his face.

"Hello son. It's good to see you." Will said as he got to his feet.

"I promised myself that I'd never come here." Roy told him.

"Then why are you here?" Will inquired out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Roy said honestly before turning and walking away.

"You may hate me, but I promise you one thing: I'll always be here if you need me son." Will called out but Roy simply ignored him as he walked away.

Star City

Later

Speedy and Lyla, after entering the warehouse where the device was stored, quickly encountered a guard. Before he could even raise his gun, Speedy fired an arrow. It got him in the shoulder and he went down with a cry of pain.

"Come on, let's go before they realize we're here." Lyla said and Speedy nodded as they moved out.

Argus base  
Same time

"So far so good." Black Canary said on a rooftop overlooking the obvious entrance, the front gate.

"I'm not seeing anyone yet." Arsenal said, arrow notched in his bow as he stood guard over the entrance to Waller's cell section.

"We all know Merlyn won't just back off after telling Thea he has nothing to lose. He'll be here." Spartan said as he searched his section of the base.

Oliver was about to respond when he rounded a corner and paused. There was a member of the League moving about, searching for something. Oliver quickly sprang into action, rushing forward before sliding behind them silently. The assassin whirled around, attempting to strike Oliver with his sword. However, Oliver ducked, grabbed the assassin under his arm, and flipped him onto his back, taking his sword in the process. Oliver then slugged the assassin hard enough to knock him out.

"I just encountered a scout, they're already inside." Oliver said over the comms.

"Not just that." Black Canary said as she saw Nyssa and a group of assassins approach the entrance, Nyssa firing and incapacitating the front guard.

"You guys better get down, fast." Arsenal said as five assassins started walking down the other end of the hall towards him.

"Move aside, Wareeth Al-Sah-Him." One of them said, drawing his sword.

"Not happening." Arsenal said, firing at them.

His arrow got one of them in the shoulder, sending them down as the other four rushed Arsenal. Arsenal whirled his bow like an escirma stick, rushing them as his bow met their swords.

Outside, Nyssa and the other assassins were moving towards the gate when they were blasted back by a sonic scream. They all landed painfully on their backs as Black Canary jumped down to the ground. Nyssa stood up, facing her friend as the assassins drew their weapons. However, Nyssa waved them off, stopping them before they could strike Laurel.

"Stand down my friend. I do not wish to fight you." Nyssa told Black Canary.

"We both know that I can't do that." Black Canary said and Nyssa sighed.

"So be it." Nyssa said, resigned as she drew her sword before rushing the vigilante.

Oliver was moving out when he rounded a corner and froze.

"Hello Oliver," Malcolm said, sword drawn as through he was waiting for him, "I figured you'd be here. I've been waiting a long time for this."

"You're not getting anywhere near my son." Oliver growled and Malcolm smiled coldly.

"To stop me, you'll have to kill me. And you don't have that in you anymore." Malcolm goaded.

With a roar of rage, Oliver rushed Malcolm, swinging the sword he had taken from the assassin at Malcolm. Malcolm brought up his sword, blocking Oliver's strike before pushing back, sending Oliver back. Malcolm attempted a strike at Oliver but Oliver blocked with his sword and the two began exchanging blows.

Black Canary dodged Nyssa's strikes, sending a kick to Nyssa's abdomen. Nyssa stumbled back as Black Canary unleashed her Canary Cry, sending Nyssa flying back. Nyssa hit the gate as the other assassins drew there weapons, preparing to attack. However, once again, Nyssa waved them off.

"You are not this person," Black Canary desperately tried to reach her friend, "Helping Malcolm Merlyn go after a child, that is not who you are."

"Maybe you never knew me at all." Nyssa sneered as she stood up, preparing to attack once more.

"I don't believe that," Nyssa was surprised at the confidence Black Canary said this with, "I know that underneath your upbringing, there is a good person. It's what my sister saw in you and what I see now. This, this is not you, this is your father. He may be dead, but the League has made you his prisoner. Don't be a prisoner anymore Nyssa. For once, look inside your own heart and make a choice: What is it you want?"

Arsenal pushed back against the assassin in front of him before jumping away, moving to strike another with his bow. However, the assassin used his sword to block. Another kicked Arsenal in the side and he was sent crashing to the floor. The four assassins moved to attack but a gun shot rang out and one of the assassin fell to the ground. The trio of assassins and Arsenal looked up to see Spartan.

"Sorry I'm late." Spartan said and Arsenal grinned.

"Better late than never." The archer quipped.

Oliver pushed Malcolm back, kicking him in the abdomen. Malcolm stumbled before finding is footing, striking at Oliver again. Oliver met his sword with his own before swiping at Malcolm's feet, knocking Malcolm off balance. With a precise strike, Oliver struck Malcolm's hand and Malcolm cried out in agony as his severed hand fell to the floor, his sword clattering to the floor along with it.

Arsenal was held in a chokehold, suffocating as Spartan fought off the other two assassins. Seeing the sword of one of the fallen assassins, Arsenal desperately reached for it. Grabbing it by the hilt, he made his move. Elbowing the assassin into letting him go, Arsenal jumped up and let his instincts take over. He whirled around and made a vertical cut around the assassin's chest. The assassin's blood spilled as he fell back, dead. Arsenal froze as he realized what he had done. As one of the assassins fighting Spartan realized this opportunity, they turned and notched an arrow towards Arsenal.

"Roy look out!" Spartan cried out.

Coming back to his sensed, Arsenal dodged the arrow, grabbing one from his quiver and firing. The arrow got the other assassin as Spartan fired, getting the other one.  
Nyssa notched an arrow and took aim at Black Canary. Black Canary was disappointed, thinking her friend was too far gone to be reached. But then, to her relief and joy, Nyssa whirling around and fired, getting one of the other assassins. As they drew their weapons and attempted to rush Nyssa, Black Canary unleashed her Canary Cry, sending them all crashing into the gate, knocking them out cold.

"It's over Malcolm," Oliver said, aiming the sword at Malcolm, "you can't fight me with one hand. Give up."

Malcolm glared at Oliver, seething. After a tense moment where Oliver honestly was not sure what Malcolm would do, Malcolm got on his knees, appearing to give up. However, then he reached inside his suit and pulled out a small explosive, which he threw at Oliver's feet. An explosion of sparks took place, momentarily blinding Oliver. When Oliver's vision cleared once more, Malcolm was gone.

Star City  
Same time

Speed and Lyla entered a room, looking around for any guards. Lyla walked over to a glass case, pulling out a small device. She placed it on the case and, after a moment, there was a beep. Lyla all but yanked the door open and pulled out the device.

"Okay, we have it. Now we need to go, now!" Lyla shouted and the two women all but ran from the room.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Did you get it?" Diggle asked as Lyla and Thea walked in.

"Yeah, just needed to make sure it worked." Lyla said as she pulled out a tablet.

The pixilated picture of Adrian as Prometheus came up on the screen and, within seconds, it became clear it was Adrian.

"Yes, this is what we needed! Something he couldn't plan for: His own hubris." Oliver said victoriously.

"So Roy, wanna walk this into SCPD?" Laurel asked with a smirk.

"Pass." Roy said and they all look towards him, concerned at the look on his face.

"Hey...are you okay?" Thea asked as she quietly walked over to him.

"No. I killed a man tonight," Roy said to her shock, "No Mirakuru, no mind control, just all me."

"Roy, I was there. It was self defense." Diggle told him but Roy shook his head.

"Say it however you want, but I killed a man. And when I did, I realized I am my father's son. And I don't know how to live with that." Roy said in self-loathing.

"By being Arsenal," Oliver said and Roy looked over at him, "You want redemption? Fine, but don't do it by curling up in a ball of self loathing, do it by being Arsenal."

"Maybe," Roy mused, "so, we back in business then?"

"Aside from a few minor changes, yeah." Oliver said, walking over to the side.

They fallowed him as the display cases of their suits lite up. Five mannequins were there. From right to left, there was Roy's suit, Diggle's, Thea's, a blank mannequin, and finally Laurel's.

"I can't help but notice a very visible lack of green Ollie." Thea pointed out.

"I'm not there yet," Oliver admitted, "but with all of you behind me, I think it will be sooner rather than later."

Safe house  
Later

Adrian was at his desk in the safe house, doing some paperwork when he heard the phone of one of his two guards go after. He heard one of them stand up and quickly realized Oliver had somehow exposed him just by the way the man stood up: Cautiously, as though dealing with a wild animal that would attack at the slightest movement.  
Snapping into action, Adrian turned around in his seat and threw his pen. It went into the eye of one of the guards, who went down. Adrian stood up and rushed the other one, taking off his tie. He tied the end around the other guard's neck, strangling him in the process. After he was sure the guard was dead, he dropped the body to the floor.

The loft  
Same time

Thea walked in, having used the key she had kept after she moved out. She cautiously walked through, not sure what state she would find her ex in. She saw Roy at the table, pouring himself a drink. Judging by the empty bottles, it was not the first.

"Roy?" She called out cautiously.

"What do you want?" Roy asked roughly.

"I was worried about you. Looks like I was right to." Thea said as she approached him.

"Well don't," Roy snapped as he got to his feet, "I am beyond redemption. I'm a murderer. A killer. You were right about me, I am a waste. Worse, I'm a monster."

Roy's head whipped to the side as Thea slapped him.

"Don't you dare say that!" Thea shouted as she grabbed his head, making him look at her. "You are not a monster! You're a good man, a good person. You are one of the most ethical people I have ever met. You have come so far, helped so many people. Don't doubt yourself now."

"Why do you keep trying to save me? Why bother?" Roy asked, noticing Thea was beginning to cry.

"You know why." Thea said tearfully as she kissed him.

Arrow lair  
Later

"What are you still doing here?" Laurel asked as she walked up to Oliver at the computers.

"Could ask you the same thing." Oliver said dryly.

"I was worried about you. What are you doing?" Laurel repeated.

"Thinking. Merlyn, he's not gonna let this go. He'll be back." Oliver noted grimly.

"And when he is, we'll be ready,. Nyssa's on the run from him, so we can count on her help to take him down if we call," Laurel told him and Oliver was silent, "Ollie, I think we need to talk."

"I think that's an understatement." Oliver quipped but Laurel pressed on.

"At your office, you told me you loved me. You can't just expect me to forget that," Laurel said as there was a beep, "what's that?"

"Proximity alert, I upgraded our security system to show if anyone besides us ever entered the lair. Someone's here." Oliver realized as he saw the screen.

Before Laurel could respond, there was an explosion and the two were thrown back by the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had the assassins call Roy that because I consider Roy to be the Dick Grayson of Arrow. That being, he is the true heir to Oliver's legacy. If Oliver were to die or be forced to retire, Roy would be the one to make the most sense to replace Oliver as Green Arrow.
> 
> Yes, we're skipping right to 5x20 because with no Helix plot, it just makes no sense for 5x19 to happen.


	30. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Laurel find themselves in a dire situation as Adrian recruits a new ally.

Arrow lair

Night/early morning

Dazed, Oliver watched as lights sparked in the now pitch dark lair. He sat up, wincing at the painful ringing in his ears.

"Laurel?" Oliver called out quietly as he got to his feet, "Laurel?"

"I'm here," Laurel said, pulling herself up as she looked over at him, "I think I'm alright."

"Someone's here." Oliver said, his mind moving on now that he knew Laurel was fine.

Oliver picked up two assault rifles, handing one to Laurel. The pair walked through the lair, looking around for any potential threat. After a minute of searching, Oliver lowered his gun.

"If someone's here, they're not on this level." Oliver said pulling, pulling out his cell phone.

"It felt like we were blasted back by an explosion, but there's hardly any damage." Laurel noted.

"It was an EMP," Oliver said, lowering his phone as Laurel looked at him confused, "Electromagnetic Pulse. It's a burst of energy that shorts out any electronic device."

"How do you know?" Laurel asked confused.

"Because my phone isn't working and I don't think yours is either." Oliver said grimly.

"So we're trapped here. Great." Laurel said sarcastically and Oliver smiled thinly.

"Not the first time, right?" Oliver said dryly.

_Starling City Bank, three years ago_

_Afternoon_

_Oliver was sitting in a chair in the waiting area, looking down at his watch. Someone sat down next to him and he looked p._

_"Didn't expect to see you at a bank anytime soon." Laurel said and Oliver smiled lightly._

_"Oh, I'm trying to withdraw some money. I had a few private accounts set up but Isabel Rochev seems to even have gotten to those." Oliver sighed and Laurel smiled sympathetically._

_"I'm sorry Ollie." Laurel said and Oliver shook his head._

_"Don't be, it's not your fault. It's mine, my mom warned me not to trust her, I didn't listen." Oliver said as they heard the doors slam._

_"Everyone get down, this is a robbery!" A man in a demon mask said holding a gun, two other people pulling out a assault rifles._

_Oliver and Laurel quickly complied, getting down on their knees._

_"Any chance you can get us out of this?" Laurel asked quietly and Oliver shook his head._

_"Without exposing my secret, no. We're trapped." Oliver said frustrated._

Arrow lair

Morning

"Why do you have these chemlights?" Laurel asked as Oliver walked back in.

"In case of situations like this," Oliver explained, "No one's here. This must've been Chase's play."

"But why?" Laurel asked confused.

"So we're trapped down here and can't focus on finding him," Oliver said grimly, "elevator and security doors are offline, the emergency exit's wielded shut. I hate to admit it, but his plan is actually impressive."

"And the air vents?" Laurel asked.

"They'll last a bit longer but not long. We need to get a message out somehow, or we're not gonna last long down here." Oliver said grimly.

City Hall

Same time

"Chase killed his body guards and then fled in one of their cars. He ditched it twenty miles away and disappeared." Quentin told the council.

"Homeland security has him on the no fly list." One of them said.

"Chase isn't gonna leave the country." Quentin argued.

"How do you know Captain?" Kullens inquired.

"So one who spent al this time trying to destroy this city, to terrorize it, isn't gonna give up now. He isn't doe yet." Quentin said grimly.

"Excuse me," One of Quentin's officers walked in, "I'm sorry, I can't hold them off anymore."

I've got this." Quentin said as he walked out.

Quentin walked over to the podium as the reporters fired questions, hard to understand any of them.

"Yes, I'll take a few questions." Quentin said as the quieted, Quentin pointing to a female reporter.

"Oliver queen. He worked side by side with Adrian Case for months. How could he not know that his political strategist was a serial killer?" Susan Williams demanded.

"Mr. Queen was deceived by Adrian Chase, jut like we all were." Quentin defended.

"And where is Mr. Queen now?" She demanded.

"He is currently cooperating with the FBI in order to help catch Mr. Chase. Next question." Quentin moved on.

"Do you have any leads on Mr. Chase's whereabouts?" Another reporter demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Quentin said evasively.

"Are you saying you have no idea where he is?" Susan demanded.

"No, I'm saying that the details of this investigation are confidential. Next question." Quentin moved on.

"Captain Lance, I spent the afternoon speaking with Gay Eked's husband. What do you have to say to them and the families of the victim's of Adrian Chase?" Another asked.

"I will say this now: We are doing everything we possibly can to bring Mr. Chase to justice." Quentin assured them.

"Don't you owe them more than that?" Susan demanded.

"I do owe them more," Quentin admitted, "but I don't owe you more."

Before they could say anything else, Quentin walked back, ignoring the cries f the reporters for more questions. As he entered city hall again, Quentin pulled out hisp hone and dialed.

Oliver's campaign office

Same time

Captain." Diggle greeted as he walked into Oliver's campaign building

"Did you find Oliver yet?" Quentin asked.

"No, I'm heading to the bunker now," Diggle said, flipping the light switch and frowning when it didn't do anything, "Have you heard from Laurel?"

"No, why?" Quentin inquired a little worried.

"Well, I went by her and Thea's place this morning. They weren't there and Laurel isn't answering her phone," Diggle said, walking over to where the button for the elevator was and frowned when it didn't work, "well, this looks suspicious."

"What's going on?" Quentin asked frantically.

"The whole place is without power. And I somehow doubt Oliver forgot to pay the eclectic bill," Quentin said before he heard an explosion from behind the elevator door, "And I think something just went off."

"What do you mean?" Quentin asked confused.

"I just heard an explosion." Diggle explained.

Down in the lair, Oliver fired an arrow. It hot the door in an explosion of sparks but it didn't budge. Oliver sighed and stepped back as Laurel walked forward. She screamed, unleashing her Canary Cry on the door. It hit the door in full forward, Laurel pouring everything she had into the cry. However, Laurel was thrown back into Oliver in an explosion of sparks. They went down, hitting the floor. They both sat up, seeing the door was untouched except for the dent in the door.

"What the hell is this thing made of?" Laurel asked frustrated.

"Keltium," Oliver said as they stood up, "It's a proprietary alloy developed by the US government to reply nuclear blasts."

"So even if we had a nuke it wouldn't open this door? Great," Laurel said sarcastically, "Our fortress is now a death trap."

"Chase doesn't wanna kill me, remember." Oliver said grimly as they walked down the stairs.

"Then why did he trap us down here?" Laurel demanded, turning to Oliver and crossing her arms.

"He trapped us down here because he is up there, up to something, and I can't do anything about it." Oliver said frustrated.

"What else is there for him to do? He's gone after my dad, Thea through Billy, Samantha, and now you and me. Lyla and JJ have Argus protection and if he wanted to go after John and Roy, he would've done it by now. Who else can he go after?" Laurel wondered.

"William." Oliver sighed and Laurel started.

"William is under Argus Witness protection, in a new town under a different name. Can Chase really go after him?" Laurel wondered with dread.

"Chase doesn't know where he is...yet. But, with the right help, it's only a matter of time. We need to get out of here, now." Oliver said, a sense of urgency Laurel now understood in his voice.

Unspecified location

Same time

"Thank you for coming," Adrian told his guest as they entered the room, "I know you are a busy man."

"Just get to the point Mr. Chase."

"We have a mutual enemy: Oliver Queen," Adrian said and his guest perked up, "We both want the same thing, revenge on him, to make him suffer."

"I'm listening."

"I need to find his son. But Amanda Waller put him under Argus Witness protection, moved him to a new town, even changed his name. But I'm sure a man of your resources could find him. So, what do you say?" Adrian asked with a smirk, which his guest returned.

"After what Oliver Queen has done to me...it would be my pleasure to help you destroy him." Malcolm smirked, looking down at the stump where his hand had once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is on the short side, but come on, how could I not stop it there?
> 
> Yes, Malcolm is now working with Chase. Malcolm is returning to his true self, the psychopathic villain of season one.


	31. Escaping the bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Laurel scramble to find a way out of the bunker as their situation becomes more dire by the minute as their friends and family attempt to get them out.

The loft

Morning

Thea stirred, turning over in bed. She blinked as she opened her eyes. Then, it came back to her. She looked down, yep, naked except for the sheets. She looked over and saw Roy wasn't in bed.

After getting dressed, she walked into the sitting room. Roy was on the couch, a beer in his hand. Yep, apparently sex hadn't cured Roy of his inner demons.

"Isn't it a little early to drink?" Thea asked concerned.

"Haven't drank any yet." Roy said, putting it on the table.

"Roy..." Thea trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"Last night...it was a mistake." Roy said and Thea tried her best not to show how much this hurt.

"So...you don't want me anymore." Thea said, trying her best not to cry as Roy sighed.

"You have no idea how much I want you. Every second of every day, I want you," Roy said as he got to his feet, "but my love for you will only ruin you."

"That's not true Roy. I don't know what your father put in your head, but you are not a bad person." Thea protested and Roy scoffed.

"Tell that to the man I killed last night. This isn't me self destructing Thea, this is me seeing things clearly for the first time. After we deal with Prometheus, I'm gone. It's best for everyone." Roy said to her alarm.

"So what, you're just gonna run away?" Thea demanded.

"Everyone I love either dies or suffers. Look at my mom, look at Jade. They are both six feet under the ground because of knowing me! I am not the man you think I am Thea! I never was!" Roy snarled.

Roy breathed heavily as he and Thea stared at each other, the tension visible between them. Before the argument could escalate, Roy's cell phone rang. Roy picked it off the table and saw it was Diggle.

"Yeah?" Roy said as he answered it.

"Is Thea with you?" Diggle demanded.

"Yeah, why?" Roy asked, frowning at the tone of Diggle's voice, sensing something was wrong.

"We have a problem at the bunker." Diggle told him.

Arrow lair

Same time

"Okay," Oliver said as he looked over the plans for the lair, "I think I can get us out of here by climbing up the elevator shaft."

"Wait, what if Chase booby trapped it?" Laurel pointed out.

"It's a possibility," Oliver admitted, "but biter than just sitting here, waiting to die. If you have another idea, I'm all ears. If not, well this is just a chance we'll have to take."

Laurel remained silent, conceding Oliver's point as Oliver grabbed a chemlight. Oliver put the light under his arm and walked over to the elevator, prying the door open. Oliver put the light up on the edge of the floor and walked over to the sparks. Oliver climbed up to the top, going over to the side. As he tried to open it, he was met with an explosion of sparks. He cried out in shock as he was thrown away, falling down to the floor. Oliver cried out in pain, sitting up and feeling that he had wounded himself on his back.

"Ollie!" Laurel rushed over to him.

Oliver grunted as he sat up, wincing as he looked down, seeing a bloodied groove.

_Starling National Bank, three years ago_

_Afternoon_

_"None of you could be in this situation if your pals the clerks hadn't triggered a silent alarm!" One of the men in demon masks said as the crew walked around the bank, the hostages on the floor as police siren blared outside._

_"Are you sure you can't do anything?" Laurel asked Oliver quietly as they sat together._

_"If it was just the two of us, maybe, but my secret aside, if we try anything, the hostages could get hurt in the crossfire." Oliver said lowly._

_As Oliver said this, the phone in the bank rang. One of the robbers walked over and put it on speaker._

_"This better be good. I'm about to start shooting hostages if we don't get out of here." The robber said darkly and some of the people whimpered._

_"This is Captain_

_Quentin Lance," Quentin said and Laurel and Oliver raised their heads, "Look, I don't think you want anyone to die here. I think we can work something out here."_

_As this was happening, Oliver noticed one of the hostages getting nervous. He eyed the hostage, a young man around Roy's age as the hostage looked at the man talking to Quentin. Oliver realized what the man was going to do a second too late._

_"No don't!" Oliver cried out as the man jumped up and lunged for the man in the demon mask._

_The man in the demon mask whirled around, firing at the hostage. The hostage went back with a gasp of pain, staring at the blood poor out of the wound in his stomach._

_"Yeah, here's the deal. I just shot one of the hostages. You don't let me and my guys out within the next hour, I'll start shooting more. You and your guys try and get in here, I'll shoot them all." The man in the demon mask said before ending the call._

Arrow lair

Now

Oliver grunted in pain as Laurel began stitching up the wound.

"Sorry." Laurel said apologetically.

"I've been through worse." Oliver said and there was a moment of silence as Laurel stitched him up.

"Do you...remember what we were talking about before the EMP blasted us?" Laurel asked hesitantly and Oliver grimaced, both in pain and discomfort.

"I really don't think now is the time." Oliver said evasively.

"We're trapped down here, might as well make the most of it. You told me you loved me Ollie, I think that warrants a discussion." Laurel said and Oliver looked over his shoulder at her.

"Fair enough," Oliver conceded, "but how about we table it until we find a way out of here."

"Okay, but you aren't putting this off." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as Laurel continued stitching him up.

Star City Police Department

Same time

"An EMP?" Roy asked as he, Thea, Diggle, and Quentin met Lyla and Waller in Quentin's office.

"It knocked out all of the electronic devices in your lair. And according to a tracer I put on Oliver when I first recruited him, he is down there." Waller explained.

"Wait, if you have a tracer on him, why didn't you use it to find my brother when Chase kidnapped him?!" Thea demanded.

"Because Mr. Chase took him to a place that blocked all electronic devices." Waller said simply.

"How much you wanna bet that we can't reach Laurel because she's down there to?" Diggle asked Quentin grimly.

"What do we need to get them out?" Quentin demanded, fear for his daughter coursing through him.

"Argus is gathering everything you need for the moment." Lyla assured them.

"How much air do they think they have left?" Diggle asked worriedly.

"Not a lot, which is why we need to move now." Lyla said grimly.

_Original Arrow lair, three years ago_

_Afternoon_

_"We heard a gunshot from inside the bank ten minutes ago, although the SCPD are refusing to comment." A news caster said as Roy, Diggle, and Felicity watched the news report._

_"Okay, that's it. We have to do something." Roy finally snapped._

_"We will Roy." Diggle assured him._

_"Before or after Oliver gets shot because he can't expose his secret?" Roy snapped._

_"Roy, calm down okay? We're all worried but losing our heads isn't gonna help Oliver." Diggle tried to calm him as Felicity's phone rang._

_"Detective." Felicity greeted, causing the two men to look over at her._

_"You guys see what's happening at the bank?" Quentin asked her._

_"Yeah, we see it. We just don't wanna get the hostages killed." Felicity said apologetically._

_"Well, I might be able to help out with that," Quentin said and Felicity stilled, " I know a secret entrance. I figure our mutual friend can get in, take the robbers out, and save the hostages. What do you say?"_

Oliver's campaign office

Afternoon

"Good thing Oliver gave everyone the day off after we outed Chase. This would be difficult to explain." Diggle said over the comms as Roy and Thea slide down to the elevator.

"No kidding." Roy said and he and Thea dropped down.

"Okay, I've got everything we need," Lyla said as she walked in, "how's everything here?"

"Roy and Thea are doing reconnaissance," Diggle said before tapping the comms, "what's going on guys?"

"We need the acetylene torch." Roy told him.

Arrow lair

Same time

"Thanks." Oliver said as Laurel put away the surgical gear.

"Don't mention. We need to find a way out of here before the air runs out...what's that smell?" Laurel asked as she and Oliver caught whiff of a unusual and foul odor.

"Methane gas, highly toxic and extremely flammable," Oliver said as he frantically looked over the plans, "Maybe Chase really is trying to kill us."

"There has to be a way out of here." Laurel said, determined not to die, for the sake of her father.

"There is," Oliver said, finding out, "come on."

In another part of the lair, Roy turned on the torch and put on the wielder's mask. Roy started to cut through the metal when suddenly, there was an explosion of fire.

Back with Oliver and Laurel, he led her into a room with a bike. He walked over to a wall and pushed on it. Part of it popped off, revealing a door. There's a steam tunnel underneath this part of the bunker," Oliver explained as he turned to Laurel, " I need you to scream."

Oliver stepped back and Laurel took a deep breath before screaming. Her Canary Cry hit the door and busted it down.

"Nice," Oliver complimented as he walked forward, throwing the chemlight down, "looks like it's a two story drop."

"Well let's go." Laurel said, walking passed him and jumping down as Oliver smirked in amusement.

"Showoff." Oliver said dryly before following suit.

Oliver's campaign office

Not long after

Roy winced as Diggle wrapped his arm where the burns were.

"These are just second degree burns, you should be fine in a few weeks." Diggle assured him as he let him go.

"Thanks Dig." Roy said as he stood up.

"Alright, the only thing that could've caused the explosion was Methane gas." Lyla said and they looked over.

"Anyone else think this is Prometheus?" Thea asked grimly.

"Yes, but we need to find a way to save our friends without blowing them up. Any ideas?" Diggle asked.

"I might have one," Lyla said and Team Arrow looked over at her, "If that door is made of titanium, hydrochloric acid should melt it."

"Sounds good to me." Roy shrugged.

"Alright, let's get on that." Diggle ordered.

_Starling National Bank, three years ago_

_Afternoon_

_"Alright, one hour are up!" One of the men in demon masks shouted, cocking is gun at a pale Laurel, "You're first dolllface!"_

_Oliver was about to tackle the man, consequences be damned, when a red arrow flew out, hitting the man's hand and knocking the gun out of his hand. Everyone looked up as Roy, in his red suit, jumped down. Whirled his bow, he whirled around and struck one of the other robbers across the face with his bow. He went down, unconscious as Roy fired, getting the other in the shoulder. As they went down, Roy whirled around, firing at the robber he had originally disarmed. He got the robber in the shoulder, sending them down. Roy lowered his bow, taking a deep breath as he looked around at the hostages._

_"It' okay, you're safe now." Roy told them, his eyes lingering on Oliver and Laurel before he turned and fled._

_Almost before the hostages could process what had happened, the door burst open and the SCPD raced in._


	32. Desperate escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes a heartbreaking confession to Laurel as the rest of Team Arrow, with help from Argus, devise a way to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Philippe363 for his help with this chapter.

Oliver's campaign office

Afternoon

"We've got a problem." Thea said distressed as she and Roy walked back into the office.

"The acid isn't working fast enough. By the time we get through, Oliver and Laurel will be dead." Roy said grimly to Diggle and Lyla's alarm.

"Damn it!" Diggle punched the wall, pulling back as he winced at the pain in his hand.

"There has to be another way to get them out." Lyla insisted as Waller walked in.

"There is," Waller said and they all turned to her, noticing the briefcase in her hand, "I've been saving this for a rainy day and it appears to be pouring."

"What is it?" Roy asked as Waller put the briefcase on the desk.

Waller opened it to reveal two mechanical, spherical balls about the size of a tennis ball, maybe bigger. While Team Arrow just stared at Waller, wondering if she had finally cracked, Lyla gasped, staring at the balls.

"The T-sphere's? I thought they weren't ready." Lyla said as she looked at Waller in surprise.

"Well, Agent Holt decided now would be as good a time as ever to take them out for a test drive." Waller told her shortly.

"Excuse me, but what are these things?" Thea spoke up as Team Arrow was completely lost.

"These, Ms. Queen, are the machines that will allow us to get in touch with your brother and Ms. Lance." Waller explained.

Steam Tunnel

Same time

"It's another dead end." Oliver said grimly as he shinned the light but found only a wall.

"Okay, there has to be another way out." Laurel said, trying to stay optimistic.

"Not in time for us to get out. We're running out of air Laurel...and out of time." Oliver said, slumping to his knees.

"Ollie!" Laurel said, rushing over to him.

"I think...I think I'm losing a lot of blood." Oliver said feeling headed as Laurel helped him to the wall.

"Okay, just stay with me Ollie," Laurel said, helping him sit down and taking his face in her hands, "please, just stay with me."

"I...I need to tell you something." Oliver said, looking into Laurel's eyes.

"You can tell me later, okay." Laurel said, trying to figure a way out of the tunnel.

"Laurel, I need you to hear this because there might not be a later." Oliver said firmly.

"No, you do not get to talk like that." Laurel snapped but Oliver pressed on, ignoring her.

"I need to tell you why I really shut down the team," Oliver said and Laurel stilled, "I told you it was about protecting you but that's not the truth, not all of it. I'm not the man you think I am. I never deserved your love, the faith you had in me. And now I know why. I put on the hood to right my father's wrongs, but that's not the whole truth. The basis of my crusade, what you and Sara and Roy and everyone else did, in my name, it was all a lie."

"Ollie, what are you talking about?" Laurel asked, not making any sense of what he was saying.

"When Chase held me hostage, I told him I didn't do what I did because I wanted to be a hero. I did it because I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing," Oliver said and Laurel simply stared at him stunned, "And later, I realized that Chase was right. Sara, my mother, Tommy, they all died because I used my father's memory to justify me murdering people. It wasn't about protecting you from Chase, it was about protecting you from me."

Oliver closed his eyes and Laurel began to panic.

"Ollie, wake up! Ollie! Ollie!" Laurel cried desperately.

_Laurel's apartment complex, three years ago_

_Night_

_"Ollie?" Laurel questioned as Oliver checked his phone as they walked back to her apartment._

_"Sorry, Felicity's supposed to be texting me when she gets information on a perp we're going after." Oliver apologized._

_"Then go Ollie. You didn't have to walk me home." Laurel told him not unkindly._

_"You didn't exactly protest," Oliver shot back teasingly and Laurel chuckled, "Besides, I wanted to make sure you got home safe after everything that happened today."_

_"And I that's one of the things I love about you," Laurel said and both of them felt their heart skip a beat, "you look after the people you love. But I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself Ollie."_

_"I have never doubted that you could." Oliver assured her as they reached her door._

_"Well, here I am I better go, I could really use a shower. Thank you for walking me home." Laurel kissed Oliver on the cheek before moving to enter her apartment._

_"Laurel," Oliver called out before he could stop himself and, as she looked at him, he decided to press on before he lost the nerve, "I..I still think about you."_

_"I still think about you to," Laurel admitted after a moment," But...I don't think either of us is ready for a relationship right now. And to be honest, I don't think you have room for anything in your life right now besides being The Arrow."_

_"Yeah...maybe you're right." Oliver said, feeling himself deflate._

_"Yeah...I'll talk to you later." Laurel smiled at him sadly before she walked into her apartment and closed the door._

_Oliver stared at the door for a minute before his phone ran. Pulling it out, Oliver saw it was Felicity and immediately answered, shifting back into vigilante mode._

_"Talk to me Felicity." Oliver ordered as he began walking down the hall._

Steam Tunnel

Now

"Ollie!" Laurel cried out in relief as Oliver opened his eyes.

"What-what happened?" Oliver said, not remembering.

"You passed out." Laurel said, relieved to see him awake.

"The wound must have reclotted." Oliver sais as he stood up, grunting in pain, "Laurel...I'm not sure we can get out of here. And if you use your scream, you could bring down this tunnel on top of us."

"Well, one silver lining is that it gives us some time to talk about this ridiculous notion that you think you enjoy killing." Laurel said and Oliver looked over at her, remembering telling her that at least.

"Laurel, it's not ridiculous. It's the truth." Oliver told her simply and she shook her head as she got to her feet.

"Ollie, I've known you since we were six years old. I have seen you at your best, your worst, and everything in between. I have seen you at your most human and your most ruthless. You spent a week being tortured by a psychopath out for revenge, anyone would have broken under the pressure he put on you. I never told you this but, while you were gone, at college, Joanna was seeing this guy," Laurel began and Oliver raised an eyebrow, "He beat her. She stopped seeing him and pressed charges. He got off on a technicality. I saw him at a bar one night and the next thing I know, I was standing over him, he was out cold as I held a broken bottle over him. And you the worst thing? I liked it, I felt like he got what he deserved."

"Laurel..." Oliver trailed off, not sure what to say.

"It doesn't make you a monster to feel like people like Justin Clayborne got what they deserved when you killed them. It doesn't make you a monster to feel proud that you punished evil, I felt the same thing every time I won a case. The fact you haven't let all the hell you have been through turn you into a monster proves that you are a hero Ollie." Laurel told him firmly.

"Laurel...I-"Oliver began.

But Oliver never got to finish. The wall burst open and they turned to see a silver sphere come through, hovering in midair as the two stared.

"What the hell?" Oliver asked stunned as he and Laurel stared.

"Are you guys alright?" Diggle's voice come out of the sphere and the confusion continued.

"John?" Laurel asked hesitantly.

"Not just him, it's all of us," Thea's voice was next, "are you guys alright?"

"Ollie's hurt, we could use some help down here." Laurel said, relieved they had back up.

"About that, we have a bit of a problem, on top of our other problems." Thea said.

"Apparently, Cisco set the generators with a doomsday failsafe scenario," Lyla explained, "they're tamper proof so no one can turn them back on under an attack."

"Wait, why would you want to stop them?" Laurel asked confused.

"The Methane, the power coming back online will spark it." Oliver realized.

"If we don't get the air vents back online first." Diggle added.

"You guys are sitting underneath the largest landmine in the world." Roy said grimly.

"Okay, how long do we have?" Oliver demanded.

"Twelve minutes." Lyla told them.

"But we have a plan. If it works, we should all be able to get out of this alive." Thea said optimistically.

"Yeah, if this works." Laurel said sarcastically.

"Okay, if you guys head to down the path in the wall, we should be able to meet you there. Get you out of there." Diggle said confidently.

Better than no plan at all. Okay, have this little ball lead the way." Oliver ordered as he got to his feet.

A few minutes later, Diggle, Roy, and Thea walked over to a ledge overlooking the giant power fan. Shinning a light, Diggle found a ladder.

"There it is." Diggle muttered.

Down bellow, Oliver leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as Laurel supported him leading him towards the sphere.

"Come on, we don't have time to stop." Laurel told him as they walked on.

"Someone has to meet them halfway." Diggle told Roy and Thea as he prepared to jump.

"No one's arguing, but I worked in a construction company that dealt with metals while I was away," Roy brought up, "that metal won't support your weight and you'll fall, maybe to your death Dig."

"So what, we just stand here then?" Diggle snapped.

"No." Roy said, stepping back.

To the shock of both his teammates, Roy ran forward, jumping over the edge and over to the ladder. He grabbed hold and placed his feet on a bar, steadying himself. Roy climbed down the ladder as Oliver and Laurel walked up a ledge below, Laurel supporting Oliver as they walked.

"You guys okay?" Diggle called out.

"We'll be fine." Oliver said, feeling lightheaded.

Roy climbed down the ladder and held a hand out to Oliver. Oliver took it and Roy pulled him over, helping him onto the ladder. As Oliver climbed up, Roy also helped Laurel onto the ladder. However, as they began climbing, Oliver grunted n pain and lost his grip, falling off. As they all cried out in horror, Roy frantically reached out, grabbing his former mentor's hand, saving him. Roy grunted, trying to lift him onto the ladder but it was hopeless.

"I need a line, now!" Roy shouted.

Diggle frantically pulled one out and threw it down, the line dangling near Roy and Oliver. Roy, with all his strength, lifted Oliver up until he could get a grip on the line. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Diggle pulled Oliver up while Laurel and Roy climbed up the ladder.

Argues base

Night

"Hey." Diggle said as he walked up to Roy, who stood in a corner.

"Hey," Roy said, turning to his friend, "any word on Oliver?"

"No, not yet," Diggle shook his head and Roy noticed the concern in his eyes, "look, Thea told me what happened. That you think you are poisoning her by loving her."

"It's the truth Dig," Roy interrupted him, "I am my father's son. No matter what you say, even if you don't believe it, I do. Once we deal with Chase, I'm gone."

"Hey," the two turned around to see Thea walk up to them, "Ollie just got out of surgery."

"Is he alright?" Diggle asked concerned.

"Yeah, Laurel's with him now." Thea said.

In the recovery room, Laurel sat in a chair by Oliver's bedside.

"Must be getting used to near death experiences by now." Oliver joked and Laurel shook her head, amused despite herself.

"You're jokes always were terrible." Laurel said, laughing lightly and Oliver smiled before frowning.

"When I told you...what I told you," Oliver began and Laurel immediately knew what he was talking about, "I appreciated what you said."

"Did any of it help?" Laurel asked hopefully and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, it did. I realized you were right, it was bullshit. Chase wants to destroy me by tainting the foundation of my crusade. And I have a feeling he's not done." Oliver said grimly.

Unknown town, next day

Afternoon

A young boy got off a school bus and ran into a man on the sidewalk as the bus drove away.

"William." The man said.

"My name is Mathew." William lied, walking away.

"But it used to be William, right?" Adrian asked as William turned around to face him. When you and your mom lived in Central city?"

"You know my mom? William asked suspiciously.

"Actually, I knew you father. And he knew mine." Adrian smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say in this new timeline, Curtis works for Argus, shall we?
> 
> The flashbacks were basically to explain the sudden change in Oliver's relationship with Laurel in season three, why she just becomes someone he only talks to when he has to, as well as to explain why Oliver is out of nowhere in love with Felicity. Laurel rejected him and, in his loneliness, Oliver transferred all his feelings for Laurel onto Felicity. 
> 
> Honestly, I think Oliver probably would have gotten out of his funk sooner if the people trying to get him out of it weren't two people who actually seem to agree with Chase about Oliver at times.


	33. sins of the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chase drudges up the past, Oliver and Thea find out a startling revelation about their father. Quentin has news about Roy's daughter and is surprised by Roy's reaction.

Oliver’s campaign office  
Morning

Oliver almost broke the door of its hinges as he opened it, looking around the office. Spotting Thea talking with Quentin, Oliver rushed over as they spotted him.

“Ollie.” Thea barely said before Oliver dragged her into a hug.

“Are you alright?” Oliver asked as he stepped back, frantically checking her over for any sign of injury.

“I’m fine Ollie.” She was quick to assure her brother.

“Then why did I get a call, saying the SCPD were here?” Oliver asked as he looked over at Quentin.

“I called him because there’s some crate in your office.” Thea explained and Oliver frowned.

“A crate?” He repeated.

“I’ve got the bomb squad in their checking it out, but it was addressed to you from Simon Morrison.” Quentin said and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

“Chase.” He said lowly and Thea and Quentin nodded.

“Yeah.” Quentin said and Oliver rushed passed them.

“Ollie.” Thea called out as she and Quentin trailed behind him as Oliver stalked over to his office.

“Chase hasn’t spent all these months coming at me just for it all to end by blowing me up.” Oliver said as he opened his office door, seeing the crate and a member of the bomb squad in his office, the desk noticeably absent.

“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” The bomb squad officer told him.

“Step away.” Oliver barked, grabbing the man and shoving him aside.

“It’s alright; he was a bomb diffuser in a past life.” Quentin said dryly.

“We don’t believe it’s an incendiary device. Snake cam showed the presence of concrete and building materials.” The officer explained.

Oliver pulled out a metal ledge and walked over to the crate. Despite the protests of the officer, Oliver opened the crate to reveal a skeleton on top of a slab of concrete.

“What the hell?” Quentin said as they all stared at it.

Arrow lair  
Later in the morning

“According to dental records, the body belongs to Henry Goodwin,” Oliver told Diggle, Laurel, and Thea, pulling up a picture of him, “he was a councilman in The Glades fifteen years ago. “

“Chase wouldn’t have been old enough to drink back then.” Diggle noted and Oliver nodded.

“He was reported missing in 2002, declared dead a year later. So far, there are no connections between Goodwin, Chase, or his father. Roy and Quentin are looking into it right now. But there has to be a connection, Chase does everything for a reason. We just need to find out what it is.”

“So, with Roy and Quentin working on that, where do you want us?” Laurel inquired.

“Lonnie Machin,” Oliver said as he brought up security footage of Machin in a bar, “he was spotted last night in this bar. Considering Machin has been working with Chase for the last five months, I doubt he got sloppy. Keep an eye on him.”

As Diggle and Thea walked off, Laurel approached Oliver as he turned back to the computer.

“Hey, has Waller cracked yet?” Laurel asked and Oliver shook his head.

“She says William is fine, but I’ve learned not to take Waller at her word. Lyla is looking into it for me, as much as she can without tipping Waller off. Hopefully I’ll get some answers soon.” Oliver said grimly.

Star City Police Department  
Afternoon

“The concrete is a proprietary formula,” Roy explained as he stood in Quentin’s office, a grim look on his face as a file was in his hand, “it’s owned by a specific construction company. Killer’s DNA is under Goodwin’s finger nails via some skin cells.”

“So what’s with the loser look on your face? No ID?” Quentin inquired and Roy shook his head.

“No. It’s because I did get an ID.” Roy said as he handed the file to Quentin. 

Quentin opened the file, reading over the information. As he did, his blood ran cold.

“My god.” Quentin breathed and Roy nodded.

“I know. So do you wanna tell them or should I?” Roy asked grimly.

Oliver’s campaign office  
Later in the afternoon

“Well, that meeting was terrible.” Oliver sighed, slumping down into his desk chair as Thea smiled sympathetically.

“Well, at least we’ve gotten passed the whole Chase thing, campaign wise.” Thea said as the door opened and Roy and Quentin walked in.

“Oliver,” Quentin said before stopping as he saw Thea, “Uh, never mind.”

“What, is it about Councilman Goodwin?” Oliver demanded.

“You know, we really should come back later.” Roy hedged and the Queen siblings exchanged bewildered looks.

“Why are you two acting so weird?” Thea demanded.

“Do we have a suspect?” Oliver followed up and the two cops exchanged an uneasy look.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Quentin said uneasily. 

“Well, out with it. Who is it?” Oliver demanded.

“It’s your dad Oliver.” Roy said as gently as he could as the Queen siblings stared at him stunned.

“I’m sorry, what?” Thea demanded, sure she had misheard.

“We found some skin cells underneath Goodwin’s fingernails. They matched the DNA of Robert Queen.” Quentin explained.

“No, this is Chase,” Oliver growled in denial, “he’s framing our father.”

“But to what end?” Thea inquired.

“He thinks I’m a killer and he’s trying to make me think my father was to. He’s trying to destroy the very foundation of my crusade.” Oliver explained gruffly.

“Well, right now, all I know are the facts. And the facts are that the concrete came from Wellward Construction, which was a subsidy area of Queen Consolidated. And the skin under Goodman’s fingernails matches his DNA.” Quentin explained.

“And those forensics passed through a lot of labs.” Roy pointed out.

“You guys can’t keep this from going public, can you?” Oliver sighed miserably.

“Not for lack of trying, trust me.” Quentin told him remorsefully.

“My father is being framed, I need to prove it. Can you spare some of the DNA?” Oliver inquired.

“I’m sure a few pieces of evidence can go missing.” Quentin nodded.

“Roy, get it to Argus. If Waller gives you trouble, remind her that she’s not the only one who knows how to blackmail someone. Specifically, what happened in Hong Kong eight years ago is something I’m sure she doesn’t want getting out.” Oliver ordered and Roy nodded.

“And what are you gonna be doing?” Quentin asked.

“I just weathered a scandal; I need to get out in front of this one.” Oliver explained.

“I think we should wait on that,” Thea said and Oliver turned to her, “maybe this is what Chase is manipulating you into doing, just like he manipulated you into having Quentin throw green Arrow under the bus.”

“And like then, I need to-”

“Lie to press? Because that’s what you’ll be doing if we find out dad is guilty.” Thea said to Oliver’s surprise.

“Thea, come on!” Oliver admonished. 

“You’re old man wasn’t a saint Oliver, he threw in with Malcolm Merlyn. Trust me; having a blind spot when it comes to your father’s doesn’t help.” Roy said bitterly as he walked out, Quentin staring after him in concern.

Star City Police Department  
Night

“Hey, you wanted to see me?” Roy asked as he walked into Quentin’s office.

“Yeah, I do,” Quentin said as he hung up his phone, “I got a lead on your daughter. She’s in a foster home just outside Central City.”

“Is she safe? Is she alright? Roy asked, memories of his own experiences in foster homes flashing through his mind.

“By all accounts, she’s doing great. I checked records and she got one of the good foster homes, not one like the ones you ended up in,” Quentin assured him and Roy breathed a sigh of relief, “Laurel can set you up, help you get custody of her.”

“No.” Roy said after a moment to Quentin’s shock.

“I’m sorry, what?” Quentin asked as Roy turned away from him.

“From what you say, Lian has a good thing at this foster home. And maybe…maybe she’s better off without me in her life.” Roy said, walking out before the stunned Quentin could respond.

Oliver’s campaign office  
Night

Oliver looked up as Diggle walked into his office.

“Lyla just called, they’ve got something,” Diggle explained as he reached Oliver’s desk “turns out there were traces of soil with copper in the concrete councilman Goodwin was found in.”

“Which means that we find a construction site with Coper, we find where Goodwin was killed,” Oliver realized as he put a hand to his chin in thought, “which means Chases’ message might be-”

“Come find me,” Diggle finished as he pulled out a sheet of paper with an address on it, “here’s the first stop on our list.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Oliver said as he got to feet.

“Should we call the others?” Diggle asked but Oliver shook his head.

“Laurel and Thea are on Machin and Roy is with Quentin, still looking into a connection to Councilman Goodwin. This is just us.” Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Later

“So how’s Roy doing?” Laurel asked as she and Thea sat in a car outside where Machin as.

“I don’t know,” Thea sighed miserably, “every time I try to help him, he just pushes me away.”

“He’s pushed you away before, you two found your way back to each other.” Laurel pointed out and Thea shook her head.

“This is different. Back then, it was about him trying to protect me. Now…now it’s because he thinks he’s ruining me by loving me.” Thea sighed.

“You can’t give up on him Thea. He needs you, more than he knows. Do you know why Ollie went after Felicity?” Laurel asked and Thea, confused, shook her head, “he reached out to me and I pushed him away, basically told him there was no chance for us. Ollie was with Felicity because he gave up on me and I let him and I have regretted it ever since. Don’t give up on Roy, not yet.”

In another part of the city, Green Arrow and Spartan met outside a building.

“Former Oliver’s enterprises. Used to be a Queen Consolidated holding company back in the day.” Spartan said and Green Arrow nodded.

“I know, my father brought me here when I was younger. Told me the building was named after me.” The archer explained.

“According to police reports, the buildings been abandoned for a month due to some toxic gas.” Spartan explained and Green Arrow shook his head.

“Chase wanted everyone cleared out. If chase is in there, we should get started.” Green Arrow said as they entered the building. 

They had barely started searching the first floor, weapons drawn, when the floor beneath them grumbled as an explosion of sparks was set off. The two vigilantes fell into a room below and landed hard.

“You alright?” Green Arrow asked as they stood up and Spartan nodded.

“Wasn’t much of a fall.” Spartan noted.

They booth looked up as a sound caught their attention. A metal sheet slid over the hole and part of the wall slide open as liquid began pouring into the room, to their alarm.

“Concrete. Chase is trying to bury us alive, just like Councilman Goodwin.” Green Arrow said grimly.

“If you have any bright ideas, I’m in the market!” Spartan cried.

Frantically, Green Arrow pushed a button on his suit.

With Laurel and Thea, Laurel’s phone went off. She picked up her phone, paling as she saw the message on her phone.

“He’s on the move.” Thea pointed out as Machin walked out, a few trucks rolling up.

“Well he’s gonna have to make it without us. Ollie and John are in trouble.” Laurel said as she turned on the car, pulling it into drive.

“Chase is going through a whole lot of trouble to prove a point. What’s his point?” Spartan asked as Green Arrow fired an arrow at the steel door keeping them in.

It only bounced off, back onto the ground, swallowed by the concrete.

“He framed my father for the same kind of murder.” The archer said grimly.

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, huh? You both might be killers, but he’s a psychopath Oliver, don’t lose sight of that.” Spartan urged his friend.

Suddenly, they heard taps on the metal door. They looked up surprised before Green Arrow noticed a pattern.

“It’s Morse Code.” He noted.

“Get back.” Spartan realized the message.

The pair stepped back and heard the sound of Laurel’s Canary Cry before a huge hole was blown into the metal door. When the dust cleared, Speedy threw down a line.

“You two alright?” Black Canary asked in concern.

“Bette now that you’re here.” Green Arrow said relieved as he and Spartan climbed up the line.

“How’d you find us anyway?” Spartan asked as they reached the top.

“The panic button.” Black Canary said to Spartan’s confusion.

“After the incident in the bunker, I put a panic feature in each of our suits. It will send a distress call to a certain member of the team with our location.” Green Arrow explained. 

Arrow lair  
Later

“You should have called us, it was obviously a trap.” Laurel scolded the two.

“I needed you on Machin.” Oliver argued.

“Which we had to leave anyway since we had to come save your asses.” Thea pointed out.

“Guys, focus. What did Machin do?” Oliver asked.

“According to my dad, Machin and his thugs broke into a lab and stole two chemicals, Torinium and Lydracide. Both have no street value.” Laurel explained as Oliver and Diggle frowned, for different reasons.

“Why do those two sound so familiar?” Diggle wondered. 

“They are two of the three components Justin Clayborne was using to weaponize Tuberculosis in Lamb Valley five years ago,” Oliver explained, “Chase is dredging up the past.”

“What was the third one again?” Diggle frantically tried to remember.

“Cyclotrizane, but it was highly unstable, so it was banned.” Oliver explained.

“Which will make it extremely difficult for Machin to get his hands on.” Thea pointed out.

“Chase will find a way.” Oliver said grimly.

“To what end?” Diggle asked.

“Ollie, you think there’s a connection between your dad and Clayborne. Well, we’re not sure what that is.” Laurel said gently.

“We might.” Quentin said as he and Roy walked in.

“Darren Coffman. He was the last person Councilman Goodwin saw before he disappeared. SCPD interviewed him back when Goodwin first disappeared but we don’t think they got the whole story.” Roy explained.

“Coffman was Goodwin’s lawyer, but not just Goodwin’s He also represented Justin Clayborne.” Quentin explained.

“Well, it’s a start.” Diggle said as Oliver and Thea looked at each other eagerly.

Star City Police Department  
Later

“Thank you coming on such short notice,” Quentin said as he led Coffman into his office, where Oliver and Thea were waiting, “I’m sure you recognize Mr. Queen, this is his sister Thea.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Coffman said as he shook Oliver and then Thea’s hands, “Captain, you didn’t say why you wanted to see me.”

“Well, it’s about the recent investigation into the death of Council man Goodwin.” Quentin explained and Coffman nodded.

“I never had the opportunity to meet Robert Queen,” Coffman said as he looked over at Oliver and Thea, “But he did some amazing things for this city. What’s happening with his reputation now is simply terrible, but I don’t understand what it has to do with me.”

“Because reportedly, you were the last person to be seen with Councilman Goodman.” Oliver explained and Coffman sighed.

“I am sympathetic to your desire to identify a suspect who isn’t your father, but…”

Coffman pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Oliver.

“What’s this?” Oliver demanded.

“I have no idea, but I was asked to give it to you.” Coffman said honestly.

“By who?” Thea asked suspiciously.

“Adrian Chase,” Coffman said and all three looked at him sharply, “Or as I knew him, Simon Morrison.”

“You’re in contact with a known serial killer? Why didn’t you contact the SCPD?” Quentin growled.

“You know why Captain, the man is terrifying and smart,” Coffman said, fear written across his face, “he said you’d seek me out. And that when you did, I should give you that. That it proves the kind of man your father really was.”

“I know the kind of man my father was,” Oliver growled, “and he was nowhere close to Chase’s father.”

“You just admitted to being in contact with a serial killer. Now, unless you want me to throw you in jail for adding and abetting a criminal, you’re gonna have to give us something. You were Justin Clayborne’s lawyer. You must know something about him, something about his son.” Quentin bargained. 

“Attorney-client confidentiality. I can’t tell you even if I wanted to.” Coffman told him.

“I think you want to!” Thea sneered as she slammed her hand on Quentin’s desk, causing Coffman to jump.

“Thea, easy.” Quentin cautioned.

“You know something. Tell us, now.” Oliver growled.

“There is one thing,” Coffman said, apparently being afraid enough to talk, “something Justin Clayborne asked me to do just before he died…”

Oliver’s campaign office  
Later

“So, what do you wanna do with it?” Thea asked as she and Oliver stared at the flash drive.

“What else, destroy it. Chase wants us to see what’s on it because he’s messing with our heads. And I for one have had enough of his mind games.” Oliver said as Laurel walked in.

“We’ve got something on Machin,” Laurel said as they looked over at her, “Roy tracked Machin to Fairbanks Chemical, a military contractor who used to sell Cyclotrizane to the government.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Oliver said before looking over at Thea, “You okay to do this?”

“Not right now.” Thea sighed and Oliver nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” Oliver kissed her on the forehead before leaving with Laurel.

Star City  
Later

Machin’s crew was loading a batch of chemicals when an arrow landed at their feet and exploded, knocking them all back. Green arrow, Black Canary, and Arsenal stalked over, weapons raised.

“Machin and his crew don’t leave here with the chemicals. Move out.” Green Arrow ordered before they did.

Machin was talking on the radio when the lights went out. Machin looked around in confusion before quickly realizing what was happening.

“They’re here!” Machin called out in warning.

Suddenly, arrows flew out and the crew ducked as Arsenal fired shot after shot at them. Black Canary jumped down to the ground and unleashed her Canary Cry, throwing back several members of Machin’s cry. Machin looked up as Green Arrow notched an arrow, taking aim at him.

“Oh hey Oliver. Nice to see you back in green.” Machin greeted as though the archer was an old friend.

“Where’s Chase?” Green Arrow growled.

“Oh, wouldn’t like to know.” Machin mocked.

Machin grabbed a container of chemicals and tossed it into the air before grabbing a nearby shot gun. Quickly, Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Black Canary took cover as Machin shot at it. The contactor spilled the toxic chemicals all over but luckily, the three vigilantes managed to avoid it from the cover. However, as they got out, they saw Machin was gone. As Arsenal and Black Canary stood up, Green Arrow jumped down and they all gathered around a pool of green liquid.

“We need to make sure this is Cyclotrizane,” Oliver ordered as his comms went off, “Yeah?”

“Ollie, we need to talk.” Thea said and Oliver sighed as he realized she’d watched the video.

“Thea-”

“I know what you’re gonna say, but please, just get here.” She pleaded.

Oliver’s campaign office  
Later

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to look at whatever’s on that drive.” Oliver said as he burst into his office.

“Ollie, I had to. Ollie, you have to see this.” Thea insisted and Oliver shook his head.

“No, I don’t.” He insisted.

“It’s security footage from the Oliver Enterprises construction site, back in 2002. Dad must have confiscated it and Chase must have found it. I know what’re gonna say,” Thea said as Oliver opened his mouth, “But I don’t see how this could be fake. Please.”

Oliver sighed and, reluctantly, he walked over to his desk as Thea started the footage. It showed His father and Councilman Goodwin arguing. Robert grabbed him and they switched positions. Then, Goodwin took a bad step and he fell back into the pool of liquid bellow them, to Oliver’s shock and horror. Robert turned around and looked up, presumably at the camera, before rushing off. As the footage stopped, Oliver turned away, trying to digest this. 

“Before he died,” Oliver began, pale as he realized what his father had done, “dad said to me ‘Oliver, I am not the man you think I am.’ And I should’ve believed him.”

“Are you okay?” Thea inquired worriedly.

“Are you?” Oliver shot back and Thea shook her head.

“No, but once you find out Malcolm Merlyn’s your biological father, you can handle pretty much anything.” Thea tried to joke as she sat down.

“Dad was not like Malcolm.” Oliver insisted.

“Maybe you should rewatch that video.” Thea said grimly and Oliver shook his head.

“No,, that, that was an accident.” Oliver insisted.

“An accident he tried to cover up. Ollie, out parents may have loved us, but that love doesn’t make up for all the terrible things they did. And maybe Roy is right, maybe we are destined to become just like them.” Thea said grimly. 

Oliver opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to say to comfort her, although he wasn’t sure what, when his phone went off. Pulling it out, he saw a text from Diggle.

‘We know what Chase is planning.’ It read.

“I have to go,” Oliver said as he pocketed it, eager to get his mind of the video of his father, “are you gonna be okay?”

“I always am.” Thea said dryly and Oliver nodded.

“I’ll be back.” Oliver assured her before walking off. 

Arrow lair  
Not long after

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as he walked into the lair.

“Lyla called with the results from the chemicals. Chase’s plan is worse than Clayborne’s, the chemicals he’s using are more refined and a lot more powerful. If he unleashes it, it’s gonna be a thousand times worse than what Clayborne did and there won’t be a cure.” Diggle explained and Oliver frowned in alarm.

“How can he distribute it?” Oliver demanded.

“Anyway he wants,” Diggle said and Oliver’s alarm grew, “Lyla and Argus are trying to track it down, something about the chemical leaving traces but no luck so far.

“We need all hands on deck. Where are Roy and Laurel?” Oliver snapped.

Star City Police Department  
Same time

“I already told your dad, Lian is better off without me.” Oy said as she and Roy stood in Quentin’s office.

“You don’t really believe that Roy.” Laurel said and Roy scoffed.

“You don’t know what I believe. I am not the man you think I am. I’m not who I thought I was.” Roy began.

“And let me guess, every around you suffers and dies? Ollie tried the same crap, wasn’t true for him and it’s not true for you.” Laurel interrupted. 

“Look at the trail of destruction I’ve left in my wake. My mom, Thea, Jade. I killed a man Laurel! I am bad for everyone around me.” Roy snapped.

“One, you were eleven years old when your mom died. Two, you didn’t push Thea to Malcolm; you’re the only reason she stayed as long as she did. Three, your father killed Jade, not you. Four, it was self-defense Roy, not murder. Any lawyer and cop will agree with me. You need to stop blaming yourself for it,” Laurel said as she stood up, “what happened with your mom and with Jade, that is on your father. What happens now, with Thea and your daughter, that’s on you. You need to decide right now, what kind of man do you want to be.”

Laurel walked out, leaving Roy to his thoughts. 

Arrow lair  
Later

Oliver was watching the video Robert had left for him as Diggle walked up to him.

“Watching that thing again?” Diggle asked and Oliver nodded.

“I always knew my father wasn’t a saint,” Oliver began, “I mean, you were there when we took on the Restons, and he helped Malcolm Merlyn start The Undertaking. But still…he’s a murderer. To take a man’s life, cover it up, it…I don’t know how to reconcile the man on this video with the one in the security footage.”

“Oliver, come on, you know this is exactly what Chase wants you to think.” Diggle reasoned.

“I know,” Oliver sighed, “Chase wants to destroy the basis of what we’re doing here. My crusade may have evolved, but it began as a way to honor my father’s memory. Everything we have done over the last five years has, in some way, been about honoring him. I was honoring the memory of a murderer John.”

“You’re not you father,” Diggle pointed out, “This crusade may have been about honoring him at the start, but we both know it’s a lot bigger than that now. Who cares how or why it started, we have saved this city ten times over, you have saved it ten times over.”

“I know you’re right,” Oliver sighed, “But it just feels like every time I take a step forward, the past keeps pulling me back.”

“Because you keep letting it. I get it, Sometimes it’s hard to let go of the past. But sometimes…the past has to stay in the past. Let it go man, move on with your life,” Diggle said before his phone rang and he answered, “Yeah? That’s great, where?...what? Okay, thanks for telling me.”

“What is it?” Oliver asked as Diggle hung up.

“That was Lyla; Argus has a location on where chase is going to set off the chemicals.” Diggle explained and Oliver couldn’t place the look on his face.

“Okay, where?” Oliver inquired.

“Oliver…it’s the Robert Queen Applied Sciences Center.” Diggle explained and Oliver scowled.

“Call the others. It’s time to end this, once and for all.” Oliver said grimly.

Star City  
Later 

Green Arrow and Spartan met Speedy outside as she was circling the building.

“Laurel and Roy are already inside, but no sign of Machin or Chase yet.” Speedy explained.

“Actually, we have eyes on Machin.” Arsenal said over the comms.

“He’s on the roof with some of his new crew. They have the chemicals and what I’m guessing is the device to set it all off.” Black Canary added.

“Copy, sit tight until we get there.” Green Arrow ordered.

He, Spartan, and Speedy rushed into the building and were running p the stairs as fast as they could when an explosion of sparks went off. They stepped back and looked up, seeing Prometheus standing in their way.

“Get to the roof, stop Machin.” Green Arrow ordered.

“What about him?” Speedy asked, glaring at the man who had orchestrated Billy’s death.

“He’s mine. “ Green Arrow growled in a deadly voice that left no room for argument.

Green Arrow rushed up the stairs, whirling his bow like an escirma stick. Prometheus drew his sword and tried to trike Oliver but Oliver blocked his bow. He pushed Prometheus back, pinning him against the corner. Taking advantage of this, Spartan and Speedy rushed passed them and on the way up the stairs. Seeing them, Green Arrow stepped back and he and Prometheus began exchanging blows. 

On the roof, Spartan and Speedy rushed in, Speedy firing her bow and Spartan his guns. At this, Arsenal reached back into his quiver and pulled out an arrow, which he promptly notched and fired as Black Canary rushed out from behind their vantage point. 

Green Arrow and Prometheus were locked in a stalemate, bow against sword as they made their way down the stairs. With the right pressure, Prometheus knocked the bow out of Green Arrow’s hands and put his sword away and they began exchanging blows before Prometheus pushed Green Arrow back and pinned him against the wall, just like the archer had done to him.

Black Canary jumped down a ledge behind two of Machin’s men, whirling her side batons. She struck them form behind on the back of the head, knocking them out. 

“I’m gonna try and disarm this thing, you guys cover me!” Spartan shouted at Arsenal and Speedy as he rushed over to the device.

As he ran, Speedy whirled around and fired, getting one of Machin’s men in the shoulder.

Green Arrow pushed Prometheus back, making a move for his bow. However, as soon as he grabbed it, Prometheus rushed him again, pushing him back against the wall, punching him, and grabbing him, tossing h down the stairs. 

Machin whirled his Kamas as Arsenal rushed him, blocking is Kamas with his own bow. 

“What’s wrong Harper? Need daddy to come help you?” Machin mocked.

With a roar of rage, Arsenal pushed back, sending Machin back as he whirled around, striking his hands and knocking the Kamas out of his hand. However, Machin kicked him in the knees, sending Arsenal’s bow to the ground. Machin then tackled Arsenal and the two ended up on the ground as they wrestled for dominance. 

As Prometheus made his way down the stairs, Green Arrow stood up but Prometheus kicked him, sending him back. However, Green Arrow grabbed his legs, bringing him down. They rolled on the floor before Prometheus stood up, drawing his sword once more. 

Arsenal got the upper hand, putting Machin in a neck lock. It would be so easy to kill him, Roy knew, he could snap his neck right here and now.

“Go ahead Roy, do it,” Machin goaded, “do it!”

Abruptly, Arsenal let him go, stood up as he breathed heavily. Machin looked p at him, disappointment written across his face.

“Aw come on, where’s the love?” He whined.

Snarling, Arsenal slugged him hard enough to knock him out cold. He breathed heavily, staring down at Machin as Black Canary and speedy came up behind him. 

“You okay?” Speedy asked concerned and Arsenal nodded silently. 

Prometheus pulled back his hood and threw his mask down, revealing his face. Chase stared at Green Arrow with smugness written across his face, as though he had already won.

“How’d you think you were gonna beat me Oliver? We were trained by the same teacher! Just another thing we have in common. Like both our fathers being horrible men.” Adrian goaded him.

“I’m not my father. I’m my own man.” Green Arrow snapped.

“Yeah, a man who’s gonna die knowing my father’s legacy killed everyone in the city he loved so much!” Adrian said, still believing he had won as they continued to circle each other.

“Your father’s legacy. It’s almost funny.” Green Arrow chuckled as Adrian stared at him, confusion whirling in his mind. 

“What are you talking about?” Adrian demanded and, when Oliver demanded, he snapped, pointing his sword at his chest, but the archer noticed how hi hand was now trembling. “What are you talking about?! What’s so funny about my father’s legacy?!”

“Okay, now what do I do Lyla?” Spartan asked over the comms.

“Push the button to the left.” Lyla instructed him.

Spartan nodded and followed her instructions. The device beeped before it seemed to die. Spartan nodded, stepping back as he ran a hand over his visor.

“It’s over, the device is dead.” Spartan sighed in relief. 

“Goodwin’s lawyer,” Green Arrow told Adrian, “he represented your father.”

“I knew that already.” Adrian said impatiently.

“What you don’t know is what your father asked him to do,” Green Arrow said and Adrian, for a reason he couldn’t explain, stiffened, “Adrian…he was going to disown you. Not because you’re illegitimate. Because you’re insane.”

Adrian stared at him, trembling in denial and anger before finally, acceptance and defeat washed over him.

“You’re sick, and he knew that. You spent all this time trying to honor the memory of a man who was ashamed of you,” Green Said and Adrian lowered his sword, his arm handing limply by his side, “my father wasn’t perfect, but I know he never would’ve given up on me.”

Adrian’s lower lip trembled, as though he were about to break down crying as he let out some labored breaths. He looked like he was having a complete mental breakdown. Green Arrow noted uneasily, wondering what Adrian would do next. Then, appearing completely defeated, Adrian sunk to his knees in front of him and laid his sword at the archer’s feet.

“Go ahead. Do it” Adrian said, waiting for the archer to kill him.

“No,” Green Arrow said and Adrian looked up at him, surprised, “I’m not gonna kill you, if only because I won’t give you the satisfaction of thinking you were right about me. But you will face justice.”

The archer surged forward, punching Adrian in the face hard enough to knock him out cold. Adrian fell back, unconscious as Green Arrow stared at him, breathily heavily. At last, it was over, Green Arrow thought victoriously.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Okay, that was Lyla,” Diggle said as he hung up his cell phone and turned to the rest of the team, “Chase and Machin are both arming up cells at Argus.”

“Finally got that son of a bitch.” Thea smirked.

“But it’s not over,” Laurel pointed out and they all looked over at her, “Talia and my evil twin are still out there and they still have Felicity captive.”

“Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.” Roy said dryly.

“Talia and Black Siren are a problem for another day,” Oliver interjected, “for tonight…let’s just enjoy the win.” 

“I agree. And on that note, first round’s on me.” Diggle said jovially. 

As the team began to depart, Oliver grabbed Thea by the shoulder.

“We’ll catch up. I have something I need to talk to Thea about.” Oliver said noting the questioning looks from the others.

After exchanging uncertain glances, Diggle, Roy, and Laurel left, leaving the two siblings alone.

“What is it Ollie?” Thea inquired as Oliver pulled out a flash drive.

“This is a video from dad,” Oliver explained as he handed it to Thea, who looked at the flash drive like it was going to come to life and bite her, “He made it before he died and I should have given this to you sooner. But I was worried that what he said on it might make it a burden for you. You deserve to make that decision on your own.”

“After today, I don’t think I want to see any more videos with him in it.” Thea hedged and Oliver nodded in understanding.

“And that’s totally up to you. But I don’t want you to think you are destined to become like dad or mom or Merlyn. And the best way to do that is to leave the past in the past.” Oliver advised as Thea stared down at the drive in thought.

As Diggle walked ahead of them, Roy put a hand on Laurel’s shoulder, causing her to stop.

“Laurel,” Roy said awkwardly as he lowered his hand to his side, “your dad said you could…set up a hearing for me…about getting custody of Lian?”

“It would take about a week or two, but yeah, I can. Does this mean you’ve decided to do it?” Laurel asked, hoping her friend had finally come to his senses.

“Yeah, I think I have,” Roy said as he ran hand through his hair, “I still can’t help but think that I am my father…but maybe the first step to not being him…is to try not to be him.”

“That’s smart. Maybe the second step is to let the people who love in. If I were you, I’d start with Thea. Who has been worried sick about you, by the way.” Laurel said as she walked after Diggle, leaving Roy staring after her in thought.

Oliver came up behind Thea at the table, sitting down next to her as she stared at the laptop after message had ended.

“I miss him.” Thea said thickly.

“I miss both of them. Every day.” Oliver said a crack in his voice.

“I still don’t know how to reconcile this-this man with the one in the other video.” Thea confessed as she looked over at Oliver.

“Maybe we don’t have to,” Oliver said and Thea looked confused, “mom and dad were complicated people Thea. They had complicated children. What we have to do, is we have to leave the past in the past.”

“Live our own lives?” Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

“We have to move forward Thea. And I have a feeling it’s what mom and dad would want us to do.” Oliver told her.

City Hall, next day  
Afternoon’

“Thank you all for coming,” Quentin said as he addressed the crowd, “Now, I’m sure you’re all here, hoping the allegations against Robert Queen will be addressed. And so, here to address them, is the man who I hope will soon be leading our city, Oliver Queen.”

Quentin stepped back and allowed Oliver to take the podium as a murmur broke out in the crowd.

“First, I would like to thank you all for coming, “Oliver told them, “I would like to talk with you all about my father. With new evidence, the SCPD can definitively state that the allegations against Robert Queen are true. My father’s not here to defend himself and I cannot and will not defend his actions. What I can tell tis that, nearly ten years ago, in a moment of immense courage…Robert Queen chose to sacrifice himself so that I might live. So that I had the chance to leave behind a better legacy than he did. So that one day, I might return and serve this city.” 

“And today, we took a step forward,” Quentin said as Oliver surrendered the podium to him, “Thanks to the assistance of the Green Arrow and his team, the Throwing Star Killer is behind Bars and our streets are a little safer. And we will continue to make steps forward because it is time for us to truly save this city and make it one that our children can be proud to call home.”

As Quentin finished, the crowd broke into applause. 

The loft  
Night

Roy was at the table, going through his phone, coming across a picture of him and his father, taken before he found out who his father truly was. Roy deleted it and it gave way to a picture of him and Thea. Roy paused, staring at it for a minute before his instincts set him off. Roy threw the phone across the room as he jumped up. He whirled around, catching a flechette mere inches from her face.

“Impressive. Oliver has taught you well.” Talia noted as Roy threw the weapon away.

“Who the hell are you?” Roy demanded and Talia smiled coolly.

“Oliver has most likely told you of me. My name is Talia.” She said and Roy’s blood ran cold.

You’re the one who trained Chase.” Roy realized and Talia nodded.

“And Oliver. So everything he has taught you, he learned for me or someone taught by me.” Talia said and Roy shook his head.

“Not everything.” Roy disagreed. 

Roy rushed her and she fired an arrow at him, but Roy dodged it. He picked up the arrow and threw it at her, Talia pulled out a sword, deflecting the arrow as Roy delivered a powerful kick to her abdomen. She stumbled back as Roy grabbed her arm, throwing her down onto the floor. However, Talia bragged him down to and they both fell to the floor. However, Roy kicked away her bow and sword and as they stood up the pair began exchanging blows. 

“Oliver has taught you well.” Talia noted.

Talia then kicked Roy in the abdomen, causing Roy to stumble back. She then grabbed him by the arm, lifted him off the floor and twirled them in a circle before throwing him across the room. Roy hit the table, which toppled over as Roy fell and hit his head off the corner of it. Roy, dazed, tried to sit up when Talia rushed over and punched him, causing him to fall back. Talia then followed with two powerful kicks to his abdomen, causing Roy to cry out in pain. Talia then slugged him and all went black for Roy.


	34. Chase's ace in the hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow's victory over Chase is short lived as Chase's allies began to pick off Oliver's allies one by one. Oliver is forced ot call on a number f questionable allies for help.

Oliver’s campaign office  
Morning

“Adrian Chase faces multiple charges of capital murder among others for his crimes. SCPD Captain Quentin Lance credits the Green Arrow for bringing the Throwing Star Killer to justice.” A news reporter said before Oliver turned off the TV, leaning back in his chair, feeling satisfied.

“Looks like the Green Arrow is a hero again,” Thea said glibly, “and Oliver Queen isn’t doing so shabby either. Your approval rating is up to seventy percent.”

“And just in time for the election in a few days.” Oliver smiled.

“And your birthday.” Thea reminded him and Oliver nodded with a faraway look in his eyes.

“Wow, my birthday. Haven’t celebrated that in, what, four years?” Olive wondered.

“Not even with Felicity?” Thea asked surprised and Oliver shook his head.

“I didn’t feel like celebrating without you, Laurel, and John and things were still tense.” Oliver explained and Thea nodded in understanding.

“We’ve both chanced a lot in the last four years,” Thea noted and they both reflected, “Well, we should celebrate tonight. Come by the apartment tonight, just you, me, and Laurel. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know.” Oliver hedged.

“Please, for me.” Thea pleaded like she was twelve years old again and Oliver chuckled.

“Alright, fine. I’ll be there.” Oliver finally agreed.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Night

Oliver walked over to the door, about to knock, when he noticed the door was slightly a jar. His guard going up, Oliver reached out and opened the door, walking inside cautiously.

“Thea? Laurel?” Oliver called out.

No one answered and Oliver reached out, flipping on the lights.

“SURPRISE!”

Oliver blinked in surprise at Thea, Laurel, and Diggle standing in front of a banner that said ‘Happy Birthday Oliver!’ and chuckled.

“Oh, I should have known you guys would pull something like this.” He laughed.

“You really should have.” Thea agreed heartedly. 

“Happy birthday man.” Diggle said as Quentin walked out, carrying a cake.

“And on that note, let’s get this to the dining room.” Quentin said and they all laughed.

After getting into the dining room and lighting the candles, Oliver blew out the flames, Oliver noticed the absence of someone.

“Hey, where’s Roy?” Oliver inquired.

“I called him, only got voicemail. I left him a few messages but he didn’t call back.” Thea explained glumly.

“I actually wanted to talk with you guys about that,” Quentin said and they all turned to him, “Roy hasn’t shown up for work for the last few days and considering you guys obviously haven’t heard from him, I’m officially concerned.” 

“You don’t think he split town, do you?” Diggle inquired.

“I don’t think so, he asked me to set up a hearing about getting custody of Lian.” Laurel revealed.

“Okay, this is supposed to be about Ollie’s birthday, so why don’t we agree to worry about my ex-boyfriend tomorrow?” Thea suggested, trying to take her mind of Roy.

“Okay, mingle, I’ll cut the cake, Thea, pour the Campaign. Dad, there’s a club soda for you in the fridge.” Laurel ordered.

“She’s in full on party planner mode.” Diggle chuckled as he and Oliver walked away.

“Lyla couldn’t make it?” Oliver inquired and Diggle shook his head.

“Waller has her keeping guard over Chase. He’s getting transferred later tonight.” Diggle told him.

“And it couldn’t happen soon enough.” Oliver said grimly and Diggle nodded.

“Truer words have never been spoken.” Diggle agreed.

“Two Champaigns.” Thea said, handing two glasses to them before picking up on of her own, Laurel and Quentin already having their drinks.

“Thank you all for doing this,” Oliver raised his glass, “I know at the beginning of the year, things weren’t good between us, but we found our way here again. Cheers,” The others echoed Oliver before they took a drink for a moment before lowering their glasses, “I almost forgot what it was like to celebrate a birthday.”

“Because we’re usually saving the city this time of year.” Diggle pointed out and Oliver nodded absently.

“So this is like summer break for you guys, what are you gonna do?” Quentin inquired.

“I’m gonna teach JJ how to fish. Two days on the water with my son, that’ll be heaven.” Diggle said dreamily.

“Well first, I’m gonna get Roy’s head out of his ass,” Thea said and they all chuckled, “then…we’ll see where things go from there.”

“I hope things work out for you two.” Oliver told her genuinely and Thea smiled slightly.

“So do I.” She said simply.

“Well, I have a lot of work to catch up on.” Laurel said and they all laughed.

“Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world.” Oliver said teasingly.

“And what are you gonna do; besides be the mayor of course?” Laurel teased back and he shrugged.

“I need to go buy some socks,” Oliver said ad they all stared at him, “everyone has their thing, I need to buy some socks.” 

Argus base  
Same time

“Well Ms. Michaels, looks like we’ll be parting ways soon.” Chase said, not getting up from his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

“And yet you don’t seem all that concerned.” Lyla noted and Chase chuckled. 

“Let’s just say things don’t always go according to plan.” Chase said ominously.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Later

“You didn’t have to help me clean up.” Laurel told Oliver as they finished cleaning the dishes.

“I’ll be honest, that was just an excuse,” Oliver admitted and she looked at him curiously, “we need to talk.”

“About what?” Laurel asked although she already had a pretty good idea.

“When Chase got inside my head, I told you I loved you. When I said it, I meant it. We said we’d talk about that, but we got so caught up with Chase, we never did.” Oliver noted and she nodded.

“Ollie…when you reached out to me three years ago, I wanted to say I loved you so bad…but I was in such a bad place back then, I just couldn’t,” Laurel said as she walked over, putting a hand on his cheek, “but I never stopped loving you, but you were with Felicity.”

“Felicity was just an excuse, a distraction so I wouldn’t think about you.” Oliver admitted.

“I love you and you love me. We’ve fought that, run from that, reject it…but I don’t want to anymore.” Laurel said softly.

“Neither do I.” Oliver said as he pulled her to him.

They ended up backing into a wall, Laurel pressed against it as they kissed fiercely. 

The loft  
Later

“Roy, get your butt out here!” Thea shouted as she walked into the loft. “Roy!”

However, as she walked in, she began to notice somethings that set off alarm bells in her head. The table was flipped over and she saw some splattered blood near it. However, she walked over to the side and picked up a black arrow, which was on the floor. Alarmed, she pulled out her phone and went to her contacts.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Same time

Oliver and Laurel lay in bed, Oliver stroking the sleeping Laurel’s hair as she slept on his chest. As his phone rang, Oliver, as gently as he could without making Laurel, moved off to the side and picked up his phone on Laurel’s nightstand. Seeing it was Thea, Oliver answered.

“What’s going on Speedy?” Oliver answered, wondering why she was calling him.

“I think Roy’s in trouble.” Thea said quickly and Oliver could hear the fear in her voice.

“Why?” Oliver demanded, worried for his student.

“I came over to the loft to yell at him and he’s not here. And the table’s flipped over, there’s blood on the floor and-”

“Thea?” Oliver asked when he suddenly got the dial tone. “Thea!” 

“W-what?” Laurel blinked awake, startled by his shout. “Ollie, what’s wrong?”

“We need to get dressed and head to the loft, call John. I’ll explain on the way!” Oliver barked as he stood up, quickly gathering his clothes.

The loft  
Same time

“Where’s Roy!” Thea barked as she stood in front of Malcolm, who lowered his bow that he had used to disarm her of her cell phone.

“Oh he’s perfectly alright. In fact, I’m here to take you to him.” Malcolm smirked. 

With a roar of rage, Thea rushed him. Malcolm easily blocked all her blows, humoring her as she backed him up before turning the tables. Malcolm threw an arm out and pinned Thea against a pillar.

“Don’t forget who taught you all you know.” Malcolm admonished her.

Malcolm then grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her across the room. As Thea landed hard on the floor, Malcolm reached back into his quiver and drew an arrow. Thea jumped, just in time to avoid it after he fired. They rushed each other and exchanged a few blows before Malcolm kicked her in the abdomen, sending her stumbling back. Malcolm grabbed her, lifted her up and slammed her face first into the glass table, knocking her out. 

“I’m sorry daughter dear, but we’ve both picked our sides.” Malcolm said lacking any remorse. 

Fifteen minutes later Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle burst in, all three carrying guns. The looked around, seeing the damage of the struggle. Oliver knelt down as he saw Theas phone with an arrow sticking out of it. 

“Clear.” Diggle said as they lowered their guns.

“But Thea’s not here. And I guess we know that Roy hasn’t been blowing us off.” Laurel noted worriedly. 

“Whoever did this is good.” Diggle said grimly.

“We know who’s doing this,” Oliver said as he pulled the arrow out of the remains of Thea’s phone and stood up, showing it to them, “This arrow is standard League of Assassin issue. I used them when I was undercover within the League.” 

“You think Merlyn is doing this?” Laurel asked and Oliver shook his head.

“I think he’s working with someone: Chase.” Oliver explained to their shock.

“Ollie, Chase is a cell, protected by bullet proof glass under twenty four hour surveillance by Argus. No way he’s working with Merlyn.” Laurel argued.

“Unless this was his plan all along,” Diggle argued and Laurel looked over at him, “lure us to sleep, then pick us off one by one.” 

Oliver saw something and walked over as Laurel and Diggle argued. He knelt down and picked up an arrow. Holding the two arrows in his hands, Oliver compared them before making a deduction.

“Talia al Ghul,” Oliver said, causing Laurel and Diggle to turn to him as he turned around, holding out the other arrow, “this is the kind of arrow she uses. Similar to the kind the League uses, but different.”

“Well, I guess that erases any doubt that Chase is behind this.” Diggle said grimly and Oliver nodded.

“Laurel, call your father, get him somewhere safe. John, make sure that Lyla and John Jr. are locked up at Argus,” Oliver ordered and they both nodded, “once they’re safe, meet me in the bunker.”

“Where are you going?” Diggle inquired as Oliver moved to walk out.

“I’m gonna go talk to Chase.” Oliver said simply as he exited the room. 

Quentin’s apartment  
Same time

Quentin was pouring himself a glass of water when he got him from behind with a tranq dart. Quentin dropped the glass, the glass shattered and water spilling over the floor as he went down. Someone walked over to him and knelt next to him as he looked up at her.

“I’m so sorry daddy.” Black Siren said with an emotionless mask. 

Argus base, prison section  
Later

“Adrian, where are they!?” Oliver snarled as he walked over to Adrian’s cell.

“Who?” Adrian questioned Oliver growled.

“You know Damn-”

“‘You know damn well who!’” Adrian quipped as Oliver opened his mouth and Adrian chuckled. “You’re right, I do know. Just like I know you’re every move when it seems like you know none of mine.”

“Tell me where they are.” Oliver snarled.

“Or what? We’ve already established that you think you won’t kill me. Kind of weakens your leverage.” Adrian pointed out and Oliver had to resist the temptation to open the cell and put an arrow in him. 

“I’m gonna find them.” Oliver snarled as he turned around and walked out. 

He hadn’t taken three steps when his phone went off. Digging it out, Oliver saw it was Laurel and picked up.

“What is it?” Oliver asked as he walked down the hall.

“It’s my dad, he’s gone!” Laurel said panicked and Oliver froze. “He wasn’t picking up, so I went to his apartment. There’s glass and water on the floor and he’s not here Ollie!”

“Damn it. They must have gotten him. Okay, meet me at the bunker, I’m on my way there now, we’ll discuss our next move there.” Oliver said before hanging up. 

Arrow lair  
Later

“Before Chase tortured me, I told him you guys were my strength,” Oliver said as he paced back and forth, his mind racing, “Chase is trying to leverage our friends and family in order to make me set him free.”

“That’s crazy.” Diggle interjected.

“Chase is a psychopath John.” Laurel pointed out.

“You two need to leave town,” Oliver said to their shock, “and you can’t tell me where you guys are going.”

“I’m sorry; did you just say we need to leave?” Laurel hoped she had misheard him.

“So what, you can take on Talia al Ghul, Black Siren, and the League of Assassins all by your lonesome?” Diggle demanded incredulously. 

“Chase knows how I think, at least for the most part. He knows if he puts you two in danger, and he will, that my instinct will be to pull you two close.” Oliver explained.

“So do something he’s not expecting.” Diggle realized and Oliver nodded.

“Ollie, this is suicide.” Laurel argued.

“Maybe,” Oliver admitted, “but if I don’t have to worry about protecting you two, then I can focus on finding the others. Please, do this for me. Have faith in me one last time.”

Laurel and Diggle heard the pleading note in Oliver’s voice and realized this was not something he asked easily from them. Exchanging a look, Laurel and Diggle came to a silent agreement.

“You get this one of a bitch Oliver.” Diggle told him before walking off. 

Laurel walked up to Oliver and gave him a brief kiss.

“What was that for?” Oliver asked as she pulled back.

“In case I don’t get to do it again.” Laurel said softly before she turned and followed Diggle, Oliver staring after her.

Argus base  
Later

Oliver walked into Adrian’s cell and slugged him, hard. Chase slammed face first against the glass wall, leaving a bloody stain on the glass from where Oliver punched him. Oliver then grabbed him and tossed him onto the ground. Oliver pulled out a gun as Adrian turned over. Oliver leaned down and put the gun to Adrian’s temple.

“Let me help you understand something,” Oliver began coolly, “I am never gonna kill you. I am never going to give you the satisfaction of thinking you were right about me. You’re never getting out of here. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Do you understand?”

“No I don’t, but only because you’re wrong,” Adrian chuckled madly, “I told you Oliver, everyone in your orbit suffers as the price for your sins. And the only way to keep them from paying it is to let me go.”

“No,” Oliver snarled as he stood up, “I’m gonna find another way.”

“Find it quick, they’re transferring me to Idaho tonight,” Adrian grunted as he stood up as Oliver walked out, the door closing behind him, “and once that happens, “this offer’s off the table. And I don’t wanna see that happen Oliver. Like I told you, I think you’re one loss away from getting destroyed. Who would that be, I wonder? Thea? Or Laurel? Roy? Maybe someone else.”

Chase chuckled insanely, like he knew something Oliver didn’t. Oliver scowled at him before turning and walking off. 

Edge of Star City  
Later 

“You okay?” Diggle asked as he drove the car towards the exit of the city, Laurel silently staring out the window.

“I don’t know,” Laurel admitted, speaking and looking over at him for the first time since getting in the car with him, “do you think we did the right thig? Leaving Ollie to fight this alone?”

Argus base  
Same time

Waller and Lyla stared into the open cell, Waller displeased while Lyla was horrified. There was a dead Argus guard who had been stripped of his clothes, his neck broken and a glassy look in his eyes.

“How did this happen?” Waller demanded to one of the guards.

“He convinced one of the guards into loosening his handcuffs during the bathroom trip. He made his move when the guard was letting him back in.” The guard said.

“He obviously could’ve done this before now, why wait?” Lyla wondered and the guard squirmed.

“We believe he overheard some of us talking about the recent abductions of the members of your husbands team Ma’am.” The guards said timidly and Waller couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, this is an interesting development. I wonder…how will Oliver react to it.” Waller mused wistfully. 

Arrow lair  
Same time

Oliver walked over to the suit display, looking at each suit of his team. Up above, on the rafters, someone watched him with cold eyes.

Edge of Star City  
Same time

“I don’t know,” Diggle admitted, “It feels wrong, I admit, but maybe that’s why it was the right call.”

“And that is seriously messed up.” Laurel chuckled bitterly.

“Maybe, but this is Chase we’re dealing with.” Diggle pointed out.

“I just hope this doesn’t turn out to be a mistake.” Laurel sighed.

Arrow lair  
Same time

Oliver felt his hair stand on end, realizing he was being watch. Someone dropped down from the rafters and Oliver sprang into action. Oliver took a flechette from Thea’s suit and whirled around, flinging it at the intruder. However, the intruder easily caught it, smirking at him.

“I see where my son learned to harness his natural affinity for archery. You have taught him well Mr. Queen.” Will told him, throwing the flechette down. 

Oliver glared at his former adversary hatefully. Will was dressed in the uniform of an Argus guard, no doubt taken from his escape. His hair was slightly unkempt, due to needing a haircut, and he had a slight beard, the rest of having gone over a month without shaving. 

“How you’d find this place Harper?” Oliver demanded, taking a blade from Thea’s suit.

“The guards at Argus are a little too chatty for their own good. Waller needs to tell them not to talk when prisoners can hear them. I heard about my son, who you are, how to find this lair as you call it.” Will explained.

“You are not welcome here.” Oliver sneered, pointing Thea’s knife at him.

“You gonna put me back in that little cell at Argus?” Will sneered back.

“Maybe. You gonna shoot Roy again?” Oliver snarled and was pleased when Will winced.

“I didn’t know it was him.” Will defended himself and Oliver scoffed.

“Do you really think that gives you a pass for all the bodies you racked up as Vigilante?!” Oliver snarled.

“That’s all in the past. Right now, killing criminals doesn’t concern me. All I care about is finding my son.” Will told him as Oliver gave him the death glare.

“You have no right to call yourself Roy’s father after everything you’ve put him through. Roy was doing fine until you showed up. Then you murder the mother of his daughter and send him on a downward spiral. You know he was gonna leave town because he thought he was poisoning my sister by loving her?! Do you even care at all?!” Oliver shouted.

“More than you know,” Will said appearing genuine as a beep went off, “What’s that?”

Oliver raced over to the computer and paled.

“No no no!” Oliver shouted before racing off.

“What is it?” Will demanded but was ignored, so he simply followed after Oliver.

Edge of Star City  
Later

Oliver and Will rode up to the car Diggle and Laurel had been taking out of the city. They got off their motorcycles, taking off their helmets at they walked up to the car. It was overturned and looked like one side had been cut clean through with a sword. There was no sign of either Diggle or Laurel.

“Damn it!” Oliver snarled n frustration.

“Calm down,” Will told him calmly, “Chase wants them alive, remember? Focus. A wise man would’ve tagged them by now.”

“I did!” Oliver snarled as he turned around to face them. “I tried to track Roy and Thea when Chase first took them, but Chase obviously has some way of cloaking or blocking the signal!”

“Okay, why is he taking your friends?” Will demanded and Oliver sighed.

“He wants to leverage me into breaking him out of Argus.” Oliver admitted and Will stared at him incredulously.

“And the lives of your sister and my son aren’t enough leverage?” Will demanded, stalking over to Oliver.

“You’ve dealt with these kind of men Harper, how many times have they held up their end of the bargain once you give them what they want? Frankly, I’m surprised that you’re willing to give into Chase so easily.” Oliver said as he glared back at Will.

“I will do anything to save my son. The fact that Roy hates me doesn’t mean I am any less his father. Something you’ll learn one day is that there is nothing you won’t do to protect your child.” Will snarled.

“The personal connections I have are my strength, until Chase turns them into a weakness. As long as there are people in my life that I care for, I have to be something else to protect them.” Oliver snapped and Will stared incredulously at Oliver.

“For someone so smart, you are incredibly foolish,” Will said after a beat, “human connections are what make us human Mr. Queen. And isn’t it a little said that I of all people have to remind you of this? You will always have people in your life and your enemies will always use them against you. And if you can’t accept that, then you will forever be a prisoner of your past Mr. Queen.”

Oliver stared at Will for a moment, unwilling to accept that he was right. They stared at each other for a beat when Oliver’s phone rang.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked as he answered it. 

“The Marshalls are here to transfer Chase. Oliver, I hope you know what you’re doing.” Lyla told him uncertainly.

“So do I,” Oliver admitted, “I’m on my way. And I promise Lyla, I will find a way to rescue them. I swear it on my life.”

Argus base, prison section  
Later

“I hope you know what you’re doing Oliver,” Lyla said as the Marshalls secured Chase, “if Johnny dies-”

“He won’t,” Oliver assured her, “if Chase kills them, he loses all leverage he has over me.”

“Who are you trying to convince Oliver: Me or yourself?” Lyla asked bluntly and Oliver had no answer.

“I must say, I approve Oliver,” Waller said as she walked up behind them, “the life of the many is outweighed by the life of the one.”

“You hear that Oliver, Amanda approves.” Lyla pointed out acidly and, for the first time, Oliver doubted himself as Chase was led away by the Marshalls. 

“I think you’re about to get a phone call.” Adrian told Oliver smugly as he rounded the corner.

True to Adrian’s word, Oliver’s phone vibrated seconds later. Oliver pulled it out to see a requested video chat. Frowning, Oliver accepted and he and Lyla stared horrified at the video of William, terrified, looking at them.

“Hello? Hello. Somebody help me. Please help me.” William pleaded.

“You told me he was safe!” Oliver snarled, grabbing Waller by the neck and pinning her violently against the wall.

“I told you what you needed to hear.” Waller said calmly.

“Stop them now!” Oliver snarled.

“We both know I won’t do that.” Waller said coolly.

Snarling, Oliver let her go and raced after the Marshals. Waller reached for her comms, about to tell her operatives to stop him, when she heard the cock of a gun. Waller looked over to see Lyla aiming a pistol at her head.

“Move an inch, try and stop him in any way, and a bullet goes into your head.” Lyla sneered.

Oliver burst out the back door to see the truck with Chase already gone. He rushed forward, stopping a van mere inches from him.

“I need the van!” Oliver snarled, rushing over to the side door and pulling it open. 

The other Marshalls tried to stop him, but that was their mistake. Oliver whirled around, elbowing one in the face as he grabbed another one’s baton, striking him with it before dropping it. He punched another and they fell down, out cold. Four more surrounded him and shots rang out and they all went down. Oliver looked up to see Will standing on a street light, holding an assault rifle that he had obviously taken from the lair. 

“Finally come to your senses I see. I knew you would, here.” Will said, tossing down a duffle bag. 

Oliver opened it up to see his bow and quiver inside, along with a black mask. Oliver nodded as Will jumped down, the pair getting into the van with Will taking the driver’s seat. They drove after the van, Oliver putting on the mask and putting his quiver on his back. By the time they reached the prisoner air field, Chase was already being led towards the chopper. Oliver and Will got out of the car and the reluctant allies rushed for the Marshalls. Oliver fired an arrow at the gate, setting off an explosion as the entrance gate was blown open. 

The Marshals rushed them as Oliver attacked, knocking them out with simple moves or an arrow as Will shot them, thankfully with none fatal shots. Within seconds, the pair had completely subdued the Marshals without killing them. Oliver rushed forward, firing an explosive arrow as the Marshalls exited the end of the gate. The arrow landed in front of them and exploded, throwing them back. 

“They’re going to target Chase now!” Oliver warned Will.

“I’ll cover you! Really!” Will said as the incredulous look Oliver gave him. 

Nodding, Oliver rushed forward as a Marshall up above fired at Chase. However, Will fired at the Marshall, getting him in the shoulder. As Oliver rushed forward, Will took out the other Marshals. Adrian rushed towards the helicopter with Oliver in hot pursuit. Adrian took out the Marshal standing guard as Oliver reached him.

“Chase!” Oliver snarled, grabbing Adrian by the shirt.

“Thanks for the assist pal.” Adrian said friendly and Oliver glowered at him.

“Where is my son!?” Oliver demanded.

“No, no! That wasn’t the deal Oliver. I said you let me go and I’d keep your loved ones safe, but I’m not gone yet.” Adrian pointed out.

Oliver breathed heavily, staring at Adrian in hate. He knew that Adrian was sick enough to kill them now; he was no longer blinded by desperation. Oliver stepped back, taking off the mask Will had given him.

“Why did you involve William? That’s my boy. He’s an innocent.” Oliver said brokenly.

“So was my wife man, but you involved her. I already told Oliver, everybody that you care about suffers. Everyone,” Adrian said as he got on the chopper, shooting Oliver one last nasty grin as he got in the pilot’s seat, “I’ll see you on the boat.”

Oliver stared after him as the chopper took off, wondering what the hell Adrian was talking about. 

Argus base  
Later

“Chase flew the helicopter to an abandoned airfield in Utah. Then, five minutes later, this vehicle took off in the same field at a vector of 2-7-0.” Lyla explained to Oliver and will as Argus techs worked.

“That would take him back to Star City. Chase seems a lot smarter than that.” Will noted and Oliver sighed.

“That’s because he is.” Oliver grumbled.

“We’re tracking it as fast as we can.” Lyla assured them as Waller walked n.

“I don’t recall authorizing this mission.” Waller growled and three pairs of eyes turned around to glare at her hatefully.

“You lost any input when you conveniently forgot to mention that Chase had my son.” Oliver growled.

“I wanted you focused.” Waller argued and Will scoffed.

“You mean you wanted to use the boy as blackmail against Mr. Queen.” Will sneered.

“The only reason that I’m not putting an arrow in you right now is because I have other concerns.” Oliver growled.

“But I don’t,” Lyla said, nodding at two guards, who came over to Waller.

“What are you doing Agent Michaels? Unhand me!” Waller barked at the guards as they grabbed her.

“It’s a called a mutiny, something I should’ve done a long time ago. You’re going to be put in a cell; while I can put together a list of every war crime and shady operation you’ve authorized and give it to the president. Your days of terror are over.” Lyla sneered as the guards dragged Waller off.

“Agent Michaels,” An Operative walked over, “the operatives have returned with the package Mr. Queen requested.”

“Good, send them up.” Lyla ordered.

“What package?” Will inquired as he looked over at Oliver curiously.

“Chase is working with at least Black Siren, Malcolm Merlyn, the League of Assassins, Talia al Ghul and whatever army she’s currently controlling.” Oliver explained and Will nodded.

“So you called in reinforcements. Smart.” Will said and Oliver smiled grimly.

“I hope you still feel that way in a few minutes.” Oliver said grimly.

After a few minutes, two Argus operatives came in, escorting a woman with long dark hair in a prison outfit, handcuffs around her hands and legs.

“Of all the people that I expected to break me out of prison, I didn’t expect it to be you Oliver.” Helena noted as she stared at him.

“No.” Will sneered as he glared at Oliver.

“Harper.” Oliver said sharply.

“I will not work with a criminal.” Will sneered.

“Last I checked, your body count is a lot higher than hers. And you are the one who said you would do anything to save Roy. So here we are!” Oliver snapped.

“Um, can the criminal know why she was busted out of jail?” Helena asked and Oliver sighed.

“You heard about Adrian Chase?” Oliver asked and Helena nodded. “He has taken my friends and family hostage. I need your help Helena.”

“And I should help you…why?” Helena drawled and Will scowled.

“See, she won’t help.” Will sneered.

“Because deep down, I know you are a good person. I’ve seen it Helena. I believe that the barest trace of goodness in you can just break out if you let it.” Oliver reasoned.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need more that.” Helena said and Oliver sighed, looking over at Lyla.

“Ms. Bertinelli,” Lyla said as she walked forward, “My name is Lyla Michaels, I am the acting director of Argus, and if you do this, I can give you a pardon for everything you’ve done. More than that, I can set you up with a new identity. You can start fresh somewhere, no more being defined by your family, no more being haunted by your past. Is that good enough for you?”

“Why didn’t you start with that? It’s a deal.” Helena and Lyla nodded to the guards holding Helena.

As Helena was uncuffed, two operatives came in, carrying two boxes.

“Mr. Harper, Ms. Bertinelli, your gear.” Lyla said as two operatives came in.

“There are two women outside who claim to have been invited by Mr. Queen.” One of them said.

“Send them in.” Lyla ordered.

“Who else is on this little team of yours Oliver?” Helena inquired and Oliver smiled grimly.

“Some old friends.” Oliver said simply as two woman walked in.

“Husband.” Nyssa greeted and Helena and Will looked at Oliver incredulously.

“You married her instead of Laurel?” Helena asked incredulously and Oliver sighed.

“It’s complicated and I asked you repeatedly to stop calling me that.” Oliver grumbled.

“Which is why I call you that.” Nyssa said cheekily and Oliver sighed.

“Thank you for coming.” Oliver decided to ignore Nyssa for now, turning to his other guest.

“When you called and explained everything, I knew you needed my help.” Tatsu told her old friend.

“Oliver, does she know?” Lyla asked cautiously, looking over at Nyssa, who looked confused.

“Know what?” Nyssa asked confused as Oliver sighed.

“Nyssa…your sister is working with Chase. So is Merlyn,” Oliver said and Nyssa stared at him in shock, “I didn’t tell you over the phone because I wanted to tell you in person.” 

“Agent Michaels, we have something.” One of the techs said and Oliver, Lyla, and Wil rushed over to the tech, looking over his shoulder at the computer, showing the route Chase took.

“He flew over the coast, banked southerly twelve degrees, which…” Oliver trailed off as the realization hit him. “I swear to god, Malcolm is probably laughing at me right now.”

“What are you talking about?” Helena inquired.

“I know where Chase is going,” Oliver said grimly as he turned to Lyla, “I’ll need a plane.” 

“Just bring them back.” Lyla pleaded and he nodded.

“I will.” Oliver promised. 

Plane, next day  
Morning

Oliver flew the plane towards his destination, Nyssa in the copilot seat. Will stood behind them as Helena and Tatsu sat in their seats. 

“Why would your adversaries take them here?” Nyssa wondered.

“For that matter, how did they even know how to find this place?” Will wondered.

“Talia,” Oliver said simply, “she reached me, probably told Chase everything. And even if she didn’t, Malcolm probably did.”

“This must be difficult for you. Coming back after all this time.” Helena spoke up from her seat.

“In some ways. In others…it feels like coming home.” Oliver admitted as he stared down at Lian Yu.

Lian Yu  
Not long after

Diggle, Quentin, and Thea had the bags pulled off their heads, blinking at the sudden light filling their vison.

“You guys okay?” Thea asked as she saw them.

“We’ll live, you?” Quentin asked, noticing the cuts on her face and Thea nodded.

“I’ll be alright, assuming we get out of this.” Thea said grimly.

“Roy, Laurel, where are they?” Diggle asked as he looked around.

“Not with us.” Thea said as she looked around.

“Relax,” Adrian drawled as he walked over and the trio stiffened, glaring at him hatefully, “enjoy the weather.”

“Why are we here?” Thea growled.

“So you recognize this place. That’s good.” Adrian said before turning and walking off.

“Oliver’s gonna come for us!” Thea shouted at his retreating figure.

“Counting on it sis!” Adrian shouted as he walked away.

“Damn it, Chase is using us as bait to draw Oliver here.” Diggle growled.

“Well, the numbers aren’t exactly in his favor.” Quentin said grimly.

“And he doesn’t have us to help him. Oliver can’t do this alone.” Diggle said grimly.

Island prison  
Same time

Oliver walked into the room, carrying a large duffle bag in his hand. He dropped the bag onto the floor before walking up to the cell door, sighing. 

“I need your help.” Oliver said after a moment and the man in the cell chuckled.

“Hey kid…I’m glad you came back.”


	35. Return to Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and his allies walk into Chase's trap as they try to save Oliver's loved ones, but Arian has planed far ahead.

Lian Yu, island prison  
Morning

“So, what brought you back to the island?” Slade asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

“Like I said,” Oliver sighed as he walked over to the cell door and, really hoping he wasn’t going to regret this, pulled out a key and put it in the lock and turned it, unlocking Slade’s cell door, “I need your help.” 

“What the hell is going on here?” An Argus guard demanded as he burst in, training his weapon on Oliver.

“We have a problem and I need you to get off the island.” Oliver explained as he turned around, walking over to the guard. 

“I’m not going anywhere and neither is he.” The guard said firmly, gesturing with his head towards Slade.

“I’m taking him and I’m taking Digger Harkness. There’s an Argus supply boat docked on the eastern shore. You take it and you go.” Oliver told him firmly. 

“I’m not abandoning my post.” The guard said slowly, as though Oliver was stupid.

“Suit yourself.” Oliver said before slugging him. 

Oliver’s hit was enough to knock the guard out cold. He went down, his gun sliding across the floor. Oliver turned around to see Slade closing the cell door behind him and sighed. 

“Would you like to explain what’s going on?” Slade inquired.

“I’d like to talk about you for a minute. You seem…” Oliver trailed off as he eyed Slade.

“In possession of all my marbles?” Slade supplied and Oliver gave a slight nod. “The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago kid. I mean, I remember everything that happened, I’m not trying to escape that, but it feels like some bad dream. Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me after everything I’ve done?”

“There is a man here on the island named Adrian Chase,” Oliver began, “he is holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea…and my son.”

“Since when do you have a son?” Slade questioned with a slight chuckle. 

“Slade, are you gonna help me or not?” Oliver demanded, in no mood for games.

“I think I’m stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother. For that alone, you should have killed me.” Slade told Oliver.

“Maybe what’s happening now is the reason I didn’t,” Oliver said as he pulled out a flash drive and held it out to Slade, “this is all the Intel I’ve been able to gather on your son, Joe, including his recent whereabouts.” 

“Are you offering to help me find my son?” Slade asked in disbelief as he took the flash drive.

“I want us to find both of our sons.” Oliver told him.

Oliver then turned around, walking over to the duffle bag he had brought in with him at the start. He kneeled down, opening it up before reaching inside. He pulled something out and turned around. Slade backed up at the sight of the familiar helmet, looking at it as though it would come alive and attack him while Oliver walked up and held it out to him. After a moment, Slade pocketed the flash drive and took the helmet, staring at it with a mix of emotions.

“You and me, kid, like old times.” Slade said as he looked back up at Oliver.

Outside, Will, dressed in the Vigilante suit sans helmet, which was on the ground not far from him, was gathering supplies as Nyssa walked up next to him.

“If you are to fight side by side, you must at least speak with each other.” Nyssa said, looking pointedly over at Helena, who was examining the new cross bows, much more powerful than her old ones, with glee.

“Hey, he’s the one with the problem.” Helena said nonchalantly with a shrug.

“I will not work with a criminal!” Will hissed, glaring at Helena hatefully.

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re a criminal to.” Helena pointed out and Will glowered at her.

“Is your pride more important to you than your son, Mr. Harper?” Tatsu questioned quietly.

Will stiffened as he continued to glare hatefully at Helena. This was the scene Oliver returned to. Slade was with him, decked out in his Deathstroke suit, helmet and all. Digger Harkness was dressed in the same outfit Oliver had imprisoned him in over two years ago. 

“Have you offloaded the supplies?” Oliver asked as he reached them.

“Most,” Will said, only too happy to change the subject as he looked over at Oliver, “guns and ammo are still one the plane.”

“What do you need an RPG for?” Helena asked curiously as Oliver walked over and opened a briefcase, revealing his suit.

“Well, Chase has Talia al Ghul, her students, Malcolm Merlyn, the League of Assassins, and a Metahuman. I have no interest in this being a fair fight.” Oliver finished grimly.

“Is that why you released the animals from their cages?” Nyssa asked as she eyed Harkness disdainfully. 

“Oh come on love, that’s no way to start a new friendship.” Harkness said as he eyed her up and down.

“Look at me again like that and I’ll feed you your eyes.” Nyssa hissed as she stalked over to him.

“All right, that’s enough. Let’s offload the rest of the gear.” Oliver ordered.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a rocket. They looked up to see a RPG fly down and hit the plane. They could do nothing but watch as it exploded, destroying their plane.

“Well, so much for our gear.” Harkness drawled.

“There goes our ride home kid.” Slade said grimly.

“Not necessarily,” Oliver said and they all looked at him, “Chase had to get here somehow. We’ll figure it out later, right now; we need to save our friends.”

After changing into uniform, Oliver led his team up a cliff.

“The RPG that took out our plane came from over there,” Oliver said as he looked over there, “and the call from my son originated from just west of here.”

“Hostages could be in either place.” Harkness pointed out.

“Or neither. This is a large island.” Slade argued.

“I’ll check the RPG sight.” Vigilante offered.

“You three,” Oliver pointed at Tatsu, Helena, and Nyssa, “Go with him. If he goes rogue, take him down. Stay on comms.”

“Why, it’s almost as though you don’t trust me Mr. Queen.” Vigilante said sarcastically and Oliver gave him a dark look.

“It’s exactly like I don’t trust you. Roy is the only reason you’re here. If you think it’ll keep him safe, you’d kill everyone on this island. Everyone else here has a reason to help me, you don’t. Like I said, stay on comms.” Oliver said as they parted ways, Slade and Harkness following after him.

“Why does he get a weapon and I don’t?” Harkness complained as they trekked through the forest.

“Because I trust him more than I trust you.” Oliver said honestly.

Before the Mirakuru, Slade had been his best friend, his brother. Harkness was just a psychopath. 

“Didn’t he kill your mother?” Harkness asked.

Oliver, out of patience, whirled around. He reached out and grabbed Harkness by the neck, lifting him above ground.

“You listen to me very carefully,” Oliver growled, “You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me even the tiniest bit and I will snap your neck. We clear?”

“Just a gun is all I’m saying.” Harkness said against Oliver’s grip. 

Disgusted, Oliver let him go. Harkness messaged his neck when Slade called out.

“Kid,” Slade said and Oliver and Harkness walked over, “I see movement.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and he looked through the trees. He saw three cages and could make out Felicity’s blond hair in one of them. 

“Stay sharp.” Oliver ordered as he moved out.

Slade and Harkness followed after him. As they neared, Oliver saw that in the cages, from right to left, were Felicity, Thea, and Samantha.

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted as she spotted them, Thea and Samantha shooting up in the cages as well.

“Keep your voice down.” Slade said in a shout-whisper.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Thea demanded as she glared at her mother’s killer.

Oliver ignored both Felicity and Thea, instead making his way over to Samantha’s cage.

“Where’s William?” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know, we were separated. Oliver, what is going on?” Samantha demanded and Oliver growled under his breath.

“Why are they unguarded?” Slade asked suspiciously.

“Seems pretty obvious to me mate.” Harkness began.

There was a rustling behind them and Oliver and Slade whirled around. Talia, Malcolm, and six assassins jumped down from the trees, landing across from them and aiming their bows.

“It’s a trap.” Harkness finished casually as Oliver reached back into his quiver.

“Don’t even think it Oliver or your son loses his mother.” Talia said as she aimed at Samantha and Oliver, glowering, lowered his hand to his side.

“Oh, and don’t worry about that gun mate. Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one,” Harkness said as he pulled out a pistol and took aim at Slade, “along with a better offer.”

“Chase said it would be pointless to reach out to you.” Malcolm said as he eyed Slade.

“Although given this turn of events, perhaps you’ve changed your mind.” Talia noted.

“What’s it gonna be Slade? Care to side with the winners?” Harkness taunted. “What’s it gonna be mate?

Slade was silent as he assessed the situation. Oliver looked over at him and, for the first time in years, knew exactly what Slade was going to do.

“Put a gun to his head,” Slade said as he pointed to Oliver, feeling the hateful glare of Thea on his back, “sorry kid, there’s no giving up to these guys.”

With smug smiles, Talia and Malcolm lowered their bows and the assassins followed Malcolm’s example. Oliver put his bow down as Harkness walked over, putting a gun to Oliver’s head. Meanwhile, Malcolm walked over to Slade.

“You killed Oliver’s mother.” Malcolm noted.

“And?” Slade asked, sounding bored as Thea and Felicity glared at them hatefully.

“Saved me the trouble of doing it myself. I assumed you’d want to help destroy Oliver.” Malcolm smiked.

“Assumption is the mother of all failures!” Slade said as he turned around and slugged Malcolm.

As Harkness looked over his shoulder, Oliver sprang into action. Grabbing Harkness’ hand, he whirled around, throwing Harkness to the ground. Talia raised her bow and fired at Samantha but Oliver pulled a flechette from his sleeve, throwing it at Talia’s arrow. The two arrows hit each other and bounced to the side harmlessly. 

Malcolm jumped to his feet, drawing his sword and swinging at Slade but Slade replied by pulling out his own sword and blocking Malcolm’s strike. Slade pushed back and they began a sword fight as Malcolm’s assassins raised their bows. However, before they could do anything, shots rang out. The assassins fall down, bleeding out and Malcolm looked over from his sword fight with Slade to see Vigilante with his assault rifle, Helena, Tatsu, and Nyssa approaching rapidly. This allowed Slade to land a hard punch on Malcolm’s face, sending him stumbling back.

“Sister!” Nyssa cried out as she glared at Talia. 

Exchanging a look, Malcolm and Talia each pulled out a small ball and threw it down. It exploded, covering the field in smoke. When it lifted, Talia and Malcolm were gone, leaving behind only the six bodies of Malcolm’s assassins. 

With the threat gone, Oliver turned and nodded to the cages. Nodding, Slade walked over to Felicity’s and opened it up, offering a hand to help her out. Glowering at him, Felicity ignored his hand and walked out and Slade dropped his hand back to his side silently. 

“Sister in law.” Nyssa quipped as she helped Thea out of the cage.

“You’re not funny.” Thea deadpanned as Tatsu helped out Samantha.

“Where’s everyone else?” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know, Chase took Laurel somewhere and split me up from Quentin and John as soon as we got here.” Thea explained.

“We are gonna talk about that, right?” Felicity said as she pointed at Slade.

“Later,” Oliver promised as he knelt down in front of Harkness, “where is Chase keeping my friends?”

“Even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you.” Harkness said as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

“Why did Chase split up the hostages?” Slade inquired.

“Like I know.” Harkness shrugged.

Oliver stood up and walked behind Harkness. He knelt down, putting Harkness in a choke hold that was vaguely familiar to Felicity. After a moment, Oliver dropped him and Harkness fell back, seemingly dead.

“Is he…” Thea trailed off and Oliver shook his head.

“It’s a move I learned here. He’s in a state between life and death, not able to move but aware of everything happening around him,” Oliver explained as he stood up, “How’d Chase get you here?”

“Plane.” Thea deadpanned.

“Can you find your way back to it?” Oliver asked and Thea nodded, confused. “Harper, can you fly a plane?”

“I’m not leaving my son.” Vigilante growled.

“You’ll do what I tell you if you want Roy back safe. You want redemption in Roy’s eyes, protecting the people he loves is a good start. Can you fly a plane?” Oliver growled and Vigilante sighed.

“Yeah.” He said reluctantly.

“You and Tatsu go to the mainland, come right back for us.” Oliver ordered.

“I’m not leaving without William.” Samantha said firmly and Oliver sighed.

“Samantha, I promise that I will get our son back, but I need to know you are safe alright?” Oliver said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

“Ollie, can I talk to you for a sec?” Thea asked, gesturing over to the side.

Oliver nodded, leaving Samantha and following Thea over to the edge of the forest.

“What the hell are you doing?” Thea exploded. “Slade Wilson and Helena Bertinelli, not to mention Vigilante?”

“Thea-” Oliver began.

“No, Slade killed mom, Bertinelli is a psychopath, and you know what Vigilante has put Roy through!” Thea snapped.

“You know what I’m up against here.” Oliver reminded her.

“So why are you sending me away? You know I can help.” Thea pointed out.

“I know,” Oliver sighed, “but I need you and Tatsu to keep Samantha and Felicity safe. We need to get them off of this island.”

“I’m pretty sure Tatsu can handle it.” Thea snapped.

“Against Vigilante if he goes rogue, not alone. I understand if you don’t want to go with Vigilante and I do not want to rely on Slade Wilson or Helena Bertinelli,” Oliver sighed and Thea softened, “nothing about this situation is ideal. I need your help Speedy and this is how you help me.”

“Okay,” Thea sighed.

“Okay.” Oliver said as they made their way back to the others.

“My sister and Merlyn fled into the forest,” Nyssa explained, “but I can track them from here.”

“They might lead us back to the other hostages.” Slade noted.

“They’re our friends and we don’t need your help.” Felicity said icily.

“That’s not your call Felicity,” Oliver disagreed and Felicity glared at him as he turned to Vigilante, “get them to the plane and make sure everyone stays safe.”

“If you can do the same for my son.” Vigilante said and Oliver nodded.

“I will,” Oliver promised before turning to Thea, holding her a radio, “comms, just in case something goes wrong.” 

“Don’t say that Ollie, please.” Thea said as Oliver handed Felicity a tablet.

“Detailed satellite imagery of the island. Again, just in case.” Oliver explained.

Felicity grabbed him and tried to pull him in for a kiss but Olivier moved his head, so she got his cheek instead. Felicity pulled back, confusion and hurt in her eyes and Oliver’s insides churned with guilt as he thought of Laurel.

“A lot’s happened, let’s talk when we’re both off the island,” Oliver said awkwardly before looking over at Thea and Tatsu, “we’ll all keep each other safe.” 

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

“Nice place. This island got a Big Belly Burger to?” Quentin asked sarcastically as Black Siren led him and Diggle down the hall.

“Before the Chinese turned Lain Yu into a prison, it was a holy retreat.” Black Siren explained.

“And now you’re using it for payback for a guy you barely know on a guy you barely know.” Diggle said disgusted.

“Chase freed me; I don’t owe Oliver Queen a thing.” Black Siren said as she led down a stair case.

Roy and Laurel were chained up, trying to get out of the chains to no avail when Black Siren led them in. Seeing Quentin and Diggle, the pair shot up.

“Daddy!” “Dig!” 

“Baby girl.” Quentin said relieved.

“You two okay?” Diggle asked.

“Alright, settle down,” Black Siren said and they looked over at her, “you four are gonna have plenty of time to catch up. See you later.” 

“I don’t understand,” Laurel began and Black Siren stopped, “I’ve gone through every stage of emotion possible with Ollie, from love to pure hate…and yet, at my lowest point with him, I would never have done this to Ollie…and I don’t understand how you could.”

“He’s not my Ollie.” Black Siren said a slight crack in her voice before she walked away.

Laurel stared after her Doppelganger, beginning to understand her just a little when Diggle spoke up.

“I’m assuming you tried your sonic scream.” Diggle said and Laurel nodded.

“Sonic dampener,” Laurel gestured to the object, “it’s why Chase had me brought her immediately, so I couldn’t use my powers.” 

“Oliver’ll get us out of this.” Roy said confidently and Quentin scoffed.

“Yeah? What makes you think he even knows we’re here?” Quentin scoffed.

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

Oliver, Slade, and Helena were following Nyssa when she suddenly stopped.

“The trail has gone cold.” Nyssa said as she looked back at them. 

“How is that possible?” Helena asked confused.

“No doubt my sister knew we would follow,” Nyssa said before turning to Oliver, “Let me go on ahead, see if I can recover the trail.”

At Oliver’s nod, Nyssa walked on ahead, leaving Oliver alone with Slade and Helena.

“So, instead of marrying Laurel, you marry Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter?” Slade inquired and Oliver sighed.

“You talk too much.” Oliver grumbled as he shot Helena a look but she only shrugged.

“She hasn’t explained your beef with Chase.” Slade said, bringing the focus back to the present.

“My past is coming back to haunt me.” Oliver said wearily.

“Seems to be a recurring theme with you kid.” Slade noted and Oliver sighed.

“I don’t know why.” Oliver admitted.

“It’s really not that complicated,” Slade said as he walked in front of Oliver, “you suffer from survivor’s guilt. You can’t get over the death of your father.”

“Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father.” Oliver denied but Slade shot him a look.

“Kid, when it comes to you, everything has to do with your father. You and I are not dissimilar,” Slade said and Oliver raised an eyebrow, “we are both haunted by our pasts, and the only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself.”

“Forgiving myself? For what?” Oliver asked, deciding to humor Slade

“You blame yourself for your father’s suicide. And everything else that has gone wrong since,” Slade said and Oliver looked away, having to acknowledge that Slade might have a point, “You need to forgive yourself for your sins.” 

“You say that like its easy.” Oliver scoffed.

“It’s the hardest thing in this world.” Slade said with a significant look towards Oliver.

“Your friend gives good advice.” Helena said a faraway look in her eyes.

AS Oliver looked over at her, suddenly, he understood. Helena’s relapse was not because she’d lost faith, but because Helena couldn’t forgive herself for her sins. 

“If you three are done relaxing, I’ve picked up the trail.” Nyssa told them as she rejoined the crew.

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

Thea and Samantha walked ahead, Felicity and Tatsu behind them and Vigilante bringing up the rear. 

“There’s something I wanted to ask you.” Thea began and Samantha looked over at her, already knowing the question.

“Why didn’t I tell Oliver about William?” Samantha asked and Thea nodded. “Shortly after I told him I was pregnant, your mother asked to meet me. She paid me a million dollars to tell Oliver I’d lost the baby.”

“What?” Thea asked stunned.

“I never cashed it. I knew I never wanted that woman around my child.” Samantha said and Thea sighed.

“I wish I could say I didn’t understand…but I do.” Thea said before a loud click echoed through the area.

Thea froze, having a feeling what that was. Thea looked down and, yep. Landmine. 

“What was that?” Samantha sked as Felicity, getting a flashback, looked down and saw it as well.

“Oh boy. Thea, not to freak you out but-”

“I’m standing on a landmine, which I just activated.” Thea let out a shuttering breath.

“Okay, don’t move and don’t panic.” Vigilante ordered.

He walked up to her and knelt down, moving the wood around the trigger so he could get a good look at it.

“Please tell me there’s good news.” Felicity begged.

“The triggers rusted over.” Vigilante said grimly.

“And is that good news?” Samantha asked.

“No.” Tatsu said quietly, not wanting to tell Oliver she had failed his sister.

“It means we can’t disarm it.” Vigilante explained.

“So what do we do?” Felicity asked, trying to think of a solution.

“On three, Thea’s going to take her foot of the mine and one of us is going to take her place.” Vigilante said as he stood up.

“That is insane.” Samantha snapped.

“Okay, no. No one is doing this, okay? Thea snapped.

“Thea…” Felicity trailed off, not sure what to say or do.

“I see what my son sees in you,” Vigilante noted, “you’re both incredibly stubborn.” 

Vigilante lunged forward and Thea was suddenly pushed off the mine, slamming into Samantha. Everyone stepped back as they stared at Vigilante, who now stood on the landmine which, miraculously, didn’t go off.

“But Roy got that from me.” Vigilante told them.

“What the hell are you doing?” Thea demanded stunned

Vigilante reached up and removed his helmet, revealing the bearded face of Will Harper.

“His entire life, I wasn’t there for Roy,” Will said as he looked over at Thea, dropping the helmet to the ground, “I wasn’t a good father to him. I’m hoping this will make up for that.”

“Roy didn’t ask you to do this! He wouldn’t want you to!” Thea shouted, not wanting to tell Roy his father had died saving her.

“A child never has to ask. My job as a father was to protect my son and I have failed. If, as your brother said, protecting the people my son loves is a path to redemption…so be it.” Will declared.

Suddenly, Will threw his arm out and caught a black arrow, stopping it inches from Thea’s face. 

“Go, now!” Will snapped.

Reluctantly, with one last look at him, Thea, Samantha, Felicity, and Tatsu fled the scene. Five his assassins came upon the scene and one of them held up a hand, stopping the others. He eyed Will, who seemed to just be standing there. Something wasn’t right here, he thought. 

“Tell me, why would they leave you behind here? That’s not their style.” The assassin said as he approached Will, drawing his sword. 

“Allow me to show you.” Will said with a smirk before taking a step forward.

A short distance away, the others were making a run for it when they heard the explosion. 

Elsewhere on the island  
Shortly afterwards

“The trail continues this way.” Nyssa said as she led the others on.

They passed a familiar wreckage of a plane and Oliver and Slade stopped, staring at the place that had been the setting of many good memories. 

“This place brings back memories.” Slade noted grimly.

“Feels like a lifetime ago.” Oliver said wistfully. 

“For Shado, it was.” Slade pointed out.

“No time for nostalgia,” Nyssa said and they looked over to see her and Helena on the edge, Nyssa handing a pair of binoculars to Oliver, “I know where they’re going.” 

Oliver walked over and took the binoculars from her. He looked through it and saw a building in the distance.

“Let’s get a move on.” Oliver said as he lowered the binoculars. 

Monastery  
Later 

“Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us a technical advantage?” Nyssa asked Slade and Oliver as the four of them walked through the building.

“We’ve seen it one time and that was from a distance.” Oliver said frustrated. 

“Maybe we should split up.” Slade suggested.

“Should we?” Helena asked as she and Nyssa exchanged uncertain looks.

“Nyssa, Helena, go on. We’ll be fine.” Oliver ordered and, after a moment, the two women left the former enemies alone.

“They don’t trust me.” Slade noted as he walked up to Oliver.

“Can you blame them?” Oliver said as he turned around to face Slade.

“No.” Slade said before slugging Oliver. 

Oliver went down, seemingly unconscious mere moments before Black Siren and some of Talia’s students walked in. Black Siren stared at the scene, a familiar nostalgia flaring in her as she stared at Oliver’s unmoving form.

“Tell Mr. Chase I have a gift for him.” Slade said gruffly. 

Shortly after, Team Arrow looked up as the doors to their cell were opened up. One of Talia’s students led the handcuffed Oliver inside and they all jumped to their feet. 

“Ollie.” Laurel gasped.

“Don’t blame me. Mr. Wilson gets the credit for this trophy.” Black Siren said as she and Slade walked in with a few of Talia’s students.

“Slade, you son of a bitch.” Diggle growled as Oliver was chained up.

“I never should have trusted you.” Oliver sneered, glaring at Slade.

Slade did not respond, instead walking out with Black Siren. 

“Are you alright?” Quentin asked Oliver once they were gone.

“Where’s my son?” Oliver demanded.

“William?” Laurel all but squeaked, alarmed at the thought of Chase involving a child in his vendetta. 

“We didn’t know anyone else was here.” Roy told him alarmed.

“Okay, wait, what makes you think he’s here?” Quentin asked rationally. 

“Chase brought Samantha here, showed me a video of William. He is on this island somewhere, and we need to find him!” Oliver snapped.

Elsewhere on the island  
Not long after

“Okay, who’s gonna find the plane now?” Samantha asked as the group reached the plane.

“My husband was an Argus agent who used to fly us overseas to keep myself and our son our Amanda Waller’s reach. I believe I can figure it out, as you say.” Tatsu assured her. 

“Oh no.” Thea said and they looked over at her.

“I’m sure Tatsu appreciates the vote of confidence.” Felicity said sarcastically.

“No, it’s not that.” Thea said, walking out of view.

Curious, the other three women followed after her to see her digging into the ground with her hands. Confusion quickly turned to horror as Thea revealed a device u der the ground that was very familiar to Felicity and Tatsu. 

“Are those antennas?” Samantha asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, and this is C4.” Thea said grimly.

“That’s way too many antennas for a remote trigger. It has to be networked.” Felicity said pulling out the tablet Oliver had given her.

“So there’s more than one, yay.” Thea said sarcastically.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Felicity said, beginning to panic as she pulled up a map of the island, revealing it was covered in explosives.

Monastery  
Same time

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” Oliver said as they all stared at him as though he’d finally lost it.

“Oliver, I think Slade gave you a concussion or something when he knocked you out. We’re chained up, remember?” Roy said slowly.

“Lyla got this from Cisco and gave it to me before I came here,” Oliver said as he pulled out a collar, holding it out for Laurel, “it’ll focus your powers but it’ll also bypass the sonic dampeners.” 

“When we get out of here, remind me to kiss Cisco.” Laurel said with relief as she snatched the device from Oliver.

“Just get us out of here baby girl.” Quentin said as Laurel put the collar on. 

As the others backed up, Laurel screamed. Her Canary Cry came out, hitting the chains on the floor and demolishing them. 

“Nice.” Diggle said as they took off their shackles.

“Come on, let’s move out.” Oliver ordered as he moved towards the door.

“Ollie,” Laurel called out and he stopped, looking over at her, “we’ll find him.”

Oliver gave the barest of nods before walking over to the door. He kicked the door, forcing it open began walking up the stairs, the others following him. As the made their way down the hall, they heard the clashes of swords and voices. They rounded the corner as they saw Nyssa, Helena, and Slade talking, the unconscious form of Talia between them.

“He was only pretending to screw with you?” Diggle realized and Oliver nodded.

“I needed a way to get Cisco’s device to Laurel. Have you seen my son?” Oliver demanded.

“I’ve searched; your son is not here.” Slade told him regretfully and Oliver growled.

“We have to get my gear, we need to move.” Oliver barked.

“Already done.” Helena said as she tossed his bow and quiver to him. 

“Thanks.” Oliver said as he put on his quiver.

They moved cautiously and slowly through the building, looking around for any sign of Adrian.

“We find Chase, we find my son.” Oliver told them.

“You sure about that Oliver?” Roy said as a door opened and Adrian walked out. 

Adrian drew his sword as Black Siren and Talia’s various students and some of Malcolm’s assassins followed him out. They formed a wall, blocking Oliver and his team from moving on.

“Hello Oliver. Welcome back to purgatory.” Adrian said as though greeting an old friend and Oliver glared at him.

“Where’s my son?” Oliver demanded coldly and Adrian smirked. 

“I love this. Even now, at the end, you’re still ten steps behind.” Adrian said madly.

“Where. Is. My son? Oliver growled.

“William, sweet kid actually,” Adrian said as he looked over at Black Siren, who smirked, “you sure he’s yours?”

“Adrian, where is my son?!” Oliver snapped, out of patience.

“If you want your son back, you know what you have to.” Adrian taunted Oliver and Oliver glared back at him hatefully.

“I know what you want me to do and I won’t do it. I’m not gonna kill you. No matter what you do, that is never going to happen.” Oliver growled.

“Never say never.” Adrian smirked before rushing Oliver.

Oliver rushed forward and used his bow to block Adrian’s sword. He pushed back and Adrian jumped aside and the struck again, bow against sword in a clash of weapons. 

While that was happening, their teams rushed each other. Slade pulled out his sword ad engaged some of Talia’s students while Nyssa engaged in a sword fight with an assassin. Helena shot off cross bow bolts, getting some of Talia’s students and engaging others as Roy rushed an assassin. The assassins swing his sword at him but Roy ducked, grabbed the assassins arm, and flipped him over, grabbing the sword in the process. The assassin jumped up and attacked as Diggle and Quentin each attacked Talia’s students.

Meanwhile, Laurel and Black Siren rushed each other, exchanging blows.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Laurel said, blocking one of her Doppelganger’s punches, “I know there’s good in you.”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about me!” Black Siren sneered as she punched Laurel, sending her back into a wall.

“I know you don’t wanna hurt my dad. Does he remind you of your father?” Laurel asked and Black Siren glared.

“Not really, my father died when I thirteen.” She snapped before lunging at Laurel.

Laurel jumped aside and the two began exchanging blows. Laurel grabbed Black Siren’s arm and threw her over her shoulder. Black Siren landed on her back painful and growled n pain and anger.

“You’re not a monster, you’re just lost, I can see that. Don’t do this.” Laurel tried to reach her and Black Siren scoffed.

“I swear, I was never this naïve. When you kill more people than you can count, including your own mother, you tend to stop caring about right or wrong.” Black Siren said and Laurel was stunned into silence.

Black Siren got to her feet and, realizing what Black Siren was planning, Laurel reacted in kind. The Doppelgangers screamed, each unleashing their Canary Cry. However, unlike last time, their screams were evenly matched and both ended up thrown back in a blast of sonic power. They both hit the floor and shakily stood up. However, before Black Siren could do anything else, she was hit in the back with a cross bow bolt. She hissed in pain before Helena rushed in, striking her from behind with her cross bow. Black Siren went down and Helena stared, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Huh. That was oddly satisfying. Maybe I’m still holding a grudge over Oliver.” Helena mused as Laurel glared. 

“Oh, shut up.” Laurel sneered.

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

“You sure you can’t disarm it?” Samantha asked as she, Thea, and Tatsu looked over Felicity’s shoulder as she worked on the tablet.

“With this tablet, the best I can do is try and locate the trigger.” Felicity said.

“Well then, it appears I arrived just in time.”

The four women whirled around and stared, fear on the faces of Felicity and Samantha and hate on Thea’s as Malcolm walked into view. 

“I should’ve let Ra’s kill you.” Thea sneered and Malcolm sneered.

“Yes, you should’ve. But like your brother, you’ve never been able to do what is necessary.” Malcolm said as he drew his sword.

Thea sneered, beginning to stalk towards him, but Tatsu held out an arm, stopping her.

“No. Stay back,” Tatsu said before drawing her own sword, “Ms. Smoak, locate that trigger.”

“Come now Mrs. Yamashiro. You don’t stand a chance against me and you know that.” Malcolm scoffed.

“We shall see.” Tatsu said before they rushed each other.

Monastery  
Same time

As their teams fought below them, Oliver and Adrian fought on the altar, exchanging blow after blow. Oliver landed a solid punch on Adrian’s face but Adrian only shook it off, retaliating with an attempted strike at Oliver with his sword. Oliver only blocked it with his bow and pushed back. As Adrian stumbled back, Oliver delivered a powerful kick to Adrian’s chest, causing Adrian to lose his grip on his sword and causing it to go flying. Before Adrian could do anything, Oliver followed up with a series of punches and backed Adrian up against the railing. 

“There’s the killer I know and love.” Adrian taunted and Oliver snarled at him, punching him in the face.

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

Malcolm backed Tatsu up against a tree as they reach tried to push each other back, their swords meeting in a clash of steel that neither seemed able to win.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be seeing your husband and son again soon.” Malcolm taunted her.

With a snarl of rage, Tatsu pushed forward, forcing him back before whirling around, striking Malcolm in the face with the hilt of her sword.

Monastery  
Same time

“Tell me where my son is!” Oliver snarled as he punched Adrian.

When Adrian remained quiet, Oliver followed up with two more punches. On the third, he sent Adrian over the railing. As Adrian fell, Oliver used his hand to propel himself over the side, jumping over the railing and following after Adrian. 

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

Tatsu and Malcolm continued to strike at each other with their swords and continued to block with said weapon. Suddenly, Malcolm sent a powerful kick at Tatsu’s legs. Tatsu fell back, her sword going flying. Tatsu quickly jumped up, dodging Malcolm’s sword strike and striking at him. She disarmed Malcolm of his sword but got in close rang. Malcolm quickly got behind her and put her in a choke hold; much like the one he had put Oliver in four years earlier. Tatsu struggled feebly as Malcolm lowered them to the ground.

“As I said, I’m reuniting you with your husband and son.” Malcolm whispered menacingly in her ear.

Suddenly, there was a flash of steel and Malcolm’s head went flying, blood flying in the air and splattering on Tatsu’s face. His head leaded on the ground a few feet away and his body let Tatsu go, falling back limply. Tatsu breathed heavily as sweet air filled her lungs, looking back to see Thea throwing away a bloodied sword.

“You did not need to do that.” Tatsu said breathlessly, attempting to regain control of her breathing. 

“Yes, I did. For so many reasons.” Thea said darkly.

Monastery   
Same time

As his team began to defeat the last wave of Adrian’s forces, Oliver held Chase in a choke hold.

“Do it Oliver,” Adrian managed to taunt against Oliver’s vice like grip, “You know you want to.”

“Shut up. Adrian, tell me where my son is!” Oliver practically begged. 

“Never.” Adrian said his voice practically inaudible against Oliver’s grip. 

Roy hit an assassin with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out as Nyssa kicked another. Diggle punched out an assassin while Slade slashed one with his sword. They turned around as Laurel, Quentin, and Helena walked in, all of them seeing Oliver with Adrian in his choke hold. 

“It’s all over,” Adrian gasped, “But only if you do it. Do it Oliver, and show everyone, show yourself who you really are.”

As the others watched, wondering what Oliver would do, Oliver growled in frustration. Grabbing the fun Adrian had, Oliver jumped up, letting Adrian go.

“No!” 

Oliver walked forward, opening up the gun and emptying the bullets as they fell harmlessly onto the ground.

“No,” Oliver breathed as Adrian gasped for breathed, “that is not who I am. I am never going to be the man you think I am! You can blame me for your father’s death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine.”

“I knew it would come to this,” Adrian said, beginning to sit up as Oliver began to turn away from him, and Oliver paused, looking over at him, “your son is dead Oliver.”

The words washed over the room like a wave of wind. Slade removed his helmet as the fathers in the room exchanged a look, the words striking a cord with them. Quentin in particular remembered Sara’s death. Laurel stared at Oliver, wondering what he would do next. Oliver walked over to Adrian and knelt down in front of him, grabbing him by his collar and forcing him up.

“I don’t believe you,” Oliver told him calmly, “you’re a liar. You’re lying to me in order to manipulate me into doing what you want. But the thing is Adrian…if you killed my son, I’m still not gonna kill you, If only because I am going to make what I did to your father seem like a mercy compared to what I will then do to you.” 

Oliver then dropped Adrian and stood up as his comms went off.

“Oliver? Oliver, do you copy?” Felicity’s voice said.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked as he tapped the comms.

“You can’t kill Chase, okay?” Felicity told him.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked confused.

“He’s rigged the island with explosives. He’s linked them all to a dead man switch. If he dies, it detonates all the devices. He wants you to kill him so it kills all of us.” Felicity explained and Oliver’s eyes widened as Adrian stood up.

Adrian stepped back, a smug look on his face before he took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. An explosion went off and Oliver and the others covered their eyes to shield them from the blast. When they uncovered them, Adrian was gone.

“Oliver, are you okay?!” Felicity asked frantically. 

“I’m fine,” Oliver said before turning to the others, “John, you need to get to the plane, get everyone to safety. Thea and Felicity can talk you in.”

“Oliver, what the hell is going on?” Diggle demanded.

“Chase has put explosive charges all over the island. Get to the plane and leave.” Oliver explained to their horror.

“And what about you?” Laurel demanded worriedly.

“I’m going after my son.” Oliver said grimly.

“And what if Chase is telling the truth?” Quentin asked almost hesitantly.

“I don’t believe him,” Oliver said stubbornly, “I can’t believe him, but either way, Adrian Chase does not get off this island.”

Without another word to them, Oliver turned, grabbed his bow, and raced out of the room after Adrian.

Shores of Lian Yu  
Slightly later

After racing to the edge of the island, Oliver saw Adrian on a boat docked at the edge of the island. With a smirk, Adrian started the boat and started driving off. Eyes narrowing in determination, Oliver raced onto the dock, keeping pace with Adrian’s boat. Oliver jumped, grabbing the rails of the helm before climbing onto the top of the boat and jumping on top of Adrian, slamming him into the rails.

“WHERE’S WILLIAM?!” Oliver snarled, slugging Adrian for good measure.

When Adrian didn’t answer, Oliver slammed his bow into the top of Adrian’s chest, holding it there.

“WHERE. IS. WILLIAM?!” Oliver demanded, puncturing each word with a punch.

“You really love that kid don’t you?” Adrian noted and Oliver glowered at him.

Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him towards the steering wheel. Adrian hit the wheel and seemed to deactivate the autopilot, as the boat pulled to a stop. 

“For an absentee father, your devotion is impressive,” Adrian exhaled as Oliver reached back into his quiver, “here you are, all worried about your kid, when everyone else you care about is on an island about to get blown sky high.”

“They can take care of themselves.” Oliver growled.

“By using my plane to escape, right?” Adrian smirked and Oliver began to feel a pit form in his stomach.

Lian Yu  
Same time

“I can’t seem to start the plane,” Diggle said as he walked towards the group, “something’s going on.”

“With the plane or the pilot?” Helena demanded.

“I’m no ace but I know how to start a plane. Whatever this is, this isn’t pilot error.” Diggle explained as Nyssa walked up behind them.

“Either way, we’re not going anywhere without Oliver. Or his son.” Slade said in a tone that left no room for argument.

“We’re not going anywhere at all,” Nyssa said as she held up a piece of machinery with wires still sticking out of it, “I found this ten feet from the plane.”

“Oh god,” Felicity paled as she stared at the machinery, “that’s an on-wing hydraulic system. We can’t fly without it.”

“Can we repair it?” Samantha asked hopefully.

“Yeah, with what tools?” Roy asked sarcastically.

“So we’re stuck here, is that what you’re saying?” Quentin demanded.

“We need to tell Ollie, now.” Laurel ordered, giving a pointed look to Felicity. 

Boat  
Same time

“Oliver, do you copy?” Felicity asked over the comms.

“I’m here.” Oliver said as he tapped his comms piece, not taking his eyes of Adrian.

“Chase sabotaged the plane; we can’t get off the island.” Felicity said and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

“There’s an Argus supply ship on the eastern shore.” Oliver told her.

“That’s on the other side of the island!” Felicity protested.

“Slade knows where it is, go now!” Oliver ordered, notching an arrow as Adrian stood up.

“They’ll never make it in time. Besides,” Adrian said as he opened the door to the engine room and, to Oliver’s equal parts shock, relief, and horror, pulled out William, “we’re not finished here.” 

“Let him go.” Oliver growled in a low voice.

“Even if you had a shot, you’ve already told me that you won’t kill me. Or have circumstances finally changed?” Adrian mocked and Oliver’s grip on his bow tightened as Adrian ran a hand through the terrified William’s hair, grabbing a fist full and tugging on it roughly. “If I die everyone you care about dies…except your son. But if you don’t kill me, I kill him.”

“You son of a bitch.” Oliver said his voice breaking. 

“William…or everyone else. Your choice, right now. Either way, it proves me right. Either way, it’s exactly like I told you. Everyone around you, everything you touch dies.” Adrian snarled insanely.

Oliver glared at him, looking down at William’s terrified face. Then, he lowered his bow slightly, appearing to give in. Adrian smirked before Oliver fired. The arrow hit Adrian in the leg and, in shock and pain, Adrian let William go. William ran away from Adrian and Oliver grabbed him in a protective embrace.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you? You all right? Okay?” Oliver said, overcome with relief as William nodded to his rapidly fired questions as Oliver checked him over for injuries. 

“He’s gonna be fine.” Adrian began as Oliver kept his son in a fierce embrace.

“Don’t you talk to him! Don’t even look at him!” Oliver snarled angrily and Adrian chuckled as he sat up, leaning is back against the door to the engine room.

“You won,” Adrian began, “Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who s father was. Just like you learned exactly who your father was right here, in these very waters.”

“What?” Oliver asked, confused at Adrian’s rambling. 

“William’s younger than you were, so he’s gonna be fine. And you have each other.” Adrian added, almost as an afterthought. 

“What-what did you say?” Oliver asked, beginning to feel a chill run down his spine

“And that’s good, Oliver, that’s good. Because it’s gonna be lonely-” Adrian said as he pulled out a gun.

Oliver reacted quickly. Pulling a flechette out of his sleeve, he threw it at Adrian. The flechette hit his hand, knocking the gun out of it. The gun sailed through the air, falling into the lake as Oliver pushed William aside, rushing forward and slugging Adrian, hard. Adrian’s head slugged to the side, blood dripping down his nose as he was knocked out cold.

Oliver breathed heavily, staring at the mad man for several moments before tapping his comms piece.

“Felicity, tell them it’s alright. It’s over…it’s finally over.” Oliver sighed with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the whole Malcolm wanting to kill Moira thing, well, she did sell him out to Ra’s. And we know how Malcolm reacts to betrayal. And for those who just think Malcolm was in love with Moira, you really do not understand Malcolm at all if you think that. 
> 
> Yes, Will took Malcolm’s place in the sacrifice. For why, well, everything Will has done since Waller recruited him has been, in one way or another, about Roy, whether it be about protecting him or some twisted form of honoring Roy. So, saving Thea as some attempt to make things right with Roy seems like something he’s do. And, to be honest, I think Will’s sacrifice has more weight to it since we know Will actually does love his son, unlike Malcolm who just uses Thea as a means to an end. 
> 
> Originally, I was gonna have Malcolm go the same way Harkness did in the show, but I think the fight with Tatsu was the better route. For one, it means Tatsu had more to do than just be a glorified bodyguard and I think, after everything he put her through, there’s a certain poetic justice to it that Thea was the one to finally end Malcolm. 
> 
> I honestly rolled my eyes at the season five cliffhanger. Arrow has proven that they are incapable of killing off large scores of regulators at a time, because they are slaves to their tumbler fanbase. Even season five, which admittedly was an improvement from the previous two seasons, had pandering to that particular fanbase. But it didn’t have to end that way.
> 
> There are two moments that Oliver could have prevented Chase from shooting himself. The first is right after he saves William, he could’ve restrained Chase but doesn’t. Given he was probably overwhelmed with relief; I’ll cut Oliver a bit of slack there. But moment two, not so much. When Chase pulls out the gun, Oliver has a five seconds window where Chase delivers his screw you speech to Oliver that he can disarm Chase, as he did here. But instead, he just stands there like an idiot. Which is really bad when you consider that, rather than shoot himself, Chase just as easily could’ve turned the gun on William. That is season four stupidity on Oliver’s part.


	36. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Adrian's' defeat, Oliver and Samantha have a long overdue talk as Black Siren tells Laurel her origin story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally this was gonna be the final chapter, but I’m splitting it up into two chapters, as I liked the way this one ended. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Although a warning: There is some content a head some might find disturbing, so read at your own risk.

Lian Yu

Afternoon

 

As Argus operatives made sure Adrian was secure, Oliver was watching William, who was having a reunion with Samantha. Judging from the way Samantha was holding William to her tightly, he mused it would be a while before he and Samantha would have a long overdue talk.

 

“Hey,” Laurel said as she walked up to him, “how’s he doing?”

 

“He seems shaken, but I think he’ll be alright,” Oliver sighed tiredly, “this was not how I wanted him to find out I was his father.”

 

“You can’t do anything about that Ollie, all you can do is try and go from here with him.” Laurel said softly and Oliver nodded, not looking away from William and Samantha.

 

Roy was sitting on a rock away from the others, staring out into the distance. Thea walked up next to him, lingering uncertainly for a minute before she sat down next to him.

 

“This is probably the wrong question…but are you okay?” Thea asked gently and Roy sighed.

 

“I don’t know,” Roy admitted, “Less than twenty four hours ago, I couldn’t think of my father without wanting to hit something…and now I miss him. How messed up is that? I mean, he abandoned me, killed dozens of people, including my ex and mother of my child. He robbed my daughter of ever knowing her mother. He shot me for the love of god. ”

 

“I have a little experience with terrible fathers.” Thea began and Roy scoffed.

 

“Somehow, I don’t think Merlyn compares.” Roy said bitterly.

 

“I was actually talking about Robert,” Thea said and Roy looked over at her curiously, “He cheated on my mom I don’t know how many times, drove her into Malcolm’s arms, almost left us and Ollie for someone half his age. Laid off hundreds of people, threw in with Malcolm’s Undertaking, killed a man and covered it up. Made Ollie clean up his mess before he died. Right his wrongs he said. But he still loved me and Ollie. Your dad did terrible things and I won’t defend him…but he loved you Roy. Enough to die in order to make up for it all. He was a twisted man…but he loved you.”

 

“I just…I don’t know how to forgive him for what he did.” Roy sighed.

 

“You don’t have to. Missing him doesn’t mean you forgive him. Caring about him doesn’t make you a bad person Roy.” Thea said as she put a hand on his.

 

Roy was silent for a moment, and Thea wasn’t sure he had truly heard her. Then, he lowered his head and his lip quiver as he began to cry. Thea took him in her arms and he leaned into her shoulder, sobbing as he allowed himself to grieve for his father.

 

“You sure he can be trusted?” Lyla asked as she eyed Slade distrustfully.

 

“I am standing right here. If I wanted you dead Mr. Michaels, you would all be dead and I would be on my merry way.” Slade said dryly.

 

“Yeah, doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence.” Quentin said sarcastically.

 

“It was the Mirakuru that made him monster,” Oliver interjected, stopping the inevitable argument, “it took a while, but it finally wore off. He had two chances to betray me, but he chose to help me instead. I couldn’t have stopped Chase and saved everyone without his help. As far I’m concerned, he’s earned my trust.”

 

“Well, I guess that’s good enough for me. But you step one toe out of line, next time you won’t get locked up in this prison.” Lyla warned and Slade nodded in understanding.

 

“So, I honored my part of or agreement. I trust you’ll follow through on yours?” Helena asked and Lyla sighed as everyone but Oliver and Tats looked confused.

 

“You’ll be pardoned. I promise. But the same applies to you as Mr. Wilson: You go back to your old habits; you will not get the same mercy Oliver granted you the last time.” Lyla warned and Helena nodded.

 

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that this time.” Oliver said, shooting Helena a look she didn’t understand as Argus operatives walked over.

 

“Agent Michaels, we have a problem.” One of them said as everyone whipped their heads towards them.

 

“Great, what is it now?” Felicity grumbled.

 

“We’ve secured the Metahuman called Black Siren, but Talia al Ghul has escaped.” Another Operative announced to their alarm.

 

“What, that psychopath is running around here, out to kill us?!” Diggle shouted alarmed.

 

“No,” Nyssa said after a moment and they all looked at her, “my sister is vengeful, but she is not stupid.”

 

“Nyssa’s right. Talia knows she can’t win against all of us. Chances are she’s already long gone.” Oliver noted thoughtfully.

 

“So what we do then?” Quentin asked and Oliver sighed.

 

“Talia’s a problem for another day. For now, we take the win.” Oliver ordered.

 

“He’s right. Let’s get Black Siren and Chase loaded up. I have a special place in mind for them.” Lyla said grimly and Oliver nodded.

 

“Laurel, Helena, you two go with the operatives escorting Black Siren. With Laurel’s powers, you two shoulder be a match for her if she goes rogue. I’m going with Chase. Slade, you with me?” Oliver asked as he turned to his former friend.

 

“Like old times.” Slade simply answered and Oliver nodded as he turned to the others.

 

“We’ll meet back at Argus base. We have something to take care of...and to talk about.” Oliver said as his gaze went from Felicity to Laurel and finally to Samantha and William in the distance.

 

Argus base, next day

Morning

 

Adrian was in a machine that seemed to act like a prison; it restricted his movement so he couldn’t move at all. He stared stonily at Lyla who stood just outside with a vindictive smile.

 

“You move an inch without permission and you get zapped with a thousand volts of electricity. Enough to stop you and warned us you, but if you give me a reason, I’ll up the dosage. Please, give me a reason.” Lyla hissed and Adrian smirked.

 

“Why Ms. Michaels, you seem on a vendetta.” Adrian drawled and Lyla smiled unpleasantly.

 

“You kidnapped my husband and tried to kill him through his best friend, who you spent months tormenting as you terrorized the city. You’re not getting out of here anytime soon, so get comfortable.” Lyla said as she turned and began walking away.

 

“I’ll get out of here you know! Oliver Queen still hasn’t paid for his sins! I’ll get out of here and make him pay! I swear I will!” Adrian shouted madly.

 

“Good luck with that.” Lyla dismissed as she slammed the door behind her, leaving Adrian seething in his jail.

 

The loft

Same time

 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Olive asked Samantha as they sat down on separate couches.

 

“No, thank you.” She said awkwardly and Oliver nodded, “I know you must have questions Oliver.”

 

“Just one really.” Oliver said and she nodded.

 

“Why didn’t I tell you.”

 

“That would be the one.” Oliver noted dryly and Samantha sighed.

 

“Shortly after I told you I was pregnant, your mother reached out to me. She gave me one billion dollars to move to Central City and tell you I lost the baby,” Samantha explained and Oliver stared at her, stunned, “I’m sorry Oliver, but it’s the truth.”

 

“I wish I could say I was surprised, but I’m not.” Oliver sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

 

“I’m sorry Oliver,” Samantha said apologetically and Oliver nodded silently, “if it helps, I never cashed it. I knew enough to know I never wanted that women around my son.”

 

“Or me.” Oliver said bitterly.

 

“Why, so he could grow up to be just like his dad, punching out paparazzi and knocking up young girls?” Samantha said defensively and Oliver sighed.

 

“I’m not trying to say what you did was wrong, but I’m not that person anymore Samantha.” Oliver tried to calm her down.

 

“I can see that. You’re the Green Arrow, you’re about to become mayor. And William got sucked into it.” Samantha noted and Oliver sighed.

 

“I’m sorry; this was not how I wanted for him to find out.” Oliver explained apologetically.

 

“How did you find out?” Samantha asked curiously.

 

“Chase kidnapped Laurel and took her to Central City. I was at Jitters, I saw you with William. Once Laurel was safe, I snuck into his room while he was asleep and took a strand of hair, had someone I trust run a DNA test. I knew Chase was watching me, so I decided to tell no one until Chase was dealt with. It never occurred to me that Chase set the whole thing up,” Oliver sighed and Samantha nodded in understanding, “so, where do we go from here?”

 

“I don’t know,” Samantha sighed as well, “William knows you’re his father now. And, as shaken as he is, once the shock of what’s happened wears off, he’s going to want to know his dad. So, I’m going to look for a place for William and I in the city, we’ll set up a visitation schedule that works for both of us.”

 

“Okay.” Oliver agreed immediately, it being more than he had hoped for.

 

“I just have one condition: Keep William separate from your life as Green Arrow.” Samantha said in a tone that left no room for argument.

 

“Absolutely.” Oliver agreed immediately.

 

Argus prison

Same time

 

“So, what brings you here?” Black Siren asked as Laurel stood outside her cell.

 

“I don’t think you’re as cold hearted or beyond redemption as everyone thinks.”  Laurel said bluntly and Laurel laughed mockingly.

 

“Did you not hear the part where I killed my own mother? God, I swear I was never this naïve.” Black Siren grumbled.

 

“I heard that,” Laurel admitted, “but I also heard the part where you said your father died when you were thirteen years old, how your voice cracked when you said that my Ollie wasn’t yours. I’m giving you a chance to do something no else has given you.”

 

“And what is that exactly?” Black Siren sneered.

 

“To tell your story,” Laurel said and Black Siren was stunned into silence, “It’s your choice whether you want that chance or not. So, what’s it gonna be?”

 

“…you know, I researched you before Adrian had me impersonate you,” Black Siren said as she looked away for a moment, “You got the joy of having a younger sister, parents who loved each other until Sara died. I didn’t have that. I was an only child. As far back as I can remember, my parent’s marriage was on the rocks. They were never very good at hiding it, but my mother had stopped loving my father.”

 

“And that’s why you killed her?” Laurel asked curiously and Black Siren looked over at her, an unpleasant smile on her face.

 

“No, it was not so petty. On my thirteenth birthday, my father drove to a bakery. It was my favorite, and he wanted to get a cake from that bakery for my special day, as he did every year. But he was killed in a car crash, someone ran a red light. He died upon impact.” Black Siren said and she paused, lost in the memories.

 

“I’m sorry,” Laurel said softly and Black Siren nodded silently, “if this is too difficult, you don’t have to tell me.”

 

“No...It’s okay,” Black Siren took a deep breath before continuing, “After that, my mother changed. I don’t know if she was always like this and my father kept her under control or if she went off the deep because she finally decided she loved my father after all, but it doesn’t matter in the end. She went out partying, got involved with a lot of bad things. Alcohol, drugs, men, you name it and she did it. Maybe that’s why I never fell into the bottle like you did, I saw what my mother was and I didn’t like it.”

 

“So, you killed her because she neglected you?” Laurel asked and Black Siren shook her head, a sad look on her face and pain in her eyes.

 

“No. As I said, my reasons weren’t so petty. Sometimes, she would bring her boy toys home with her. These me were bastards, sick ones. And she’d…give me to them. They would take me into my room and undress me and...” Black Siren tried not to cry as Laurel stared, sick to her stomach. “They made sure never or leave a mark, so I could never call social services. This went on for three years until I told the only person I truly trusted…and he told me he would do something…and he did…”

 

_Earth 2, many years ago_

_Night_

_Dinah Lance stumbled into her apartment, laughing drunkenly as her boyfriend led her into the room. Suddenly, the laughter turned to cries of horror as bullets rained down on them. He boyfriend was hit in the head and fell to the floor, bleeding out as bullets hit her in her shoulder and knee caps. She fell down as the bullets stopped. She tried to crawl her way to the door but someone rushed up behind her. He kicked her in the stomach and she cried out in pain but whoever it was paid no mind. He crabbed Dinah by her hair and yanked hard and she could feel the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head._

_“You bring any more men home, let them touch your daughter again, I’ll know,” the man growled, although he sounded more like a teenager trying to sound like a man, “and I’ll be back. Nod if you understand.”_

_Dinah frantically nodded and he let her go before hitting her hand, knocking her out. He pulled off his black ski mask to reveal the face of sixteen year old Oliver Queen and walked towards the open window, climbing out and down the fire escape._

 

Now

 

“Your Ollie really must have loved you.” Laurel said softly and Black Siren nodded.

 

“And I loved him.  We met when we were six, kissed when we were fourteen, and got together when we were seventeen. He told me once that, after my father died, my dad left him a letter, asking Ollie to look for me. He took it to heart. Life got better for me when he threatened my mom. For appearances sake, she cleaned up her act. She stopped bringing men over, appeared to stop with the drugs and alcohol. But I could still see the bloodshot eyes and smell the booze on her breath. But as long as she kept it away from me, I didn’t care. After we graduated, Ollie and I got as far away from that city as we cold, moved to Central City as we started at Central City University. Moved into an apartment off campus after freshmen year. Ollie started interning at the Central City branch of Queen Consolidated while I was studying to becoming a defense attorney, like my father wanted. It wasn’t always easy, but we were both happy.” Black Siren said a beaming smile on her face as she became lost in the memories.

 

“Then the Gambit.” Laurel said softly and her Doppelganger nodded, the smile becoming replaced by a sad look.

 

“Then the Gambit,” Black Siren agreed, “Ollie went on a business trip with his father to China. He never told me why he had to go, was very tight lipped about the whole thing. I heard about the Gambit when the news broke on TV. I was watching a football game when the report interrupted it.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Laurel said and Black Siren nodded.

 

“And you wanna know the kicker? Ollie’s mother told me that Ollie only went because he was picking up the ring he was going to propose to me with.” Black Siren said sadly and Laurel’s sympathy went out to her.

 

“That must have been so difficult for you.” Laurel said and Black Siren smiled bitterly.

 

“It only got worse. Three years later, news broke that a survivor of the Gambit had been found. I was so overjoyed until I found out it was Robert, not Ollie. I screamed so loudly and then Harrison Wells’ particular accelerator went off, creating an energy wave that hit me, wrecking my apartment and knock me out cold. I woke up with a scream that could bring down buildings,” Black Siren sighed, “When I woke up, I went to confront Robert, ask him what happened to Ollie. I walked into the mansion to hear him talking to Moira. He killed Ollie on the lifeboat days before it reached Lain Yu.”

 

“What?” Laurel gasped, unable to imagine Robert doing that. “Robert, he was a terrible man, but to kill his own son…Why would he do that?”

 

“Because Ollie kept saying how he was going to get back to me,” Black Siren said with a bitter laugh, “He didn’t think Ollie would survive if he held onto me, so he ‘put him out of his misery.’ It was at that point I suffered what I believe you would call a psychotic break, I screamed to try and kill Robert. He was only injured but I killed Moira. Once he was safe, Robert called in an old ally, Amanda Waller, who was already picking up Metahumans to experiment on them. He subdued me with her help and sold me to them. I was experimented on for two years before Zoom came and freed us. I was so consumed with anger and rage; I decided to take my revenge.”

 

“Starting with your mother.” Laurel guessed and Black Siren nodded.

 

“I went to her place first. I was right; she was right back to doing what she had done when dad died. She was so surprised to see me. Then I screamed and she hit the wall, and I snapped her neck,” Black Siren smiled vindictively, “then I went after Robert. But I didn’t want to kill him, I wanted him to suffer. The way he made me suffer. Apparently, your Ollie has his taste in women, because he was with the Doppelganger of the woman Chase took captive. I could’ve killed her with my scream, but that wasn’t enough. I wanted him to watch her die. As Zoom held him captive I tortured her from a live feed, for days. Only after she had lost the will to live, after she begged me to kill her, did I snap her neck, making Robert Watch. Then I leaked is identity to the SCPD, so he was arrested before he could do anything to get his revenge. So he could live as I had for the last five years, with the knowledge that the one he loved was gone and he could do nothing about it. Still think there’s good in me Laurel?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Laurel said confidently, to Black Siren’s surprise, “you’re not evil, you’re lost. We’ve all done bad things. My dad locked up Roy to get killed, Thea ran off with Malcolm Merlyn and lied to Ollie about it for months, I convinced Thea to sell Merlyn to Ra’s al Ghul, killing Chase’s father doesn’t scratch the surface of all the things Ollie has done. We’ve all fallen from grace at some point. I’m not giving up on you yet.”

 

Laurel turned and walked off, leaving the stunned Doppelganger to stare after her in silence.


	37. End of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Thea, and Felicity make decisions about the future as they move forward. Oliver and Roy face fatherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final chapter. I would just like to thank everyone for your support and help this this. So, here we go.

Arrow lair  
Mid afternoon

“Mom, mom…Okay, I’ll see you when you get here. I know, I love you to.” Felicity hung up the phone as Diggle walked up behind her.

“So, it go well?” Diggle inquired and Felicity shrugged.

“As well as it can when you tell your mom you’re not really dad. She’ll be here tomorrow morning,” Felicity said, looking around the lair, “how’d you guys set this up?”

“We didn’t. Oliver did,” Diggle said and Felicity looked surprised, “with some help from Cisco and Star Labs.”

“So, uh, where is Oliver?” Felicity asked curiously, wanting to talk with him.

“He’s speaking with Samantha about William.” Diggle explained.

“Yeah, since when does Oliver have a son?” Felicity asked, thrown by that particular revelation.

“Eleven years apparently.” Oliver said as he stepped off the elevator and they both looked over at him.

“How’d it go?” Diggle inquired.

“Better than I expected. She’s going to look at a place for her and Willian here in Star City; we’ll set up a visitation schedule later that works for both of us.” Oliver said and relief and joy were plainly visible on his face.

“Yeah, how exactly do you have a son?” Felicity asked and Oliver sighed.

“It’s a long story and I only found out all the details when I talked with Samantha. John, could we have the room?” Oliver asked and Diggle nodded.

“Yeah, I should go spend some time with Lyla and JJ,” Diggle hugged Felicity before clapping Oliver on the shoulder and leaning close so Felicity couldn’t hear him, “good luck.”

“I’ll need it.” Oliver whispered back and Diggle nodded with a smirk.

Once Diggle had walked out, Oliver opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with Felicity surprised him with a kiss. Once he realized what she was doing, Oliver pushed her back and Felicity looked up at him, surprised.

“Oliver, what’s wrong?” Felicity asked and Oliver squirmed, knowing what he had to do.

“Like I said…we need to talk. Let’s go sit down.” Oliver suggested and, confused, Felicity nodded as he led her away.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Same time

“…what?” Thea asked blankly as she stared at Nyssa.

“Malcolm was Ra’s al Ghul and you his heir. With him dead, the League will seek you out; make you the new demon’s head.” Nyssa explained.

“I don’t want it! I don’t want any part of that!” Thea exclaimed angrily.

“I know,” Nyssa said softly, “but you cannot run from it any more than I could. Even after my father’s death, the League remained my prison. You have a choice to make Thea.”

Arrow lair  
Same time

“After Chase took you, faked your death, I came back here to stop him,” Oliver began ash e and Felicity sat across from each other at the table, “I didn’t have time to fall to pieces, because Chase was out there. I had to stay focused on stopping him, so I couldn’t grieve. As time went on, I learned how to live without you.”

“I know, but Oliver, I’m back now.” Felicity agreed and Oliver sighed.

“It doesn’t mean I can go back,” Oliver said and Felicity flushed as she realized he was using her own words from after he came back from fighting Ra’s against her, “I realized that by leaving with you, I was running away from my problems with Thea, John, and Quentin. I compromised too much of myself, let you have too much control over what I think and feel. I couldn’t make a decision without you telling me how it was wrong.”

“Okay, so we need to work on that. It doesn’t mean we can’t still be together.” Felicity argued and Oliver sighed once more.

“Felicity…I’m with someone else.” Oliver said gently and Felicity blinked, stunned by this information.

“W-what?” Felicity stammered, stunned by the news.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver said remorsefully.

“It’s Laurel, isn’t it?” Felicity realized as she thought of the look Oliver had shot her and of the way she had seen them speak with each other. “You’re gonna throw away what we have, for her?”

“What we had was me running away from my problems,” it came out harsher than he meant to, but he didn’t like the way Felicity was speaking about Laure, like Laurel was some meaningless fling or affair, “what we had was me pursuing you because Laurel basically told me there was no chance for us. I realize I’m not being fair to you Felicity and that I haven’t been fair to you for the last three years. But I can’t lie to her or you anymore, but I especially can’t lie to myself anymore. I love Laurel and I want to be with her. This is not a rebound; this is not a drunken mistake. This is me seeing a truth I was keeping from myself and I am no longer doing that.”

“So that’s it, huh?” Felicity said, trying to keep herself from crying.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Oliver said remorsefully, hating that he hurt her, “I’m sorry Felicity.”

Felicity did not say anything; she simply stood up and walked out, leaving Oliver alone. Oliver leaned back in his chair, putting a hand to his face as he sighed.

The loft  
Night

“So that’s…wow.” Roy whistled after Thea had told him what Nyssa had warned her.

“Yeah.” Thea sighed.

“So…what are you gonna do?” Roy wondered and Thea ran a hand through her hair.

“I don’t know what to do,” Thea admitted, “I don’t want anything to do with the League…but I don’t know if I can fight them. I mean, Ollie had to go undercover to stop them, and he’s a lot stronger than either of us.”

“I think you should tell Oliver,” Roy said as he got up and sat down next to her, placing his hand over hers, “but whatever you decide, I’m with you. You don’t have to go through this alone.” 

“After you left, it felt like my entire life fell apart,” Thea whispered softly as she looked into his eyes, “First Ollie left, then things just got hard with protecting the city, then Chase. Knowing you were out there…it made things better.”

“I’m here now.” Roy said as he put her hand on her cheek. 

Suddenly, Thea jumped on him, kissing him fiercely. Quickly overcoming his surprise, Roy returned the kiss as Thea discarded his shirt and tossed it away.

Star City  
Same time

In her hotel room, Samantha opened the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side.

“Oliver?” She said surprised.

“Hey. I’m sorry to drop by unannounced. Just…could I see him?” Oliver pleaded.

After a moment of debate, Samantha stepped aside and let Oliver enter the room. Oliver, relieved, walked inside and, as Samantha closed the door, walked over to where William was on the floor. He was silent as he watched the TV. He looked up and froze upon seeing his father. Oliver stood awkwardly for a moment before William looked away from him, not saying anything. This was going to be harder than he thought, Oliver mused before spotting the action figure in William’s hands. 

“So, you like the Flash?” Oliver asked as she sat down next to William and William nodded.

“He’s my favorite.” William said, the first words he’d spoken to his father since he’d saved him from Chase.

“I actually know the Flash.” Oliver told him and William perked up, looking over at him.

“You do?” William said and Oliver chuckled lightly as he nodded.

“Yeah, he’s one of the best guys I know. Believe it or not, I taught him how to fight,” Oliver said and William stared in awe, “I could even introduce you if you want.”

“Cool.” William said and, just like that, father and son began to bond.

League hideout, next day  
Morning

“You know what this is about?” Oliver asked Roy as they walked along the hall.

“No idea.” Roy said honestly as they reached their destination.

Thea stood with Nyssa over a fire pit as they walked in. Thea was holding something that Oliver couldn’t see.

“Thanks for coming.” Thea said as they reached her. 

“Speedy, what’s going on?” Oliver inquired, worried about how Thea was acting.

“When Merlyn was killed, Thea, his heir, inherited his mantle as the Demon’s head.” Nyssa explained and Oliver paled as Thea held up the ring.

“Speedy…” Oliver trailed off, not sure what to think.

“You told me to leave the past in the past,” Thea noted as she stared at her brother before looking over at Nyssa, “And you told me the League was your prison, even after your father died. So I made my own decision.”

Thea, to everyone’s shock, threw the ring into the fire pit. Everyone watch as the ring melted within seconds. 

“The League of Assassins is no more,” Thea declared, “I released every member late last night. No one will be kept prisoner by Ra’s or by Malcolm, ever again.”

“A wise choice.” Nyssa complimented her fellow heir as Oliver walked over to Thea.

“You okay Speedy?” Oliver asked concerned and Thea nodded.

“Yeah...I am.” Thea said as Roy walked over and took her hand.

Waveridder  
Same time

“All this is the new timeline then?” Stein said after they had looked over everything that had happened as a result of Sara killing Darhk.

“So, should we…tell them about what Sara did?” Ray asked uncertainly.

“No,” Rip said and they looked over at him, “it would do nothing but cause them pain.”

“Don’t they have a right to know?” Ray argued.

“You wanna tell them that Sara is dead because she wanted to save her sister, who’s now alive?” Mick drawled and Ray was silent.

“He’s got a point.” Snart shrugged. 

“Perhaps it is better this way. They don’t know, because they’ve never known any different. It would cause Ms. Lance great pain to know that her sister was alive and to know she is now dead because she wanted to save her…” Stein trailed off, unable to imagine hearing some you loved was dead because of you. 

“It seems almost cruel when you put it like that.” Amaya noted.

“Sometimes…things are left best unsaid.” Rip said softly.

“But can’t we do something? I mean, this is Sara we’re talking about!” Jax protested and Rip shook his head.

“If we do, we could break time, something we may have well done already. To do anything further would likely cause more harm than good. It is better…if we let things be as they are. Sara made her choice and, unfortunately, we now have to let her deal with the consequences.” Rip said remorsefully. 

Star City Police Department, a week later  
Morning

Nervously, Roy waited with Thea, Laurel, and Quentin, pacing back and forth.

“Roy, calm down.” Thea said as she gently grabbed is arm, stopping him.

“Is she late? She’s late isn’t she?” Roy rambled, his mind racing.

“Harper, relax. She’ll be here.” Quentin said, amused at the younger man’s behavior.

“She’s right there actually.” Laurel said, gesturing behind them.

Roy whirled around to see a woman in a suit walking towards them, pushing a stroller towards them. In the stroller was a baby, about a year old. Judging by the pink outfit, it was a girl. She had black hair and blue eyes, Roy’s eyes. She looked around curiously, as though this was an exiting new place. Which to her, it probably was.

“Roy Harper?” The woman asked and Roy snapped to attention.

“Yes, I am.” Roy said, holding out his hand for the woman to shake and she shook it.

“Julie Greer. And this is Lian.” Julie said as she gestured to the baby.

“Hi Lian,” Roy said softly, leaning down in front of her, “I’m your dad.” 

Lian stared at him for a second before reaching for his hand. Roy held it out and she grabbed at his pinkly. Lian laughed out loud and Laurel, Thea, and Quentin smiled.

“Here’s her stuff,” Julie said, handing the bag to Laurel, “when he stops fawning ve her, tell him there’s some paper work to be filled out.”

“I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.” Laurel said as she looked over at Roy, who was already completely enamored with Lian. 

Diggle apartment  
Same time

“So, you’re leaving?” Diggle said sadly and Felicity nodded as she packed a bag.

“I’m sorry John, but…it’s too hard. I can’t stay here and watch as Oliver moves on. I know that sounds selfish, but I can’t do it. There’s nothing left for me here. No job, no boyfriend, I don’t even have an apartment. So I’m leaving.” Felicity sighed and Diggle nodded.

“I understand. Stay in touch.” Diggle said as he hugged her.

“Always.” Felicity promised.

City Hall  
Afternoon

“You are hopeless.” Laurel said fondly as she helped Oliver tie his tie.

“You know I’ve always hated these things. Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve worn a suit.” Oliver complained.

“Relax. You’ll do fine.” Laurel assured him as she finished tying it.

“I hope so.” Oliver grumbled and Laurel laughed before kissing him.

“Mr. Queen,” They broke apart to see Councilman Kemp standing there, “Everyone is waiting.”

Oliver nodded and, after kissing Laurel slightly, walked off with Kemp. He led Oliver into a room swarming with reporters and city officers. Cameras flashed as Oliver walked in. He ignored the reporters as he smiled politely, shaking hands with city officials before he reached Kemp at the back of the room, who waited for him with a bible in hand.

“Put your left hand on the bible,” Kemp instructed and Oliver did so, “raise your right hand,” Oliver once again did so, “and recite the oath.”

“I, Oliver Queen, do solemnly swear to uphold the charter and law of Star City and to faithful and impartially perform and discharge the duties of the office of mayor according to the law and to the very best of my ability.” Oliver recited.

“Congratulation,” Kemp lowered the bible and the two shook hands as the crowd erupted into applause, “Mr. Mayor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s no confusion, the scene with the Legends takes place maybe a few hours or so after Sara vanishes. The entire story basically has been a flashback, showing things as our main characters remember them. 
> 
> Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review.

**Author's Note:**

> Snart being alive is a result of Sara changing the timeline, as Sara was never around to influence him.
> 
> Sorry to any Rip Fans if this comes off as harsh to him, I personally don’t like him, but you have to admit that it’s pretty hypocritical of him to spend an entire season trying to save his family but he won’t lift a finger to help Sara save Laurel.


End file.
